


Anemone

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Romance, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Meguhai] Una storia d'amore, d'amicizia e di abbandono. <br/>
E' la primavera del millenovecentonovantotto quando haido si ritrova a convivere per qualche settimana con una ragazza destinata a svanire nel nulla.<br/>
Chi è questo <i>fantasma</i> senza nome? Perché il suo ricordo aleggia ancora a un pugno di giorni dal matrimonio del vocalist con Megumi Oishi?<br/>
In un racconto ellittico a tre voci, haido, tetsu e Megumi rievocano una primavera inquieta e rovente per completare un esorcismo sentimentale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quella delle previsioni del tempo

Fictional Dream © 2006 (16 gennaio 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/54/anemone)).

*****

Portandosi alle labbra con un gesto intenerito e semplice quella mano piccola come quella di una bambola, nervosa e forte come quella dell’uomo che era, Megumi Oishi chiuse gli occhi e tentò di ricordare a se stessa quale fosse l’amore in cui credeva, che aveva sognato, aspettato e temuto in tutti quegli anni e che sembrava non volerle far altro che male.   
Un dolore strano, subdolo e profondo, che a volte s’incuneava nel petto come una spina, affondava fino all’ultima sinapsi e lì restava a bruciare.   
Un amore che nessun manga e nessun romanzo raccontava mai, in nessuna lingua e in nessun accento, quasi la verità fosse qualcosa di tanto sgradevole da non meritarsi una patria e una prece. Come se la verità non fosse anche fatta di momenti come quelli, così inquieti e tristi e pieni di delusioni da farti sorgere il dubbio che Salinger avesse proprio ragione, e la tenerezza e l’amore profondo fossero il persistente scrutare una mano che allineava le dame, senza muoverle mai. Così, nei fatti, si era sempre sentita: immobile e inutilizzata sul bordo della scacchiera. Come una pedina inutile. Come un complemento d’arrendo. Come una strana, inconsistente vergogna familiare. Una figlia di ventisette anni, senza una famiglia e senza un uomo. Una figlia di ventisette anni, già abbandonata appena prima di varcare la soglia della rispettabilità. Una figlia di ventisette anni che nessun successo poteva riscattare, se poi successo era quella specie di notorietà derivata e stantia, che a volte faceva più male del pensiero di non avercela fatta. O meglio d’essere rimasta a galleggiare nel mezzo, senza alcuna sfumatura o dote particolare o bellezza sotterranea destinata a esplodere.   
Nel mezzo, grigia e indistinta come l’iride fissata da un daltonico.   
E a quel punto, come sempre in momenti di così profonda e totale commiserazione per se stessa, Megumi Oishi stirava le labbra sino ad allargare il solco di una piccola, imperfetta ruga che cominciava a segnare il suo viso mobile, spontaneo ed espressivo di brava ragazza di buona famiglia e oneste ambizioni. Proprio l’opposto del proprietario di quella mano e di quella voce per cui tutto il Giappone avrebbe messo all’asta cuore, anima e cervello.   
Proprio l’opposto del proprietario di quella mano e di quella voce per cui tutto il Giappone, forse – magari non proprio tutto, ma in momenti come quelli ti veniva spontaneo vedere tutto ancora più nero e ancora più crudele – le aveva dichiarato guerra. In modo subdolo, cattivo, incoerente e ingiusto. Non era stata lei a cominciare, in fin dei conti. Non era stata lei a volere proprio niente. Era bastato Daisuke a illuderla e ferirla. Daisuke dopo una quantità di ragazzi che la guardava dal _basso_ verso l’ _alto_ e non la sceglieva mai, perché Megumi sembrava sempre un po’ fuori misura. Sembrava sempre un po’ troppo alta, un po’ troppo sbilanciata, un po’ troppo.   
O troppo poco.   
Il commento più gentile che aveva ricevuto, in fin dei conti, era stato qualcosa sul genere: “Ha proprio la faccia di quella che legge le previsioni del tempo.”   
Un po’ se l’aspettava. Un po’ poteva chiamare in conto l’invidia e l’ipocrisia sottile delle mille maschere di un ambiente non pulito, non perfetto e comunque mai – mai – generoso. Non con le donne, almeno.   
Non certo con la donna di hyde.   
In momenti come quelli Megumi Oishi chiudeva gli occhi, stringeva i denti e si chiedeva se quello fosse un prezzo giusto per le ambizioni che non aveva mai nascosto di avere, fosse pure per quel suo essere così sovradimensionata rispetto alla vita e al proprio Paese – rispetto alle donne del proprio Paese, soprattutto – che sembrava naturale e buono guardare un po’ più in alto. Un po’ più oltre. Oppure sognare.   
In momenti come quelli Megumi Oishi si chiedeva quante donne avessero già vestito la sua parte, ambigua e doppia e troppo luminosa e brillante fuori per la desolazione che lasciava nel mezzo. Quante donne fossero probabilmente chiuse in un mondo fluttuante di circostanze e convenienze e sorrisi e complimenti di carta, per ritrovarsi più geishe di quanto non lo fossero state le proprie nonne. Megumi Oishi ce l’aveva sempre messa tutta per essere la migliore: e brava a scuola e brava in cucina e pure brava a letto. Aveva imparato a sorridere nelle foto e a inchinarsi nelle interviste e a rispettare la sua parte di fantasma e di compagna un po’ famosa di qualcuno che lo era troppo. A mentire e a tacere, perché tutto era comunque più importante della verità, di serate solitarie e attese snervanti e sorrisi di circostanza e tolleranza ancora più intollerabile. _Monosillabi-silenzi-nicotina_. _Sesso-cibo-altro-sesso_. _Gossip-distanze-aerei_. _Interviste-stress-solitudini_.   
E la sua faccia sempre più sulla carta che non nel cuore.   
E la sua voce sempre più su un disco lucido e freddo che non nell’aria.   
E i suoi sorrisi sempre più per migliaia-milioni che non per lei.   
E il suo corpo troppo caldo e troppo freddo insieme.   
E il suo cervello troppo lontano.   
E la sua ambizione smisurata per com’era lui.   
Eppure senza spazio sufficiente per un plurale consolante.   
A volte sembrava proprio che il ‘ _noi_ ’ non fosse contemplato. Il ‘ _noi_ ’ somigliava piuttosto a qualcosa che le ricordava davvero le previsioni del tempo, per quanto fosse troppo poetico per portarlo dall’haiku alla stazione delle piogge. Quel ‘ _noi_ ’ era il nome di un gruppo per cui era impazzito il Giappone, per cui si mobilitava l’Asia e i cui biglietti potevano essere esauriti in quattro minuti.   
Quel ‘ _noi_ ’ era un fenomeno esploso già ai tempi del Tokyo-Jokkan, quando era troppo piena di amicizie e sogni e ambizioni per guardare davvero i larghi manifesti di Shibuya e accorgersi di una ragazza molto più bella di lei, molto più adatta di lei, forse, a quel titolo di cui era tanto fiera. Una ragazza ch’era un ragazzo provinciale, emigrato dal sud, migrante per sogni e ambizioni molto più grandi dei suoi. Capelli infiniti e occhi profondi e labbra piene e ciglia folte e sguardo ambiguo. Troppo ambiguo per un cerbiatto.   
_Oh... He’s so kawaii_ , miagolava qualche compagna di corso, storpiando un inglese sempre troppo accademico per chi di inglese aveva un nonno – forse per questo aveva gli occhi nocciola chiaro ed era così alta. Era così che l’invidia minimizzava le sue poche bellezze. Forse una Yukiko o una Hikaru o una Akane qualunque. Non era importante. Non aveva preferenze particolari. E poi, a dire la verità, a quei tempi le piaceva Sakura. _Kakkoi_. Aveva sempre avuto un debole per gli uomini molto maschi, alti, rassicuranti, _cool_. A vent’anni, in fin dei conti, puoi concederti il lusso di farti imbrogliare dal trucco di scena, dalle mistificazioni di comodo, dalle piccole troie.   
Sì, anche dalle piccole troie.   
Portandosi alle labbra con un gesto intenerito e semplice quella mano piccola come quella di una bambola, nervosa e forte come quella dell’uomo che era, Megumi Oishi chiuse gli occhi e provò a ricordare com’era cominciato il sogno per cui ogni donna avrebbe voluto quel nome che tutti immaginavano di sapere, ma nessuno aveva mai confermato. E anche in quel caso il solco della tristezza-felicità agli angoli della sua bocca si allargava e si ispessiva, perché sembrava incredibile di poter apporre una firma e non avere la possibilità di dichiararla. Di restare Oishi. Megumi Oishi. _Quella delle previsioni del tempo_. Per sempre. O quella negata.   
Perché per lavoro una rockstar non può avere una famiglia, non può avere una stabilità, un porto, una donna; perché per lavoro è meglio immaginare che quella stabilità, quel porto e quella donna non esistano mai, anche quando quella donna stupida e geisha cucina riso al curry alle tre del mattino per qualcuno che si addormenterà sul piano di formica.   
Anche in quel caso.   
Anche se quella donna sarà insultata da mille sconosciute al giorno, sarà sconfessata per radio e in TV e in migliaia di fogli di cartaccia patinata in cui lui sarà solo più bello, più irraggiungibile, più falso e più lontano, e non parlerà mai di lei, perché forse neppure la pensa in momenti come quelli; perché una rockstar deve pensare solo a se stessa, alla sua vita, alla sua voce, alla sua carriera e alle bugie vantaggiose.   
Come quella del diciassette marzo, forse. Una bugia che le era sembrata così innocente e così carina, com’era innocente e carino lui. Forse. _So kawaii_. O un attore più promettente di una bella ragazza altoborghese di Tokyo, con gli studi giusti, le amicizie giuste e una carriera nello showbiz che sembrava quasi una parodia di quella del migliaio di _office ladies_ che noverava tra le – poche – fan. Poi qualcuno si era lasciato sfuggire che forse sarebbe diventata Megumi Takarai e aveva perso anche quelle.   
Megumi Oishi era consapevole d’essere sull’orlo delle lacrime e che forse avrebbe pianto davvero, disperata e abbandonata come una bambina; che l’avrebbe fatto senza quella specie di pudore da geisha che tutti vorrebbero da una donna giapponese _come si conviene_ , ma che non era sempre facile essere. Proprio per niente. Che sarebbe parso scontato e forse prevedibile e magari ci sarebbe stato anche qualche flash di troppo, pronto a equivocare e a scrivere una verità diversa dalla sua, per l’ennesima volta.   
Megumi Oishi aveva passato il polpastrello su quelle labbra secche e ancora un po’ contratte, calde e insensibili, dicendosi che questo avrebbero pensato di lei: che era una donna fredda e senza cuore, perché si concedeva lacrime e commiserazione per se stessa persino in momenti come quelli, ma a entusiasmarsi, commuoversi e magari inventarsi un film di serie B sull’eroismo incosciente di haido, in quel freddo sei dicembre di un millennio agonizzante, c’era stato tutto il Dome, come c’era stata la stampa e MTV e perfino i cinque canali dello SkyPerfect, per chi avesse desiderato possedere la certezza che sì, tra una nota e l’altra, al vocalist era sfuggita qualche lacrima, qualche smorfia, forse qualche bestemmia di troppo.   
Accanto a Megumi Oishi, però, in momenti come quelli non c’era mai nessuno, come non c’era nessuno quel ventitre novembre orribile, o tre giorni prima, per una telefonata deficiente ed egoista come solo haido sapeva farne.   
_Non riesco a ridere, non riesco a tossire, non riesco a soffiarmi il naso e non riesco neppure a morire, perché – cazzo – respiro ancora_.   
E l’aveva sentito – oh, se l’aveva sentito, invece – ridere e rispondere male a Ogawa che gli diceva di fumare meno e pensare di più, qualche volta. Solo che non aveva detto niente.   
Megumi Oishi era un porto sicuro e un passatempo e un contenitore di frasi di circostanza per solleticare l’ego di uno degli uomini più ricchi, sexy e importanti del Giappone.   
_Quella che si era portata via hyde._ _Quella delle previsioni del tempo_.   
Quella che era lì, accanto a lui, però, anche in momenti come quelli: quando a scrostare via il trucco di scena restavano solo le piccole, concrete meschinerie, il profilo troppo affilato delle brutte abitudini, dei successi e degli eroismi incoscienti.   
Quando si creavano le condizioni per afferrare la verità che la carta non poteva raccontare e la TV ingentiliva con il trucco di scena, che non era per niente vero che haido non invecchiava: non voleva crescere, tutto qui, e non era sempre divertente o consolante, come quando potevi deriderlo e coccolarlo e stringerti contro di lui sotto un plaid davanti a un film da niente e scoprire che sapeva pure piangere senza ritegno come un bambino per le sventure di uno stupido cane.   
Per un cane, ma non per Megumi, probabilmente.   
Megumi gravitava sempre fuori fuoco e forse l’aveva notata per sbaglio perché qualche volta guardava le previsioni del tempo, fosse solo per il gusto di sbagliare guardaroba. Era da haido. Era da lui: fregarsene di tutto e aspettare che fossero gli altri a rimediare.   
Non era un difetto di efficienza: a conoscerlo bene te ne accorgevi eccome.   
Hideto univa al perfetto dominio di sé un assoluto controllo su quel che lo circondava, e giocava con gli altri per non perderlo. Da solo stava bene, ma finiva con l’annoiarsi: perdurava la voglia di mettersi in gioco ed essere viziato ed essere adulato ed essere servito.   
Perché tutti giocavano secondo le sue regole. Anche Tetsuya.   
Ogawa si arrabbiava, perdeva la pazienza, alzava la voce, ristabiliva regole e paletti. Poi arrivava quel ‘ _Tetchan, non trattarmi sempre male_ ’ che demoliva le intenzioni.   
Non potevi essere severo, serio, inflessibile con uno così. Non potevi e basta, ed era la sua arma più cattiva e più scorretta, perché haido, per non aver davvero bisogno di nessuno, si approfittava di tutti.   
No. Non era del tutto vero. Non era giusto neppure ascrivergli all’improvviso le responsabilità peggiori, perché era stata anche _lei_ a volerlo così. A volerlo figlio, a volerlo giocattolo, a volerlo complice, a volerlo infantile, a volerlo irresponsabile, perché forse sarebbe stato più facile fargli capire quanto fosse brava, dolce, responsabile Megumi. Come fosse consolante ogni ritorno a casa, ogni momento per due, ogni colazione insieme e un letto da dividere. Perché anche Megumi aveva i suoi fantasmi e le sue debolezze da nascondere in fretta sotto il tatami. Aveva il suo giocatore di baseball bello, bravo, famoso che decideva per tutti e due e la faceva sentire tanto sicura, finché un bel giorno tutto il Giappone (che li dava già per sposati in una bella casa e tanti bambini), trova nero su bianco che il bravo battitore non sapeva che farsene della ragazza mascotte ed era innamorato di un’altra.   
E Megumi-sorrisi-tirati, che stava provando a diventare qualcuno – una stellina da pop e _dorama_ , nulla di troppo importante, beninteso – giurava a se stessa che mai più sarebbe stata così succube e così dipendente, così cieca e così fragile. Che mai più avrebbe permesso a un uomo di farla sentire all’improvviso così superflua e così insulsa da chinare il capo e uscire di scena.   
Però ci ha pianto. Ha pianto su quel fallimento e sulla morte di suo padre e su quel piccolo traguardo tanto importante per una brava ragazza abituata a lavorare sodo. Ci ha pianto fino a sognare che potesse capitarle un altro incidente come quello del liceo, un colpo in testa tanto forte da farle dimenticare persino se stessa.   
_  
_ Ma a venticinque anni, se sei bella e hai l’ambizione giusta, se sei una brava ragazza abituata a lavorare sodo ti rialzi pure, fai un bel sorriso, respiri in profondità, prendi lezioni di canto, di recitazione, ti presenti alle agenzie e cominci dal principio, sforzandoti di non avere paura.   
Poi, un bel mattino, ti svegli e ti senti diversa: ti senti meglio e ti senti più serena e più in pace con te stessa. Ti guardi nello specchio e pensi che forse sei carina come in un photobook che quasi non volevi fare. Una bambina per strada ti ferma e ti riconosce e tu sei piena di gratitudine per tutto. Cerchi quella pasticceria che ti piace così tanto per comprare qualcosa di buono, mangiarlo con un’amica o tua madre o tuo fratello – perché no? – e ti lasci attrarre da una rivista come ce ne sono milioni, perché c’è un po’ la curiosità di sapere se qualcuno ha notato che hai pure una bella voce. Un po’ sottile, magari, ma ce l’hai messa tutta e stai preparando il tuo debutto.   
Invece ci sono sempre le solite facce, i soliti noti. C’è il cantante carino dei Malice Mizer (che ti ha convinta a giocare a Final Fantasy VIII – pure se Bioazard è un’altra cosa), che ha lasciato il gruppo, vuole fare il solista e ha il centrale dedicato. C’è quella band nuova che sembra punk e pericolosa e proprio non riesce a piacerti – i Dir en grey – anche se tutti le pronosticano un grandioso futuro. E poi c’è tutta la schiera delle idol e se avessi ancora la voglia di cercarti, probabilmente, ci saresti anche tu, ma non importa. Sei contenta e serena ugualmente, senza avere copertine o titoli cubitali o bisogno di nasconderti, perché in fondo ancora non sei nulla di diverso da quella che legge le previsioni del tempo.   
Poi raggiungi la tua pasticceria preferita, ti siedi e pensi a cosa ordinare. Vicino a te ci sono due studentesse del tuo vecchio liceo – te ne accorgi dalla divisa che lasciava troppo scoperte le gambe e d’inverno ti faceva morire – che parlottano con l’allegria dei momenti di pausa tra un doposcuola e un altro. Leggono la tua stessa rivista e a un tratto cominciano a fissarti, ma non è lo sguardo incredulo o sognante o ammirato con cui ti ricordi di aver guardato le stelline in promozione a Shibuya. Se ne vanno prima che tu possa fare domande o capire. Se ne vanno lasciando la copia aperta e stropicciata sul tavolino da the. Non puoi resistere a una curiosità che è donna e ti appartiene, come la voglia di riappropriarti di sentimenti e situazioni improvvisamente incomprensibili. Ti allunghi un po’ – hai il collo lungo e tuo fratello, a volte, ti dà della giraffa per farti arrabbiare – e ti scontri con una faccia che ti sembra di ricordare e un nome che riaffiora all’improvviso.   
Erano abbastanza famosi anche allora, ma adesso non puoi proprio ignorarli. Li ascolti in radio e potresti ricordarti anche qualche loro PV. _Niji_ , per esempio. O _Winter Fall_. Te li ricordi perché – e ti viene da ridere – hai pensato che Sakura fosse molto più brutto di come lo ricordavi, salvo richiamare poi alla memoria che adesso il drummer è un altro e che Yacchan ha lasciato a novembre del novantasette. Parecchi mesi fa, insomma, per una brutta storia di droga.   
Che peccato.   
Comunque i L’Arc~en~ciel sono famosi per il Reincarnation al Dome, che ha polverizzato ogni record di vendite, per il bassista eccentrico che fa il modello per la Candy Stripper, ti sembra, per il chitarrista che esce con una idol a settimana, e per il cantante che sembrava una ragazza molto più bella di te. Pensandoci bene sai un mucchio di cose, da che frequenti la radio e, soprattutto, la Sony, e i Laruku sono la loro testa di serie.   
La torta arriva, ma a te non interessa più: ti immergi nella rivista che hai comprato quasi per caso e sfogli, sfogli fino a trovare l’articolo. E c’è la faccia di haido, come un po’ ovunque. Faccia da bambino dispettoso, da poker e da furbo. Una faccia carina e buffa, però, e da ragazzo. Ti piace molto di più ora.   
E nelle colonne di botta e risposta e domande costruite e repliche già viste leggi e rileggi qualcosa che sembra surreale, incredibile e davvero fuori dal mondo. haido dice che sei la sua donna ideale. _Lui_ conosce _te_. _Lui_ parla di te e ti trova persino carina.   
È shockante, straniante, fuori dal mondo, perché tu sei una brava ragazza che lavora sodo e certe fantasie non le hai mai accarezzate. Le tue ambizioni non arrivano fino alla vetta dell’Oricon, ma qualcuno, da lassù, si è accorto di te e ha avuto aggettivi che ti fanno dimenticare persino il modo cattivo con cui ti hanno guardata poco fa, pensando che sei quella delle previsioni del tempo.   
Non hai nulla da dividere con haido. Non sei alla sua altezza, anche se lo stacchi di dieci centimetri, ma una brava ragazza, che lavora sodo e quasi non ci crede, sul momento, non pensa a certe cose. Si mette a studiare questo haido così famoso e così gentile, che sembra tanto giovane – ma non può esserlo, perché ti ricordi di parecchio tempo fa, quando già ne parlavano in tanti e sembrava una bambola – e all’improvviso così vicino, come se l’Oricon fosse un’opinione come tante e non il termometro della fama.   
Sogni un po’. Lo cerchi su MTV. Chiedi a qualche amica che è iscritta a Le Ciel e poi smetti di pensarci.   
Passano i giorni, passano le settimane e poi il tuo agente ti chiama eccitato e sembra che stia accadendo una specie di miracolo. E, nei fatti, se Ishibashi Takaaki e Masahiro Nakai ti vogliono a Utaban vuol dire che a volte sognare paga perché i sogni si avverano pure.   
Meglio non pensare alla ragione, però, perché a quel punto ti tremerebbero le gambe e la voce: tu sei una specie di sorpresa per quell’haido così bravo, così kawaii e così gentile. Tu, all’improvviso, stai per diventare davvero famosa.  
  
Megumi Oishi si asciugava le palpebre facendo bene attenzione a non disperdere una sola molecola del trucco leggero – non era come haido, lei. Non era così bella persino con il trucco disfatto e il viso tirato e gli occhi troppo accesi – pensando che davvero a raccontarla così pareva la favola di Cenerentola, persino se il Principe Azzurro sembrava un ragazzino dispettoso delle scuole medie.   
Anche se la Fata Madrina era un programma contenitore.   
Anche se tutto era troppo colorato e troppo definito e troppo artificiale per somigliare davvero a una fiaba.   
Comunque era stato bello, persino capire che doveva essere una specie di trovata pubblicitaria come ce ne sono tante.   
Era stato gratificante.   
Era toccato a lei.   
Poi i riflettori si erano spenti e Megumi Oishi era tornata Megumi e haido era tornato haido.   
haido aveva continuato a occupare le riviste ogni settimana, mentre il primo singolo di Megumi aveva venduto nella media: tutto _normale_ , tutto rassicurante, tutto prevedibile.   
Ma la vita non era così.   
La vita per fortuna ti stupiva a ogni angolo e Megumi non sapeva più dire se fosse un bene o fosse un male, perché ora, a un passo da qualcosa di così determinante e decisivo, si sentiva tremare le gambe e vacillare dentro e non sapeva più se fosse la preoccupazione di un momento, la stanchezza e la tensione di quelle ultime ore, oppure qualcosa di più forte e di più definitivo, di più adulto e di più lacerante; una specie di faccia a faccia con la propria coscienza, nella vana speranza di non essere illusa o perdente.   
Una vana speranza, però, perché sapeva di essere innamorata di lui. Profondamente.   
Giorno dopo giorno, con i suoi bronci e i suoi sorrisi e le sue moine e i suoi ‘ _ho-fame_ ’ (a tavola e nel letto) e i suoi cambiamenti improvvisi e la sua voce così bella e la sua vita così strana e le sue abitudini così radicate ed egoiste, Hideto aveva messo radici dentro di lei. Radici profonde, che non poteva estirpare senza sentire ancora dolore. Senza sentirsi ancora quella di troppo: la ragazza mascotte e _quella delle previsioni del tempo_.   
Tanto non era brava a prevedere niente, neppure dove finiva con lo sbattere la testa; neppure dove cominciava l’amore e finiva la dignità.   
Era arrabbiata. Era preoccupata e aveva voglia di piangere.   
L’ultima settimana non era stata niente di diverso da telefonate sceme e dal bollettino medico di Tetsuya.   
Per fortuna ci pensava lui e le dava pure un po’ ragione.   
Però haido era haido. Alla fine non riusciva proprio a pensare che se la fosse cercata e che poteva essere una bella lezione. Non riusciva neppure a ricordare che _Anata_ era stata bella e struggente come sempre, che non aveva sbagliato una nota, che non aveva mancato un gorgheggio e che probabilmente sapeva lo stesse ascoltando, lo stesse guardando e gliela dedicasse come anticipo sul resto.   
Megumi ricordava solo un viso tirato, lo sguardo febbrile e quel trucco che colava giù, in diretta, e ne faceva una maschera sessuale e disperata. Per tutte, forse, ma non per lei.  
Quella delle previsioni del tempo.  
Quella che valeva meno di un kart.  
Quella che gli voleva bene davvero, e non perché era haido, ma perché a trent’anni trovare un uomo in grado di piangere su Skip era come chiedere un altro miracolo.   
E Megumi, ai miracoli, un po’ ci credeva. Tutto qui.  
 _  
   
_ “Ti va un po’ di the? Lo trattengono fino a domani mattina. Così… Solo per precauzione.”  
“Grazie, Tetsuya.”  
“Comunque partiamo il nove. Non è molto, ma un po’ di tempo potreste averlo… E poi basta un aereo.”  
“Tetsuya?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Raccontami del fantasma…”


	2. L'Otaku e il mafioso del Kansai

Tetsuya Ogawa non si sarebbe per certo definito un uomo bellicoso, attaccabrighe, lunatico o violento, ma quando, sfogliando con indolenza _Le Ciel_ , si trovò davanti gli auguri ipocriti e falsamente rassicuranti della prima donna, la voglia prepotente di ucciderla per la miliardesima volta lo invase del tutto. Poi, come bilancia astrologica, come leader e come trentenne, decise in ogni caso che fosse del tutto inutile: con haido era meglio usare il paletto di frassino o la pallottola d’argento, ma dubitava che le armi convenzionali potessero scalfirlo.   
_Grazie a tutti voi per questo magnifico anno e che possiate avere altrettanto_ , bluffava.   
O qualcosa del genere.   
Poteva solo sperare che fosse una nota posticcia del manager o una specie di testamento, perché se quello stupido ventidue novembre aveva avuto pure il coraggio di lasciar detta una cosa del genere, forse era il caso di spezzare il cuore di mamma Takarai e dirglielo in faccia: suo figlio non era una _principessa_ , suo figlio era scemo e basta.   
La verità era che quel duemila era cominciato a meraviglia, ma sul finire era stato una rapida successione di piaghe, una peggio dell’altra. Forse il profilo più drammatico era che per i due terzi delle circostanze doveva considerare Takarai una vittima, più che l’istigatore peggiore, a meno di non voler essere linciato da qualche milione di adolescenti cui quella volpe doppiogiochista – incapace di tener chiusa la boccaccia a dovere – aveva _largamente_ spifferato di quando non la mandava a dormire alle nove come i bravi bambini – ma alle cinque del mattino come i bravi professionisti della musica che stanno arrivando tanto in alto da non potersi fermare – la faceva disegnare in camerino e la costringeva a cantare una canzone scritta da lui.   
Già, perché su _Bravery_ si era quasi impuntato a lagnare un ‘ _Tetchan, ma se non scrivo io, non mi ricordo bene le parole!_ ’ finché non gli aveva rinfacciato che era capacissimo di dimenticare anche le parole delle _sue_ canzoni e che aveva imbastito un repertorio di mugolii e schiamazzi di riempimento esattamente per quell’evenienza.   
Poi Ken era tornato con ramen per tutti e il boicottaggio era rientrato. Come dieci anni prima, insomma, ingozzarlo era una delle poche vie percorribili in alternativa al dargli ragione. Ma come avevano varcato la soglia del trenta agosto – sarebbe a dire il varo di _Real_ – il conto di tutte le settimane di lavoro ininterrotto e massacrante si era presentato – e tutto insieme.   
Nervosismo e una voce che calava in modo sempre più vistoso.   
Potevano essere quelle stramaledette sigarette che era l’unico a evitare come la peste, ma poteva anche essere il _su-e-giù_ dagli aerei, e gli assedi dei paparazzi, e due-tre sessioni di foto a settimana e pure le domeniche spese a lavorare sui _Self Portrait_ – a quel punto non gli conveniva rinunciare al proprio narcisismo? Avrebbe senz’altro faticato meno.   
E poi le notti spese a sbronzarsi e a giocare a biliardo – e lì era anche colpa sua, perché non era stato da meno degli altri. Insomma: Hideto era giù di tono e anche il resto del gruppo ne risentiva. Era giù di tono perché era stanco e perché era vero che il peso del frontmansi avvertiva in momenti come quelli, e poi stava tirando su per l’ennesima volta l’impalcatura della propria vita, al punto che quando l’aveva capito da mezze frasi e uscite stentate, sul momento, aveva creduto che avesse cominciato a farsi sul serio.   
Invece pareva che haido avesse finalmente deciso di mettere la testa a posto, di sposarsi la sua bella Megumi e di chiudere quel duemila con qualcosa che fosse ben più indimenticabile dell’ululato – perché qualcosa del genere era stato, a dirla tutta – con cui mamma Takarai aveva commentato la sua _principessa_ tatuata, ignorando che solo la buona volontà dell’artigiano aveva dissuaso il tenero, fragile, _innocente_ haido dall’incollarsi sulle spalle due ali da demonio – icastiche di quello che era, ma molto inopportune in rapporto alla faccia che si ritrovava.   
Comunque fosse, haido voleva sposarsi e haido lavorava venti ore al giorno e haido aveva cominciato a perdere la voce al punto da rendere _Real_ quasi più grunge che rock, compensando le altezze cui non arrivava più giocando alla troia come un decennio prima.   
Il _Club Circuit_ era stato memorabile in quel senso; si era meritato tutti i suoi vagheggiati _kakkoi_ del caso, e Tetsuya Ogawa era stato un cretino a fidarsi di quell’impeto di professionismo fino al punto da dimenticare perché l’avesse soprannominato _Doihachirou_ , facendosi quasi odiare.   
haido era un grande cantante, un immenso professionista, un bravissimo performer, un artista e pure un poeta, ma era pure talmente maldestro da diventare sinistro. Era quel genere di persona che somigliava fino in fondo al segno cui apparteneva – Takarai diceva di non crederci affatto, ma in fin dei conti dipendeva dal pessimo responso che ne ricavava. A Ken era bastato sapere che i Sagittari erano bravi a letto per alzare le spalle e dire che ‘ _c’è predestinazione e predestinazione_ ’, ma Ken era un’altra battaglia persa in partenza – mutevole, instabile, splendido, pericoloso, mortale come l’acqua.   
Soprattutto, haido riusciva, con la grazia che poteva avere solo uno scriccioletto così, a infognarsi in disastri spropositati, sproporzionati e fuori luogo. Sicché Tetsuya Ogawa, quel maledetto ventidue novembre, si chiedeva davvero perché non avesse corrotto i manager, mezzo Giappone, comprato la pista di kart o, semplicemente, detto ‘ _No, Hideto. Può essere pericoloso_.’   
Siccome però Tetsuya aveva avuto un altro grande sogno nella vita – e quel sogno sarebbe stato fare il pilota di Formula Uno – non aveva neppure preso in considerazione il fatto che l’aver perso due giorni prima la sua maglietta preferita della Nerv fosse un segno infausto. Diffidando del suo sesto senso e sforzandosi piuttosto di pensare al bene del gruppo si era anzi detto che prima della sfida del Dome poteva essere un ottimo modo per scaricare la tensione, divertirsi e dimenticare, una volta tanto, le responsabilità e lo stress di una vita così pubblica, così importante, così sorvegliata.   
Solo che, raggiunta la pista, Tetsuya Ogawa aveva cominciato a vincere. A vincere e a vincere, senza prendere in considerazione uno dei dettagli peggiori – e migliori insieme – del carattere di haido: il fatto, cioè, che fosse un pessimo perdente.   
Hideto non sapeva, non voleva e non perdeva quasi mai, soprattutto non si fermava davanti a nulla, se sapeva di poter strappare l’ennesima concessione alla sorte.   
L’aveva fatto da ragazzino buttandosi senza freni da un pendio per recuperare lo svantaggio – e schiantandosi, appunto, contro un muro. L’aveva fatto quel ventidue novembre premendo, premendo e premendo l’acceleratore finché il kart non era schizzato fuori pista, aveva tamponato Ken e si era schiantato contro le barriere di protezione.   
La prima cosa che Tetsuya avesse registrato era stato il silenzio e la totale, assoluta incredulità in cui quella scena si era consumata: una moviola quasi da film, di quelle che ti fanno pensare, prima o poi, ai titoli di coda che ti sorprendono sul finale drammatico. Poi, in quel silenzio quasi irreale, era risuonata l’imprecazione di uno dei manager e il tempo aveva ricominciato a scorrere.   
Aveva visto Yukki fermarsi e l’aveva imitato, sfilandosi il casco, saltando fuori dall’abitacolo e correndo verso il veicolo di Kitamura. Non sapeva come interpretare il fatto che non si fosse già mosso, alzato in piedi e avesse cominciato a ridere, come faceva sempre nei momenti meno opportuni.   
Sapeva solo che era il suo chitarrista e, soprattutto, era suo amico, e che stavolta haido l’aveva combinata davvero imperdonabile, perché se Ken si fosse rotto qualcosa…   
“Oh, cazzo che botta…” l’aveva sentito infine grugnire, mentre gli porgeva la mano e l’aiutava a uscire. Il suo viso tirato era ben diverso da quello delle bevute e delle risate da backstage, ma sul momento riusciva appena a razionalizzare fosse ancora intero. Abbastanza intero, se non altro.   
In compenso quello ch’era del tutto a pezzi era il suo volenteroso braccio di bilancia, il cui piatto, solitamente equilibrato e paziente, si sarebbe schiantato sul cantante, anche a costo di rifargli i lineamenti e trovare un nuovo nome al gruppo, perché non era proprio possibile essere tanto incoscienti, sconsiderati e instabili da non capire quando era possibile giocare e quando, invece, forse era il caso di ricordare l’anagrafe.   
“Ti porto qualcosa da bere. Subito. Ammazzo Doihachan e torno,” aveva ringhiato, mentre Yukihiro correva nella loro direzione con l’espressione che ipotizzava potesse ritrovarsi sulla faccia di qualunque musicista serio. Qualcosa sul genere ‘ _Perché ho mollato Chiba e i Die per il vostro gruppo di malati di mente?_ ’ che poteva condividere fino a un certo punto, visto e considerato che per arrivare a spezzare il cielo con un arco come il loro non bisognava vantare davvero equilibrio o normalità.   
Yukki, in ogni caso, era troppo educato per dire qualcosa del genere.   
“tetsu…”   
“È morto quell’altro? Perché se non è morto, lo ammazzo io.”   
“Veramente… Quasi…”   
“Come ‘ _quasi_ ’?”   
“Credo che haido si sia fatto male sul serio. Il manager vuole chiamare un’ambulanza.”   
“Se non altro non siamo già all’estrema unzione. Quante scene ha fatto, per curiosità?”   
“Dai, Tetsuya! Finché si scherza va pure bene, però…”   
“Appunto. Adesso basta. Diavolo, basta. Siamo all’asilo? Siamo alle elementari? No. Siamo major. Abbiamo i nostri award e il nostro fanclub e il nostro sito e, adesso, cazzo, pure il broadcast. Siamo professionisti, e i professionisti se lo ricordano sempre. Non fanno i lavativi come vedono la macchinina o il giochino elettronico o…”   
“Oh, grandioso… Era da un po’ che non si faceva sentire _Tetchan-il-leader_. Dai… Cos’è che sono?”   
Si era volto in direzione di una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene e che non cessava mai di stupirlo, di lasciarlo ammirato o profondamente esausto, demotivato e incollerito.   
“Un lavativo, Hideto. Un lavativo,” gli aveva replicato a denti stretti.   
“Non chiamarmi così. Lo sai che non lo sopporto,” era stata la risposta altrettanto tesa.   
Era pallido come un morto, ma aveva quel suo solito sguardo intollerabile: diretto, fiero, vivo, pieno di sfida. Forse era daltonico a modo suo, forse leggeva la vita solo nei colori che gli facevano più comodo.   
“Come sai quali cose non sopporto io, eppure le fai. A ripetizione.”   
“Ti rode solo perché alla fine ho vinto.”   
“Mi rode vedere uno che a trent’anni si comporta ancora come se ne avesse tre. Invecchi lo stesso, cosa credi? Pure se neghi l’evidenza.”   
Aveva affondato in un punto molle e lo sapeva. A volte toccava recitare anche quella parte.   
“Vaffanculo.”   
“E tagliati quei baffi. Hai proprio l’aria del mafioso del Kansai.”   
L’aveva visto contrarre la mascella con quella tensione che lo sfigurava sempre, rendendolo non più maschio, ma più bestiale. Era la sua ennesima maschera, l’ennesimo volto da sovrapporre alla troia e al vocalist _kakkoi_ e a una quantità di stereotipi che il rock si sentiva in dovere di incollarti addosso. Ma Tetsuya conosceva anche Hideto Takarai: vedeva anche quello che respirava sotto strati di volgare trucco di scena, e non era sempre piacevole.   
Aveva atteso che gli dicesse ancora qualcosa; forse quel _qualcosa_ che gli premeva sulla lingua ed era lì lì per essere vomitato. Poi l’aveva visto scuotere un po’ i capelli e rialzare il viso.   
Indurito, incattivito, ostile.   
Il manager si era ancora avvicinato per sincerarsi sulle sue condizioni, ma Hideto l’aveva scandito a voce fin troppo alta e chiara.   
“Non mi sono fatto niente. Torniamo in albergo. Devo radermi, prima che al signor Ogawa prenda una crisi isterica perché sembro più maschio di lui.”   
In un certo senso, del resto, era vero: Tetsuya Ogawa stava per avere una crisi isterica.   
haido riusciva a imprimersi sui suoi nervi con la forza di un’autentica staffilata, introducendo reazioni appena meno mortali di uno shock anafilattico. Era bravissimo a rovinare tutto, almeno quanto a renderlo speciale. Era sempre stato il suo dono e la sua dannazione. Forse, a ben vedere, era una magia che crescere davvero avrebbe spezzato.  
In momenti come quelli, in ogni caso, Tetsuya Ogawa se ne fregava degli oroscopi e della magia e si sforzava di guardare avanti, per quanto pure glielo permettesse la sua fastidiosa miopia. E guardare avanti era pensare soprattutto alle sessioni fotografiche, all’incontro con il fanclub e ai rilievi al Dome. Magari da solo, questa volta, perché _qualcuno_ ne avrebbe approfittato subito per un’altra delle sue.   
Tetsuya Ogawa scuoteva infastidito la testa mentre andava a cambiarsi, seguito come un’ombra da Yukki e da Ken. Kitamura non aveva una bella cera e poteva persino pensare di preoccuparsene, ma la quota di risentimento e di ansia e di aspettative affastellatesi anche in giornate come quella bastava a renderlo del tutto impermeabile a qualunque tipo di interesse alieno. Non aveva neppure voglia di chiamare Kaori e sentire se nel pop c’era ancora qualche musicista serio e qualche tour che non distruggesse dentro e fuori. Aveva una mezza idea di mollare il circo, prima o poi, fosse pure per far capire a haido che una bella voce e una bella faccia non bastavano per niente se ti mancava quello che Takarai non avrebbe mai trovato, né in sé, né nel suo passato: non la _Principessa-cocca-di-mamma_ , ma il samurai.   
Come lui.   
Pensava solo che aveva bisogno di dormire un po’, di inventarsi per l’indomani il solito tetsu rassicurante, di comprarsi qualcosa di nuovo per non venir meno al suo ruolo e al piacere d’essere davvero vanitoso e colorato a modo proprio. Pensava che sarebbe tornato a Tokyo e dunque sarebbe tornato a casa e che magari Kaori era lì, da qualche parte, e ci sarebbe stato il tempo per stare un po’ insieme, anche se era sempre più difficile dire quanto ci fosse di vero e quanto di costruito in un rapporto che viveva più sulla carta che in tutto il resto.   
Aveva perso memoria dell’ultima volta in cui aveva fatto sesso.   
A trent’anni poteva essere davvero molto grave.   
A trent’anni la cosa più femminile che gli passasse sotto il naso tutti i giorni era un mafioso del Kansai che gli aveva minato il sistema nervoso.   
Era ora di tornare a Tokyo e tornare a casa e chiudere pure quel tour, farsi una bella dormita e pensare all’aereo per Los Angeles che li avrebbe aspettati il nove dicembre.   
In fin dei conti era tutto quel che aveva sognato dal giorno in cui aveva sollevato la cornetta e gridato dall’altra parte: ‘ _Hiro ha mollato. Ho un vocalist che mi porterà in testa all’Oricon e nessun chitarrista. Vuoi ancora conquistare il mondo, Ken?_ ’  
Quando si trattava di reclutare vittime, tetsu si sentiva molto il comandante Gendo Ikari, e _qualcuno_ gliene faceva una colpa.   
Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse otaku dentro, a volte, e alle discussioni interminabili con Yukki su chi fosse meglio nuda, se Rei o Asuka, finché Ken non se ne usciva con qualcosa sul genere: ‘ _Ma perché non vi eccitate come tutti i pervertiti normali? Eiko Koike, per la miseria. Eiko Koike! Quelle sì che sono tette!_ ’   
haido di solito stava zitto o rideva. haido era timido e non si sbilanciava mai. O meglio: aveva smesso di farlo dopo _quella volta_.   
A ben vedere Megumi era stata una sorpresa in tutti i sensi, soprattutto quel che aveva detto di lei. Suonava davvero strana un’offerta così aperta, e più strano ancora era pensare che fosse seguito tutto il resto – che non fosse solo un bluff, cioè.   
Quando si trattava di haido, però, _strano_ era l’aggettivo più adatto dopo _kawaii_.   
Era cresciuto, era invecchiato, a volte non si radeva di proposito per piazzare in testa a tutte le ragazzine che gli morivano dietro fosse un uomo – del Kansai, per giunta. Non una geisha di Kyoto – ma c’era comunque in lui pur sempre qualcosa di irrisolto, di indifeso, che poteva farti ridere come infuriare oltre il consentito, perdere le staffe com’era capitato anche quel pomeriggio.   
Non era un buon segno perché poneva l’accento su un’altra verità: anche Tetsuya Ogawa faticava a crescere e maturare abbastanza da farsi una ragione di quelle intemperanze e di quelle provocazioni spesso neppure lanciate per malizia, e quando gli rispondeva a tono erano litigate e musi.   
Non capitava spesso, per fortuna, ma era pur vero che si sentisse aria di rottura, di squilibri e di insofferenza.   
A quanti gruppi era capitato prima di andare in pezzi? I L’Arc~en~ciel erano un’impresa _macina-yen_ per la Sony, ma prima ancora erano il suo sogno, di ragazzo e di una vita. Aveva fatto l’impossibile per costruirli a immagine di un’utopia e tenerli insieme quando sembrava già scritto che crollassero prima ancora di decollare, come quando Hiro e poi Pero avevano mollato tutto. Come quando avevano arrestato Sakura e la Sony aveva ritirato il singolo.   
Quelle erano state davvero tragedie, non una corsa di kart finita in modo stupido. Era solo troppo teso e troppo stanco per leggere le situazioni come avrebbe dovuto, di lì le reazioni esagerate e le tensioni inutili.   
Gli sarebbe toccato scusarsi con haido, allentare la tensione con qualche moina, permettergli qualche recriminazione, qualche dittatura di scaletta, lodare per la miliardesima volta _Anemone_ e pronosticargli una scopata memorabile per quella ballata… Cose così: in fin dei conti c’era un profilo rispetto al quale haido era migliore di tutti loro – di Tetsuya Ogawa, se non altro.   
A letto haido non voleva portarsi la gloria o la fama o i riflettori o lo spettacolo o i lustrini. A letto haido voleva la stessa ragazza che magari sognava da adolescente di provincia: una versione un po’ più bella e un po’ più porca di sua madre, ma niente di più.   
Ecco perché la Oishi gli era piaciuta così tanto, proprio perché aveva la faccia pulita e un po’ anonima di quella che leggeva le previsioni del tempo, ma te le leggeva con il cuore.   
Una ragazza che non faceva niente di brillante o gratificante, ma metteva l’anima persino in una cosa così.   
Una ragazza che si era emozionata davvero al pensiero di conoscerlo – e se n’erano accorti tutti – e che aveva finito con l’emozionarlo ancora di più, perché a fare una vita come quella finivi con il convincerti di sentimenti di plastica e vinile. Invece Megumi era una che rideva e arrossiva sul serio, pulita come i suoi sentimenti. E haido si era fatto registrare dal manager un brutto e melenso dorama che la mostrava per cinque minuti in croce in ogni puntata.   
C’era voluto un po’ a capire che non si fosse rincoglionito del tutto. C’era voluto ancor più a realizzare che avesse finalmente digerito quella storia assurda e inquietante come un manga di quelli che piacevano a lui: dell’orrore – perché pensare di aver fatto l’amore con un fantasma non avrebbe fatto piacere a nessuno, soprattutto a uno come haido, ch’era un mosaico di contraddizioni e bellezze e fragilità e poesia.   
O un millefoglie: come metafora l’avrebbe capita di più.  
  
Quando si perdeva in simili divagazioni, però, Tetsuya Ogawa dimenticava di avercela a morte con Doihachan, come dimenticava le ragioni profonde di un soprannome che dieci anni e più di convivenza non avevano smentito, e accantonava persino le circostanze più recenti in cui quella farsa aveva trovato il modo d’esser rinnovata. Gli veniva solo di complimentarsi e magari offrirgli da bere e ricordargli che Megumi era una brava ragazza e doveva trattarla bene, perché non era da tutti avere quella santa pazienza e quel bel sorriso ogni volta che se lo trovava davanti. Anche haido, in fin dei conti, aveva un’espressione molto carina e molto dolce quand’era con lei – e, contrariamente a quel che credevano migliaia di fan, nel privato haido non era né carino, né molto dolce.   
Era volubile, quello sì, e capiva subito come farsi voler bene; probabilmente era la qualità che gli aveva sempre invidiato di più e quella per cui talora lo pungolava in modo tanto diretto, ma era il suo primo fan, e questo haido non avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticarlo, perché Tetsuya Ogawa, per proprio conto, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.   
Aveva liberato un lungo sospiro, cercandosi nello specchio appannato del bagno. _Blurry eyes_ : era un altro di quei momenti dalle sensazioni incostanti e sfocate, intermittenti e fastidiose. Uno di quei momenti che potevi superare solo stringendo i denti e affrontando la questione di petto, anche se la questione superava di poco il metro e mezzo e rodeva i nervi come se fosse tre volte tanto. Poi, con calma, avrebbe recuperato frammenti della giornata, della propria autostima e chiamato Kaori.   
Tokyo non era troppo lontana perché non potessero recuperare qualche buona abitudine.   
La suite di haido gli avrebbe procurato uno shock anafilattico non diverso da quello che gli istillava sempre la sua assoluta mancanza di cura per gli abiti. La sorveglianza l’aveva lasciato passare, riconoscendolo senz’altro dal colore estroso della tuta e dai capelli rossicci. Aveva bussato un paio di volte prima di arrendersi al fatto che haido poteva essere più impegnativo di un bambino piccolo nelle collere, e se decideva di tenerti il muso – a meno che non fosse affamato e tu lo nutrissi come un porco – non sarebbe tornato indietro.   
Tetsuya Ogawa l’aveva sempre trovato esasperante, ma anche disarmante; apparteneva anche a quel suo modo particolare di restare pulito. Con tutti i suoi soldi, la sua fama, la sua voce e la sua faccia, malgrado tutto, Hideto ti dava l’impressione di quello che se ne fregava. Non era affatto vero, ma lo ammirava per quella strategia così splendidamente adulta e commerciale di gestire i suoi stessi sentimenti, d’essere sempre l’opposto di ciò che ti aspettavi.   
Aveva contato fino a tre, cercato nelle sorgenti più riposte del suo essere la voglia di restare calmo, paziente, condiscendente, amichevole e razionale; poi era entrato, fingendo di ignorare la confusione dei bagagli disfatti solo in parte, dei fogli dell’inseparabile blocco dispersi in ogni direzione, dell’aria stordente e stordita di quella specie di naufragio totale cui somigliava la vita di haido, se qualcuno, di quando in quando, non passava a livellare gli estremi.   
“Doihachan?” aveva chiesto con una voce di tre ottave più alta del registro di finta indifferenza che gli sarebbe davvero occorso. Le reticenze verbali questa volta erano state di breve durata – una fortuna, perché voleva pur sempre dire che in dieci anni ci fosse stato qualche progresso dai ‘ _Non ti parlo più_ ’ con cui si rifugiava da Ken o da Sakura, salvo poi capire…   
Capire cosa? Quello era stato un colpo per tutti, non solo per lui.   
“Sono in bagno.”   
La sua voce era più bassa del solito, parecchio più bassa. In verità era dai tempi del _Grand Cross_ che non l’avesse più sentita forte e piena come la ricordava. Ma il millenovecentonovantanove era stato un anno unico, la rinascita vera. Nessuno di loro sarebbe stato davvero più così brillante e creativo ed eccezionale. Era uno di quegli anni che ti fanno pensare alla morte, perché sai che difficilmente riuscirai a bissarli e a dare altrettanto.   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva anche pensieri come quelli, ma preferiva ricacciarli in un punto inaccessibile e nascosto del suo petto, perché non era tanto stupido da fustigarsi con i rimpianti eterni. Erano sopravvissuti perché tetsu non si arrendeva. Perché tetsu aveva trovato un batterista come Yukki, ch’era pure un compositore d’avanguardia ed era un altro che aveva fatto la sua gavetta, dal grunge al rock, passando per sperimentalismi che avevano cambiato la stessa musica dei Laruku.   
Sakura era _kakkoi_ , ma Yukihiro aveva un altro talento vero – e gli piaceva Evangelion, pure se preferiva quell’ameba dell’Ayanami.   
“Non mi hai sentito? _Cough_ … Sono in bagno.”   
In momenti come quelli, Tetsuya si vergognava un po’ d’essere un otaku orgoglioso e si preoccupava in eguale misura per un suono che gli piaceva pochissimo.   
haido aveva cominciato a tossire dalla fine di ottobre e non c’era stato verso di farlo smettere in modo decente. Aveva fatto l’eroico sforzo di togliersi dieci sigarette al giorno e si era ingozzato di vitamine, ma non era migliorato granché. Erano quasi dodici mesi che cantava, in fin dei conti. Era come pensare di suonare per un anno il basso o la chitarra senza prendersi il disturbo di accordarli o stringere le corde: alla fine le dita avrebbero trovato solo un groviglio floscio di stringhe inutili.   
“Sì, sto arrivando.”   
Tetsuya Ogawa non amava invadere l’intimità delle persone – era un bravo ragazzo giapponese per cui certi pudori erano sacri – ma haido era diventato parte della sua famiglia quasi dieci anni prima. Avevano vissuto insieme in un’età in cui molto meno bastava a diventare fratelli di sangue.   
Lo considerava una propria costola, non meno delle sue due sorelle – anche se Ken continuava a insinuare che haido non aveva nulla della famiglia Ogawa, aggiungendo un _per fortuna_ che non gli piaceva per niente – e non avvertiva quasi più certi imbarazzi. Anche haido, del resto, era esibizionista solo sulla scena. Nel privato era ancora un po’ il figlio dei Takarai dell’ _Apple_ , il bambino frignone cresciuto a musica _gajin_ e coccole.   
Il bagno, in ogni caso, era un buon posto per trovare il vero Hideto, non il cantante, non il volto da copertina e neppure la troietta facile del palco, perché il bagno, in fin dei conti, è il luogo in cui ti spogli di tutto, delle tue difese e della pelle inutile.   
In bagno, quando haido faceva la doccia e vivevano ancora tutti a casa di Sakura, nessuno di loro entrava mai, perché mentre si bagnava, con gli occhi socchiusi e quei capelli che gli lambivano le creste iliache, finivi con il dimenticarti di cosa c’era nel mezzo – ed era davvero imbarazzante.   
Poi il tempo era passato.   
haido era rimasto carino, ma in un modo diverso. Faceva comunque sempre una certa impressione guardarlo mentre si rasava: era come se ci fosse qualcosa di stonato e quasi grottesco, in un gesto che pure in Ken, a esempio, non suonava per nulla strano.   
haido ne era al corrente, e ne era infastidito.   
“Vedi? Obbedisco al _padrone_ , Tetchan,” l’aveva sentito mormorare con evidente ironia, mentre studiava la propria espressione nello specchio. O forse era la sua espressione quella che cercava davvero.   
“Senti, Hideto…”   
“Ti ho già detto che non voglio che mi chiami in quel modo.”   
“Cioè?”   
“Finché mi dai del lavativo e della troia e di quello che ti pare va bene. Ma non chiamarmi Hideto. Non lo sopporto.”   
Forse avrebbe dovuto ridere, ma non era un tono che lo invitasse a farlo. haido aveva dei vezzi terribili, a volte, ma la sua suscettibilità anagrafica era davvero inquietante, soprattutto in pubblico, a ben vedere – il che, per altro, era assurdo: i Takarai stavano già pensando di chiudere il pub per sottrarsi a pellegrinaggi appena meno inquietanti di quelli per La Mecca.   
Baki era rimasto Baki solo perché non era mai diventato famoso come Hideto Takarai. Anzi, i Gas Tank erano ormai solo il gruppo che ‘ _aveva ispirato hyde_ ’.   
“D’accordo, scusa. Vedrò di ricordarmene.”   
haido aveva grugnito qualcosa, sollevando il mento e raschiando via ancora un po’ di schiuma.   
“Alza un po’ più la testa. Ti viene meglio, no?”   
“Ho trent’anni, Tetsuya. Anzi. Ne ho quasi trentadue, visto che ci tieni sempre a ricordarmelo. Penso di sapere come ci si rade. Tu che dici?”   
“Come non detto. Non sono qui per litigare.”   
“Già. Sei qui per controllare che il _lavativo_ esegua alla perfezione gli ordini, no? Così nessuno del set fotografico potrà lamentarsi con te.”   
Aveva stretto i denti e respirato a fondo. L’orgoglio di haido stava anche in quel sarcasmo feroce e in quella falsa condiscendenza. In quello stabilire distanze talmente ampie, talora, da farti credere esistesse un’invisibile scala per il Paradiso, e solo lui ne avesse le chiavi.   
“No. Non avevo nessuna intenzione di controllarti. So che sei un professionista.”   
“Ma davvero? _Cough_ … Da quando? Non mi risulta che sia quello che pensavi fino a qualche ora fa, no?”   
“Ero preoccupato. Tutto qua. Preoccupato e spaventato. Non mi sembra che sia tanto assurdo, no?”   
“E per cosa? Per le registrazioni, per il tour o per la stampa? Spiegami un po’ l’ordine delle priorità, così vedo di regolarmi.”   
“haido, guarda che non sono stronzo fino a quel punto.”   
“No?”   
“Ero preoccupato per voi due, prima di tutto.”   
“Uhmmm.”   
“Puoi fare tutte le smorfie che vuoi. È la verità. Potevate farvi male sul serio.”   
“Chi dei due?”   
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Guarda che ho sentito quello che hai detto a Yukki.”   
“Oh, cazzo, haido! Te l’ho già spiegato! Non ci stavo con la testa. Non sapevo neppure io quello che dovevo fare!”   
L’aveva visto aprire l’acqua corrente e lavare via i residui di spuma. Ogni volta sembrava che si lavasse via dalle guance un decennio. Ogni volta il senso di incredulità che quella specie di fascino eterno lasciava lo colpiva con incresciosa violenza.   
“Forse non sarai così stronzo, Tetchan. Ma sei abbastanza stronzo. Fidati…” l’aveva sentito mormorare, prima di lasciar scivolare via dalle spalle l’accappatoio.   
Per le ali che colpivano la sua retina, ben altro l’aveva impressionato dal riflesso della specchiera.   
“Questo non è trucco di scena, Tetchan. Non posso lavarlo via.”


	3. Quello senza cioccolata a San Valentino

Hideto Takarai ha quasi trentadue anni, ma ancora non ha superato del tutto il rapporto sinistro, contraddittorio e a tratti doloroso che ha con gli specchi. È difficile spiegarne le ragioni, perché Hideto è uno che la vita ha lusingato sempre con gli aggettivi giusti. Fin da quando è nato, del resto, la cosa meno gentile che gli sia stata detta è che era carino. E Hideto sa che è vero, sa che è sempre stato carino.   
Troppo, però. Troppo per essere un uomo.   
E un uomo troppo carino è come l’eunuco dell’harem: non c’è una donna che lo prenda davvero sul serio.   
Hideto osserva la propria immagine riflessa con un misto di odio e di rancore represso. È quasi un anno che lavora come una bestia – sì, perché neppure un cazzo di sarariman deve osservare gli orari che toccano a lui, salvo sentirsi pure invidiato da migliaia di imbecilli che neppure immaginano cosa voglia dire vivere sotto un circuito di controllo permanente – e i segni si notano tutti. Pensava d’essersi lasciato alle spalle il trucco di scena, ma è evidente che se non si aiutasse un po’, in qualche modo, non avrebbe neppure il coraggio di farsi fotografare.   
A ben vedere l’unica che forse ora conosce davvero la sua faccia è Megumi, quelle poche volte in cui riescono a svegliarsi insieme.   
Megumi che lo lascia dormire fino a tardi, gli prepara la colazione e sta organizzando documenti e pratiche quasi da sola, perché Hideto deve fare la puttana pure se vorrebbe sposarsi, fermarsi un attimo, arredare la casa come si deve, fare sesso per tre settimane senza smettere mai – poi, forse, riuscirebbe di nuovo a scrivere e a disegnare senza l’impressione di un crampo che gli divori i tendini.   
Lavora ininterrottamente da quasi un anno, ma sembra che non basti più. Sembra che qualcosa si sia rotto e che non ci sia verso di recuperarlo.   
La verità è che il Grand Cross è stato troppo, anche per lui.   
È il primo a ignorare come abbia retto sul palco tutte quelle ore, per tutti quei giorni, a cantare come ha cantato, a ballare come ha ballato e saltato e gridato e sculettato, da farli morire. Tutti quanti.   
Non lo sa. Non sa quasi neppure come ha fatto a scrivere tanto da avere materiale per due album, a polverizzare record, a imparare qualche stronzata da far contenti pure i cinesi. Non lo sa.   
Sa solo che c’era Tetsuya con lui e alle sue spalle, quasi fosse una specie di marionetta.   
E Tetsuya è incredibile. Può non dormire, non mangiare e pure fare a meno di scopare se c’è di mezzo la musica.   
Hideto è così, ma fino a un certo punto.   
Hideto, a un certo punto, perde i pezzi.   
Ha cominciato parecchio tempo fa, a dirla tutta. Ha cominciato quando il giocattolo si è rotto e ha avuto la pessima idea di aprirlo, e si è accorto che non era bravo come Tetsuya a tenersi le illusioni.   
Ha capito che haido non era per niente diverso da una vacca da macellare, come non lo erano i Laruku e come non lo era tutto il sistema. A nessuno fregava niente dei loro sogni e delle loro canzoni e di quanto fosse meraviglioso trovarsi insieme dopo un concerto e sentirsi così immortali e così vivi: contava il mercato e contava la Sony e contava il buon nome di non si sapeva neppure chi.   
Era come a Wakayama, non era cambiato niente: erano ancora chiacchiere e dita puntate e parole sputate a caso da chi neppure sapeva dove trovare un coraggio e un talento come il loro.   
Sakura era stato uno stronzo a farsi, ma Hideto si era sentito ancora più stronzo per essersi fidato e avergli voluto tanto bene da mettergli in mano i propri stessi sogni. Era stato come precipitare a rotta di collo per l’ennesima volta, solo senza muri davanti.   
Il nulla faceva molta più paura.   
Così si era ritrovato talmente nudo e talmente vuoto da avere paura di dissolversi del tutto, attaccato ad ambizioni che quasi non riusciva a credere fossero morte, alla fine.   
Tutte morte.   
Però c’era stato ancora Tetsuya. Tetsuya con quella sua faccia da buono e gli occhi troppo piccoli che vedevano più lontano e meglio di tutti.   
Tetsuya dei ‘cazzo non mollo’ e delle scommesse impossibili e sempre vinte.   
Tetsuya che l’aveva ingozzato di nuovi colori e nuove speranze e nuova ispirazione e l’aveva trascinato per l’ennesima volta sul palco, davanti a un microfono e davanti all’evidenza dei fatti.   
‘ _Sarà tutto pieno. Saranno migliaia. Non vogliono perderci, Doihachan. E non vogliamo perderli neppure noi. I sogni non finiscono. Ricominciano solo._ ’   
E in un certo senso era vero, solo che a ventidue, ventitre anni ti sembra un po’ più facile. Quando ne hai cinque di più ti ridimensioni e ti accorgi che forse sei cresciuto davvero e cominci a prendere in considerazione dettagli che prima erano fuori fuoco.   
E poi qualcosa gli si era indurito dentro, fino a fargli male sul serio.   
Era come se Sakura avesse cancellato con un colpo di spugna tutti i sogni migliori, più nitidi e più belli. Quelli dei primi PV in cui a riguardarsi quasi si vergognava di quel trucco così marcato e di quelle espressioni così eccessive e di quei capelli che davvero lo facevano somigliare a una donna. Quelli di _Blurry Eyes_ e _Vivid Colors_ e dell’emozione di sapersi scelti, di immaginare che anche i gajin erano costretti ad ascoltarli, mentre si sorbivano un pugno di anime per ritardati.   
Ma erano loro. _Loro_.   
Una musica che andava oltre i sogni di una vita, quelli dei compleanni nel backstage, delle notti fuori, delle notti di una Tokyo che finalmente cominciava a piacergli.   
Ecco: gli anni in cui c’erano pochi soldi e tanta musica ed era il primo a non riuscire a dormire se sapeva di potersi trovare davanti a un microfono. Gli anni del sogno, quello vero, non plastica da CD e fanclub e quel cazzo di broadcast per cui ora Tetsuya aveva perso la testa.   
Che c’era di bello nel cantare sapendo che chiunque avrebbe contato persino i tuoi respiri? Che cazzo c’era di bello in primi piani che avrebbero messo a nudo tutti i suoi difetti e i suoi tic e i suoi trent’anni che non erano neppure più solo trenta?  
Hideto Takarai lo ignorava e quasi non riusciva a cercarsi oltre il nocciola scuro dei suoi occhi, tremando al pensiero di una verità che già conosceva: che forse era lì dietro il problema. O, se non altro, era quello che ripeteva sempre Tetsuya.   
Hideto si osserva attentamente e si sforza di non pensare a quanto spazio libero la specchiera mostri oltre la sua testa – e quanto poco resti invece del suo corpo. Una volta non si faceva tanti problemi, ma una volta i giapponesi non erano nemmeno così alti. Adesso, quando cammina per i corridoi della Sony e saluta qualche manager nuovo, ha quasi paura di imbattersi in quell’occhiata. Quella da ‘ _Ma allora è davvero così piccolo_ ’.   
L’altezza media delle ultime visual è gajin, ragazzini di sedici anni che potrebbero contenerlo due volte.   
D’accordo: una voce come la sua è ancora difficile trovarla, ma lo showbiz sta cambiando, il Giappone sta cambiando e haido è uno che ha sempre avuto fiuto per i mutamenti.   
Un po’ come Tetsuya.   
Solo che Tetsuya è meno complicato e più spontaneo: a Tetsuya basta sfilare per la Candy Stripper e sentirsi già nel tremila.   
haido ha qualcosa dentro che non va e neppure sa bene cos’è; forse la voglia profonda di cambiare pelle un’altra volta. Di filtrarsi l’anima con i raggi di _Roentgen_ e vedere cosa c’è rimasto. Se quel fiore che sembra inesauribile e pieno di poesia c’è ancora, oppure non è rimasto che un deserto isterilito e morto.   
Eppure non la pensava proprio così, mentre componeva _Anemone_ , anche se forse dovrebbe più dire che ha disegnato quella canzone prima ancora di scriverla. Perché Megumi non lo sa, ma è rimasto a guardarla per un po’, prima di decidersi che forse era arrivato il momento di metterla a fuoco del tutto, di fissarla sulla carta, in bianco e nero, e vedere se funzionava ancora. Se restava lì, senza svanire nel vento, senza diventare un’ombra inconsistente, inafferrabile e dolorosa.   
E mentre schizzava i suoi contorni morbidi, partendo dalla piccola curva del naso per arrivare alle natiche alte e compatte; mentre raccoglieva le idee in punta di lapis e si sforzava di realizzare una somiglianza che fosse anche un’interpretazione perfetta di lei – di come si eccitava quando le passava la lingua contro i capezzoli, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli e gemendo piano, come una bestiolina grata – ecco che Megumi non si muoveva affatto, ma assumeva sempre più sostanza; permetteva ai suoi occhi poco sensibili di daltonico di seguirla e coglierla e amarla in ogni singola sfumatura. Entrarle dentro e accarezzarla e ricomporla nel mosaico delle sensazioni incoerenti di una bella notte d’amore, non di una scopata stanca, e neppure di quell’assoluta, desolante e straziante ossessione di perdita che gli era fiorita dentro.   
All’improvviso.   
O forse per una quantità di ragioni che ancora una volta non voleva verbalizzare e oggettivare come quel momento strano, di pace improvvisa, assoluta e incredibile coinvolgimento. Megumi si era mossa, rotolando sul fianco.   
La pelle nuda tra lenzuola bianche aveva la stessa grana di un fiore, di un anemone, e le parole erano uscite di nuovo: con forza, con poesia, con bellezza, senza tutta quella frustrazione strana da cattivo lavoro e illuminazioni abortite con cui aveva appallottolato strofe e haiku nei mesi peggiori.   
Era tutto lì, nella sua testa, nelle sue dita.   
A volte si chiedeva se ormai non riuscisse ad amare solo così, trasformando le emozioni in una specie di melodia che però non scaldava davvero nessuno, forse neppure Megumi. O forse era haido quello che sentiva di nuovo freddo e vuoto e una paura strana, del tutto infantile.   
Hideto Takarai fissava nello specchio il mafioso del Kansai e aveva quasi voglia di distruggere quella brutta copertina con una testata da sfigurarsi del tutto, perché oltre quell’ombra leggera che gli velava le labbra non c’era che un bambino irrisolto e gracile e fermo in un unico momento, come se fosse già morto mille volte senza toccare neppure uno dei traguardi che si era prefisso. Senza essere un vero artista, senza essersi neppure mai davvero divertito. O forse no. Il problema era pensare allo shock di quella primavera e a quello ancora peggiore di un anno dopo, quando _lei_ era svanita nel nulla. Quando le sue suppliche e le sue recriminazioni e la sua disperata speranza che restasse si erano volatilizzate.   
Era accaduto due anni prima e la ferita non si era ancora cicatrizzata.   
Se avesse cercato in _Roentgen_ la risposta, probabilmente, la gabbia d’oro di quell’emozione così viva e così inutile sarebbe apparsa in tutta la sua immensità, spalancando un nuovo vuoto. Era accaduto due anni prima e quello ancora precedente i Laruku erano morti. Si erano reincarnati, ma non era la stessa cosa. haido non credeva alla reincarnazione e si sentiva uno zombie.   
Ecco: la verità era quella.   
A volte si sentiva un po’ tetro, un po’ rotto, un po’ zombie. Un po’ tanto zombie. Le cose miglioravano quando c’erano gli altri, ma era orribile realizzare di avere trent’anni e di non saper stare da soli. Di non poter stare da soli. Di abituarsi al circo dei lustrini e delle ammucchiate e dei backstage incasinati e delle feste e dei set, da avere l’impressione di sparire con le luci.   
Anche se a volte c’era proprio quella tentazione: sparire del tutto.   
L’aveva scritto, in fondo. E ci credeva davvero: ‘ _I lose control_ ’. Quella canzone non svaniva. Quella canzone restava sempre ben salda nella sua mente. Anche se non era la sua preferita o quella meglio riuscita, forse era quella più vera di tutte, quella che descriveva istanti di corrosione profonda e devastazione interiore… O, come avrebbe detto Ken, molto più prosaicamente – perché essere intelligenti era a volte ridurre tutto a una sola parola – di scazzo. Puro e semplice scazzo.   
Hideto abbassa la palpebra inferiore e trova un rosa anemico e pallido da fare schifo. Dorme poco, mangia male – e haido odia mangiare male – ha la tosse e una febbriciattola da stanchezza e da stress che lo perseguita da Fukuoka. Sul palco è stato grandioso e kakkoi e gli veniva davvero di sorridere di felicità e gratitudine a vedere che c’era tutta Osaka a guardarlo, madre orgogliosa e felice di quattro figli memorabili. Però poi le luci si spengono e arrivano le responsabilità e tutto il resto e anche la voce un po’ spezzata di Megumi che non chiede mai ‘ _quando ci vediamo, Urayamashii?_ ’ ma è evidente che ne abbia bisogno. È evidente che una brava ragazza così non può accettare la vita che fai tu senza perderci un po’ di cuore, un po’ di testa e senza farla perdere anche a te.   
Non è vero che sei un lavativo. Non è vero che sei un ragazzino e, cazzo, non è vero che sei kawaii e neppure kakkoi. Sei un uomo. Sei uno come milioni. Anzi, sei il ragazzo che a San Valentino non riceveva neppure un cioccolatino e il fatto che oggi possa aprire una pasticceria a ogni angolo di Shibuya in quel giorno del cazzo ti fa quasi infuriare di più.   
Hideto Takarai si fissa e pensa che sta salendo di nuovo: l’onda dell’insicurezza e dei brutti ricordi e dei confronti sgradevoli e della stanchezza che monta. È il nemico peggiore di chi fa un simile lavoro, perché chi deve salire sul palco ha il dovere ontologico di sentirsi sempre il migliore, sempre il più forte, il più figo e il più adatto.   
Il leader dei Laruku, però, è sempre stato Tetchan, perché Tetchan è quello sempre allegro e sempre serio e sempre adatto a ogni circostanza. Tetchan è una specie di ancora e di porto sicuro e di garanzia di salvezza per quelli come lui, sempre pronti a dare tutto, ma dare tutto è anche dare troppo e all’improvviso sentirsi anche vuoti e dipendenti e soli e stanchi ed esauriti e con una gran voglia di cancellarsi la faccia e tornare indietro. Forse fino ai tempi dell’ _Apple_. Immaginarsi una vita diversa, tempi diversi e ritmi diversi. Credere forse di non averla persa per ritrovarsi, all’improvviso, con l’ansia ingiusta e incoerente di mostrare a se stesso di non essere un perdente. Di non perdere mai.   
Invece haido perde eccome, come perde Hideto. Non esistono doppie identità, non esistono maschere e non esistono super eroi: davanti allo specchio non c’è un kamen rider, ma un trentenne che senza trucco di scena sembra al contempo il figlio e il nonno di se stesso.   
Hideto Takarai si osserva e si odia in momenti come quelli, perché non vorrebbe essere Ogawa, eppure, al tempo stesso, lo invidia, perché Ogawa è uno che sa sempre quello che vuole. Ogawa è uno che in tutte le interviste ha detto e ripetuto sempre la stessa cosa. Che voleva fare il musicista. Che sapeva di avere le carte per sfondare ed essere quello che è diventato.   
_Bravo, Tetchan.  
_ haido nelle interviste si sente sempre miliardi di volte più stupido di quanto già non pensi d’essere nel reale. Il fatto è che è timido, cazzo. Timido. E allora? Cantare va bene. Suonare va bene. C’è un palco a dividere le emozioni da tutto il resto. Ma quando si spengono le luci…   
Hideto a volte pensa che non è vero che aveva tutta questa stoffa e questo talento. A volte pensa che è tutta colpa di _haido-la-troia_ e di quel kabuki che ha imbastito sul palco, baciando in bocca tetsu e flirtando come una stronza con Sakura. Hideto si sforza di ricordare com’era allora, quali erano i codici e quali i linguaggi da osservare e le regole cui attenersi. Si cerca un alibi e si dice che, però, da Wakayama a Tokyo c’è arrivato con i suoi testi e le sue canzoni, non perché ha un bel musetto. Non per quelle doujinshi ridicole in cui regala il culo a chiunque… A chiunque.   
In momenti come questi la voglia di vomitare è più forte di quella di vivere e haido si aggrappa con le unghie e con i denti all’idea di se stesso che ha costruito per non cadere a pezzi un’altra volta.   
Hideto apre lo sportello della toilette e si sforza di imprimere razionalità a ogni suo gesto, di dare un senso a quella confessione cattiva e gridata da dentro. Si sente male e si sente debole perché sa com’è nato tutto. Sa che se non avesse perso il controllo – in ogni senso – e non avesse discusso con tetsu, in questo momento forse sarebbe proprio in camera sua, a fargli perdere il senno fumando una mild seven dopo l’altra e invertendo l’ordine alfabetico del suo cazzo di autismo perfettino – come faceva quando vivevano tutti insieme ed era come avere finalmente quei fratelli di cui non aveva sentito mai il bisogno finché non li aveva trovati.   
E cazzo, Dio, cazzo se non gli mancano momenti come quelli.   
haido pensa e ripensa a quando ha perso il controllo, a perché ha perso il controllo e perché Tetsuya l’ha urtato tanto; perché alla fine il gioco non è stato più tale e non è stato nemmeno divertente. Ma non ce l’ha un motivo. Non ce l’ha. Se non forse in quel suo bisogno sempre troppo infantile di non essere aggredito in modo tanto diretto e tanto scoperto, se non riesce a difendersi come vorrebbe. Ed è questo il punto: non riesce a difendersi da tetsu. Non c’è mai del tutto riuscito, perché tetsu è anche la sua migliore difesa. tetsu era quello che ascoltava ogni suo scazzo e correva a prendere il basso e il blocco e la chitarra ogni volta che gli accennava due frasi o un motivetto. Tetsuya era quello che lo faceva dormire da lui, se perdeva il treno per Wakayama, se non aveva una scusa plausibile, se non aveva voglia di tornare Hideto.   
tetsu scrive delle belle canzoni e si vede pure che le scrive pensando alla sua voce. tetsu è quello che ha quasi rapito Yukki per dare a tutti loro una seconda chance ed è quello che lavora più di tutti fino alla fine. O quasi sempre. Tetsuya è anche il più bravo a guidare e a fare un mucchio di cose e questo, all’improvviso, gli è parso insopportabile.   
Ecco cos’è scattato.   
Solo che Tetsuya lo conosce, non doveva trattarlo come ha fatto. Non doveva sottolineare per l’ennesima volta che Tetchan è l’amico del cuore di Ken, mentre Doi Hachirou è il coglione che si era appiccicato a un tossico come un cuccioletto. È scorretto. È cattivo. E poi, forse, è anche un po’ falso, perché Tetsuya protesta, protesta, però alla fine c’è un po’ per tutti, e ha sempre detto cose abbastanza carine sul suo conto, senza vergognarsene mai.   
haido, invece, apre bocca e sbaglia quasi sempre. Era così fin dai tempi di _Dune_ , quando tutti lo supplicavano di star zitto il più possibile per non far capire da dove arrivava.   
_Perché?  
_ Hideto pensa che Wakayama è proprio un bel posto, per esempio. Solo che diventare haido vuol dire anche perdere il diritto a tornarci. La voce di Tetchan lo raggiunge oltre la porta. Risponde più per un riflesso involontario che perché abbia davvero il desiderio di vederlo. Tanto non cambierebbe niente a questo punto: ha passato un brutto quarto d’ora. Un bruttissimo quarto d’ora. Ed è anche colpa di Ogawa e della sua lingua che colpisce sempre a segno anche quando non dovrebbe, anche quando le ferite ci sono già, sono profonde e allungare un altro colpo potrebbe abbreviare l’agonia.   
A volte Hideto si chiede se non arriverà a implorare qualcuno di spazzarlo via, prima o poi, perché gli manca il coraggio di affrontare l’ipotesi di altri momenti come questo. È un pensiero di cui si vergogna, perché magari Megumi gli ha comprato quella tazza di Nekojiru che avevano visto insieme a Ginza, in un pomeriggio insieme come milioni di altre coppie – ignorati come un milione di altre coppie, perché forse Megumi è troppo magra e Hideto è troppo basso per essere davvero attraente – e non vede l’ora di fargliela vedere. Perché la vita è fatta anche di momenti così, improvvisamente sereni e quieti e riposanti e pieni di una luce diversa.   
Hideto pensa che sta diventando davvero troppo tetro e che è un bruttissimo segno per uno del Kansai. Magari potrebbe cambiare colore ai capelli per l’ennesima volta e tornare un po’ gaijin, come ha invitato a cena fuori Megumi per la prima volta. E Megumi l’ha guardato in un modo stranissimo e poi – molto poi – gli ha confessato ch’era troppo educata per ridere di quell’ossimoro che rappresentavano come coppia, se la ragazza giapponese era così alta e il ragazzino – che pareva europeo per davvero – così piccolino. Ma non si è offeso, perché in fondo era una specie di verità carina, com’era carina e pulita lei. Forse troppo carina e troppo pulita per uno come lui.   
Tetchan si scusa, ma non ha quasi più voglia di ascoltare niente, se non sbattergli in faccia la verità, e la verità è che l’ha lasciato solo troppo lungo con se stesso e con gli esami di coscienza e non tutti hanno l’anima fashion alla Ogawa.   
Non tutti si ritrovano dentro puliti, coordinati, determinati, trash  & trendy. A qualcuno gira anche male, soprattutto quando sta male per davvero e non perché ha voglia di fare le scene.   
Anche haido è cresciuto e non ha più tante energie da spendere per recitare, non oltre i riflettori, almeno.   
Quando le luci si spengono, anche haido ha solo voglia di dormire.  
  
Tetsuya Ogawa rimase immobile e assente per un paio di secondi, prima di realizzare che aveva commesso più di un passo falso quel giorno, e che quello di Hideto era una specie di ultimatum, dato a modo suo, con quella determinazione strana, masochistica, contorta e conturbante.   
Ma efficace.   
Hideto non spendeva molte parole se c’era da chiarire un concetto e in quel caso era evidente che non esistesse neppure una perifrasi per ingentilire un po’ il tutto, anche perché non gli pareva esistessero haiku che descrivessero un versamento pleurico o l’impronta di un volante incollato al costato.   
Solo tre parole, a ben vedere.   
_Una. Bella. Botta.  
_ Anche Tetsuya Ogawa era per la concisione nominale e per il risparmio di termini ed energie quando si poteva impiegare un po’ meglio la propria vita. Nel caso di specie, fare l’unica scelta sensata.   
“Ce la fai a rivestirti? A coprirti un po’, almeno? Ti accompagno in…”   
haido aveva abbassato il viso, tirando i lembi di spugna contro il petto livido. “Adesso no. Sono stanco. Ho solo bisogno di dormire un po’.”   
“Senti… Ho esagerato. Lo ammetto. A volte mi faccio prendere troppo la mano, però tu non devi prendermi sul serio quando non è il caso. D’accordo?”   
“Non tanto…”   
“haido, per favore!”   
“Sei il capo o non sei il capo, Tetchan? Non confondermi sempre.”   
Avrebbe potuto rivendergli altrettanto per le vocine cretine e le faccette cretine e un’altra quantità di difetti spropositati, ch’erano però talmente parte di lui da non poterne essere divisi senza snaturarlo del tutto.   
“Non sono il capo. Sono solo quello che prova a tenere insieme i pezzi.”   
“Di tutti?”   
“Sì, di tutti.”   
“Allora non sei tanto bravo… Perché con me…”   
“Tu sei troppo complicato, haido. Sul serio. L’ho pensato dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto. Ti conosco da dieci anni e, credimi, non ti ho capito. Non è che non m’interessa fare qualcosa per te. È solo che è difficile capire cosa. Lo capisci?”   
“Il ventotto agosto nessuno mi ha portato il pranzo!”   
“Sono serio. Io ci provo con te, ogni tanto. Siamo grandi, ormai. Dovremmo parlare senza stupide recite di mezzo.”   
Hideto si era seduto sul bordo del letto, lisciandosi una ciocca dei lunghi capelli umidi. Le sue braccia erano più sottili di quelle di una ragazza. Le sue dita magre e nodose, inadatte a quegli anelli truculenti che gli piacevano tanto.   
“Mi sento male, Tetchan. Resta qui.”  
 _  
“È stato allora che ti ha parlato di lei?”  
“Dopo un po’, sì. È stato abbastanza…”  
“Imbarazzante?”  
“No. Inquietante. E un po’ tetro. Tutto il contesto, intendo. Doihachan è portato per le scene madri. Mi sentivo un esecutore testamentario.”  
“Ma tu l’hai conosciuta?”  
“Sì. L’ho conosciuta.”  
“E…”  
“Non chiedermi il suo nome. Per haido è Anata. Così è rimasta per noi. E forse è anche giusto così.”_


	4. Una questione di karma

Tetsuya Ogawa respira con tensione crescente. I suoi movimenti, solitamente così ben bilanciati, hanno qualcosa di irregolare e imperfetto. È quasi si muovesse in uno spazio che non gli appartiene e per il quale è, al contempo, sovradimensionato o insufficiente.   
La verità è che dovrebbe controllare meglio ogni sua reazione e ricondurla entro un disegno che somigli meno a una resa succube, ma Tetsuya sa che nella vita tutto non è come desidera si configuri. Non tutto può essere cioè definito a misura del suo desiderio o delle sue perfette planimetrie di grande stratega.   
Tetsuya si sforza di pensare meno con il cervello e di abbattere le barriere dei suoi sentimenti, per rendersi il più fluido, aperto e permeabile possibile. Sa che esiste una brutale quanto manifesta contraddizione negli equilibri che hanno reso tanto grandi e tanto fragili i Laruku, e questa alchimia di contraddizioni emerge ogni volta che si parla del suo rapporto con haido. Perché haido sembra aperto e sembra un bambino e sembra quello che scherza con tutti, ma quando ha qualcosa che non va – qualcosa che gli fa male sul serio – è pure quello che sta più zitto di tutti, e non c’è verso di stanarlo.   
Perché haido è quello che si fa voler bene e che ti si presenta sempre sotto con quel suo musetto impunito e quella sua voglia prepotente di imporsi e farsi desiderare e farti impazzire, ma non sai mai cosa pensi. E Tetsuya sembra quello un po’ fissato e troppo ordinato e troppo rigido, ma in fondo è vero che è una specie di maschera per tenere insieme le cose. Tetsuya pensa che è davvero una di quelle condizioni rare di bilanciamenti e spinte e controspinte quasi architettoniche e ha ragione anche Ken, quando si ubriaca e diventa sentimentale e dice che i suoi genitori non hanno mai capito un cazzo, perché anche la musica è un arco un’impalcatura un’utopia e si sostiene sui vibrati e sulla volontà non meno che su architravi di cemento armato. Kitamura ha una grande grinta e un coraggio spropositato. E pure Yukki, sguardi lunghi e bei silenzi, sa il fatto suo. Però, in un modo o nell’altro, i Laruku si riducono sempre a loro due.   
Tesuya non sa perché, ma probabilmente è una questione di karma. Se domani un indovino gli dicesse che in un’altra vita è stato un samurai e haido la sua geisha, Tetsuya potrebbe crederlo senza stupirsene troppo. Non è quella stupida attrazione per cui tutto si riduce a uno shounen-ai di basso livello: è quella specie di fascino strano e di scintilla che è scattata tra le melodie di Ogawa e la voce di Takarai. Perché è così che i Laruku sono nati: la poesia era tutta di haido e le note di Tetsuya. Poi è arrivato anche Sakura e forse qualcosa è cambiato. Forse haido è cambiato a poco a poco, o forse è vero che i soldi ti danno tanto, ma si mangiano pure il resto.   
Tetsuya non vorrebbe perdersi nei suoi pensieri, ma continua a dibattersi in essi come una luminosa carpa nelle maglie troppo strette di una rete. Sa che è un percorso pericoloso, perché sono queste sue assenze mentali che a volte gli fanno perdere il fuoco sulla vita e il fuoco sul gruppo e soprattutto su haido, come a un certo punto l’ha perso su Yasunori e ancora vorrebbe farsene una colpa, se non sapesse che si è ripulito e che è tornato in gioco e che forse un giorno haido riuscirà a guardarlo senza rancore e senza sentire quella specie di dolore e di tradimento che gli ha mangiato i sogni tre anni prima.   
Tetsuya pensa che gli ha detto la verità: pensa che è vero che Hideto a volte sia troppo complicato. Troppo complicato e troppo fragile e troppo esigente e troppo indifeso e troppo forte insieme. Uno così poteva davvero fare solo la star, ma probabilmente non se ne rende bene conto. In un certo senso è stato Tetsuya a muoversi per lui, a farlo perché altrimenti haido non avrebbe mai lasciato Wakayama e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto ammirare il suo viso a dimensioni cubitali occupare persino le facciate davanti alle quali sfilava anonimo dieci anni prima.   
Un ragazzetto troppo piccolo e troppo esile e troppo bello perché lo prendessero sul serio. Una piccola troia con un vocione da lasciarti stordito e anche ammirato.   
Comunque il tempo è passato e loro sono ancora là, e Hideto sembra sempre lo stesso delle telefonate stupide e dei ‘ _Tetchan, posso venire da te?_ ’ anche quand’era sotto casa sua.   
haido recita sempre un po’ quando ti chiede di volergli bene perché resta un uomo del Kansai, un ragazzo di provincia un po’ scemo.   
Tetsuya respira lentamente e si accorge che invece haido quasi non ci riesce e che è teso e pallido e ora che le maschere sono cadute non riesce a simulare distacco, a negare il dolore o niente. Se ne accorge da quanto stringe persino la sinistra, che da quel giorno non ha più funzionato tanto bene, mentre l’aiuta a sdraiarsi. Tetsuya sa che haido si sta spaventando e che tanto più cresceranno la sua ansia e la sua paura, tanto meno riuscirà a controllare il ritmo con cui si ossigena, finché monterà di nuovo la tosse e sarà una specie di circolo vizioso e massacrante.   
Tetsuya sa che deve trovare le parole per rassicurarlo, per temporeggiare e anche per dirsi che non sarà il prossimo – perché dopo la finaccia cogliona e inspiegabile di hide e quella quasi peggiore di Kami dei _Malice Mizer_ un anno dopo a qualcuno è venuto da dire che a questo punto ce ne vuole un altro per il Duemila.   
E Tetsuya non è superstizioso, ma insomma a volte sembra quasi te le tirino, altrimenti sarà il primo ad agitarsi e non gli riesce neppure granché bene. Perché Tetsuya non fa il leader del gruppo rock più famoso del Giappone tanto per hobby, beninteso.   
E poi stavolta è anche colpa sua, perché se invece di gridargli contro avesse fatto come Yukki, a quest’ora avrebbe fatto la controfigura di mamma Takarai in chissà quale segretissima clinica, ma non si sentirebbe così impotente e così colpevole.   
Comunque Tetsuya sa che c’è una cosa che può dire a haido senza sbagliare, senza peggiorare la situazione e persino aiutandolo a respirare meglio, a respirare a fondo e a prendere questo momento con minore serietà e paura. Può dirgli di sì, che è lì e che non se ne andrà. Che penserà a tutto come al solito, anche a rimetterlo insieme, se ce ne sarà bisogno, perché Tetsuya è sempre stato quello che riusciva bene soprattutto a tenere insieme le cose che contano – persino se non è sempre tanto vero a volte. Persino se vedere haido in simili condizioni gli fa quasi più male di quello sterno leso, e non perché gli importi dei set fotografici che forse salteranno o delle interviste che non si faranno o dei live che a questo punto sembrano una presa per il culo, perché non può trascinarlo così sul palco e chiedergli pure di restare vivo.   
No.   
Tetsuya si sente un po’ in colpa, si fa l’esame di coscienza e non gli pesa affatto restare lì, accanto a lui, perché è anche vero che negli ultimi tempi non c’è stato abbastanza, come non c’è mai quando il gioco diventa serio e uno si aspetta che a trent’anni un professionista non abbia bisogno di stampelle emotive. Poi Tetsuya si ricorda però com’è che haido li ha conquistati un po’ tutti da subito, con le vocette e le smorfiette e le dipendenze carine e il farli sentire così indispensabili e così unici e così uniti che davvero non avresti mai il coraggio di rifiutarti in un momento come questo. E poi Tetsuya è uno stratega e un bravo ragazzo con la testa sulle spalle e spera sempre di convincerlo a fare la cosa più giusta.   
“Andiamo in ospedale, haido. Questo non è proprio il momento di fare l’eroe, non credi?”   
Ma haido artiglia le lenzuola, chiude gli occhi e mugola una specie di rifiuto che non è neppure tanto convincente. Tetsuya sbuffa, ma stavolta non si permette aggressioni d’alcun tipo. Gli allontana i capelli dal viso, solo per constatare che sta sudando freddo e che trema un po’, come dopo una brutta sbronza. Una brutta giornata. Un drastico calo di tono negli alti-sempre-più-alti che uno vorrebbe dalla vita. Invece la realtà è che a volte ti schianti pure. Per davvero. E sono botti indimenticabili.   
“Come ti pare. Ma domani sarà pure la prima cosa che faremo. D’accordo?”   
“E se ti dico di no?”   
Tetsuya coglie al volo l’accento provocatorio e querulo di quella resistenza fasulla. Il bello di tanti anni passati insieme è anche nel fingere di stupirsi per quel che è diventato tanto palese e trasparente da farti quasi tenerezza. haido te ne fa davvero tanta in momenti come questi. Sono pure quelli che bilanciano i miliardi di volte in cui lo prenderesti a testate o a calci. E ce ne sono di momenti così. Ah, se ce ne sono!   
“È la risposta sbagliata. Ti ci porto lo stesso. Pure Ken non è che sia conciato tanto meglio, comunque. Dovremmo passarci per forza…”   
“Ce l’hai con me per quello, Tetchan?”   
“No. Non ce l’ho con te.”   
“Comunque ce la faccio lo stesso… Penso… Non ti preoccupare.”   
“Io mi preoccupo, invece. Per te. E non credere che sia l’unico.”   
“…Però, non glielo dire.”   
“haido… Non stiamo pensando alla stessa persona, vero?”   
“Ho più di trent’anni, l’hai detto anche tu. Non voglio che mi prenda per un ragazzino. Non sono un ragazzino.”   
“Te la stai per sposare, haido. Non puoi tenerla fuori da tutto. La tua vita, tra un po’, sarà anche un pezzetto della sua. Se ci pensi bene, sai già che è così. E non c’è niente di male. Dico sul serio. È meraviglioso, piuttosto. Per questo è inutile indossare maschere e recitare e inventarsi il palco dove per fortuna non c’è. Ed è anche idiota volersi dare un ruolo o inventarsi bugie di comodo. È stato un incidente. È stato un po’ stupido, ma non è neppure nulla di irreparabile, no? Tanto prima o poi uscirebbe fuori comunque.”   
“Non servirebbe a niente.”   
“Servirebbe a lei. Non pensi mai a come si sente Megumi? Pensarci sul serio, intendo. Quando non ci sei o quando raccontano certe cose… O peggio… Quando scrivono certe cose? E sai pure che quando verrà fuori la storia del matrimonio sarà peggio.”   
“Ken ha sempre fatto il porco del comodo suo.”   
“Perché Ken Kitamura non è haido. Tutto qui. Come non lo è Tetsuya Ogawa. Fa parte del gioco. Forse è scorretto. Ma fa parte del gioco.”   
Hideto piega la testa un po’ di lato e comincia a giocherellare con le labbra come fa sempre quando è troppo nervoso persino per fumare. Tetsuya sa che dipende dalle sue parole: in fin dei conti rappresentano una verità che solleticherebbe l’ego di chiunque, ma la solita frattura tra haido e Hideto si avverte nettissima in momenti come quelli. È la maschera da troia che si sgretola e lascia fuori il viso pulito e un po’ stanco di un bravo figlio di Wakayama.  
“Quindi haido deve restare da solo. Per forza, no?”   
Tetsuya scuote il capo e ricorda a se stesso che proprio non pensava che il successo fosse fatto anche di momenti come quelli: di tensione e stanchezza e recriminazioni incomprensibili, se non entri nel sistema dalla porta di servizio e ti metti a sbirciare sul serio. Perché un fondo di verità in quello che dice Hideto c’è. Perché Tetsuya sa bene che se non avessero fatto il possibile per aprire tutti gli armadi peggiori dell’esistenza di una ragazza colpevole solo d’esserne amata – tanto – forse _lei_ non l’avrebbe abbandonato e non ci sarebbe stata la seconda coltellata in sei mesi.   
E ora è normale che haido, a un pugno di settimane dal _dunque_ definitivo, sia quasi sull’orlo del collasso nervoso e dell’aggressività fine a se stessa e odi quasi quello che ama di più al mondo. Odi la maschera che gli ha portato fortuna successo soldi e persino donne, anche se Ogawa sa che haido è onesto e le sue donne se le è scelte con la cura e l’amore di un ragazzetto di provincia cui le idol di oggi non piacciono per niente.   
“Come fai con Kaori, Tetchan?” mormora appena.   
Ogawa sobbalza, perché un conto è ascoltare e consolare e dare pareri, un conto è parlare di se stessi, dei propri vezzi e dei propri amori e anche dei propri fallimenti. E non è che lei lo sia. Non un fallimento in senso stretto, a ben vedere. Solo che non è neppure nulla di così eclatante e così magico e così speciale da fargli montare la voglia di imitare haido e fare sul serio. Ma pure Kaori è dello stesso avviso e, a ben vedere, l’unica cosa che funziona abbastanza tra loro è l’amicizia.   
Ecco: la bellezza d’essere tutti e due famosi, tutti e due al vertice e tutti e due inseriti in uno stesso circuito di gloria, sta proprio nell’evitare le tensioni e i fraintendimenti che hanno portato Kitamura a collezionare divorzi e Yukki solitudini, Sakura buchi e haido paure strane e donne lontane anni luce da quelle che avresti voluto per lui.   
O meglio: era vero quanto aveva già detto. Quando diventi uno come haido, non puoi più permetterti d’essere di una in particolare. Devi essere quello di tutte. Anche da _kakkoi_ , insomma, il rock pretende puttane. C’era poco da fare.   
“In che senso come faccio?”   
“È da tanto che state insieme, no?”   
“Più o meno da quanto stai con Megumi. Non credere…”   
“E com’è?”   
“In che senso?”   
“Stai bene con lei?”   
“Sì. Ma non me la sposerei. È carina, è divertente, è brava, ci scambiamo i vestiti e cantiamo al karaoke e ce la spassiamo un sacco. Però non penso che la sposerei. Tutto qui. Forse non sono tagliato per queste cose. Non per quelle serie, almeno.”   
“Io sto bene con Megumi. Mi fermo. Soprattutto. Mi sento fermo. Come se fossi arrivato almeno da qualche parte. E mi va bene.”   
Aveva annuito. Sì: la Oishi era quel genere di gran brava ragazza che ti dava l’impressione di essere una splendida, accogliente spiaggia bianca, in cui tirare la barca in secca e respirare davvero. Una brava ragazza giapponese che forse, di lì a qualche anno, avrebbe sfornato un haido ancora più piccolo e ancora più carino e più prepotente e che avrebbe fatto la moglie e la mamma.   
Probabilmente ciò di cui Hideto aveva bisogno a quel punto, in un momento di equilibri precari e respiri trattenuti e mezze infelicità.   
“Benissimo. Una ragione in più per tenertela stretta e tenertela vicina, no?”   
“Non è così che voglio, Tetchan.”   
“Cioè?”   
“Non dirle niente. Io non sono il bambino di nessuno, Tetsuya. Ce la faccio benissimo a camminare sulle mie gambe. Anche quando mi stanco un po’… Ce la faccio.”   
“Non è che ti capisca molto bene…”   
“Non voglio essere dipendente. Non voglio essere preso in giro o illuso o non so cosa. Non voglio che cominci come l’altra volta… In quel modo così stupido e così sbagliato.”   
“Non ci sono situazioni stupide e sbagliate quando ti innamori.”   
“Se da uomo ti trasformi in cane, sì. Ci sono eccome. Ed è ancora peggio quando non c’entra neppure un cazzo che ti ha fatto male l’orgoglio o la nostalgia o il fatto che sia andato male il tuo film. Non è quello il peggio.”   
“Era un momento molto particolare, haido. Tutti noi eravamo in una condizione ‘ _particolare_ ’, oserei dire. E tu avevi le tue ragioni per esserlo un po’ più di tutti, se vuoi sapere come la penso. Se ti ricordi, c’è voluto un anno e mezzo per sentirti lagnare di nuovo ‘ _Non trattarmi male, Tetchan_ ’ perché anch’io ti lasciavo in pace.”   
L’aveva visto stirare le labbra, ma era una specie di espressione abbandonata e spenta. Un pessimo déjà-vu.   
“Non ci sono ragioni valide per renderti ridicolo.”   
“Non eri ridicolo. Hai solo avuto il coraggio delle tue azioni.”   
“Non è bastato.”   
“Vi hanno spalato addosso troppa merda, haido. In quel periodo andava bene tutto, pur di vedere se non colavamo a picco.”   
“Ma è toccato a me. Anzi. È toccato a noi.”   
“Con Megumi non accadrà. Adesso siamo oltre. Forse non intoccabili, ma quasi. Questo è un buon momento. Ed è il tuo momento. Pensa solo a quello che hanno fatto i manager della Sony.”   
“Sputtanarmi?”   
“No, cretino. Coprirti le spalle. Coprirle a te e anche a Megumi. Perché non credere che avranno fatto i salti di gioia quando hanno visto quelle foto, solo che a quel punto potevano darvi la benedizione o intentare una causa. E intentare una causa voleva dire che Megumi potevi anche sognartela, ma non l’avresti più rivista. Soprattutto…”   
“L’avrebbero distrutta come hanno fatto con l’altra… Non sono così stupido da non arrivarci. Ma è ugualmente squallido. Non è così che avevo immaginato tutto…”   
“Tu volevi fare il chitarrista e andare a letto con mezzo Giappone, ti ricordo.”   
“Avevo ventitre anni. Ne ho quasi dieci di più. Non pensi che sia cambiato qualcosa?”   
“Sì. Adesso qualche volta riusciamo a parlare come adulti.”   
“Vaffanculo, Ogawa! Certo che sei proprio stronzo quando ti ci metti, eh?”   
Tetsuya stira le labbra e pensa che è proprio vero. Che sono stati dieci anni proprio lunghi e che sono cambiate un mucchio di cose. Che haido è cresciuto a modo suo, ma l’ha fatto e a constatarlo Ogawa si sente come il padre che non potrebbe essere, visto che è quasi più giovane di un anno di quel piccolo uomo così immenso dentro che a guardarlo fa sempre un effetto strano, ma non delude mai.   
Hideto si siede dopo un miliardo e mezzo di bruttissime parolacce che non sentiva più dai tempi di Osaka – e fanno anche più impressione, perché ringhiate con lo stesso accento – è uno straccio, ma non si arrende all’evidenza e il fatto lo stia fissando con un misto di compatimento e soddisfazione, di sicuro, gli fa aggiungere qualche bestemmia di troppo.   
“Sempre convinto che non sia il caso di…”   
“Mi passi le sigarette, Tetchan?”   
Tetsuya Ogawa pensa che tutta la santa pazienza del mondo non potrebbe soccorrerlo in questo momento, tanto forte sarebbe piuttosto l’esigenza fisica di aprire la finestra, buttarlo di sotto e regalare agli avvoltoi la star defunta del loro Duemila.   
“Sei scemo? A me lo chiedi?”   
“Dai, Tetchan. Solo una!”   
“Impara a suicidarti con stile. Non mi avrai mai come complice.”   
“Sei un otaku del cazzo, Ogawa. E hai pure il repertorio di frasi giuste,” sibila l’altro, mentre si contorce e malgrado tutto si alza. In quella falsa aggressività così disarmante, in ogni caso, resta pur sempre un Hideto molto più vivo, riconoscibile e rassicurante. Meno arreso, meno domo, meno schiacciato dai riti, dalle convenienze e dalla stupida liturgia di un palco che a volte snatura la magia vera, come le chiese e i templi e gli altari spezzano la bellezza di Dio.   
“Che vuoi da bere?”   
“Uh?”   
“Fumare non fumi, scopare non scopi… Ce l’hai un vizio o no?”   
“Ma chi ti ha detto che non scopo?”   
“Se fossi una donna, di certo non me la farei con un salutista fissato come te!”   
“Ti ricordo che Megumi la pensa come me.”   
“Megumi non rompe così tanto le palle.”   
“Infatti te la sposi e fai bene. Non ci sono più i kamikaze di una volta, in fin dei conti.”   
“Oh, che divertente. Ma come sei spiritoso, Tetchan… Dai, che vuoi? Ho il frigobar ancora pieno e questa è proprio la sera adatta a sbronzarsi.”   
“Domani ci sono quelli del fan club.”   
“Appunto. Guarda la mia faccia.”   
“Il truccatore è bravo.”   
“Ho capito. Ti va di fare l’umorista. Benissimo. Fai l’umorista. Vorrà dire che berrò da solo.”   
“Oh, quanto sei suscettibile. Ce l’hai una birra?”   
“Quanta ne vuoi.”   
“Io non mi sbronzo, però. Sia chiaro. Ho una missione da compiere e non riuscirai a corrompermi.”   
“Uh… Sarebbe?”   
“Ma devi proprio fumare per forza?”   
“Sì, d’accordo?”   
“Devo proprio parlare con tua madre, prima o poi.”   
“Sei peggio di mia madre, Tetsuya. Te lo giuro. Questa è una questione di giustizia, non di nostalgia. Sei un rompicoglioni, se ti ci metti. Lo sai?”   
“È la mia missione, Doihachan. È esattamente la mia missione.”   
L’aveva visto sollevare il viso e regalargli una smorfia quasi divertita. Infantile e buffa e innocente nel suo essere anche conturbante e forse cattiva, perché haido sapeva essere attraente e irresistibile in ogni sua sfumatura, come l’attore consumato che era o forse era diventato, tradendo poco a poco persino quel se stesso che una volta, un secolo prima, chissà, era stato del tutto _pulito_.   
L’aveva seguito con lo sguardo finché non si era seduto di nuovo sul bordo del letto: la sigaretta tra le labbra contratte e una lattina tra le dita. C’era qualcosa di pittorico e inquietante in quella scena. Come l’immagine di un bambino che uno scatto esperto avesse voluto adulto e disposto a parafrasare quel ruolo fino alle estreme conseguenze.   
“Da dove comincio, Tetchan?”  
“Da dove vuoi.”  
“Hai capito che è una specie di confessione, vero?”  
“Sono miope, non stupido.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Da dove comincio, Tetchan?”  
“Quante volte vuoi ripeterlo?”  
“Finché non me lo dirai.”  
“Non posso essere sempre io a spiegarti tutto.”  
“Il problema è che quella storia non l’ho capita. Non l’ho proprio capita. Non so neppure bene come è cominciata.”  
“Però è importante, no?”  
“Sai, Tetchan? La cosa più assurda è che le cose importanti le capisci solo quando sono finite.”  
“Dipende dall’impegno che uno mette nel registrarle, credo.”  
“Io penso che sia piuttosto una questione di fuoco.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Che non mi ricordo neppure più bene la sua faccia. E anche allora, me la dimenticavo come abbassavo lo sguardo. Per quanto bene le volessi, era sempre come se mi sorridesse attraverso la nebbia. Era terribile. Lo è stato anche accorgermi che non era poi così stupefacente, alla fine, si fosse dissolta del tutto.”  
“Io me la ricordo.”  
“Lo immaginavo. Sai qual è il sentimento peggiore?”  
“Uh?”  
“Non sapere _perché_. Non sapere cosa provava e neppure se mi pensa qualche volta. E cosa pensa.”  
“Non posso dirti cosa pensa. Ma posso immaginare che ti ascolti. Quello sì. E forse sorride.”  
“Mi pare che lo facesse pure quel giorno, per questo l’ho notata. Mi chiedevo cosa cazzo ci fosse da ridere in un giorno così…”  
“Racconta… Forse in due riusciamo a capirlo.”


	5. Il cagnolino di Yacchan dice troppe parolacce

Hideto Takarai cominciò a odiare Tokyo poco dopo il proprio – orribile – ventottesimo compleanno. A dirla tutta, per la verità, quel giorno non l’aveva affatto pensato; non aveva pensato cioè che di lì a poco sarebbe stato infelice come mai avrebbe creduto di poter essere, persino più di quanto non si fosse sentito solo e abbandonato e triste in uno di quei primi Natali che passava fuori casa. Allora, se non altro, aveva un rifugio e un alleato. Quella stessa persona, invece, così importante e così rassicurante e così protettiva – il primo amico si fosse fatto oltre il mondo ristretto di Wakayama, Kansai dov’era nato – avrebbe reso indimenticabile quell’anno.   
Talmente tanto che haido aveva ricominciato a odiare Tokyo.   
Era accaduto agli esordi, senz’altro, poi l’affezione per il resto aveva stemperato il senso progressivo, ostile e tremendo di estraneità. Si era detto che in fondo lì v’era tutto quello che amava e che sapeva del suo futuro, perciò doveva smetterla di guardarsi alle spalle e alzare piuttosto il mento, come gli diceva sempre _lui_. Perché Sakura era pieno di buoni consigli al momento giusto e consolazione nei momenti no e un corpo alto e forte dietro cui nascondersi quando Tetsuya entrava nella solita paranoia che precedeva ogni singolo e non l’avrebbe fatto mangiare fino all’ultima nota perfetta.   
La Tokyo che amava era tutta in momenti come quelli: familiari, giocosi, inattesi quotidiani. Esattamente come la torta dietro le quinte del Budokan quel ventinove gennaio millenovecentonovantasette che avrebbe ricordato per tutta la vita.   
L’avrebbe fatto perché un paio di settimane più tardi Sakura sarebbe stato su tutti i giornali, e non per quanto era bravo e quanto era consolante e quanto era rassicurante e quanto era stato importante per haido. No.   
Era su tutti i giornali perché era un tossico e ne aveva abbastanza con sé, e in Giappone non puoi farti senza saltare il fosso definitivo.   
haido c’era rimasto tanto male che aveva impiegato un intero mese a realizzare che il sogno era finito, che i D’Ark~en~ciel non sarebbero mai più esistiti sul palco come in quel loro gotico carnevale di Valpurga, che non ci sarebbe più stato un altro compleanno come quello del ventinove gennaio millenovecentonovantasette. Per fortuna.   
Hideto era convinto che dopo la morte non ci fosse nulla, per questo, a tratti, si chiedeva se anche quella non fosse una specie di fine. Non si sentiva più il cuore, come un mutilato cui abbiano tratto via un pezzo fondamentale.   
Aveva continuato a fare quello che tutti si aspettavano da lui. Aveva scritto una canzone che Yukihiro dei Die in Cries aveva imparato in fretta e pure molto bene. Una canzone che forse avrebbe dovuto suonare Sakura, ma che comunque c’entrava fino in fondo con lui.   
_Niji_.   
Arcobaleno.   
Ma sarebbe stato più adatto _Neji_.   
Vite.   
Una vite che gli era entrata nel cervello e lì si era piantata, senza farlo vivere, né morire. Se aveva scritto comunque, in tutti quei mesi, malgrado quel vuoto che all’improvviso gli si spalancava sotto i piedi quando si muoveva nel palco cercando con gli occhi qualcuno che non c’era più, era per il fatto che non riuscisse a dormire senza sognare _quei_ giorni. Quelli degli esordi, della _Laruku-car_ – che era poco più di un furgone - delle litigate per un volante che finiva sempre in mano a tetsu, dei mesi tutti insieme in una stessa casa, della felicità di Ken perché la sorella di Yacchan somigliava proprio a lui e finalmente era un conto che tornava e Tetsuya che difendeva le sorelline e si arrabbiava e di notti che non finivano mai perché c’era sempre tempo per un altro goccio, un altro scherzo, una stronzata qualunque.   
Poi haido apriva gli occhi e si ritrovava in una bella casa del centro di Tokyo, perfettamente in linea con quello che era – o doveva essere – e solo. Soprattutto quello. Solo. Talmente tanto da pensare con sollievo che non l’avrebbe visto nessuno alzarsi senza un briciolo di forza, trascinarsi fino al frigorifero, bere un sorso d’acqua, accendere una sigaretta e cominciare a piangere.   
Così per settimane.   
Poi era arrivato Tetsuya e aveva dato un taglio a tutto: alla morte, alla depressione, alla crisi totale, assoluta e abbrutente in cui sapeva di essere precipitato. L’aveva fatto con i suoi soliti modi amichevoli e spicci, le sue iniziative calcolate, il suo immutabile sorriso. Non aveva aspettato che glielo chiedesse. Non aveva aspettato il suo ‘ _Tetchan, posso venire da te?_ ’ perché forse sapeva pure che non ci sarebbe stato.   
haido non aveva voglia di andare da nessuna parte. Probabilmente era per quello che l’avevano trascinato fino a Londra e poi in Germania e poi ancora a Londra.   
In Europa si mangiava un sacco. Non era stato tanto male. Poteva andare in bicicletta in campagna e un po’ si era ripreso. No, forse era ingiusto nei confronti di tetsu: Ogawa aveva fatto un mezzo miracolo e haido lo sapeva. L’aveva capito quel ventitre dicembre davanti a uno stadio pieno che chiedeva solo di sentirlo cantare.   
Ancora, ancora, ancora.   
Non c’era Sakura, ma un mucchio di fan.   
Non c’era Sakura, ma non era stato niente male lo stesso.   
Yukki era bravo. Era silenzioso, ma sapeva ascoltare e non ci aveva neppure provato a prendere il posto di Yasunori. Era stato un successo. Senza Sakura, però. E non poteva fare a meno di pensarlo.   
Era un idiota. Ne era consapevole in modo quasi doloroso. E soffriva di solitudine e tradimento e abbandono che tutta la neve di _Winter Fall_ era un emerito niente rispetto a quello che aveva dentro.   
_‘Fanculo_.   
E odiava Tokyo.   
Non sapeva neppure perché, oppure lo sapeva troppo bene e ricordarselo era persino peggio.   
Odiava Tokyo perché Yacchan era Tokyo. Tutto qui.   
Era stato Sakura a portarli sino a lì e a farli cantare a Shibuya e a farli diventare major e a far toccare loro con mano sogni che neppure sembravano tali, per quanto erano abbaglianti e stordenti. E aveva mollato sul più bello: quando le aquile di Osaka avevano finalmente volato. Il falco di Edo, invece, chissà dov’era finito.   
haido non poteva fare a meno di svegliarsi con quel sordo rimuginare e scrivere con quella specie di tarlo e sorridere stirando i muscoli fino a odiare l’ipocrisia che gli aveva insegnato a obbedire a comando meglio di un _aibo_. Quei giorni, poi, tirava un vento talmente tagliente e freddo che non poteva fare a meno di odiare persino la musica, che lo costringeva a uscire, a provare e a buttarsi in mezzo alla strada quando sarebbe rimasto volentieri a letto tutto il giorno.   
Del resto, pure su quel fronte, haido sapeva di aver torto marcio, perché quelli della Ki/oon Sony Records lo trattavano benissimo e si era concesso il lusso di rifiutare la bellezza di tre auto pronte solo a scodellarlo davanti agli studi. Non per niente: ormai haido era _haido_.   
Non era più tanto facile ascoltare a un angolo di Ginza le carole di Natale senza che nessuno lo guardasse in modo un po’ troppo fisso.   
In verità capitava anche _allora_ , ma per ragioni di tutt’altro genere.   
A quel punto, chissà come, sbucava sempre fuori Sakura e giocavano a fare la coppia e magari c’era anche qualche vecchietta che faceva loro gli auguri perché erano così giovani e così belli e stavano così bene insieme…   
_Recita del cazzo_.   
Hideto sapeva che l’unico modo per sopravvivere era non guardarsi alle spalle, perché se l’avesse fatto i ricordi l’avrebbero azzannato alla gola e nessun fattore l’avrebbe soccorso in tempo questa volta. Forse avrebbe fatto bene anche a guardare davanti a sé, perché fermarsi a recriminare sotto una cola nel periodo del disgelo non era una scelta intelligente per chi non poteva permettersi di perdere capello e occhiali.   
_Cazzo cazzo cazzo_.   
Ormai di anni ne aveva ventinove e sembrava che non fosse cambiato nulla: infantilismo e odio incontrollato e scelte inconsulte e vulnerabilità stupide. Tutto al proprio posto.   
Tranne quello che contava davvero.   
Tranne i sentimenti determinanti.   
Tranne i volti insostituibili.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di ficcare qualcosa in un borsone e presentarsi da Tetsuya, meglio farlo anzi in uno stato pietoso come in quel momento, così non avrebbe avuto proprio il cuore di rifiutarlo – e se l’avesse fatto, ovviamente, avrebbe polverizzato la sua collezione di gundam. Ma non ne aveva poi un gran diritto.   
Tetsuya si vedeva con una della Avex ed era evidente che non ci usciva solo per guardarla in faccia. Non poteva fargli da babysitter né da supporto emotivo, né da eterno ammortizzatore per una vita che, a tratti, gli faceva davvero schifo. Il problema era suo, che a ventinove anni faceva la rockstar, collezionava più copertine di una modella e si permetteva pure di soffrire la solitudine.   
_E allora?_   
haido sapeva che a quel punto avrebbe fatto tardi alle prove, che Tetsuya l’avrebbe guardato storto, ma non gli avrebbe detto nulla – perché tetsu era anche pietoso e quella sua specie di delicatezza umiliava quanto e più di un insulto piazzato a chiare lettere – e che aveva bisogno di una sigaretta, di un caffè bollente, di qualcosa di caldo da infilare nello stomaco, di un posto tranquillo e di un pezzo di carta su cui scarabocchiare o scrivere o smadonnare in santa pace.   
Se _Le Ciel_ avesse pubblicato i suoi _veri_ diari, come minimo, sarebbe diventata una rivista _gore_. Invece ogni tre mesi i fan venivano rassicurati da un haido contento e coglione e pieno di risate gratuite che a pensarci a posteriori chiunque avrebbe potuto credere si facesse come e peggio di Sakura.   
Che cazzo c’era da ridere?   
Dove stava il divertimento, se da un giorno all’altro ti dicevano che il gruppo era morto, i concerti sospesi, i nastri ritirati e tu, con la tua faccia pulita da bambola, non avevi più nessun diritto di stare su quel palco?   
Hideto aveva ventinove anni, se ne sentiva il doppio e ne dimostrava la metà: comunque fosse non c’era la benché minima possibilità di uscirne interi.   
Quel qualcosa restava maledettamente fuori fuoco.   
_Blurry Eyes_.   
Il ricordo più bello e più brutto e più memorabile e ora così amaro. In momenti come quelli haido avrebbe acceso una cherokee, ma il tempo si era portato via anche quelle ed era passato alle Mild Seven. In verità le Seven Stars erano più buone, ma le fumava Sakura e solo il pensiero di metterne in bocca una gli dava il vomito.   
Era uno stupido deficiente sentimentale, con un disperato bisogno di un caffè e di un posto in cui far asciugare i capelli, perché con la frangia così lunga avrebbe centrato un muro al prossimo passo, e quello avrebbe dato un tocco d’ulteriore devastazione a una giornata già troppo brutta per credere d’aver fatto persino la fatica di svegliarsi.   
Le dieci del mattino erano un buon orario per passare inosservati. I sarariman erano già alle scrivanie, i ragazzini a scuola, le casalinghe a casa. haido poteva quasi sperare di tornare Hideto per qualche ora, sfamarsi, tranquillizzarsi, riscaldarsi e pensare un po’, sperando che nessuno gli facesse quella domanda idiota, per cui, prima o poi, avrebbe ucciso.   
_Perché non fosse andato a lezione_.   
Era un caffè piccolo, di quelli di poco conto, dalla clientela affezionata più per brutte abitudini consolidate che per voglia. Non era un locale glam. Non era il genere di posto che avrebbe frequentato dopo una tournée. Per tali ragioni, era perfetto.  
 _  
_ “È lì che l’hai incontrata per la prima volta?”   
“Uh, uh. Era seduta a un tavolo. Non mi diede più di un’occhiata. Praticamente mi rise in faccia e basta.”   
“E tu?”   
“Stavo mangiando un toast.”  
 _  
_ Hideto era sempre stato timido. Persino alle elementari, quando dovrebbe essere naturale per chiunque farsi un fiume di amichetti, aveva stentato non poco a farsi avanti. Era talmente amato tra le rassicuranti pareti dell’ _Apple_ che darsi in pasto alla vita suonava faticoso. E Hideto preferiva non impegnarsi troppo se poteva raggiungere lo stesso risultato con un sorriso o una smorfia carina.   
Tuttavia, proprio per la sottile delusione che leggeva negli occhi di suo padre, quando si arrampicava fino al bancone per disegnare e ascoltare il juke-box, senza chiedere mai di uscire in un _mondo là fuori_ che neppure i suoi genitori – a dirla tutta – credevano avesse la forza e il fegato di affrontare, haido aveva cominciato a prendere lentamente corpo, come una specie di gemello salvatore: risata facile e faccia come il culo.   
Hideto aveva imparato presto la sottile arte della persuasione, del fascino e della seduzione. Vi si era esercitato con costanza, tattica e quella serietà strana che costituiva, a detta di alcuni, parte integrante del suo fascino – no. In realtà il primo a dirlo era stato Sakura, un pomeriggio d’inverno e di prove imbronciate e uno di quei maledetti raffreddori da freddo di Tokyo. Ma haido non aveva voglia di ricordare Yacchan. _Delete_.   
A dodici anni si era preso una bella rivincita sulla vita e quando aveva cominciato le scuole medie si era concesso persino il lusso di sorridere all’obbiettivo. Quella stupida foto aveva ormai fatto il giro di mezzo Giappone, ma non era tanto male. Era kawaii. Si vedeva che non aveva bisogno di truccarsi per sembrare un bambino _gajin_. Forse addormentarsi su _Let it be_ aveva corpose controindicazioni, ma haido non aveva poi un gran desiderio di porsi il problema. Sapeva solo che era una gran fregatura: essere timidi e fare un lavoro come il suo, cioè.   
Un lavoro in cui la musica vera era solo lo strato più superficiale, perché la sostanza autentica era fatta da strategie e violenze e prevaricazioni astute e calcoli matematici e statistiche e trucco e dita puntate e raffreddori che non dovevi prendere e parole che non dovevi dire e scazzi che non ti potevi permettere, come non potevi permetterti di mandare a cagare i Kinki Kids e quegli altri pupazzi dei Johnny’s pure se non meritavano altro qualche volta.   
_Eccheccazzo_.   
Hideto, se era di pessimo umore – e come tutti i figli unici un po’ viziati era facile scoprirlo con il magone per niente – aveva la tendenza a recriminazioni rumorose e dialettali, perché a volte anche le maschere si scollano un po’ e lasciano filtrare quella personalità autentica, complicata e imbarazzante che chiunque avrebbe interesse a coprire.   
Hideto se ne rendeva conto sempre troppo tardi, come sempre troppo tardi rammentava di essere timido e che certe figuracce poteva anche risparmiarsele, persino se il locale era deserto e un barista taciturno e deprimente sembrava non nutrire alcun interesse verso un cliente occasionale, infantile e malmesso. Poiché tuttavia le brutte abitudini del pudore non muoiono mai, aveva sollevato cautamente lo sguardo, lasciandolo vagare con finta noncuranza nella luce sbiadita di quell’ennesimo mattino d’inverno.   
_Lei_ si era coperta le labbra e aveva volto altrove il capo, anche se il sussulto leggero di quelle spalle dalla curva morbida e ben delineata lasciava intendere che lo spettacolo era stato di suo gradimento. Che si era davvero _divertita_.   
haido avrebbe volentieri preso a calci la sua identità anagrafica per una simile scena, ma non era ancora abbastanza forte da giocargli tiri simili. haido era il cagnolino di Yacchan e non si era ancora ripreso bene dall’abbandono. Sicché, finché languiva e piangeva, Hideto aveva tutto l’agio di prendere a calci l’aura di inafferrabilità e carisma e fascino che il palco gli aveva dato per tornare a vestire i suoi panni dimessi di ragazzino poco cresciuto. O cresciuto male.   
Se Tetsuya l’avesse visto in momenti come quelli, avrebbe preso in seria considerazione l’ipotesi di chiamare un veterinario. O magari l’avrebbe consolato un po’.   
Tetsuya era difficile da comprendere perché era invincibile come i suoi gundam. Per questo alla fine aveva scelto Yacchan, perché Yacchan era uno che aveva qualche vuoto in cui haido poteva diventare necessario e unico. Sul serio.   
Hideto aveva inghiottito l’ennesimo boccone di quel toast pensando che non aveva neppure una gran fame, che l’appetito gli era passato come si era sentito di nuovo sbilanciato e ridicolo come qualche secolo prima davanti a dei vecchietti odiosi.   
_Lei_ aveva riso di lui, perché per certo aveva intuito il suo accento pesante del Kansai – che ritornava prepotente quando si dimenticava delle telecamere e dei microfoni aperti – l’idiozia sottile delle sue recriminazioni – il freddo e le cole gocciolose e la temperatura troppo bassa e Tokyo che era sempre la solita Tokyo e i Kinki Kids che gli rubavano le copertine, accidenti a loro – e forse l’aveva preso per un ragazzino provinciale e musone che era salito sul primo treno per la Capitale da qualche paesotto di provincia.   
Probabilmente neppure aveva capito che c’era andata proprio vicina; che senza tetsu e senza Ken, Hideto si sarebbe sentito proprio così, ora. Di sicuro, in ogni caso, non aveva capito che era hyde – sì: hyde. Quello che vinceva il premio per le lyric più belle, quello che non sbagliava una nota, quello che – _cazzo_ – riusciva a cantare anche con la spina del dolore incastrata tra le corde vocali, come se fosse stato una specie di maiale impalato.   
In situazioni come quelle il conflitto tra Hideto e haido era più forte che mai, perché quella piccola troia mascherata da cerbiatto considerava l’indifferenza altrui la quintessenza dell’insulto – e poteva combinarne davvero di belle.   
In ogni caso quel giorno Hideto si sentiva più Hideto che mai: abbastanza per inghiottire a fatica bocconi di un pasto veloce e insoddisfacente, tenere gli occhi bassi e pensare che _Heart_ era stato un buon album, malgrado tutto. Anche se forse si era scoperto un po’ troppo. Anche se forse era il caso di trattenere un po’ di emozioni dentro, invece di darle così in pasto alle orecchie di tutti. Ma era liberatorio, in un certo senso. Molto liberatorio.   
Quando cantava e quando componeva, in fin dei conti, quel qualcosa dentro faceva meno male.   
Hideto si era scoperto all’improvviso in grado di respirare, di ragionare, di reagire. L’aveva già fatto, in un certo senso: solo che sembrava non volersene rendere conto, chissà per quale perverso e impalpabile vincolo di puro passato. Aveva stirato un po’ le labbra, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Erano umidi, ma si erano asciugati più in fretta di quel che credeva. Forse era il caso di tagliarli un po’. Forse cambiare gli avrebbe fatto bene. Peccato che essere haido voleva pure dire sottostare al parere inderogabile di un plotone di manager che avrebbe ritenuto l’opinione di qualche migliaio di fan giapponesi più importante delle sue esigenze psicologiche e visive.   
_Cazzo_.   
“Ma dici sempre tante parolacce?”   
_Lei_ si era alzata e seduta al suo tavolo senza chiedere il permesso. Sotto il trucco troppo vistoso i lineamenti erano quelli di una bambina. Naso e labbra piccole: per questo, forse, gli occhi sembrano smisurati. Pallidi e smisurati.   
_Blurry eyes_.   
Hideto non aveva potuto far a meno di notare che fosse bella, non in modo canonico – c’era qualcosa di disarmonico nel suo insieme. O forse era l’aura di lei ad avere qualcosa di irrisolto e di sinistro – ma senz’altro lo era ai suoi occhi. Aveva provato il desiderio di disegnarla, tanto per vedere se gli riusciva ancora.   
_Lei_ sembrava sospesa nell’eco delle sue ultime parole, solo in parte interessata a una risposta che neppure sapeva se le avrebbe concesso.   
Sì, a volte diceva un mucchio di parolacce, ma c’era un motivo. Dio, se c’era un motivo. Era il corollario di una recita del cazzo e di un teatrino kabuki di bassa lega che però a haido piaceva da morire.   
_Le parolacce non stanno bene in bocca alle ragazze carine, haidochan_.   
_Secondo me le rendono solo più sexy_.  
 _Non parlare per te. Tu sei qualcosa di molto diverso_.   
haido voleva essere speciale per Yacchan e godeva da morire se capiva d’esserci riuscito, ma Sakura aveva fatto quel che aveva fatto e allora che importanza potevano avere le maschere e le recite e le sicurezze? E poi haido era un uomo. L’avevano già capito tutti quando aveva fatto quella carognata a Tetchan – già. Forse era da lì che tra di loro le cose non erano più andate bene e Yasunori era stato l’unico a difenderlo un pochino. Anche se aveva torto marcio. E siccome era un uomo, poteva dire tutte le parolacce e le volgarità che voleva. Ne aveva tutto il diritto.   
“Se mi gira storto,” aveva replicato senza neppure sollevare lo sguardo. Se l’avesse fatto, forse _lei_ avrebbe riconosciuto hyde, e Hideto non sapeva se attendere con sollievo una simile eventualità o pregare in sanscrito che quel momento non arrivasse mai. Comunque conosceva poco o nulla qualunque lingua oltre il giapponese, e haido stava tornando più forte che mai.   
“Peccato. È una giornata splendida, non ti pare?”   
_Lei_ aveva l’espressione accogliente di chi attacca bottone con chiunque. Un po’ come sua madre, forse. Un’espressione rassicurante.   
“Dipende dal fuoco. E dall’obbiettivo.”   
_Lei_ aveva inclinato la testa. La frangia perfetta si era spostata di lato, scoprendo l’ovale ben definito.   
_Sì. Disegnarla. Era quasi un’urgenza_.   
“È una bella immagine. Sembra una poesia.”   
Hideto aveva sorriso timido, perché quello era un gran bel complimento da ricevere; non c’entrava nulla con il suo bel viso o con le recite o con i miagolii d’occasione. C’entrava solo con Hideto, con il suo cuore che gli faceva a tratti ancora un po’ male e con le emozioni che sentiva dentro. “Scrivi haiku?” “Una specie.”   
_  
_ Hideto pensa che ora potrebbe restare a mentire e a parlare di niente per ore con questa strana ragazza che, come lui, sembra non appartenere a una dimensione reale, priva come sembra di scopo e di orizzonte e di futuro.   
  
Rispetto alla planimetria geometrica della tabella di marcia che Tetsuya gli imponeva di osservare – altrimenti l’avrebbe ucciso, era chiaro – sembrava un’esistenza davvero felice. “Non sei un tipo di molte parole, eh?”   
_  
_ Hideto ride imbarazzato, perché è vero. Per questo le ragazze non gli regalavano mai cioccolata a San Valentino.   
  
“Non fa niente. Di solito neppure io. Però questo è un giorno molto importante per me.”   
Hideto si era scoperto all’improvviso davvero desideroso di conoscerne il perché. Perché quel giorno fosse così essenziale e determinante e così singolare da mettere in contatto esistenze lontane anni luce come le loro, ma era timido. Non poteva pensare di porre una domanda talmente diretta senza sentire una specie di panico che gli montava furioso dentro.   
“Scusami. Pensandoci bene è deprimente, invece. Questa giornata e una donna adulta che abborda un ragazzino.”   
haido avrebbe voluto dire la sua, ma Hideto l’aveva zittito di colpo. Questa volta c’era solo tristezza in quegli occhi e in quella voce e non insulti o stupide illazioni sulla sua età e il suo aspetto. Sapeva bene che non fossero parole dette per offendere e non ne era offeso.   
“Anche se non sembra… Ho quasi trent’anni. Dieci più dei Kinki Kids, tanto per rendere più chiaro il concetto.”   
Aveva sorriso, per davvero, questa volta. Non a comando e non per pubblicità o promozione o far felice nessuno. Aveva sorriso perché all’improvviso gli sembrava che nell’infelicità si fosse aperta una ferita nuova, ma luminosa e netta, da far intuire il cielo pulito che v’era dietro. Aveva sorriso e l’aveva guardata in viso. Poi, quando si fossero alzati, probabilmente avrebbe realizzato d’essere almeno cinque o sei centimetri più basso di lei.   
Cinque o sei centimetri erano ancora una media accettabile, in fin dei conti.   
_Lei_ l’aveva fissato sgranando gli occhi, prima di sorridere a propria volta, ma non perché era hyde.   
La cosa assurda era che sembrasse non averlo proprio riconosciuto. Eppure haido era haido, c’era la sua faccia per tutta Tokyo; per tutta Tokyo: ma non negli occhi sfocati di quella ragazza.   
“Allora sei più vecchio me. Più vecchio di due anni.”   
“Capita.”   
“Non mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?”   
“Vuoi vedere la mia patente?”   
  
Hideto ci aveva preso gusto e non realizzava che stava facendo tutto quello che Baki non avrebbe mai fatto, Tetsuya non gli avrebbe mai perdonato e Ken gli avrebbe rinfacciato fino alla fine dei tempi: si stava lasciando andare. Del tutto. Come se il cagnolino di Yasunori avesse trovato un nuovo guinzaglio.   
“Ho ventisette anni. E oggi ho concesso il divorzio a mio marito.”  
  
“E tu come l’hai presa?”   
“In che senso?”   
“La storia del divorzio.”   
“Come dovevo prenderla, scusa? Bene. O meglio. Mi aveva detto che aveva divorziato, non che si era appena sposata. Tu come l’avresti presa?”   
“Nell’unico modo accettabile. Non l’avrei presa e basta. Le donne divorziate sono troppo complicate. Più complicate della solita media delle donne, almeno.”   
“Come fai a saperlo, se _Tetchan-il-samurai_ corteggia solo vergini, scusa?”   
“Vaffanculo, haido! Con te non si può proprio parlare, eh?”   
“Permaloso… Mi passi le sigarette?”   
“No. Continua, piuttosto. Almeno un’ora devi dormire o la tua faccia farà ancora più schifo.”   
“Finché non arriverò ad assomigliarti…”   
“haido?”   
“D’accordo, d’accordo… Comunque niente. Non ho fatto in tempo a pensarci. Ha preso la sua borsa e se n’è andata. Non sapevo neppure il suo nome.”   
“Però non ti presentasti alle prove.”   
“Non mi ricordo bene. Non so esattamente cosa feci. Ricordo solo una cosa con assoluta certezza.”   
“Uh?”   
“Quando ho provato a disegnarla, non la ricordavo più.”


	6. I ricordi di Cenerentola

Tetsuya misura le parole come i gesti con cui si porta alle labbra il proprio the. Vi è un totale e nobile controllo dei sentimenti e delle emozioni in lui. Un controllo così accentuato che Megumi si sente ancora più sbilanciata e più fragile, più ferita e rotta di quanto non lo sia la persona che ama e per il cui amore è lì, anche in quel momento. E ci sarà _sempre_ ; sempre, in momenti come quelli, come esiste in quelli migliori, fatti di risate e prendersi poco sul serio e giochi cretini e baci rubati, leggeri e teneri. Baci, però, che è così stupida da voler avvelenare con la memoria.   
Megumi chiude gli occhi e si sforza di respirare, di recuperare il controllo su se stessa e su una situazione degenerata sino a sfuggirle del tutto di mano. Non sa neppure più perché ha fatto quella domanda e se non sia un atteggiamento vigliacco e sporco, il suo. Sta rovistando nello scrigno segreto della memoria di Hideto, senza il suo consenso e senza il coraggio di fare domande dirette. Eppure Megumi, un tempo, era quella anche un po’ troppo pronta a dire la sua: mano alzata a scuola e la vita a brutto muso. Megumi era una competitiva e anche cattiva, se vogliamo, nell’intendere l’ambizione. Ma Megumi ormai ha ventisette anni, è cresciuta, ha vissuto l’umiliazione di un abbandono eccellente e l’infamia di un altro affetto da lasciare increduli. Megumi era quella che ritagliava figurine di sportivi da incollare sul suo diario, non di rockstar.   
Si inumidisce il polpastrello con la punta della lingua – Megumi ha una lingua lunghissima. In ogni senso. haido la prende sempre in giro per questo. Ma anche haido ha una bella lingua e baciarsi è dolce – e glielo passa con attenzione contro la guancia.   
haido si trucca molto più di lei, a ben vedere. È anche più bravo, e forse molto più bello. Una sera Ken le ha raccontato che a ventidue anni non si capiva neppure bene come guardarlo e che con Sakura giocavano a fare la coppia di fidanzatini ed erano pure troppo credibili.   
haido ha abbassato lo sguardo e riso di una risata molto nervosa, di circostanza. Forse solo Megumi si è accorta che è stato zitto per il resto della serata, che è rimasto lì, ma la sua testa chissà dov’era finita. O forse se n’è accorto anche Tetsuya, perché ha sentito bene come ha rimproverato Kitamura, quand’erano già sulla porta.   
Forse Megumi avrebbe dovuto fare qualche domanda in più al proprio compagno, ma haido è un curioso ossimoro di tenerezza e durezze granitiche. Lo ama, ma ne ha anche una profonda soggezione. In fin dei conti, anche quando l’hanno intervistata per _Dolce_ si è trovata a parlare della persona che sta per sposare come se le avessero chiesto del Primo Ministro.   
È orribile vivere sotto i riflettori e non sapere come ti vedranno gli altri.   
Megumi segue con il polpastrello la lunga scia nera che il mascara e l’eye-liner hanno lasciato contro la pelle di haido. Sul broadcast era un effetto molto sexy; molte l’avranno invidiata o avranno inveito contro di lei, _quella delle previsioni del tempo_ che si porta a letto haido.   
Megumi sa solo che ha chiamato un taxi poco prima di _Anata_ , a un pugno di minuti dalla fine. Lo ha chiamato perché se haido implorava un tecnico di abbassare il suo audio e alzare al massimo quello di Ken voleva dire che la voce gli stava morendo in gola. Che era arrivato alla fine del gioco. All’ “ _ora basta, Tetchan. Non ne posso più._ ”   
In verità sono giorni che si trattiene: forse proprio dal ventitre novembre, quando tetsu l’ha chiamata di nascosto dall’ospedale per dirle che si era fratturato tre o quattro costole all’altezza del plesso.   
Megumi sa di essere rimasta in silenzio per un tempo infinito e che anche a Ogawa tremava la voce, perché Tetsuya e hyde sono un po’ amici e un po’ rivali da dieci anni ormai. Più o meno quello che uno potrebbe dire di un fratello – e Tetsuya perde il controllo solo per le cose importanti.   
Megumi sa anche di aver domandato di poterli raggiungere, ma che le è stato chiesto di restare dietro le quinte per l’ennesima, drammatica volta. Non hanno torto – sarà già un problema nascondere la data del matrimonio e gli incartamenti e persino pagare l’impiegato della registrazione perché non divulghi i dati anagrafici di Hideto – ma fa male quando ti accorgi che sei un pesce troppo piccolo e insignificante per nuotare in un acquario così luminoso, importante, bello e pieno – meglio: ricolmo – di carpe dorate e maestose.   
Megumi pensa che gli zigomi di haido sono diventati più sporgenti, rispetto a qualche mese fa, ma che è stato lui stesso a dirle di non preoccuparsi e pensare piuttosto a sfamarlo sul serio. È successo anche dopo il Grand Cross, a dirla tutta. Solo che all’epoca haido sembrava un po’ più rilassato, un po’ più felice, un po’ più equilibrato. Se parlasse di più con lei anche delle cose peggiori della loro vita così curiosa, forse riuscirebbe a capirlo. E se riuscisse a capirlo potrebbe persino aiutarlo. Forse.   
In verità Megumi si trova sempre più spesso d’accordo con Tetsuya: i Laruku sono cresciuti al punto da aver creato un mercato e aspettative che schiaccerebbero chiunque. Anche haido se le sente addosso, con la responsabilità di non poter sbagliare, perché nei fatti è lui che ci mette la faccia. Lui, che il mondo conosce e venera persino in Paesi che non ha mai visitato.   
haido non somiglia a Tetsuya: tetsu è come un gundam. Indistruttibile. Non lo diresti mai, a vederlo, ma c’è più di una ragione per cui è il leader; per cui è quello che tiene strette le redini del gioco, stringe i denti e guarda avanti. Al futuro. E non cede mai.   
Durante il periodo dei concerti, invece, haido perde una media di cinque o sei chili. Ore di prove, riflettori, pasti veloci e notti di sbronze. Sono la sua vita. Il suo ordinario. Anche Tetsuya lo dice, come le ha detto che c’è stato un solo contesto in cui ha avuto davvero paura per lui, che si lasciasse andare del tutto.   
Megumi ricorda vagamente il millenovecentonovantasette, perché all’epoca doveva darci dentro per tirarsi fuori dal pantano in cui era caduta e dalla depressione per la morte di suo padre, però i Laruku sono talmente famosi che comincia quasi a divertirsi a guardare haido quand’era già haido ma senza Megumi. Nei fatti, per il Reincarnation, il vocalist è solo zigomi e trucco pesante. Il Reincarnation è un concerto in cui non l’ha visto quasi mai sorridere e se l’ha fatto era una specie di smorfia tra il sadico e il tirato. Reincarnation è il concerto in cui haido ha sbagliato _Flower_ , eppure è stato un grande concerto e ora le dispiace non esserci stata. Le dispiace soprattutto perché da quel concerto si capiscono tante cose di lui, dei Laruku, di un brutto anno, di un brutto momento, della forza delle aquile di Osaka e pure del fantasma.   
Già. _Del fantasma_.   
Megumi chiude gli occhi e si sforza di metabolizzare le informazioni che ha già avuto. In realtà non dovrebbe saperne niente, come dovrebbe ignorare che gli Shazna detestavano i Laruku per quella storia tra hyde e la Yoshikawa, se poi era vera. Megumi conosce Hinano di vista, perché era una delle giovanissime idol che popolavano i contenitori pomeridiani quando per proprio conto era già più che ventenne e piena di ambizioni assai più corpose. È alta, sinuosa e bella, si trova ad ammettere, ma quando ha saputo il resto – e cioè perché tetsu si tagliò i capelli e quasi tolse il saluto a hyde – non è più riuscita a trovarla simpatica.   
Megumi a volte si sente gelosa del passato di Hideto, ma sa anche che non sarebbe giusto fargli domande o sottoporlo a interrogatori privi di senso. Perché dovrebbe farlo, poi? Anche lei ha avuto Daisuke e la sua quota di chiacchiere, in fondo, ma nessuno gliele ha mai rinfacciate.   
Megumi chiude gli occhi e abbandona per un po’ la mano di haido. Sono rimasti soli, perché ora che il tour è finito i Laruku hanno la stampa alle costole e Tetsuya deve anche pensare a come tenere giornalisti e fotografi lontani da lì: lontani da lei e da lui, soprattutto.   
Megumi si chiede se a volte la rivalità un po’ infantile e un po’ stizzosa che Hideto prova nei confronti di Ogawa – la stessa per cui gli rubò la ragazza, a ben vedere – non dipenda proprio da questo: dal modo, cioè, con cui tetsu riesce a proteggerlo senza avere mai bisogno di niente, senza chiedergli mai il conto di quella sua persistente e vigile efficienza. Per questo stesso motivo, però, Hideto non può fare a meno di lui.   
Megumi sa che c’è una mangaka folle per hyde e per la sua strana bellezza, androgina e conturbante, e che l’ha usato come modello principale in un suo lavoro disturbato e morboso. _Kaine_ è stato un’esperienza sgradevole, ma non può fare a meno di pensare che la relazione confusa di cinica e reciproca dipendenza tra due delle figure principali sia la stessa che serpeggia tra il vocalist e il bassista dei Laruku. I fan possono avere fantasie molto malate, pensa Megumi, ma la realtà non è sempre pulita, non immacolata come la vorremmo.   
Megumi respira piano eppure si stupisce della forza inconsulta con cui quel semplice atto pare fendere il silenzio. È come se da un momento all’altro si aspettasse di vedere desta la sua Bella Addormentata – eppure è una felicità che somiglia a una specie di dolore. Forte. Davvero incredibilmente forte. Forse quello che la anima ora, fino in fondo, è il desiderio di restare un po’ sola con i propri pensieri, i propri frammentari desideri, il senso intermittente di un’identià lesa dalla solitudine e dalle attese perenni, e forse anche da momenti come quelli.   
haido piega il capo nella sua direzione. I suoi capelli lunghi e nerissimi gli coprono metà del viso. Ha già visto questo quadro: è quello che le manca tanto le mattine in cui si sveglia sola e non con quel senso di calore strano che gli dà il viso di lui contro il suo petto o la sua schiena. Megumi pensa che haido è davvero bravo nel costruire nostalgie, a imprimersi come un fuoco eterno sulla retina di chi lo guarda e non potrebbe smettere mai. C’è qualcosa che neppure il disegno più bello potrebbe cogliere, perché nessuna immagine ha davvero i suoi colori e il suo calore.   
Il medico gentile che si prende cura di lui da una settimana ormai – e che si chiede pure perché non si sia fatto ricoverare, se l’aveva comunque sempre tra i piedi per un motivo o per un altro – le dice qualcosa che suona gentile, sebbene di circostanza.   
Megumi non riesce ad ascoltare e si concentra sui gesti esperti ed essenziali con cui viene sostituita la flebo e iniettato ancora un po’ di antibiotico. Megumi pensa che Hideto è un po’ un bambino per certe cose ed è meglio che stia dormendo così profondamente da non accorgersi dei troppi aghi che hanno violato la sua costosissima pelle. Forse farà come tetsu e lo prenderà un po’ in giro. Forse penserà soltanto a come viziarlo e coccolarlo prima dell’ennesima separazione.   
Già: probabilmente farà proprio così.   
Megumi gli accarezza piano la guancia, mentre fissa la brutta ruga che gli sfregia ancora la radice del naso. L’ha vista insinuarsi sempre più nella sua bellezza di bambola, scavata dalla tensione, dal dolore e da quella strana ansia che solo chi abbia solcato il palco una volta potrebbe comprendere. haido non è _kawaii_ e non è _kakkoi_. Sotto la maschera c’è un ragazzo immaturo solo quando vuole. Megumi lo sa bene, come sa che probabilmente è per questo che ne è tanto innamorata. Tanto da viverlo quasi come un dolore perfetto e mortificante, perché haido è haido e Megumi non è mai abbastanza.   
Megumi si massaggia le tempie doloranti e guarda per l’ennesima volta l’orologio. Sono le tre del mattino. È passata qualche ora dalla fine del Real Tour e dell’ultimo concerto dei Laruku. Qualche ora dal momento in cui ha visto uno dei manager gettare un cappotto pesante e troppo grande sulle spalle di haido e quasi sollevarlo di peso e infilarlo con forza in un’auto scura, perché non riusciva più a tenersi in piedi.   
Nessuno le aveva dato il modo e il tempo di avvicinarsi abbastanza per parlargli, per ringraziarlo, persino, della dedica del cinque dicembre e di quella canzone troppo bella per lei. Troppo bella per una che leggeva le previsioni del tempo. Poi, per fortuna, Yukihiro l’aveva notata e le aveva spiegato la situazione.   
Yukki era il più buono di quei quattro. Era triste pensare che per tutti era solo il meno bello. Megumi pensa però che non è il momento di fare la brava ragazza ipocrita, perché in fondo sta per diventare la signora Takarai, non la signora Awaji.   
La verità è che il mondo è fatto di superfici riflettenti ed è per questo che ridi anche quando non devi. Per la verità, del resto, Megumi non ha per niente voglia di sorridere, non perché sarebbe fuori luogo, no – esistono tristezze che prescindono persino dalle circostanze peggiori.   
Il respiro di haido sembra troppo debole per la forza spropositata che i suoi polmoni mostrano quando si accendono le luci e si apre il sipario. Megumi afferra di nuovo la sua piccola mano, evitando l’ago della flebo, e giocherella con le sue dita indurite da troppi anni di chitarra, ma che pure sono sempre lievi sulla sua pelle, quasi fosse l’ennesimo arpeggio – difficile, eppure per questo studiato e ricercato ogni volta.   
haido ha una dolcezza singolare, ma indubbiamente maschile, come maschile e attraente è tutto in lui, persino in quel momento. Megumi accarezza con lo sguardo un viso che gli occhi di troppi divorano ogni giorno senza dargli niente in cambio. È lo stesso che ama ritrovare quando si sveglia, arruffato, intorpidito, con un velo di barba che lo rende solo più adulto e più uomo. Non un bambino. Non una bambola.   
Hideto vale davvero molto di più, in ogni senso.   
Fissa quei lineamenti perfetti ed è quasi se chiedesse loro di ricostruire la mappa della loro storia, della loro attrazione, del destino curioso per cui due personalità tanto distanti si sarebbero incontrate.   
Megumi chiude gli occhi e scuote il capo, prendendosela con se stessa e per quella menzogna. Non è davvero un caso. In fin dei conti, se quell’ottobre del millenovecentonovantotto era al party della Ki/oon, il caso era davvero l’ultimo degli ospiti pensabili.   
C’era perché, pur nella sua piccolezza meschina di pesce rosso in un acquario di carpe scintillanti, Megumi Oishi era un’idol della Sony.   
Tetsuya ha una relazione con Kaori Mochida, testa di serie della Avex, non con una office lady di quart’ordine. Quanto a Ken, il fatto che si sia sposato persino un’ascensorista rientra piuttosto nelle cronache della sua personale crociata per la felicità femminile, che non per un coinvolgimento autentico.   
Sono musicisti. Sono talmente bravi e talmente famosi da dover scontare la reclusione della gloria, e nella reclusione della gloria, ovviamente, la gabbia può aprirsi solo per lasciar passare fiere della stessa razza.   
Megumi non sa com’è arrivata ad articolare riflessioni così feroci, ma sa soprattutto cosa vorrebbe negare a se stessa: e cioè che l’unica donna chiamata dal caso – e che haido abbia davvero desiderato oltre il gioco delle opportunità e degli incontri combinati – sia il _fantasma_. Non la Yoshikawa e neppure Megumi Oishi.   
È un pensiero terribile e quasi punitivo, perché entra nel conto di tutto quello che una donna non dovrebbe sapere e poi, soprattutto, evitare di chiedere.   
Megumi abbassa il capo e cerca dentro di sé qualcosa di diverso. Megumi chiede a se stessa come si è innamorata di haido, com’è nato quel batticuore irresistibile e quella sensazione nuova di pienezza e di stordimento insieme. Respira in profondità, ma poi le sfugge rapido un sorriso e pensa che ha la risposta: che è facile, ed è anche buona, una volta tanto.   
Megumi ricorda alla perfezione quel senso strano di piacere e felicità che ha provato quando l’ha incontrato la prima volta: un ragazzino carinissimo, che ragazzino non era per niente, però, e aveva occhi di una bellezza assassina. Ricorda anche d’esserselo tenuto dentro quello sguardo per un mucchio di tempo, e aver pensato che forse aveva finalmente trovato Caudfield.   
Hideto non ha fatto l’università e di sicuro non ha studiato letteratura inglese. Ha una cultura tutta sua e una poesia che non è sempre facile capire. A volte quella loro differenza pesa un po’, ma Megumi sa che potrebbe fare un discorso analogo su un altro fronte, e dire, cioè, che neppure lei ha trovato granché commovente quel film su cui tetsu ha scritto _Snow Drop_ e che sembra faccia un effetto un po’ strano a tutti i Laruku – il che sarebbe grave, perché Megumi sa di avere la lacrima facile.   
Sono diversi, ma in fondo la bellezza dello stare insieme è anche in quello. Comunque haido legge solo romanzi dell’orrore e quando dormono insieme si diverte a farle le vocette cretine e la vociacce paurose e a volte, soprattutto se per proprio conto sta leggendo qualcosa di più nobile, avrebbe quasi voglia di tirargli un calcio. Poi pensa che è troppo carino e che con gli occhiali lo diventa ancora di più, perché non lo invecchiano per niente, ma gli danno un’aria ancora più irrisolta e più infantile.   
Megumi ha perso il conto delle volte in cui ha letto “ _The catcher in the rye_ ” e spera, prima o poi, di farlo leggere anche a haido, che sembra tanto un gaijin, ma è un giapponese purosangue persino nei vezzi più inutili. E di letteratura inglese, tolto Stephen King, forse, non conosce davvero nulla.   
Magari glielo metterà in mano con una frase a effetto, tipo ‘ _Specchiati_ ’, oppure gli citerà qualche passo a caso, scegliendo tra quelli più suggestivi e più adatti a lui. Quelli che fanno ridere e quelli che fanno piangere sul serio.   
Megumi pensa che la sua passione per gli sportivi alti deve essere nata proprio così, da quel libro, perché Holden Caudfield, per certi versi, era un adolescente che si collocava agli antipodi di haido; un adolescente troppo alto e troppo vecchio fuori.   
Hideto, invece, talora pare quasi abbia tredici anni o poco più. Holden le piace soprattutto per quell’inevitabile identificazione che scatta immediata quando pensa a quel suo modo strano di leggere la vita da un punto troppo alto per gli altri, un punto stupidamente sospeso oltre le nuvole.   
Eppure haido somiglia davvero a quello schermidore alto e dinoccolato con cui Megumi ha inconsciamente identificato l’estetica occidentale, tant’è che quando ha avuto modo di parlarci sul serio, lontano da telecamere e occhi curiosi e picchi d’ascolto – e haido era biondissimo e incredibilmente gaijin – il suo cuore ha fatto tump, perché, senza chiamare in conto il caso o il destino, Megumi aveva davanti la piccola incarnazione di una grande emozione.   
Infantilismo trattenuto e sorrisi disarmanti e timidezze incomprensibili e poesia e simpatia a pelle ed esitazioni mai opprimenti: era Holden, solo che mutava la prospettiva in cui avrebbe dovuto guardarlo per scoprirne le immensità autentiche.   
E Megumi, sincera con se stessa, è in grado di ammettere che sì, haido le è proprio piaciuto al punto da farla parlare – a venticinque anni suonati – di colpo di fulmine, e non per il carisma che trasudava sul palco – non solo per quello, almeno – così luminoso che le ali e quei capelli tanto biondi sembravano solo un naturale complemento.   
No.   
E neppure per una delle voci più belle le sia mai capitato di ascoltare.   
Megumi pensa che haido è proprio un figlio fortunato cui la natura ha voluto bene, al punto da dispensargli doni che mai potrebbero trovarsi in così alta concentrazione nella stessa persona – una piccola persona, per altro. Ma la sua magia è proprio questa sua ordinaria straordinarietà, e a Megumi va più che bene, perché non è l’uomo da migliaia di milioni di yen che le interessa.   
Megumi si è innamorata di quel modo particolare con cui l’ha guardata, quella sera, della sua aura così scintillante tra tante stelle altrettanto brillanti.   
Megumi si è sorpresa della facilità con cui poteva riconoscerli tutti, persino notare pregi o difetti che la carta patinata non racconta mai. Sicché poteva dire che Kiyoharu aveva un naso tremendo, ma era decisamente _kakkoi_. Che tetsu non era poi molto più alto di Hideto, ma portava la sua statura con assai meno complessi – perché li maschera bene ed è oltre lo spartiacque dei centosessanta centimetri.   
Che Ken era davvero un tipo attraente, ma fumava troppo. Che Yukki era molto più carino di come riusciva in fotografia. Che Inoran era la quintessenza della bellezza e incuteva quasi soggezione.   
Megumi ricorda e le sfugge un sorriso, perché quel party era comunque haidocentrico, come ogni occasione in cui Hideto scende in campo e domina l’universo con una personalità troppo intensa per la sua piccola crisalide.   
Così era accaduto anche quella sera: la sera del suo ballo da Cenerentola incredula.   
Megumi sfiora con le labbra le dita di haido e pensa che è proprio una strana inversione dei ruoli, ma che la bellezza della loro storia sta proprio negli schemi violati e nelle regole derise e persino nella sciatteria indecente con cui il suo uomo sfida i fotografi, le ruba i vestiti e la bacia in bocca quando camminano insieme per Shibuya e non li nota nessuno.   
Megumi si culla in queste emozioni così pure e così buone perché sente di nuovo il rumore dei passi di tetsu, il che vuol dire che anche il _fantasma_ tornerà sulla scena e la sua pena pungerà dei mille aghi della gelosia peggiore; ma Megumi sa pure che se questo calice non la ferirà fino ad avvelenarla del tutto, sboccerà come l’anemone che haido ha visto in lei – e Megumi spera davvero che sia così. Per haido, ma soprattutto per se stessa.  
“Scusami se ci ho messo tanto, ma sono come le cavallette.”  
“Non importa. Ti ringrazio davvero per tutto quello che stai facendo, Tetsuya.”   
Tetsuya sorride, ma è una maschera di convenienza, perché se haido sapesse che fine ha fatto il suo testamento… Be’, forse sarebbe Ogawa a doversi procurare un notaio.   
Takarai è credibile come mafioso del Kansai, in fin dei conti.   
Non gli mancano neppure i baffi.


	7. Il filosofo puttaniere e lo stratega tradito

Ken Kitamura era una delle persone più coraggiose ed equilibrate che Tetsuya potesse dire di aver incontrato nella propria vita, fosse pure per il fatto che in Giappone un colpo di testa come quello che aveva osato – senza starci neppure granché a pensare – sembrava appena meno obbrobrioso di un assassinio parentale. Da quel che gli era dato sapere, l’unico vuoto che aveva accusato con una qualche evidenza, dal giorno in cui la sua famiglia l’aveva disconosciuto in modo più o meno formale, messo alla porta ed escluso dal novero dei frequentabili, era stato proprio quello relativo all’assenza di un nucleo stabile cui fare riferimento. Sicché, dovendo ricominciare da Tokyo, Kitamura l’aveva fatto nel peggiore dei modi possibili: sposandosi e durando troppo poco per non farsi la fama di quello leggero.   
In verità Ken era uno che rideva almeno quanto pensava: c’era una superficialità – per usare un gioco di parole – decisamente _superficiale_.   
Tetsuya lo sapeva fin troppo bene, visto e considerato che si conoscessero da una quantità di anni preoccupante. O _rassicurante_.   
Ken, che era stato un ragazzo persino taciturno al liceo – ma attraente. Con una simile statura non puoi non piacere alle ragazze – nei Laruku era invece senz’altro uno dei poli più luminosi, uno dei cunei da cui più forte, prepotente e assoluta si irradiava la luce stessa della musica. Ken Kitamura, negli arpeggi malinconici, nei riff più assurdi, negli accordi più rock ti trasmetteva un travolgente entusiasmo, perché trasudava della generosità stessa con cui sapeva concedersi al pubblico. Ma Ken, nell’economia dei Laruku, funzionava anche oltre il palco. Tetsuya se n’era accorto anche quando era stato a un passo dal dare ragione a quel travestito isterico degli Shazna, rifare i connotati a haido e mandare a puttane un mondo che sembrava pagare solo quelle: le puttane, appunto. E lì, se uno voleva parlare di troie facili, non c’era che l’imbarazzo della scelta, a partire dallo stesso vocalist del suo gruppo.   
Tetsuya pensava molto di rado ormai a quell’episodio, per quanto pure – soprattutto dopo il caso Sakura – si fosse chiesto se non stava davvero lì la chiave per dipanare il bandolo della matassa e capire finalmente qualcosa di determinante su Hideto, sul loro rapporto, sui Laruku e il loro futuro, perché era stato proprio allora che Yasunori si era messo in mezzo – anche fisicamente, a ben vedere – e aveva deciso una sorta di impalpabile spartiacque nel gruppo.   
Non che la crisi non fosse rientrata da sola – di sicuro era stato sgradevole, ma haido si era scusato fin troppo – però per un paio d’anni almeno Tetsuya era stato l’amico di Ken e haido era stato l’amico di Sakura. Meglio: haido era stato il _cucciolo_ di Sakura, solleticando quelle fantasie un po’ perverse di mangaka in erba che avevano tradotto alla lettera il concetto facendone l’animaletto da compagnia _tout court_.   
Senz’altro quel gioco aveva reso bene – se non benissimo – ai Laruku, perché un cantante così femmineo e un batterista così maledettamente _kakkoi_ che si cercavano con gli occhi e imbastivano una recita d’amanti e complici e amici e fratelli sul palco attirava quasi più della bella voce, della bella faccia e della bella musica di haido. Il problema – e Tetsuya se n’era fatto una colpa quando le luci si erano spente davvero – era che perdurava nella vita.   
Senz’altro c’era qualcosa di dipendente in haido che esplodeva in quel modo ruffiano di cercare complicità e protezione, come c’era una nota prevaricatoria e da leader in Yacchan, che trovava in una simile affezione qualcosa di catartico.   
Sakura era il più giovane tra loro e quello che aveva più problemi di tutti – problemi grossi e dipendenze pesanti – eppure era stato quello che si era costruito il ruolo più lontano dal reale. Il ruolo di protettore di hyde, a esempio: haido che aveva quasi un anno più di lui, ma era tutto richieste di coccole e vocette e smorfiette e leziosaggini che alla fine avevano irritato persino Ken – e Ken era un bonzo, quanto a controllo.   
L’avevano irritato al punto che da quel momento in poi era partita la sfida che aveva reso memorabili alcuni fan service dei Laruku.   
Kitamura, un bel giorno, si era piazzato davanti a haido e gli aveva detto chiaro in faccia che se voleva fare il porco aveva ancora molto da imparare, e a quel punto Tetsuya si era ritrovato una lingua molto convincente dove non doveva essere.   
Non era stato granché piacevole, ma Takarai doveva aver capito l’antifona, perché aveva limitato gli sculettamenti al palco. Nel privato, in ogni caso, non era mistero per nessuno che potesse chiamare Yasunori persino laddove non gli fosse riuscito di fare la cacca come si deve. Tetsuya non comprendeva bene perché all’improvviso quel bombardamento di informazioni gli sembrasse così essenziale, a meno di non volersi scoprire una qualche vocazione da psicologo e far carico della quantità di problemi e di nevrosi che il vocalist aveva tratto dalla peggiore delle avventure possibili. Anche in quel contesto, in ogni caso, era stato Ken ad avere l’occhio lungo e il suggerimento giusto. Era stato Ken, in un certo senso, che gli aveva ricordato come, in fin dei conti, prima di Yacchan ci fosse stato Tetsuya e che haido non era sempre bravo a cavarsela da solo. Era stato Kitamura, insomma, a dirgli che l’arco stava crollando a partire dalla chiave di volta. Sicché Ogawa, pacca sulle spalle e stretta di mano, si era trovato costretto a riconoscere che il suo chitarrista non era solo un ottimo puttaniere, quanto il più intelligente della squadra, e aveva preso i provvedimenti del caso.   
Non poteva dire quanto fossero stati efficaci, però, perché Hideto era rimasto fin troppo sfuggente e Tetsuya non sapeva quanto potesse permettersi di rimproverarlo senza sentirsi rispondere la verità: e cioè che prima l’aveva dato in pasto a Sakura, perché era più comodo e conveniente, e ora era disposto a fargli la morale perché aveva ricevuto la peggiore delusione della propria vita.   
Ogawa, a dirla tutta, era stato il primo ad affrontare il Reincarnation con il magone, ma ciò non gli aveva impedito di provare il brutale desiderio di buttare con un calcio giù dal palco il cantante quando aveva sbagliato l’attacco di _Flower_. Poi sia Ken che Yukki l’avevano guardato tanto male da fargli capire che stava andando anche troppo bene – haido non aveva perso i pantaloni sul palco, come aveva temuto fino a un ultimo intervento di sartoria _in extremis_.   
Comunque era stato un backstage molto più deprimente del previsto, visto che il camerino era stato invaso dal fumo di tre imbecilli prima che i suoi polmoni potessero protestare, Takarai non aveva fatto altro che asciugarsi le guance, Awaji doveva aver chiesto a se stesso le ragioni di un senso di colpa che non sapeva dove trovare, visto che suonare la batteria non risultava perseguito da alcun tribunale internazionale.   
Quanto a Ken, l’aveva preso sottobraccio, gli aveva quasi ciccato addosso – accidenti a lui – e consigliato amichevolmente: “Sbronziamoci, prima che sia troppo tardi. Se continua così, Hideto si ammazza, io torno a fare l’architetto, Yukki lo sperimentalista frustrato e tu il disoccupato. Abbiamo bisogno di un diversivo. Pure di donne, direi. Ma partiamo da diversivo.”   
Kitamura era un saggio e un genio: lo mostrava anche la calma assoluta con cui aveva accolto la defezione della prima donna, profittando dell’inaspettata vacanza per flirtare con un’assistente di studio – che ci stava – e finire il secondo pacchetto di sigarette.   
Quanto al batterista, stanco di riscaldarsi per niente, gli aveva chiesto con la solita buona grazia – indubbiamente Yukki era l’unico educato là in mezzo – di potersene andare, visto e considerato che quel giorno non tirasse aria da prove o impegno serio, mentre Kyo – ex vocalist dei Die – gli aveva chiesto un supporto di batteria per la serata.   
Tetsuya detestava odiare haido, ma doveva riconoscere che in contesti come quelli era il minimo che gli riuscisse, oltre a sognare di prenderlo per il collo e sbatterlo per terra.   
Aveva sospirato sconfitto, sedendosi su una cassa e pensando a cosa fosse meglio fare per ammazzare il tempo e non il proprio vocalist, sempre che non fosse il caso di preoccuparsi, perché Takarai non era tanto presente di quei tempi e Ogawa non si sentiva granché sicuro neppure a lasciarlo vivere per conto proprio.   
D’accordo: erano vicini di casa ed era meglio che Kaori lo vedesse il meno possibile, perché con la storia che era tanto piccolo e kawaii, chissà perché, finiva sempre con il portarsi a letto qualcuna. Restava pur sempre suo amico: un disastro ambulante e una grana ignobile, ma un suo amico.   
Si era rialzato di scatto, pronto all’azione come un autentico comandante gundam.   
Ken l’aveva fissato con l’espressione dubbiosa di chi non sa ancora se verrà costretto a fare qualcosa di faticoso e ingiusto, o ignobile. Tetsuya era portato ad azioni come quelle: bastava prendere in considerazione il modo in cui vestiva.   
“Senti… Tu hai qualche idea?” l’aveva apostrofato a bruciapelo, lasciando intendere all’assistente di studio che non valeva neppure la pena di dare troppa confidenza a un chitarrista che non era in grado di restare fedele neppure alla madre.   
“Fino a poco fa, _veramente_ , ne avevo una quantità. Adesso avrei solo voglia di menarti,” era stata la replica non molto conciliante – e quasi centottanta centimetri non molto concilianti, nei fatti, facevano sempre un certo effetto.   
Tetsuya Ogawa, in ogni caso, non era un leader tanto per dire, e neppure disposto a lasciarsi irridere dal primo strimpellatore di fama. Quando si trattava di gestire le situazioni aveva l’efficienza di un computer e la delicatezza di un panzer.   
“haido non si è visto. È questo che vorrei farti notare. Hai suggerimenti?”   
Ken si era seduto per terra, aveva acceso un’altra sigaretta e l’aveva posto spalle al muro davanti all’evidenza. “Tetsuya, sono più di vent’anni che ci conosciamo. Il che vuol dire che ci sono buone probabilità di invecchiare e rincoglionirci insieme. Prima che ciò accada, per favore, fai pace con il tuo cervello. È un consiglio amichevole, eh?”   
“Cioè?”   
Ken aveva respirato piano il fumo di quell’orrenda Marlboro – Kitamura gli dava del paranoico, ma Tetsuya era sicuro che il suo chitarrista fumasse le sigarette più pestilenziali del mondo – ciccando sul pavimento dello studio. “Voglio dire che devi capire da solo quello che vuoi. Prima ti lamenti che haido ti sta sempre addosso. D’accordo, haido può rompere parecchio le palle. Poi ti lamenti che haido sta troppo appiccicato a Sakura. E pure lì: d’accordo. Yasunori ti serve yakuza e quello ne fa il proprio samurai ed è inquietante. Poi ti lamenti che haido è depresso. E qui già va meno bene, perché se per togliertelo dalle scatole l’hai piazzato in braccio a Sakurazawa, il minimo che potevi aspettarti era che dopo questa storia desse di matto.”   
“No! La geisha, qui, ha quasi trent’anni. Non due. Non potrei aspettarmi un minimo di maturità?”   
“Tetsuya, non chiamare in conto cose che non c’entrano un cazzo, scusa se te lo dico. E non parlare come i miei vecchi. Per me maturità era scegliere cosa volevo fare della mia vita. Ottimo: ho preso la chitarra e mi sono fidato di voi. Semplice. Pulito. Lineare. Per mia madre, maturità era laurearmi, comprare un completo grigio e diventare dirigente a Nagoya. Semplice. Pulito. Lineare. Non la pensiamo tutti allo stesso modo. Siamo diversi e va bene così. haido non ti somiglia neppure un po’ e lo sai benissimo. Non ricominciate con le vostre solite ripicche, perché stavolta mollo io.”   
“Non è questione di ripicche. Non so più che gli passa per la testa e mi preoccupo. Non posso?”   
Ken aveva respirato in profondità e tirato l’ennesima boccata. “Non puoi. No. Non puoi sempre decidere della sua vita. Non è come quando ci hai trascinati a Tokyo e quell’altro frignava che non gli piaceva. Non è proprio la stessa cosa. All’epoca avevamo bisogno tutti di un calcio in culo bello forte e senz’altro andava bene che ci fosse uno come te, che non guardava mai indietro e ci rincoglioniva di progetti e di parole. Adesso è un po’ diverso. Adesso siamo _arrivati_ , in un certo senso. E ognuno si fa due conti.”   
“È un modo carino per dirmi che dobbiamo piantare tutto? Vuoi mollare, Ken? Mollare dopo che mi sono sbattuto come un imbecille per convincere Yukki? Mollare dopo che ci siamo ammazzati di fatica e di lavoro per rimediare a un disastro totale? Mollare dopo che siamo sopravvissuti, cazzo! Sopravvissuti?”   
Kitamura gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata obliqua, ma si era concesso una piccola pausa prima di replicare. “Tetchan, non voglio litigare con te. Non ne ho voglia e non mi riesce bene. Siamo amici e io ti ammiro. Davvero. Non è una frase di circostanza. Tu sei un ottimo musicista. Sei uno che sarebbe andato avanti pure da solo, perché sapeva da dove arrivava e dove voleva andare a parare. Ecco perché ho mollato tutto per seguirti: perché io non ero quel tipo. Al liceo mi ero quasi convinto che la vita vera fosse una cosa così seria che potevo sognarmi solo roba da seghe, ma non la musica. Poi è arrivata la tua telefonata assurda, è cominciata una storia assurda e una vita più assurda ancora. Di tutto questo ti sono assolutamente grato. Assolutamente. Però mi ricordo pure altro, e cioè quanto mi sono emozionato quando ho sentito cantare haido. E mi ricordo quanto si è emozionato Yasunori. Guardiamo in faccia la realtà: noi siamo bravi, ma Takarai è un’ _altra cosa_. A tenerci insieme, prima di tutto, è stata la sua voce. Poi i suoi testi. Ogni tanto scrivo qualcosa anch’io, ma non so scrivere come haido. Finché si tratta di immaginare un ritmo va bene, e va bene soprattutto quando si tratta di immaginare una musica per le emozioni che tira fuori lui. Tu lo sai meglio di me, perché sei tu che hai composto troppe volte sulle sue pagine. O sbaglio?”   
“No. È vero.”   
“Per scrivere come lui, devi essere come lui, con tutto quello che può voler dire. Non puoi pretendere che componga e canti e si butti sul palco e al tempo stesso che lavori come un operaio. L’hai detto anche tu. Ha trent’anni. Non è un bambino. E credo che non gli piaccia neppure tanto il fatto che tu lo faccia sentire così, sotto osservazione o sotto giudizio perenne. Ti rispetta e ti vuole bene, però non può stare a tutte le tue regole.”   
“Però quello che _diceva Yacchan_ era legge, no? Però quando si trattava di scattare a comando era sempre sul _sissignore_!”   
“Sai che c’è, Tetchan? Tu sei troppo competitivo qualche volta. E qualche volta sfiori proprio il ridicolo. Cos’è? Eri geloso di quei due?”   
“Ma vaffanculo, va’! Non dire cretinate!”   
“Allora cos’è che ti ha infastidito tanto di questa storia? Io, te lo dico sinceramente, ci sono rimasto male. Sono rimasto male per come è finita, per quello che ci è piovuto addosso e soprattutto per Yasunori. Perché, ok, ha sbagliato, ma questo è pure un cazzo di posto in cui ti fanno scontare persino la più piccola vaccata. Come puoi far crescere la musica se butti fuori i migliori per le stronzate?”   
“La droga non è una stronzata. La droga è una cosa seria.”   
“Non me lo devi dire tu. Lo so. Non sto tentando di giustificarlo. Ti sto solo dicendo che Sakura non era il tossico e lo sbandato e il criminale che hanno venduto alla stampa. Sakura era un bravo musicista. Con un brutto vizio, ma un bravo musicista, e noi gli dobbiamo molto. Tutti e tre.”   
_  
_ Tetsuya respira in profondità, sforzandosi di registrare gli eventi degli ultimi mesi: dei dodici, infernali mesi che hanno portato a _Heart_ , un album che non doveva esistere per una storia pronta a cancellare la sua invincibile iride.   
Tetsuya ricorda l’incredulità con cui ha ricevuto la telefonata del manager della Ki/oon; una telefonata per niente complimentosa, amichevole o giapponese. Una telefonata che già quasi sapeva di buonuscita e di culo per terra, di nastri ritirati, contratti rescissi e carriera finita.   
Tetsuya ricorda che alla Sony c’erano Ken e haido. Kitamura era pallido come un morto e quell’altro sembrava persino oltre. Tetsuya ricorda molto bene l’haido di quelle settimane: lo ricorda al punto che saprebbe costruire un teorema geometrico con cui dimostrare un miliardo di valide ragioni per detestare Sakura.   
Non può farci niente. È più forte di lui.   
Tetsuya ricorda il giorno della conferenza stampa con cui Yasunori ha lasciato il gruppo. Lo ricorda perché haido gli ha pianto tanto addosso da distruggergli una delle sue magliette preferite. A Tetusya non è importato granché, ma ha giurato a se stesso che non sarebbe più accaduto; che avrebbe rimesso in piedi il cantante, il gruppo, la leggenda e il successo. Tetsuya, però, non sa più tanto se l’ha fatto davvero per il bene di tutti oppure per quello delle sue ambizioni.   
A volte gli sembra che Ken riesca a leggere in lui molto meglio di quel che potrebbe dire di sé. Leggere sino al punto da trovare tubercoli schifosi di ambizioni malate in grado di uccidere chiunque. Ma Tetsuya sa che tutto è molto più complicato, perché Tetsuya aveva anche infilato un po’ di vestiti in un borsone, preso haido sottobraccio e gli aveva detto di stare da lui, per un po’.   
Ed era stato quasi come ai tempi del ‘ _Tetchan posso venire da te?_ ’ pure se in Germania era stato spesso per fatti propri, distante da tutto e da tutti. Aveva impiegato parecchio pure a familiarizzare con Yukki, che si era impegnato pure troppo per essere una specie di ripiego.   
Tetsuya pensa che haido si è come irrigidito, congelato e spento negli ultimi dodici mesi e che non è vero che gli freghi solo del cantante e dell’autore.   
A Tetsuya manca parecchio pure quel cretino di Hideto, solo che non è facile fare il leader e sciogliere tutti i nodi. Non è facile prendersi un sacco di responsabilità e pure scelte dolorose. Sakura piaceva anche a Tetsuya – non devono dimenticarsi che è stato lui a rischiare la faccia per contattarlo – però il mondo della musica non è il mondo delle favole. Devi adattarti, se vuoi cavalcare l’onda, oppure finisci sotto, annaspi e affoghi.   
È questo che vorrebbe far capire a tutti gli altri e che voleva dimostrare al Giappone nel Reincarnation: non portare uno zombie sul palco e farlo piangere in diretta, non era questo che Tetsuya cercava, e non è tanto giusto che Kitamura parli come se fosse l’esatto contrario.   
Tetsuya pensa che sono proprio cresciuti – peggio: che sono invecchiati e anche male. Una volta sembrava tutto molto più facile. Una volta haido rideva sempre sul palco, di un sorriso diverso. Era carino, perché era dolce nelle sue recite. Adesso sembra che non si diverta più nessuno – neppure Tetsuya, a dirla tutta. Neppure Tetsuya prova un gusto particolare nell’essere soffocato dai rimpianti e dai rimorsi. Solo che Tetsuya pensa pure un’altra cosa, e cioè che i Laruku, all’epoca, non erano quello che sono oggi. Non avevano tutta questa responsabilità. E Tetsuya pensa che quella è la vera chiave: _responsabilità_ vuol dire _crescere_. E crescere fa anche male.   
Ecco quello che haido non vuole capire: non è successo solo a lui. È stato un colpo che ha affossato tutti, ma uno deve inghiottire, tirare su la testa e dire ‘ _Ok. ‘Fanculo: non vi do questa stramaledetta soddisfazione_ ’.   
Tetsuya vorrebbe che haido facesse quello che fa sempre quando si arrabbia con lui: prendere tutto a brutto muso. Con arroganza, violenza, determinazione. Anche quello è haido. Non vuole un coniglio che fugge e infila la testa sotto la sabbia, per non vedere, non sentire, non realizzare il cambiamento. Perché è evidente che c’è stato e che ha fatto pure male, ma non è morto nessuno, vivaddio. Sono ancora in grado di rialzarsi e muoversi e sognare e pure cantare.   
“D’accordo. Ma non esistono debiti eterni. Pure noi gli abbiamo dato qualcosa. E lui ci ha sputato sopra.”   
“Non è tutto così lineare.”   
“Non è nemmeno complicato come pensi. Io non voglio dettare legge su haido. E se lo pensa, Takarai è un cretino. Di quelli enormi, malgrado la taglia. Io voglio essere sicuro che non faccia stronzate. Perché, a quanto pare, se Tetsuya-rompicoglioni abbassa la guardia, diventa facile.”   
“Tetchan…”   
“Non credere che io non abbia provato niente, Ken, perché è un’idiozia. E se vuoi sapere come la penso, ce l’ho a morte con voi due. Con te e soprattutto con quell’altro. Perché invece di piangere dopo, aveva il dovere di dirmelo.”   
“Senti… Non era per niente facile…”   
“Cosa? Dirmi che aveva quei problemi? Non ci sto a pensare che lo sapevate tutti tranne il sottoscritto, e alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro, sono stato io a fare la parte del cattivo. Non è questo il mio ruolo e neppure me lo meritavo.”   
“Lo sai che non è così.”   
“Io so solo che haido non è venuto alle prove e che l’ultima volta in cui ho tollerato defezioni siamo finiti su tutti i giornali”   
“Che vuoi fare?”   
“Niente. Però pretendo di sapere dov’è. Voglio capire che gli passa per la testa. Provarci, almeno. Non lo obbligo a pensare con la mia. Non credo ai miracoli. Sarebbe già tanto se lo facesse, comunque.”   
“Cosa?”   
“Pensare.”  
  
   
“Non ci credo che eri così preoccupato, Tetchan. Non è proprio da te.”   
“Sai che c’è, haido? Mi secca, ma devo rivendermi una battuta tua…”   
“Sarebbe?”   
“C’è che di me non hai proprio capito un cazzo. Ma proprio niente, eh?”


	8. Defezione dal basso

Degli undici minuti che rendono la vita meritevole d’essere vissuta e che, nel caso di un uomo, legittimano pure quella stoica resistenza all’altro sesso, ve n’è uno – per quanto sia discutibile dire se possa o meno parlarsi di un intero minuto, di sessanta perfetti secondi di gloria – che vale quasi tutto il resto. Una rapida successione di _eccitazione-erezione-orgasmo_ in cui l’essenza stessa del potere si concentra in una mielosa, biancastra concessione totale del sé, prosaicamente detta _sperma_. Ma esistono parole in grado di rovinare qualunque sentimento, come esistono espressioni che possono distruggere un’atmosfera o pensieri in grado di scardinare persino il più profondo e ricercato oblio di un uomo.   
Hideto Takarai lo sapeva e restava sempre incredulo a fronte dell’ipotesi che gli venisse da perdersi in riflessioni fondamentali quando il suo cazzo avrebbe avuto piuttosto bisogno di una sega – di una vera sega, studiata, assaporata, avvilente e consolante insieme.   
Ma quando sei una star quasi trentenne e senti il bisogno di masturbarti perché neppure ti ricordi quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai fatto una sacrosanta, decente scopata – non una sveltina da sbronza malaugurata, di quelle che ti lasciano addosso la puzza e i postumi dell’alcool – a dirla tutta, i pensieri arrivavano da soli senza neppure bisogno di chiamarli od ordinarli.   
Hideto sapeva di non essere come Tetsuya e di non avere la sua pazienza: non sarebbe mai riuscito a organizzare i suoi spettri per lettera alfabetica, neppure se le sue ossessioni avevano una tale metodicità da ripresentarsi sempre uguali e sempre tutte insieme nei momenti meno indicati. haido poteva rimanere persino per ore intere in silenzio a fissare il suo sterno scavato alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo di un respiro quasi inesistente, fissando un punto dello spazio ch’era solo nella sua immaginazione. Gli mancava un termine fondamentale per studiare la prospettiva della sua vita: trastullare un po’ con dita sempre più impazienti, disgustate e demotivate una virilità che sembrava piuttosto aver voglia di nascondersi non gettava che una luce ancora più farsesca, grottesca e infelice sul suo panorama interiore.   
Buio pesto: quando diavolo era cominciato?   
Tetsuya l’aveva soprannominato _Doihachiro_ perché era una specie di disastro ambulante, ma si faceva sentire. All’epoca era del tutto consapevole di sé, della propria voglia di esserci, farsi rispettare, rompere le palle come e quanto gli fosse piaciuto.   
Andava bene così – tutto sommato pure Ogawa sembrava più soddisfatto. Poi, da un giorno all’altro, la voglia di scherzare era finita. Forse discendeva dal fatto fosse diventato una specie di operaio – della musica, d’accordo, ma la musica ti regalava emozioni solo se l’assecondavi, non se tentavi di stanarla dove avresti fatto prima a tirarti un buco.   
A questo punto, di solito, haido chiudeva gli occhi, respirava in profondità e capiva d’essere arrivato per l’ennesima volta davanti al nulla: non solo avrebbe fallito il solito tentativo di seghetta propiziatoria e catartica, ma non sarebbe più riuscito a disegnare, a scrivere, a sognare, a parlare, a cantare finché _qualcuno_ non fosse arrivato a cercarlo. E quel qualcuno arrivava sempre troppo tardi.   
haido pensava sempre più spesso che nel suo circuito emotivo doveva esserci per forza qualcosa di sbagliato; in verità faticava sempre di più a trovarsi _giusto_ davvero, perché più passava il tempo, più gli sembrava di essere un grumo di limiti. Si ammalava troppo spesso – e non poteva farlo. Era la legge di mercato. Non puoi raffreddarti, non puoi avere almeno dieci giorni di febbre al mese. Non puoi. Il brutto è che ci sono comunque. E devi cantare per forza – si scazzava con facilità, si deprimeva pensando a quello che doveva fare – e a volte gli veniva il desiderio pruriginoso di non farlo affatto.   
Stava invecchiando. _Punto_.   
Negavano tutti, ma non riuscivano a ingannarlo comunque: il suo tempo stava fuggendo via; stava svanendo nel vento, con il suo controllo e persino con quella stupida felicità di essere una troietta del Kansai che una volta lo teneva in piedi.   
Hideto non poteva fare a meno di pensare che nella vita persino le erezioni somigliano a tutto il resto: arrivano sempre al momento meno opportuno, mai quando ti servirebbero davvero, neppure un cazzo fosse un’arma da puntare al petto di un Caso un po’ stronzo che non si decide a volerti bene. _Mai_.   
Ad esempio aveva avuto qualcosa di simile davanti all’infermiera che gli sfilava i pantaloni mentre era steso su un tavolo operatorio, dopo il peggiore volo in bicicletta della storia recente di Wakayama.   
Più o meno doveva avere dodici anni, all’epoca; abbastanza per fare una figuraccia da sotterrarsi nel contesto meno adatto.   
Era incredibile come di tutta quella storia gli fosse rimasto proprio impresso _quel_ dettaglio, visto che era svenuto e rinvenuto una tale quantità di volte da realizzare solo a posteriori ch’era stato davvero un botto tremendo – e per fortuna che esistevano le domande retoriche.   
Quando aveva raccontato quella storia a Tetsuya – all’epoca in cui tutto era ancora da scrivere, ma c’era già nell’aria un’alchimia strana, da fargli pensare di aver trovato finalmente una direzione – a quel punto Ogawa si sfilava sempre quei suoi occhialoni tremendi, lo fissava con le palpebre strette e gli chiedeva ‘ _Cioè? Che c’entrano adesso le domande retoriche?_ ’ costringendolo ad aggiungere il pezzo del vecchio contadino che l’aveva trovato, caricato nella sua auto e che ogni cinque secondi gli chiedeva ‘ _Va tutto bene?_ ’, ignorando che c’era una sola risposta.   
_Un cazzo_.   
Comunque quel fattore era stato proprio gentile e in un certo senso avere un debito di riconoscenza come quello ti cambiava la vita – la vita che era stata salvata. Sua madre, per contro, aveva spostato un centinaio di volte lo sguardo dal suo braccio rotto alla sua faccia coperta di garze, dalla faccia al braccio per tornare alla faccia e lì avere una crisi isterica.   
Questo era un altro dettaglio di un certo livello, in effetti, ma c’entrava davvero poco con il suo disperato bisogno di masturbarsi e dare un senso a un giorno perso. Era ontologicamente immorale – nonché impossibile, del resto – farsi una sega pensando a chi ti ha messo al mondo. Se fosse arrivato a tanto, si sarebbe gettato sotto il primo Shinkansen. Era una questione di buonsenso e di orgoglio.   
Hideto chiudeva gli occhi e provava a ripensare alla ragazza di _Niji_. Mentre giravano il PV era stata – come dire? _Affettuosa_? – tanto che il manager gli aveva pure suggerito di inserire l’episodio del bacio nel diario per _Le Ciel_ – già: _ora_ era autorizzato a scrivere di nuovo. Lettere dal carcere, ma autorizzate – come sarebbe stata inserita la relativa documentazione fotografica.   
Era piuttosto carina, come nel migliore stereotipo della bellezza occidentale. Aveva un unico limite: gli somigliava da morire. Era più alta e non poteva farsi una sega, ma l’avevano scelta proprio per quel motivo, perché chi guardasse quel PV, forse, fantasticasse sul suo ego femminino.   
_Un cazzo_.   
A dire la verità si sentiva molto più pronto a prendere il posto di Ken e a farsi inchiodare su quella maledetta croce. Il resto lo toccava in misura molto limitata.   
Era un bel filmato, un buon filmato, ma a guardarlo si faceva un po’ schifo e un po’ pena; quintali e quintali di trucco per nascondere qualcosa che usciva sempre fuori: quello stronzo di haido un po’ solo e un po’ afflitto e un po’ infantile e così terribilmente irrisolto che nelle foto di backstage sembrava davvero un cane abbandonato.   
Hachiko due. _Un macroscopico coglione_.   
A quel punto Hideto si voltava sul fianco, sperando che cambiare posizione l’aiutasse a cambiare anche il resto: non tanto quella mortale incapacità di collaborazione che nasceva persino dal basso – da molto in _basso_. In ogni senso – quanto piuttosto il proprio modo di viversi e leggersi e pure perdersi in meschinità come quelle, perché, a dirla tutta, non era tanto il sesso a mancargli, ma il prima e il dopo; la sensazione di appartenenza e di entusiasmo e calore e contatto e possesso e affetto.   
Era quello il punto: si sentiva solo. C’erano già stati simili momenti, ma era diverso il contorno. Si sentiva più spontaneo, più pronto ad accusare ogni colpo e restituirlo tre volte. Ora le sue difese erano scemate; non era tanto immunità da raffreddore, quanto da esistenza. Uno dei milioni di schermi eretti a difenderlo era andato in pezzi e si era preso le schegge in pieno; ne era stato travolto e stravolto peggio di un nuovo San Cristoforo, per chi amava, di quando in quando, trastullarsi con un po’ di blasfemia. E Tetchan, che come ogni bravo medico portava allo scoperto la cancrena e gli faceva provare un male cane, aveva trovato il modo di farglielo capire.   
‘ _Basta, haido. Basta_.’  
Non dovevano esserci altri paracadute, in alcun caso, o forse aveva guardato un po’ troppo bene e dritto nella sua espressione più nascosta, malata e lontana, mentre fissava la siringa con cui un dottore _gaijin_ gli inoculava la sua dose mensile di anticorpi?   
Hideto si vergognava da morire di quei picchi sempre più profondi di debolezza ed esaurimento; se ne vergognava molto più di quando in passato era libero di parlarne e di leggere poi lettere di fan che gli scrivevano cose da niente. Cose come: ‘ _Mi dispiace che sei stato malato, caro haido. Sarei stata molto contenta di prendermi cura di te_ ’. Erano frasi fatte, dettate da un contesto di circostanza, ma sembravano pure il segno di una solitudine impossibile. Di un ‘ _Cazzo, io sono hyde. E siccome sono hyde, ora sono più in alto di tutti’_.   
Non era vero. Non riusciva a crederci, perché la solitudine era molto più democratica del resto. La solitudine gli sbatteva in faccia l’unica ambizione che Tetsuya _non_ avrebbe mai capito. No. Proprio mai.   
A haido bastava anche l’ _Apple_ e una felicità come quella dei suoi genitori. Certo: stare sul palco era meglio, ma stare sul palco, almeno all’inizio, era coinciso anche con tanti entusiasmi e tanta vita intorno che Hideto aveva creduto che quel Paese dei Balocchi durasse per sempre, fosse sempre aperto.   
Non era così. Non era per niente così.   
Comunque, per far contento Tetchan e il manager e pure Ken – che intanto già stava per divorziare un’altra volta – se l’era portata a letto.   
Una voluttuosa, avvincente scopata di quelle buone con la modella del PV di _Niji_. Sesso, solo sesso. Di parole neppure l’ombra.  
Quando sei triste, chissà perché, o parli troppo o troppo poco.   
_Lei_ , del resto, non conosceva il giapponese. Per proprio conto, già il fatto che non gli riuscisse di dire nulla di più comprensibile di due frasi fatte nel suo _engrish_ da Madame Butterfly bastava a distruggere l’interesse per qualunque conversazione. Gli sarebbe parso di tornare troppo indietro: a quando i Laruku facevano le prime apparizioni e qualche anchorman stronzo gli chiedeva di parlare _meglio_ , non come il provincialotto di Wakayama che era.   
_Fanculo_.   
‘ _Non ci pensare, haido. Sono cattiverie gratuite. Vai bene così_ ’: era la voce del suo orgoglio o quella di Sakura? Sakura che gli correggeva la dizione senza farglielo pesare e lo lasciava suonare la batteria quando la voglia di prendere a pugni la vita superava il limite?   
haido respirava con difficoltà, sentendo con fastidio il montare di nuova colata di ricordi. _Delete_. La cosa peggiore era che non sapesse più se a far male era la memoria in sé o il fatto che gli avesse tolto del tutto la voglia di farsi quella benedetta sega, come ogni maschio normale.   
_Delete_ anche quello: un sano maschio normale avrebbe fatto una puntatina a Kabukicho, speso una fortuna in _rispettabili massaggi_ e assai meno rispettabili verità. Ma un sano maschio normale non avrebbe perciò corso il rischio di trovarsi il giorno dopo svergognato su tutti i rotocalchi con una dicitura sul genere ‘ _Notte non note: il mio abc con hyde_ ’ e giocarsi così una carriera che non sapeva più neppure dire quanto non somigliasse a una specie di ergastolo – perché, _cazzo_ , Hideto Takarai scopava, usciva e si divertiva molto di più quando non c’era una gli regalasse la cioccolata a San Valentino.   
Arrivato a quel punto di privatissimo e scoraggiante autocompatimento, Hideto rotolava prono e nudo tra le lenzuola, rinunciando all’assurda ricerca di quel maledetto, solitario minuto di gloria. Doveva esserci un lato tremendamente comico in tutto quello, come c’era nel botto che aveva fatto con la bici, nel volo sul palco di Ken durante gli Heavenly, nelle cretinate del fanservice con tetsu ai tempi di Siesta: peccato che il suo senso dell’umorismo faticasse a mettersi in moto quando era il protagonista di simili siparietti. Non c’era da ridere; c’era da piangere e basta.   
Un’occhiata distratta all’orologio: erano le sei del pomeriggio. Fuori era buio pesto e non aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse andato a finire il tempo. Peggio, di cosa avesse combinato dal momento in cui quella strana ragazza se n’era andata e, per proprio conto, si era alzato per pagare la consumazione. Era quasi tutti i suoi gesti si fossero congelati in una bolla di totale assenza, abulia e indifferenza. Per certo era tornato casa: l’unica certezza fosse in suo possesso era quella. Non aveva pensato di poter cantare o lavorare al Self Portrait neppure se gli avessero regalato un nuovo cuore e un nuovo cervello. Tetsuya doveva essere furioso e ne aveva perfettamente il diritto: non si era neppure preso il _disturbo_ di fargli uno squillo sul cellulare o sul cercapersone – una cosa da niente, ma Ogawa teneva a queste cose.   
Forse pensava che potevano metterlo in condizioni di capire se ti stessi bucando o meno.   
haido aveva sollevato la testa dal cuscino, scuotendola come per liberarsi da un pensiero fastidioso – peggio, velenoso. L’unica cosa da fare era provare a rimediare: riallacciare il contatto, riassumere la rispettabilità di un ordine interiore e, soprattutto, mentale.   
E farsi una doccia.   
A quel punto, dovendo cominciare da un’azione coerente, una doccia era quello che gli serviva più di qualunque altra cosa; poi avrebbe pensato a come muoversi perché Tetchan non lo sbranasse come rientrava nella meccanica dei loro rapporti. Almeno _prima_.   
Negli ultimi tempi anche Tetsuya era diverso. Se la si prendeva sul ridere diceva che non voleva spaventare troppo Yukki, visto che non era da molto che lavorava con i Laruku. haido era convinto stesse cercando piuttosto di rimettere insieme uno straccio di equilibrio, visto che pure gli arcobaleni cambiano quando il sole gira. Il loro, però, aveva cozzato contro un’eclisse abbastanza consistente e aveva perso qualche tono come i suoi occhi daltonici.   
Si era alzato con indolenza, calciando via i vestiti appallottolati in modo disordinato. Faceva freddo, perché non aveva neppure acceso il riscaldamento. E stava camminando scalzo. _Imbecille_. Seguitava a muoversi secondo un circuito sbilanciato e incoerente.   
Peggio: stava sommando proprio tutti i comportamenti più assurdi e autodistruttivi del proprio repertorio.   
_Cazzo_.   
Non era più una matricola. Non poteva dire di non sapere come sarebbe finita, e non aveva neppure voglia di dare a un altro medico la soddisfazione di quell’imbecille sadico che l’aveva quasi fatto piangere, curandosi che sentisse bene quando osservava che ci voleva parecchio coraggio a sentirsi maschi con un corpo gracile come quello.   
_Vaffanculo_.   
Non si ammalava così tanto una volta. Non si ammalava prima di cantare cantare e cantare e smettere solo per fumare fumare fumare e lavorare lavorare lavorare. Non era gracile: era indistruttibile. Ecco perché era ancora vivo.   
_Cazzo_.   
Il getto caldo della doccia l’aveva rianimato e destato del tutto al contempo. La fastidiosa contrattura di tutti i suoi muscoli – la tipica contrattura da giornata sbagliata, insomma – si era gradatamente allentata, dandogli la gratificante e rassicurante sensazione di riuscire a respirare di nuovo. Un po’ meglio, almeno. Respirare e riordinare le idee.   
D’accordo: aveva saltato una sessione. Non era la fine del mondo. Si era riposato. Alla gola serviva anche quello, di quando in quando. E poi era troppo giù di corda: essere giù di corda era la via più veloce per scrivere enka e non certo rock o qualcosa di ascoltabile.   
Invece haido aveva voglia di una bella scossa: adrenalina e musica e qualche accordo di chitarra come si deve.   
Poteva andare?   
Non era ancora del tutto pronto a dirsi guarito e alieno al rischio di ricadute pure significative, ma respirava. Solo quello era un patrimonio inestimabile, e non era neppure troppo vecchio.   
No.   
Si era cercato nello specchio, saltellando per vedere l’effetto di un haido più alto e forse più consistente nella vita, ma era una specie di brutta imitazione sbilanciata: tutto sommato era meglio la versione ridotta, aveva pensato con una smorfia buffa, mentre fissava dietro le orecchie la frangia bagnata e troppo lunga.   
‘ _You look like a girl._ _A beautiful girl_.’   
Ora che i Laruku erano diventati così importanti e così famosi – e quindi lavoravano non poco all’estero, soprattutto per i PV e i photobook – era una frase quasi di circostanza; una delle prime cose che i _gaijin_ si sentivano in dovere di osservare. Quello, la sua statura e qualche gridolino stupito se si svegliava con la barba di tre giorni e non aveva proprio voglia di toglierla di mezzo.   
Era urticante, perché agli altri non capitava mai. In Germania Ken si era ambientato talmente bene che aveva avuto quasi il terrore che non volesse tornare in Giappone: gli era riuscito perché al di là dei lineamenti esotici e della nazionalità, era evidente, il rispetto e la complicità maschile si misuravano in parametri che lo tagliavano fuori.   
haido stava bene quando se ne andava da solo in bicicletta, a visitare musei, a fare shopping. In quel periodo, tutto sommato, stare solo era ciò che gli piaceva di più e lo impensieriva meno. Era difficile dire se il disagio di quei momenti fosse un progresso o una significativa ricaduta. In realtà era talmente fuori fuoco su tutto che gli mancava la capacità di orientarsi sul serio, persino nelle proprie stesse emozioni.   
Aveva cominciato a frizionarsi i capelli, quando l’interfono aveva cominciato a suonare con fastidiosa insistenza. Il doppio filtro era indispensabile, ormai, perché se solo qualche fanatico avesse scoperto l’ubicazione del suo appartamento, poco ma sicuro, avrebbe perso la pace. Eppure, al contempo, aveva quasi nostalgia della sua prima sistemazione a Tokyo: niente di troppo sontuoso o di particolari pretese, ma un incredibile traguardo al tempo stesso. Un porto di mare, soprattutto. Un porto di mare in cui si rideva sempre e si sognava il futuro.   
Era incredibile che i sogni si avverassero solo per avvelenarti con la verità: aveva tutto quello che desiderava e niente di quello che gli serviva davvero.   
Perché?   
‘ _Doihachan? Se è una ritorsione per tutte le volte in cui ti ho lasciato fuori, sappi che non è né originale, né divertente. Ti decidi ad aprire o devo sfondare la porta?_ ’  
Aveva represso a stento un risolino cretino e quasi isterico: nella rimpatriata della memoria, mancava solo _Sono-il-leader-Tetchan_. Inutile dire che non fosse mai stato tanto felice di sentire quella voce in tutta la propria vita. In momenti come quelli, almeno, esasperarlo fino al transfert del malumore era la migliore tattica per riprendersi sul serio.   
Fino al prossimo tonfo – o fino al prossimo volo _vero_ , poteva sperare.   
‘ _Non posso, Tetchan. Sono nudo_ ,’ aveva modulato in falsetto dall’altra parte, contando i secondi che l’altro avrebbe utilizzato per replicargli con qualcosa di molto prevaricatorio o molto offensivo – perché, se voleva, pure Tetsuya menava stoccate da lasciarti impietrito.   
‘ _haido? Non fare la geisha, che non hai più l’età. E se sei nudo, sbrigati a vestirti. Non sono intenzionato a violentarti, ma vorrei evitare che ti raffreddassi come capita sempre a gennaio, a febbraio, a marzo e in qualunque circostanza ti vada di fare giochetti cretini._ ’   
‘ _Sei cattivo, Tetchan. Sono solo delicato._ ’   
‘ _No, sei irresponsabile. Ed è diverso. Allora? Mi apri?_ ’   
Si era sforzato di ricomporre i lineamenti in un’espressione che suonasse, se non offesa, almeno rancorosa, ma gli veniva da ridere. Tetchan l’avrebbe realizzato con facilità ignobile e, probabilmente, se non felice, l’avrebbe almeno accolto con un mezzo sorriso sollevato.   
Erano amici, in fin dei conti. Aveva bisogno di quella sicurezza.   
Non a caso la prima cosa che Tetsuya aveva fatto entrando era stata fissarlo come se avesse cambiato fisionomia all’improvviso e si fosse trasformato davvero in una geisha. Solo dopo aver appurato che si trattava sempre del vecchio Hideto, gli aveva puntato l’indice contro lo sterno appuntito e scandito la tipica battuta alla Tetchan.   
“Se ti raffreddi pure stavolta, giuro che ti alzo _Niji_ di due ottave. Si può sapere che fai tutto bagnato?”   
Aveva inarcato sarcastico un sopracciglio, prima di vedere se la tattica-fanservice funzionava ancora; gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e, fronte contro fronte, senza abbassare lo sguardo, gli aveva sussurrato “ _Sono tutto bagnato perché aspettavo te, Tetchan_.”   
Ogawa gli aveva replicato con un’occhiataccia molto eloquente, l’aveva allontanato con evidente malagrazia e aveva scosso il capo.   
“D’accordo. Se non altro ora so che stai bene.” “Uh?” “Adesso però basta giocare. Asciugati in fretta e trova una buona scusa per l’assenza di oggi. Yukki aveva pure un impegno con Kyo. Te lo sei dimenticato?” “ _Cazzo_ , sì!” “Ottimo. Ma non importa. Awaji non ti conosce ancora abbastanza da odiarti, Ken è un filosofo e io sono un martire. Perciò per questa volta niente ritorsioni. Magari sarebbe utile sapere pure cos’è che ti passa per la testa, però. La promozione è una cosa seria. E tra meno di un mese esce _Heart_. La pressione è tanta, sono d’accordo. Ma abbiamo affrontato di peggio, no?” “Guarda, per la verità io volevo proprio esserci in studio… Solo che…” “Solo che non ci sei mai arrivato, haido. Hai tante qualità, ma non certo quella di materializzarti con la forza del pensiero.” “Uhm… Spiritoso. Ho conosciuto una…” “Una?” “Una tipa strana. Però carina.” “haido?” “È che mi piacerebbe da morire rivederla. È tutto il giorno che ci penso.”  
 _  
   
_ “Davvero ti ho detto così?”  
“Esattamente.”  
“E non mi hai preso per matto?”  
“Abbastanza. Ma il problema di fondo è che tu non sei di solito tanto _normale_. Non so se rendo.”  
“Grazie. È consolante sapere che hai di me una così alta opinione. Grazie davvero. Immagino cosa avrai detto a Megumi quella sera.”  
“Quella sera era il mio compleanno, Kaori aveva una scollatura da urlo e tu sei stato incollato alla Oishi per tre ore di fila. Se me la ricordo è solo perché non sono tante le ragazze che ti ho visto guardare con un’espressione davvero carina.”  
“Ma davvero?”  
“Ti capita di distrarti, haido. E, chissà perché, è in quei momenti che dai il meglio.”  
“Sarà.”  
“Comunque mi interessava più che altro assumessi un aspetto più umano e meno simile a quello di un cane bagnato. Ti ricordi quanto dovevamo lavorare, no?”  
“Tetsuya? Da quando ti conosco, veramente, io non ho più smesso di sentire quella parola.”  
“Quale parola?”  
“ _Lavoro_. Forse tu non avrai sentito il bisogno di parlare con Megumi, ma io, a questo punto, due parole a Kaori le direi sul serio.”  
“Tu provaci e sarai il terzo. E non scherzo.”  
“Almeno dammi una morte dignitosa. Ci tengo a queste cose, lo sai.”


	9. Vecchi tempi

Parlare di vecchi tempi quando non si avevano neppure trent’anni, a ben vedere, suonava tanto grottesco che chiunque avesse posseduto un minimo di quell’aureo filtro storico noto come ‘ _ironia_ ’ avrebbe trovato il modo di esercitarlo a dovere.   
Le circostanze, a ogni modo, erano talmente involute e complesse che nessuno dei diretti interessati aveva provato particolare interesse a esercitare il proprio sarcasmo. Non Tetsuya Ogawa, cui bastava aver capito che haido era sempre il solito haido – un po’ troppo pagliaccio come quando tirava una brutta aria e la voglia di una sacrosanta maschera si faceva impellente – e che non l’aveva perso per l’ennesima, stolida distrazione.   
Non haido, felice di aver trovato quel _qualcuno_ di cui aveva tanto più bisogno quanto più sprofondava in una malsana solitudine che, in fin dei conti, era stata cifra del successo e del distacco non meno del resto.   
Hideto veniva da Wakayama, Kansai: da un posto in cui i Takarai, per una quantità di buone ragioni – tra cui i Beatles. Che erano quattro. Proprio come i Laruku – erano piccole celebrità e tutti conoscevano quel loro figlio così bello, così originale, così anticonformista da parere, al contempo, un mafioso e la sua geisha.   
Quella sera, in ogni caso, Tetchan era rimasto finché non era stato abbastanza tardi da risultare plausibile che si fermasse là dove era arrivato con propositi tra il caritatevole e il punitivo, salvo optare per la migliore delle vie percorribili: quella dell’amicizia.   
Hideto e Tetsuya si erano incontrati per circostanze che il caso aveva tracciato sino a un certo punto. La verità era che la fortuna non lavorasse sodo quanto Ogawa e, in fin dei conti, se quel gruppo e quella loro amicizia fatta di ritorsioni e dipendenze e frizioni tutte interne aveva retto sino ad allora, in buona misura, dipendeva davvero dalla forza con cui Tetchan aveva filato e mantenuto l’ordito, senza perdere una sola maglia. O meglio sì, una ne aveva persa, ma aveva pure rimediato subito al danno.   
haido nutriva nei confronti di Tetsuya un sentimento molto più vicino alla rivalità che all’affetto puro e semplice. A guardarli dall’esterno non era facile dirlo, ma haido sapeva anche essere freddo e realista: Tetchan poteva creargli qualche problema, se si fosse messo in testa di fargli concorrenza, perché Tetchan non era bravo solo con il basso e anche i fan gradivano ritrovarlo davanti a un microfono, quando haido tornava a fare quello che un tempo aveva creduto fosse il suo futuro: il chitarrista.   
Comunque a Hideto Tetchan era piaciuto parecchio, fin dal loro primo incontro, a dirla tutta, perché haido era molto vanitoso e il fatto che quello strano ragazzo gli fosse arrossito davanti, quando si era volto per guardarlo bene in faccia – e all’epoca i suoi capelli nerissimi gli arrivavano a mezza schiena. Aveva le labbra rosse come la cera fusa di un sigillo nobiliare e gli occhi bistrati da puttana francese – gli aveva solleticato le corde più sensibili dell’ego.   
Un po’ come la fiducia incondizionata che aveva riposto nella sua voce e nei suoi testi. Soprattutto in quelli.   
Tetsuya era diventato più rigido e avaro di complimenti solo da Sakura in poi: prima non era solo quello che gli dava del lavativo, ma anche quello che lo incoraggiava a morte. Anzi, non era neppure Sakura il problema. Il problema era stata quella bastardata che Hideto, a distanza di quattro anni, neppure riusciva bene a spiegarsi.   
Un rigurgito di orgoglio maschile?   
Troppo alcool per la sua resistenza? Oppure era quel nucleo di originaria e originale cattiveria che aveva dentro?   
Si era giocato la pazienza e la stima e la fiducia di tetsu per un tiro del _cazzo_ – in ogni senso. Tutto sommato era stato un imbecille a recriminare a posteriori. Doveva fargli capire che aveva compreso il proprio limite e non ci sarebbe più stato nulla del genere, non per paura e neppure perché le vendette di Tetsuya potevano essere atroci e impietose, ma perché era del tutto consapevole di essere nel torto.   
Sapeva d’essere venuto meno al giuramento che si erano fatti a Osaka, prima di partire alla volta di Tokyo: erano un arcobaleno che non aveva bisogno di pioggia, né di lacrime. Erano un arcobaleno immortale.   
Magari, per proprio conto, Tetchan avrebbe potuto evitare di farlo lavorare pure con quaranta di febbre e rimproverarlo nel backstage peggiore della sua vita, addossandogli la colpa di una performance che non era stata proprio il massimo, ma viste le sue condizioni, nel complesso, poteva dirsi grandiosa.   
Comunque fosse, quei vecchi tempi, pur nelle tensioni che non erano mai mancate, nel gioco delle parti spesso eccessivo e scomodo, erano quel che a haido mancava e di cui sentiva il bisogno. Erano un surrogato della famiglia da cui – quando ancora si poteva permettere di prendere il treno come ogni ragazzo normale – tornava almeno ogni due settimane e per le vacanze, quasi fosse ancora uno studente delle superiori.   
Tetsuya lo prendeva in giro, a volte, ma poi finiva che saliva sul suo stesso treno e si trascinava dietro anche Ken, che non aveva più bisogno della sua famiglia di rigidi stronzi ora che aveva trovato loro. Non si sarebbero mai separati. Mai.   
Quando haido beveva un po’ e precipitava in quei ricordi si sentiva attraversato da una tiepida sicurezza che lo faceva sentire più adeguato e vivo, meno spaventato da quello che avrebbe trovato dentro e oltre lo specchio. Più consapevole del fatto che la sua maschera più falsa era anche la più vera: haido aveva bisogno di un buon palco, del contorno e delle luci giuste, di un po’ di cipria, di un po’ di adrenalina, e poi la voce sarebbe uscita con il fragore di una cascata. E così la musica, le idee, le note.   
Era tutto lì: dentro di lui, com’erano dentro di lui i colori che non riusciva a vedere bene, i verdi e i rossi che sfumavano l’uno nell’altro, spezzando le ali a un talento che esisteva, però, ed era anche per quello che c’erano i Self Portrait, il diario più vero dell’haido vero.   
Sicché Tetsuya era rimasto e Hideto si era ritrovato all’improvviso tanto presente sulla scena da darsi dell’imbecille persino per quel misero tentativo di autogratificazione non riuscito: la vita era fuori dalla sua gabbia dorata. Una gabbia aperta. Se era tanto vigliacco da non avere il coraggio di uscire, non era più nelle condizioni di recriminare per nulla; oppure avrebbe dovuto confessare tutto a Tetchan e accettare che lo prendesse a calci nel culo.   
Poiché tuttavia era certo che Ogawa l’avrebbe fatto – e per proprio conto non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdersi in ulteriori prove di stupido masochismo – aveva optato per il programma su cui tutti i Laruku si erano sempre trovati d’accordo: ingozzarsi di qualcosa – preferibilmente cucinato da lui, che ai fornelli era senz’altro il più dignitoso – bere fino a doversi specchiare con la carta d’identità e poi trascinarsi da qualche parte fino a mattina, per smaltire la sbornia, lo stress, i rancori e il vittimismo.   
La cosa che lasciava sempre increduli quelli della Ki/oon era piuttosto il fatto che, dopo simili festini, riuscissero persino a registrare. Dopo un secolo e mezzo, insomma, Hideto era riuscito a tirare su la testa e a guardarsi in faccia senza avere paura: era ancora lì, tutto intero, e _‘fanculo_ a chi credeva fosse una signorina.   
Anzi: a ben vedere aveva anche bisogno di radersi.   
Nel lucido angolino in basso a destra, Ogawa smaltiva a modo suo l’alcool e metà della sua preziosissima cena.   
“Sei proprio invecchiato, eh, Tetchan? Una volta non eri così delicato.”   
Ogawa si era pulito la bocca, l’aveva guardato male e poi agganciato per il collo. “D’accordo, stupida _troia_ ubriacona… Stanotte non si dorme,” era stata l’intimidatoria replica, mentre lo trascinava verso l’ingresso e poi, con la grazia di un lottatore di sumo, lungo le scale.   
“Tetchan, io sono ancora in mutande. Mi spieghi come arriviamo a Ginza se ci arrestano prima?” aveva miagolato soffocando a stento le risa.   
Tetsuya aveva fatto marcia indietro, si era scolato un litro di minerale e poi innaffiato con la stessa come un cane. “Questa te la metto in conto, Hideto,” gli aveva ringhiato stravolto. “Cosa, scusa?” aveva mugolato innocente, mentre tentava di indossare un paio di jeans – salvo accorgersi che non era tanto più sobrio di Ogawa, per pretendere di infilare le gambe in uno stesso buco.   
“Mi hai fatto sbronzare apposta, cretino! Guarda come sono ridotto!” “Sei solo più simpatico, Ogawa… E rilassati un po’,” gli aveva sussurrato, prima di scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia e infilare il giaccone.   
“Andiamo, Tetchan? Portami in un bel posto!”   
Tetsuya l’aveva fissato obliquo, indeciso se fosse il caso di allungargli un calcio, buttarlo dalla finestra, oppure fargli una carezzina di compatimento e concedergli qualche minuto di gloria. Evidentemente la sbronza in corso lo rendeva conciliante con l’ipotesi di lasciarlo invecchiare, perché aveva grugnito qualcosa, si era coperto di malagrazia a propria volta, l’aveva seguito e poi superato in corsa fino all’ingresso.   
Il freddo della notte li aveva rianimati entrambi quel tanto che poteva bastare a rendere ragione dell’inesorabile verità: erano abbastanza sbronzi e abbastanza felici. Vivi, insomma, com’era sempre più difficile percepirsi, persino allo specchio.   
“Chiamiamo anche Ken?”   
“Possiamo fare di meglio. Possiamo rompergli un po’ le scatole.”   
“Cioè, Tetchan?”   
“Te l’ho detto, no, che Yukki aveva organizzato un incontro con Kyo?”   
“Uh, uh.”   
“Be’, Ken ha detto che andava a dare un’occhiata e forse tiravano fuori una jam session. Dovrebbero esserci pure Kiyoharu e Yasuhiro.”   
“Yasuhiro?”   
“Sugihara. Sugizo, insomma.”   
“Oh, cazzo! Ma pure quello?”   
“Perché, dove sarebbe il problema? Tu conosci abbastanza bene Inoran, no?”   
“Mi fa paura, Tetchan!”   
“Ma sei scemo?”   
“E poi non è vero che è tanto sexy. Io sono più sexy di lui, no?”   
“No. Tu sei sbronzo, haido. Decisamente sbronzo.”   
“È solo un po’ alto. E se la tira troppo.”   
“È uno dei migliori chitarristi del Giappone e ti stacca di venti centimetri. Ecco qual è il tuo problema. Questo e il fatto che si porta a letto Vivian Hsu.”   
“Quella s’è fatta mezzo Giappone, Tetchan. Mi sa che non vale.”   
“Ti rode il _Walking porn_ , ammettilo!”   
“Ma vaffanculo, va’. Chi è l’unica troia qua intorno, eh?”   
Tetsuya aveva cominciato a ridere, prima di prenderlo sottobraccio e trascinarlo lontano dalle luminarie del marciapiede, prima che la loro presenza – tutt’altro che silenziosa – fosse intercettata da addetti ai lavori. Per quanto pure potesse portare fiumi di pubblicità gratuita vedere Hideto così su di giri, prima o poi, l’eccesso di zelo di Takarai avrebbe causato qualche incidente diplomatico, e finché si trattava degli Shazna andava pure bene, ma i Luna Sea erano una testa di serie ed era meglio tenerseli cari.   
“Allora, Tetchan? Andiamo?”   
“Solo se prometti di comportarti bene, di non piantare grane e di non cercare la rissa. Ci godiamo un po’ di musica e se ci va ci uniamo pure noi due. D’accordo?”   
“Ah, come ti pare. Sei già tornato serio. Così non c’è proprio gusto,” aveva sbadigliato scontento. Ogawa, per proprio conto, aveva estratto il proprio cellulare, digitato un pugno di cifre fondamentali, stanato Ken – che da come gridava dall’altra parte doveva essere in mezzo a un festino micidiale oppure all’Inferno – e chiamato un taxi.  
Omotesando era sfilata con le sue luminarie troppo vive per non attrarre la bulimia di acquisti di Ogawa, che all’una di notte poteva sentire il prepotente desiderio di comprarsi un paio di occhiali di Gucci. Per fortuna il tassista aveva istruzioni per Aoyama, ascoltava _enka_ e sembrava molto indeciso se classificarli come giovani ricchi debosciati o indecorose checche notturne. Quale fosse la verità più gettonata, quella sera haido era tornato talmente tanto alla superficie da annichilire quel poco di mascolino e serio che la famiglia Takarai gli aveva donato – ergo, tanto per non deludere nessuno, flirtava e miagolava e giocava con Tetsuya senza il minimo imbarazzo per un cinquantenne intimamente giapponese, samurai e inorridito dalla direzione che una società – un tempo attaccata al decoro e alla tradizione – aveva preso.   
Probabilmente era stato felice di liberarsi di loro e per nulla toccato dall’ipotesi di aver scorrazzato due celebrità, anche perché, a dirla tutta, haido dubitava che ascoltasse la sua musica.   
“Stasera voglio suonare, Tetchan. Glielo faccio vedere io a _Walking porn_ come si fa l’amore con le note.”   
Tetsuya gli aveva allungato una pacca sul sedere, spingendolo dentro. Da un angolo del bancone, sottile e troppo bionda, la Mochida degli ELT aveva leccato il bordo della coppa del cocktail in modo eloquente.   
“Ho capito. Sono di troppo,” aveva ghignato, mentre Tetsuya faceva lo gnorri e cercava una superficie lucida per controllare il proprio look. Sbilanciato, eppure al contempo acuito dall’alcool, il fuoco sul reale non si appannava: era piuttosto il riflesso corposo e intenso di una luminaria esistenziale e avvolgente. Hideto si era mosso tra la folla accalcata, sudaticcia e glam, senza sentirsi di troppo, senza sentirsi estraneo e anzi, per una volta, concedendosi quella valutazione cinica che l’avrebbe vestito sempre più spesso. Era una jam session, ma a chi fregava davvero della musica?   
Stelline volgari trucco disfatto culi e tette offerte su un piatto d’argento  
Se avesse detto ‘ _Sì, sono proprio hyde. Sono il frontman dei Laruku_ ’ avrebbe dovuto procurarsi d’assegnare i numeri per il turno di scopata. Perché era così che andavano le cose: si diventava grandi solo per usare a piacimento ogni forma di potere. Se fosse stato una donna, del resto, probabilmente avrebbe fatto altrettanto, perché, al di là di tutto, anche haido si era fatto le ossa come la migliore e invitante delle troie. Per quello stesso motivo, però, poteva dire a occhio e croce che quelle ragazzine avessero parecchio da imparare: a partire dai suoi gusti in fatto di donne.   
Ino – come gli amici erano autorizzati a chiamarlo – _kakkoi_ come al solito, trasandato, spettinato, sudato e segnato da troppo rossetto, gli aveva menato una pacca sulle natiche da cancellargliele, prima di baciarlo in bocca.   
“Che c’è, _stronzo_ , mi controlli?” aveva sussurrato a mezza voce. Aveva ricambiato con un rapido colpo di lingua, prima di fissarlo con il suo solito sguardo acuto e vacuo al contempo – sguardo da preda cacciatrice.   
“Forse. Dov’è quella _troia_ di Kiyoharu?”   
Inoran aveva riso, con la sua sensualità prefabbricata e affinata dalle luci. “Scalda la voce. Stasera c’è di che divertirsi.”   
“Ma davvero? Senza di me?”   
“Sei tu che ti sei tagliato fuori dal giro, haido. Ci siamo fatti solo gli affari nostri.” “Mi pare giusto. In fin dei conti sta per cominciare la guerra dell’Oricon, no?”   
Inoran l’aveva fissato obliquo, ma non aveva tentato repliche. Conosceva abbastanza quel suo sguardo da averne paura. Un conto era _haido-il-pagliaccio_ da fanservice. Un conto _haido-il-cantante_. E haido-il-cantante poteva ingoiare Ryuichi e tutto il suo precario satellite prima che potesse realizzarlo. Non era più il ragazzino che li ascoltava a Harajuku il giorno di Natale per sentirsi meno abbandonato: ora cavalcava un arco che li sovrastava tutti.   
“Ehi? Scherzavo,” aveva mormorato con un’inflessione più conciliante, oltrepassandolo. “Offrimi un daiquiri, Ino. Ho la gola secca e non va bene.” “Vuoi cantare anche tu?” “Vediamo come gira. Intanto studio un po’ la concorrenza. Si può?”   
Inoran l’aveva ricambiato con un sorriso teso, prima d’essere rapito da una bionda troppo finta e troppo appariscente, che non l’aveva degnato di un’occhiata.   
Stronza. Ma sarebbe stato ancora più divertente.  
Il riff di Sugizo riempiva l’aria. Si era appoggiato contro un finto tramezzo ornato di brutti fregi, ma da cui la visuale sul palco era perfetta e concedeva di analizzare ogni profilo dell’esecuzione.   
Era bravo – quasi meglio di hide. Era dentro lo strumento e padrone di quelle maledette corde. A detta di tutti, col violino era persino più emozionante.   
E poi era vero: era bello. Un po’ troppo per non dargli fastidio.   
Ormai nella musica contava il guscio quasi più della voce.   
Anche Kiyoharu, in ogni caso, non si risparmiava. Una bella cover di _Kurenai_ degli X-Japan. Certe ballate erano una lagna, ma prese per il verso giusto…   
_Taglia l’intro. Spezza i tempi. Alza i bassi. Modula gli acuti  
Cazzo. Sono diventato un operaio per davvero. Un operaio fissato  
_ Yukki era grande. Erano anni che lo conosceva – da quando suonava con i Die in Cries e si incrociavano per i corridoi dello studio – e lo realizzava solo ora?   
Evidentemente aveva fatto il possibile per nasconderlo a se stesso; non voleva un altro batterista e allora Awaji non possedeva qualità. Invece Yukki metteva l’anima nella forza con cui pestava i piatti e non era meno bravo di Sakura.   
No. Aveva uno stile diverso. Più duro. Più rock. Più incisivo, persino. I Die in Cries, in fin dei conti, non erano signorine.   
“Ecco il daiquiri. Sicuro che puoi bere? Niente coprifuoco?”   
“Sono già sbronzo. Tetchan è sbronzo. E starà pomiciando alla grande. Domani sarà uno spasso. O mandiamo a puttane la giornata o vi freghiamo tutti gli award di quest’anno.”   
“Sei il solito ottimista.”   
“Errore. Sono realista, Ino. Il vento gira e mi piace il verso.”   
“Sei un po’ sbronzo.”   
“Un po’ tanto. Ma non è un dramma, no? Fammi vedere che combina Ken.”  
Kitamura era l’unico a potersi permettere di stirare al massimo l’asta del microfono quando saliva sul palco, ma faceva un bell’effetto.   
“ _Kakkoi, Kenchan!”_ aveva strillato con una voce cretina da fangirl già pronta a lanciargli le mutande. Ken aveva puntato lo sguardo nella sua direzione e gli aveva scoccato un bacio.   
Come calcolato, ora tutti sapevano che fosse là, che ci fosse anche haido, ma non erano _i bei vecchi tempi_ : era il solito orgoglio.   
Andava bene. Era giusto così.   
Aveva guardato con indolenza l’orologio. Erano le tre del mattino. Non aveva una sola briciola di sonno, troppo alcool in corpo e un’ansia divorante di muovere le lancette statiche della propria insaziabile fame di vita.   
Era il segnale che aspettava da troppo tempo: il battito fremente che aveva avvertito la prima volta a Shinjuku, bambola sconosciuta in pasto al pubblico. Il palpito sommesso delle sue ali d’aquila. Un’aquila di Osaka.   
Solo Tetsuya poteva sapere come cazzo gli fosse venuta un’immagine così assurda, se a Osaka giravano solo gabbiani col culo spennato, ma la poesia non ammetteva coerenza. E neppure le rinascite.  
 _Let’s go._ C’era una troia che aveva ancora voglia di cantare.  
  
Di quella serata sconclusionata, etilica e sfumata come tutte le percezioni adulterate da un’euforia chimica, Tetsuya ricordava solo un dettaglio: che era accaduto mentre la sua lingua accarezzava l’ombelico di Kaori, in un privé sequestrato per la nobile arte della copula vip.   
Non si frequentavano che da un paio di settimane e la fregola feroce e divorante del primo approccio era viva in modo quasi imbarazzante.   
_Lei_ era carina da morire, brava da morire e abbastanza in alto da dirgli che non c’entravano per niente le opportunità di una scopata da rotocalco. Anzi: Kaori non aveva per niente voglia di finire etichettata come la ragazza del leader dei Laruku. Kaori era la voce degli ELT e quella intendeva restare. Nuda, morbida, calda  
Tetsuya pensava che la sbronza passava in un attimo in momenti come quelli: il sesso era qualcosa che godevi solo se lucido e presente e voglioso e pieno di sanissima passione. Non appannato o stanco o scazzato. Comunque fosse, mentre pieno ancora del sapore dell’eccitazione di Kaori, era passato a esplorare il delizioso onfalo della cantante, qualcosa, oltre le pareti sempre troppo sottili del cubicolo in cui si erano rifugiati, aveva richiamato al presente i suoi sensi votati a una più nobile occupazione.  
  
 _Kimi ha mata tachidomatte shimau kedo  
shinjite kureru kara  
Dare yori takaku Sore heto chikazuku  
Kagayaki wo atsume  
Hikari wo motomeru  
Moetsukitemo kamawanai sa  
Subete ha sinjitsu to tomo ni aru  
Sonna sekai nante mou  
nanimo mitaku naiyo  
Nani mo ! Nani mo ! Nani mo !  
Soredemo omou Anata no koto wo  
Kisetsu ga nagarete ittemo..._ *  
 _  
_ Si era vestito con un’urgenza quasi comica, solo per trovare un pubblico silenzioso e ammutolito almeno quanto era stato rumoroso in precedenza. Non volava neppure un accordo: bastava la voce di haido.  
Una voce ch’era persino troppo. _E basta_.  
 _  
_ “In fondo al locale c’era lei. L’ho riconosciuta subito. E ha riconosciuto me, ma se ne è andata senza neppure farmi un cenno”  
“Che stronza.”  
“Sì. L’ho pensato anch’io, in effetti.”  
  
* Niji. Lyrics by hyde. Music by Ken (“Heart”)


	10. Stati di allucinazione persistente

Tetsuya non riesce a pensare che ha i jeans slacciati, la sua preziosa t-shirt di Asuka alla rovescia e il rossetto di Kaori sul collo. Non riesce a sentirsi ridicolo o malmesso o in disordine – come detesta essere visto.   
Non gli importa neppure che basta una sola occhiata a quel suo essere drammaticamente e comicamente sorpreso e disfatto e colto a tradimento per capire che tipo di ginnastica si stesse concedendo con la Mochida. Non gli importa perché tanto sa che la clandestinità non dura per sempre e che in un mondo come il loro è già un lusso riuscire a scopare senza una telecamera a circuito chiuso che fibrilli sull’orgasmo.   
Tetsuya sa solo che la voce di haido è come la traccia del flauto magico di un pifferaio sadico: dopo quasi dieci anni non si è ancora abituato all’effetto che gli fa, quando lo sorprende all’improvviso alle spalle e pare punti direttamente al petto. Quella canzone, poi, ti fa pensare, al contempo agli Angeli e all’Inferno. È una canzone perfetta per uno come lui. Per una voce come la sua, e per tutte le passioni che gli esplodono dentro.   
_Niji_ è un puntello che ti fiacca il cuore, ma è soprattutto uno spartito che apre con note talmente alte che solo un vero rocker potrebbe tollerarle. E haido una simile caratura la porta nel sangue, perché non ha sbagliato neppure un mezzo tono. _Niji_ è subito talmente acuta che gli pare di vedere i polmoni del vocalist contrarsi e dilatarsi e poi esplodere con una forza inumana quella tempesta di sentimenti e musica, rabbiose passioni e trattenuti orgasmi.   
Tetsuya, ammutolito e incredulo, pensa che haido è bellissimo in momenti come quelli. Non perde nulla della sua compostezza di bambola di porcellana. Per quanto alta sia la tensione dello spartito, haido incanta con la sua imperturbabilità. tetsu sa che non è sempre stato così. Che all’inizio era eccessivo e poser e comicamente visual come un po’ tutti. Eppure speciale, sì. Quando da nero si è vestito di bianco e si è tolto il suo brutto rossetto da troia e non ha smesso però per questo di flirtare e fare l’amore con la sua asta e le sue note, ecco: haido ha mostrato al Giappone quale doveva essere il volto e la voce della sua nuova epoca.   
haido ha incantato il Giappone, però, partendo dall’arcobaleno, e Tetsuya, onesto, lo sa benissimo. Lo sa persino quando gli ruba il microfono e contrappone i suoi bassi a quegli acuti. I suoi acuti a quegli alti-sempre-più-alti.   
haido ha avuto un dono, e il dono è la sua voce.   
Tetsuya si riscuote, mentre le note salgono e salgono ancora e haido ha gli occhi chiusi e non guarda più nessuno, come se fosse una vulva da cui l’armonia erompe come il miele di un orgasmo. Non realizza che non c’è accompagnamento strumentale. Non realizza neppure il silenzio e la sorpresa e l’imbarazzo di un mucchio di stelline e puttanieri che sono in un locale modaiolo per farsi vedere e rimorchiare, quando sul palco arriva qualcuno che ricorda loro cos’è la _musica_. Quella _vera_. Quella che non si vende e non si compra. Quella che tetsu sente a pelle, perché l’ha inseguita con la stessa passione con cui monta i gundam.   
Ogawa pensa che se quelli della Ki/oon sapessero che haido sa cantare così, a cappella e con una pienezza che farebbe esplodere pure lo studio di registrazione, non penserebbero due volte a chiuderlo in gabbia, per farlo urlare con la stessa disperazione di un usignolo cui abbiano strappato la libertà e gli occhi per ridurlo a sola voce.   
tetsu si chiede pure come mai, all’improvviso, Takarai sia uscito allo scoperto in questo modo quasi suicida, eppure con un impeto di orgoglio e di fiera eccellenza che glielo rende subito riconoscibile, perché Tetsuya sa che Hideto è anche questo. Contraddittorio nel suo essere granitico e fragile, diamante e cipria, samurai, geisha, kamikaze.   
Tetsuya stira le labbra e pensa pure che se le sbronze gli fanno un simile effetto lo costringerà a diventare un alcolizzato, perché Doihachan, in questo momento, è voce e carisma e musica e sesso allo stato puro. Ken e Yukki si accorgono di lui e ricambiano la sua occhiata tra il perplesso, il divertito, lo sconvolto e lo sconclusionato, perché Tetsuya sarà per certo il leader, ma di sicuro non è ancora diventato un indovino. E non avrebbe mai detto che haido potesse scegliere di salire sul palco per fare qualcosa di diverso da un po’ del suo solito maldestro casino da troia.   
Aveva persino pensato di dovercelo portare per quello, perché anche Mori, Kiyoji Mori – il suo adorato Kiyoharu dei Kuroyume, insomma. Tra malati di mente sembra vietato usare il nome di battesimo – gli aveva chiesto tra il serio e il faceto se l’avesse ammazzato per davvero, alla fine, visto che Takarai non si faceva più vedere né sentire. E haido era uno che sentivi per forza.  
tetsu sente che l’emozione di quella musica lascia sfumare l’incredulità e la trasforma in una specie di euforia, perché senz’altro stare un po’ insieme può esser servito a tirargli su il morale, ma quel che sta accadendo somiglia a un miracolo.   
haido non è il tipo che canta lontano dal palco. È una curiosità talmente viva che non c’è intervista non gli pongano quella domanda – e Hideto ne è infastidito, per altro. Comunque no, haido non canta al karaoke e neppure sotto la doccia. Non canticchia mentre compone, né mentre giocherella con un videogioco. Può sembrare una contraddizione, ma solo per chi non lo conosce e non lo ascolta con il cuore: per conservare ed esprimere tutta la musica che ha dentro, haido deve osservare il più assoluto silenzio. Poi entra in studio, si mette le cuffie, aspetta il segnale e ti emoziona.   
Da che tetsu lo conosce è sempre stato così. Da che canta come un professionista, poi, a maggior ragione, perché fuma troppo e ha la gola delicata. Comunque è raro – raro davvero – sorprenderlo a concedersi con tale gratuità, quando è tanto insofferente alle registrazioni obbligate. O forse è quello il punto: il punto dolente che Ken ha messo in evidenza.   
Hideto non è nato per fare l’operaio. È nato per fare il signorino e la troia e il mantenuto e la geisha. Ma non per fare l’operaio. Devi accettarlo, assecondarlo e viverlo così: altrimenti vuol dire che sei sordo, cieco e anche stupido.   
Le lunghe dita di Kaori accarezzano il suo mento, mentre il braccio sinistro gli cinge la vita e le labbra di lei – labbra senza più rossetto – si posano contro la sua schiena. È un’intimità che gli piace e non lo imbarazza affatto. Nell’artificiale acquario che consuma le loro esistenze le voci circolano con una rapidità sorprendente. Non sono sempre buone, né sempre consolanti – comunque talora servono.   
E poi Kaori non è una bambina e non è una stellina. Non è il caso di una seconda Hinano, perché tutto è limpido e pulito e persino tanto lineare da sembrare scontato. Come il fatto che a Kaori haido non piace.   
Gliel’ha chiesto – e se n’è vergognato a morte – mentre erano nudi sul pavimento di casa sua, dopo aver fatto l’amore fino ad avere il mal di mare e rotolare in terra. Con Kaori è possibile ridere e giocare anche in momenti come quelli. Fare il buffone e ridere di un riso vero, non del sorriso patinato da rivista e fanservice. Comunque non ha resistito e alla fine gliel’ha chiesto – forse il passato brucia al punto da somigliare a un’inquietudine sempre presente.   
E la Mochida ha inclinato la sua bella testolina di lato e gli ha riso in faccia, prima di rialzarsi e cercare qualcosa da tirargli che non fosse un gundam – perché Kaori sa quanto tiene a quella fissazione infantile e gliene regala pure di bellissimi. Quasi sempre doppioni, ma bellissimi.   
Gli è arrivata una cuscinata di un’eloquenza strepitosa, come il suo ‘ _Non mi piacciono i bambini. Mi piaci tu_ ’ che era quasi una first Oricon di un anno e mezzo – tanto per buttarla sul maledetto prosaico.   
La verità è che haido è un ragazzo molto complicato, egocentrico e delicato. Ha anche un cuore immenso e se si affeziona si dona con tutto se stesso, ma a volte è una generosità pericolosa. Che spaventa.   
haido chiede di essere addomesticato e poi tira fuori il guinzaglio. Non sopporta di perdere la presa sui sentimenti di chi ha intorno, perché in quella presa c’è tutto il suo potere. Comunque Kaori non ne è attratta e Tetsuya pensa che sia meglio così, perché è abbastanza onesto da dire a se stesso che per haido è molto facile sedurre con l’intera sua essenza. È come un virus che ti lacera l’anima, come la sua voce che fende persino il più tetro silenzio e il più infernale fracasso.   
Kaori gli bacia il lobo e Tetsuya pensa che forse è il caso di tornare al riparo, di tornare al sicuro, di tornare a loro due, perché quello è il palco di hyde e non di Tetsuya, ma la vita è il teatro di tutti e se non impari a gestire le tue occasioni sei un perdente senza speranza e senza misericordia. _Non te la meriti_.   
tetsu pensa pure che in fondo haido ha bisogno proprio di capire questo: che il dolore va gridato, l’ambizione va inseguita e la vita va morsa. Forte. Sempre più forte. Non c’è ragione per spegnere la luce degli occhi e del cervello, se quegli occhi e quel cervello vivono ora di una comunione nuova con tutto quello che hanno intorno.   
E Takarai dovrebbe pure capire che la musica è uno stato orgiastico e uno stato orgasmico, non una sega solitaria, e se aprisse gli occhi come faceva una volta – occhi che colpivano più forte ancora della bellezza assassina del suo canto – se ne renderebbe subito conto, perché non c’è nessuno dei presenti che abbia il coraggio di allontanarsi o trovare meno che meraviglioso quanto sta offrendo.   
Nessuno può fare a meno di trovarlo meraviglioso.   
Se haido si sforzasse di realizzarlo, non potrebbe più sentirsi solo e triste e abbandonato. Non lo è per niente. Chi possiede un dono come il suo, è solo nei propri egoismi, non nella vita vera. È più difficile fare il gregario paziente, il controcanto e il basso della situazione. È più difficile fare l’ombra che arpeggia senza farsi notare, perché quell’ombra che arpeggia è l’impalcatura che qualcuno chiama ‘destino’ o Dio, invece è solo speranza e tanta buona volontà.   
In ogni caso Tetsuya stringe forte la mano di Kaori e pensa che sta finendo con il somigliare a haido, nel perdere tempo con seghe mentali, quando potrebbe godersi qualcosa di intensamente fisico, corale e meraviglioso. Perciò Ogawa smette di fare il filosofo e si dimentica pure di _sono-il-leader-Tetchan_.   
tetsu è un uomo di quasi trent’anni e un ragazzo divertito dal contesto, divertito dalla vita e molto attratto dalla bella ragazza bionda che gli sorride maliziosa e si nasconde di nuovo nel privé – in cui la seguirà. E che haido canti ancora un po’, per rendere tutto più dolce, più vero e più luminoso.  
  
È quasi uno stato di allucinazione persistente. Il volto di _lei_ sul fondo del locale, mentre le labbra piccole e rosse – somigliano a un cuore. Ora se ne rende conto. _Heart_. Come il suo ultimo album – accarezzano il bordo di una piccola coppa da cocktail.   
Cosa berrà mai una donna fatta di ombre e suggestioni di un locale troppo colorato?   
haido sente rivoli di sudore colare lungo la sua pelle. La t-shirt farsi sempre più aderente al suo corpo magro. La musica farsi sempre più aderente all’essenza stessa del suo spirito. L’eccitazione cresce quanto più calano le naturali difese di un’identità vigile. Il suo grado di lucidità è talmente basso che quasi non si accorge che l’accompagnamento si è spento quando è esplosa la verità del suo talento. Pensandoci bene, non gli importa affatto, perché ora _lei_ è lì e _lui_ è lì e vorrebbe tanto sentirla dire qualcosa sulle donne adulte che seducono i ragazzini.   
Chiude gli occhi, senza contare i respiri. Il plesso si alza e si abbassa con la violenza degli scarti dal piano-pianissimo all’alto-sempre-più-alto. C’è un passaggio che sbaglia sempre, perché la voce gli muore in gola. È quello che teme di più, perché porta con sé la verità profonda di tutti i suoi sentimenti.   
_La verità è che il mio cuore è molto fragile.  
Chiunque potrebbe romperlo.   
_ Eppure sgorga senza incertezza e senza tremiti, perché haido si sente fortissimo ora, meravigliosamente al di sopra di tutto quello che lo ha tormentato negli ultimi giorni e persino sino a un pugno di ore prima.   
haido pensa che Tetchan ha proprio ragione, quando gli dice che suonare e fare l’amore sono la stessa cosa: che basta trovare gli accordi giusti.   
Ondeggia con seducente, finta indolenza attorno all’asta. Se aprisse gli occhi vedrebbe Ino dare di gomito a _Walking Porn_ per una battuta sconcia e cretina, mentre Kiyoharu gli mima qualche gesto ancora più osceno. Se aprisse gli occhi, vedrebbe la fierezza e l’amicizia e il sollievo dello sguardo miope di Tetsuya – che però riesce a guardargli dentro troppo spesso.   
Se aprisse gli occhi vedrebbe Ken e Yukki proporre un brindisi alla salute della sua ugola d’oro e della sua carica musicale ed erotica insieme. Ma haido non ha voglia di aprire gli occhi, come non l’aveva mai da bambino, quando qualcuno lo svegliava per spedirlo in una scuola troppo rigida e troppo indifferente nei confronti di Hideto Takarai, un piccolo cocco di mamma che all’asilo andava con lo zainetto rosso. Come non l’aveva quando dormivano tutti insieme e troppo stretti nel brutto blocco di Sakura e spostava il futon sempre troppo vicino a quello del batterista, per fumare e chiacchierare e ridere fino al mattino, salvo poi addormentarsi su una sedia della Danger Crue.   
Come non l’ha mai quando è troppo caldo, è troppo freddo o tutto è troppo triste per trovare nella vita i colori del suo arcobaleno. Come non ce l’ha – già. Non ha proprio voglia di aprire gli occhi – quando il sogno gli esplode dentro e sa che se permettesse alla coscienza di prendere il sopravvento lo perderebbe.   
haido non vuole aprire gli occhi, perché è quello che gridavano i manager della Ki/oon davanti a un fax e a un arresto e a un vuoto e al buio e alla fine: che non erano ragazzini e dovevano ‘ _aprire gli occhi_ ’ sulla realtà e farsi una ragione per tutto quello che era capitato, che avevano combinato e di cui avrebbero pure dovuto vergognarsi tutti. Tutti quanti.   
_‘Fanculo_.   
haido sente le note che prendono il sopravvento come non gli capitava da una quantità di tempo. Forse proprio dagli Heavenly, quando quel ‘ _Konbanwa~. Laruku an Cielu de~~su_ ’ sussurrato-gridato-miagolato era quanto lo preoccupasse di più, perché, a parte l’accento del Kansai, tutto il resto era perfetto. E la sua voce teneva in modo splendido ed era tutto un gorgheggio e sculettamenti e risate vere e gioco e complicità con un pubblico che sembrava sempre numerosissimo – e invece era nulla rispetto al Tokyo Dome pieno fino alla cupola.   
haido pensa che se riuscisse a conservare per sempre dentro la sensazione vivissima e stordente di questo momento, il palco smetterebbe di angosciarlo con le sue luminarie troppo false e troppo effimere, e forse la sua voce vivrebbe per sempre, nutrendosi di sentimenti ed emozioni pure quanto l’aria che non esiste più attorno alla sua figura troppo esile, eppure troppo solida per prendere davvero il volo.   
L’arcobaleno che ha accarezzato tra le proprie labbra scolorisce poco a poco, perdendosi in ultimi arpeggi che sono ancora il saggio ulteriore del suo sconfinato talento espressivo. A questo punto haido sa che può aprire gli occhi, perché le note costruiscono intelaiature potenti in cui persino gli spettri si ritrovano incatenati, arresi e vincolati al mondo.   
_Lei_ , però, è un fantasma che si diverte a giocare con il suo cuore tanto fragile da poter essere spezzato con nulla. Da chiunque. _Lei_ non c’è più.   
haido ha aperto gli occhi e, per l’ennesima volta, la magia si è dissolta per la labile e meschina speranza di una luce un po’ più consistente. haido vorrebbe arrabbiarsi e vorrebbe rincorrerla e vorrebbe anche chiederle chi è e come mai è capitata sulla sua strada nel momento più difficile e pericoloso della sua vita. Ma l’alcool lo appanna e lo rende lucidissimo al tempo stesso.   
Ha quasi trent’anni, non tre. _Cazzo_. Ed è haido: dunque può allungare il braccio e prendere tutto quello che desidera, senza supplicare o umiliarsi in miagolii e smorfiette o preghiere.   
_‘Fanculo.  
_ “Che stronzo! Così ci fai sfigurare tutti.”   
Kiyoji lo raggiunge sul palco e gli allunga un colpo secco sul culo, con la noncuranza studiata da vocalist magnetico, carismatico e _kakkoi_ che non ha dovuto reinventarsi uno stile per un’etichetta. Kiyoharu è un grandissimo professionista, un performer eccezionale e ha una voce che incanterebbe pure un sasso. haido stira le labbra e pensa che un complimento del genere da uno così vale tutte le stronze della Terra. Chiude ancora gli occhi – o meglio: li socchiude soltanto per godersi l’effetto – e lo bacia in bocca.   
Ino lancia un lungo fischio e c’è chi batte le mani. Dal tavolo, Ken solleva la birra in segno di resa e di onore. Come a dire ‘ _Bravo, haido. Stavolta sei stato tu il più porco di tutti_.’   
haido, però, sente qualcosa di sgradevole e metallico incollato al palato e non sa dire se sia nausea di vita o voglia di amore o stanchezza di amare e donarsi sempre dove per contro non restano che superfici neppure riflettenti.   
“Margaritas, Kyochan?”   
“Sei già andato, haido.”   
“Appunto.”   
Parole senza senso, pastose e sgraziate come la musica non è mai. Una rivolta sotterranea del suo Kansai rinnegato? No. Perché Hideto parla sempre bene di Wakayama e Osaka e di tutto quel che sta nel mezzo.   
“Con molto ghiaccio, Kyochan. A scaldare l’ambiente basto io,” mugola e si sfila la t-shirt.   
È troppo magro per essere davvero maschio e attraente come vorrebbe, forse, ma non importa. Sul momento tutto quel che gli interessa davvero è aprire la gabbia dorata e dare un’occhiata fuori, senza incubi di fantasmi o dissolvimenti o impegni che gli rodono le ossa sottili da aquilotto incompiuto. Si trastulla un po’ con l’asta, ondeggiando sensuale i fianchi stretti, prima di riunire di nuovo la sua corte e chiedere a Yukki e Ken di darci dentro, perché _Birth_ è già sulle sue labbra e non gli importa niente dell’album che non è ancora uscito e dei diritti che potrebbero sfumare e pure di quegli stronzi utili della Sony, con i loro diktat e le loro regole.   
haido ha solo voglia di cantare, questa notte che è già quasi mattina: per farlo smettere, a ben vedere, qualcuno dovrebbe strappargli la lingua o dargli un bacio. Ma haido sa che al momento tutto quel che possiede è lì, davanti a lui e solo per lui.   
Non è così stupido da fregarsene o riderci su. haido non è stupido per niente.   
“Fammi il controcanto, Kyochan,” ridacchia, prima di ingoiare d’un fiato il cocktail gelato – che non lo raffredda affatto.   
Ha ragione Mori: è andato. Il problema, a ben vedere, però, è che prima o poi dovrà pure _tornare_ , e haido non sa nemmeno dove ha lasciato un simile desiderio. Forse a Wakayama, Kansai, con un mucchio di sogni che gli tenevano compagnia la notte, più dello strano buio che ora invece lo inghiotte sotto luci artificiali che non bastano neppure a trattenere la fragile illusione di un istante.   
_Lei_ era lì: e si è fatta beffe di quella troia di haido. Per una così, pertanto, Hideto potrebbe persino innamorarsi di brutto.   
“Ma che controcanto posso farti, se non la conosco?” ridacchia Kiyoharu; anche lui ormai è folle come tutti quegli avventori che persistono nell’occupare maschere e ruoli non per voglia ma per l’obbligo non scritto di farsi vedere e restare dove la gloria accende la sua stupida luce.   
“Allora facciamo ‘ _C’est la vie_ ’… E non fare _la stronza_. Non mi tradire, ok?” sussurra.   
Yukki scandisce il ritmo deciso. L’onda delle note monta più forte che mai. haido beve ancora e finalmente dimentica di quando, su un palco che sembrava già il Rakuen di una troietta del Kansai, lasciava cantare il pubblico mentre flirtava con la batteria di Yacchan, ma è tutto finito. È tutto finito. Le luci si sono spente. Il sogno è cambiato.   
Ha perso qualche colore, altri ne ha lasciati. Gli è rimasta la rabbia, come gli è rimasta la voce. Possono bastare.   
haido, in fin dei conti, è un pupazzo che vive su quei due estremi.  Rabbia e voce.  
  
 _oui c’est la vie, oui c’est la vie  
_ _tooku no utagoe wo  
tadotte ikeba mou atari wa tasogare  
_   
Ma non basta.   
A volte questo stupido circolo non sazia proprio nessuno, e vorticare come un criceto impazzito non somiglia affatto al volo circolare delle aquile.   
haido pensa che dovrà proprio dirlo a Tetchan, sempre che abbia ancora voce e non gli vomiti prima addosso quell’overdose di alcool e musica.


	11. Day after

Tetsuya Ogawa portò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò con una profondità che lo colpì per primo, istillandogli il dubbio d’essere davvero invecchiato. Da quando era diventato così sentimentale da provare qualcosa di molto simile a una pia e mistica illusione alla vista dell’alba?   
“Tetchan? Forse è meglio se…”   
Ma Tetsuya Ogawa, alle sei di quella fredda mattina del cinque febbraio millenovecentonovantotto riusciva solo a pensare che sapeva benissimo dove nascesse il cuneo pungente della nostalgia, del ricordo e delle facili rievocazioni: da quanto non si ritrovava a guardare la rosata alba di Tokyo in compagnia dei ragazzi con cui aveva tracciato in cielo l’arco di un sogno infinito?   
Da troppo, troppo tempo. Sicché, anche quando haido gli aveva vomitato sulle scarpe – Ken aveva provato ad avvisarlo, ma i samurai in contemplazione non si volgono al prosaico – la sua imperturbabile felicità non aveva ricevuto scacco; piuttosto accettava di buon grado quella strana giostra della memoria, in cui tutto tornava alle sorgenti della loro ambizione ed erano altre notti, altri cieli e persino altri inverni ad accogliere la fame di gloria di quattro ragazzi come milioni di altri e diversi da tutti.   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva quasi l’impressione che quello fosse finalmente il giorno della rinascita vera, perché in quella strana alba rosata e già intossicata dallo smog poteva leggere il sentimento di unità condivisa e armonia che sembrava essersi spezzato un secolo prima. Non era vero, perché Tetsuya ormai considerava quegli altri tre come se fossero suoi fratelli, e poco importava se haido protestava che gli andava benissimo essere figlio unico e Ken protestava che un conto era la sorella di Yacchan un conto le sue e Yukki – che era appena più civile – gli ricordava che la sua vera famiglia gli voleva tanto bene e poteva bastare: Tetsuya si sentiva pieno di responsabilità autentica e affetto sincero e buoni consigli.   
Ad esempio non era molto salutare che il cinque febbraio un vocalist di fama agonizzasse sul freddo laterizio di un marciapiede qualunque, pure se aveva appena reso l’anima al creatore con il novanta per cento degli organi interni. Non era molto salutare e, soprattutto, non era un grande spettacolo da rendere alla _Tokyo-che-conta_ , persino se a guardarlo era una massa di debosciati che si concedeva altrettanto o era appena meno sbronza – Ken e Yukki compresi.   
Ecco, in momenti come quelli Tetsuya perdeva un po’ di buonumore e quasi dimenticava di aver baciato per l’ultima volta Kaori appena cinque minuti prima – baciata sulla bocca dopo una maratona di coccole e sesso che valeva un tour mondiale – per tornare a vestire i panni migliori e peggiori del mondo: quelli di leader del gruppo rock più famoso del Giappone (o, almeno, a Tetsuya piaceva pensarla così persino se si trovava davanti Teru dei Glay o Kiyoharu dei Kuroyume o Inoran dei Luna Sea. Era una questione di testa. Di mentalità vincente. E funzionava).   
Comunque fosse, proprio perché haido era stata la ragione primaria dell’impennata improvvisa e graditissima del suo umore – impennata che aveva poi trovato una più valida giustificazione nel duetto con la Mochida, con buona pace dei fanservice e di quelli che lo volevano tanto disperato da farsi Hideto, ovvero un mafioso del Kansai, daltonico, disordinato, formato bonsai e pure peloso – non aveva intimato a Ken quel che era certo Kitamura si aspettasse da lui – _Lascialo morire lì, finché la prima neve non l’avrà coperto_.   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva guardato il cielo per l’ennesima volta, respirato in profondità e fatto spallucce con un’attitudine quasi conciliante, come a dire che a tutti poteva capitare di comportarsi in modo un po’ stupido e pagarne le conseguenze – non l’aveva soprannominato _Doihachiro_ senza un perché, in fin dei conti.   
“Tetchan, com’è che si chiamava il cocktail che hai preso? _Miracolo?_ ” aveva ridacchiato Kitamura, prima di rovinargli la giornata con la prima sigaretta e rinfacciargli quel rigurgito di misericordia molto lontano dal suo abito più inflazionato.   
tetsu aveva represso il desiderio di spegnergli la marlboro in fronte e di abbandonarlo con il vocalist agonizzante, facendo leva sul suo istinto più basso e concreto: haido doveva sopravvivere per presentarsi alla redazione del R&R NewsMaker per il solito Self Portrait – sperando non scivolasse da un _deprimente_ a un _sempre più deprimente_ come inevitabile negli ultimi tempi. Anzi, più che deprimente stava scadendo un po’ nel macabro – mentre Ken non poteva essere sfigurato senza che un milione di fangirl pazze chiedesse in conto la sua testa.   
Tetsuya, che era soprattutto un tipo pratico, pertanto, aveva respirato per l’ennesima volta l’aria fredda e innaturalmente pulita di quella Tokyo ancora assopita – di lì a dieci minuti la macchina produttiva si sarebbe riavviata. Se già non aveva cominciato a farlo – pensando a tutte le volte in cui era già capitato in passato: festini e sbronze e l’obbligo di farsi vedere a tutti i costi, perché da indiesei nessuno ed è naturale che ti giochi il tutto per tutto.   
Tetsuya, a ben vedere, non ce l’aveva con le nuove stelle e stelline e Johnny’s emergenti, perché sapeva come ci si sentisse a far da spettatori in una scena che sembrava troppo lontana e troppo luminosa. L’unica cosa che non avrebbe perdonato loro era pensare che non avessero poi tutta questa voglia di musica, quanto di soldi.   
Perché Tetsuya Ogawa, classe sessantanove, era uno che ancora si teneva stretto qualche sogno.   
Comunque fosse, Hideto era quasi meglio quando era il contadinotto di Wakayama che pretendeva dieci ore di sonno a notte, si faceva intimidire dai grandi e conservava la sua maschera più irresistibile e provocatoria per il palco, fosse pure perché alle nove era già sotto il futon a spaventarsi da solo con qualche romanzaccio di serie C. Cinque anni dopo, per contro, haido aveva i capelli corti, sembrava quasi più giovane e smaltiva la sbronza nell’unico modo democratico la natura avesse escogitato per tutti gli stupidi come lui – stupidi, però, che non cantavano e non avevano pertanto la necessità di tenersi sana e pulita la bocca.   
Quando entrava in conto l’educazione del suo vocalist, Tetsuya Ogawa si sentiva tanto Char Aznable contro Amuro Ray; poiché, nondimeno, haido non conosceva neppure l’ABC della storia gloriosa di Gundam – figurarsi il capitolo più glorioso in assoluto – avrebbe finito con il chiedergli se il _newtype_ fosse una nuova vitamina e il _Maelstrom_ una specie di soba rinforzata. A quel punto l’avrebbe ucciso per forza e non poteva permetterselo – conveniva più parlare il linguaggio dei cani e farsi passare per un addestratore di pechinesi riottosi: visti di capelli di Takarai, il confronto aveva anche valide ragioni d’affermarsi.   
Mentre si perdeva in quelle speculazioni decisamente fini a se stesse, Yukihiro si era già procurato una bottiglia di acqua minerale e Kitamura aveva raddrizzato haido – per quanto evidente potesse essere la differenza in uno che superava di poco il livello del mare. Tetchan aveva fissato quell’operazione di soccorso con una specie di tacito compiacimento, finché il rigurgito sottile e persistente del suo ruolo non si era fatto sentire per chiedere il conto agli altri due di quella scena pietosa.   
“Ma si può sapere quanto ha bevuto?”   
Ken si era scollato da una rossa volgarotta e sconosciuta – ancora. A occhio e croce l’avrebbero ritrovata dalle parti della Avex prima o poi. Aveva le misure giuste – con l’espressione del dobermann incarognito. “Tetsuya, devo ricordarti che siete arrivati già sbronzi?”   
“A maggior ragione!”   
“Senti, Tetchan… Qui siamo tutti grandi grossi e autosufficienti. Volevi scopare? Benissimo! Fallo più spesso, anzi, perché ti fa bene. Ma adesso non venirci a fare la predica, perché non abbiamo fatto da babysitter a haido. Non sembra, ma non ne ha proprio bisogno. Vero?”   
Una volta tanto, Ogawa si era sentito benedetto dagli dei e ascoltato, perché haido aveva aperto la bocca solo per vomitare _anche_ sulle scarpe di Kitamura – e a quel punto Ken si era grattato la testa e sentito quasi in imbarazzo.   
“Bene. Direi che questo è quanto,” aveva ghignato Tetsuya, passando il braccio contro le spalle di Hideto e trascinandolo contro di sé. “Noi saremmo liberi oggi, mentre quest’altro dovrebbe darsi in pasto alla redazione di R &R. Considerando che domani siamo a Music Station e che non voglio giocarmi la carriera, lo prendo in consegna, lo educo e lo rendo presentabile pure per un’eventuale diretta. Avete niente in contrario?”   
Kitamura aveva acceso una sigaretta e scosso la testa, prima di fargli un cenno di commiato e avviarsi verso il gruppo di Kiyoharu e Sugizo. Nel silenzio del mattino, in ogni caso, probabilmente tutti avevano sentito il ‘ _Che culo!_ ’, con cui aveva commentato la sorte del vocalist. Anche Awaji, per altro, si era coperto la bocca per non far capire che stesse ridendo di gusto.   
Tetsuya detestava sentirsi boicottato come in quei momenti, ma non era il leader senza un perché. Soprattutto non si arrendeva, e visto il contorno c’era davvero di che sentirsi un comandante Gundam.   
Senza perdere di vista Hideto, che era pallido come un cencio e sembrava aver pagato quella specie di rinnovata e forzosa sobrietà con un paio di decenni di vita, aveva chiamato il radio-taxi, attendendo fiducioso l’efficienza di Tokyo. Visto che quella giornata era decisamente cominciata benissimo, il tassista era lo stesso che li aveva scorrazzati all’andata – e grazie a quel buffone di haido, come minimo, doveva aver pensato fossero due marchette di Shinjuku ni-chome in libera uscita. Bastava fissarne l’espressione tra l’incredulo e lo schifato per capire che l’educazione della buona vecchia Edo aveva un limite, e quel limite cozzava con i j-rocker e la bisboccia notturna.   
Considerando come erano ridotti, a dirla tutta, non poteva neppure dargli torto.   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva però una carta di credito, gli occhiali di Gucci e un attico a Ginza, il che stava a dire che nessun tassista del mondo poteva negargli i servizi del caso, per quanto ambiguo o _strano_ potesse sembrare. A ben vedere era uno di quei profili che anche haido avrebbe dovuto prendere in considerazione quando gli prendevano le sue crisi di scazzo. Così, forse, avrebbe capito che c’era molto di buono, vantaggioso e unico nello status che avevano raggiunto.   
Il tassista aveva inghiottito l’amaro boccone della loro esistenza e aveva fatto persino l’erculeo sforzo di augurare loro il buongiorno. haido aveva evitato di aprire bocca per ovvie ragioni. Per proprio conto era troppo impegnato a consultare la messaggeria del cellulare, del cercapersone e l’agenda elettronica per replicare a quella manifestazione di cortesia superficiale – tra l’altro sapeva pure che fosse la via migliore per dare un’illusione di prestigio e business cui nessun tassista edokko avrebbe osato replicare senza deferenza.   
Solo dopo l’occhiata tra lo shockato e il raggelante al suo innocente ‘ _Doihachan? Sei salvo. Non cominci prima di mezzogiorno. Il che vuol dire che abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo per…_ ’ aveva realizzato che l’avesse preso per l’ _agente_ di una piccola _troia_ ubriacona – il che stava a dire molto, ma molto in basso nella scala evolutiva dei soggetti frequentabili.   
Tetsuya Ogawa aveva cercato l’illuminazione dicendosi che tutto passava – per fortuna – e che, in fin dei conti, non era accaduto nulla di irrimediabile. A quel punto, però, cominciava la serie di curve della tangenziale est e haido aveva avuto bisogno di fermarsi ogni quindici metri per _battezzare_ tutte le piazzole. Doveva esserci qualcosa sottilmente comico in tutto quello, ma sedere alle spalle di un serio tassista di Tokyo che già li odiava per principio – e ora era in possesso di validissime ragioni – non aiutava le risorse del suo intelletto e del suo umorismo. Aveva quindi accolto con un certo sollievo la vista del quartiere residenziale, del lussuosissimo stabile in cui si trovava l’altrettanto magnifico attico e pure della farmacia dell’angolo – fortunatamente aperta.   
Il tassista aveva incamerato una quantità ignobile di yen con un ghigno di subdola soddisfazione, prima di dileguarsi nel traffico e schizzare alla ricerca di un tempio aperto in cui pregare di non rivederli mai più.   
Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto di lì a una settimana, quando sarebbe cominciato il battage pubblicitario di _Heart_?   
Tetsuya aveva provato quasi il desiderio di concedersi una lunghissima e fragorosa risata liberatoria, poi haido l’aveva tirato per una manica del giubbotto sillabando un ‘ _Tetchan… Mi sento male_ ’ abbastanza convincente da rimandare le rivendicazioni di concetto.  
L’appartamento di Tetsuya era un monolocale appena più piccolo di quello occupato a meno di un isolato di distanza da haido. Per quanto poi Ogawa tenesse in modo maniacale a ogni bene in suo possesso, doveva pure convenire che Takarai aveva un senso estetico più raffinato del suo, e che quel gusto raffinato dava il meglio di sé proprio nell’arredamento degli interni. Persino nel più piccolo dettaglio, nei fatti, l’attico di Hideto ricordava quegli splendidi e patinati appartamenti che si ammirano solo sulle riviste specializzate: arredato in stile occidentale, scarno, eppure fornito di tutto l’essenziale, luminoso e persino confusionario in modo artistico. Per quel che riguardava il suo rifugio, per contro, Tetsuya poteva solo dire che gli somigliava: estroso e caotico persino nel proprio ordine. Colmo di futile e dilettevole – e pure di un paio di mutandine di Kaori che era meglio far sparire.   
Dubitava in ogni caso che haido avesse voglia di tirare fuori il suo diploma di scuola d’arte per dargli dell’incompetente, visto che sarebbe uscito dal bagno solo per morire.   
“Doihachan? Forse è il caso che mangi meno,” aveva ridacchiato, mentre l’acqua scorreva per l’ennesima volta. haido si era trascinato fuori come uno zombie, gli aveva mostrato il medio e poi era crollato sul suo letto, mostrando l’incontestabile e assoluta volontà di non rialzarsi sino al nuovo anno. Considerando fossero al cinque febbraio, in breve, si auspicava una decina di mesi di letargo, il che era incompatibile con la tabella di marcia e la parola preferita da Tetchan dopo _Gundam_ ed _Asuka Soryu Langley_ : _lavoro_.   
“Su, non fare la vittima. Lo so che ti sei divertito. Adesso scendo a prenderti qualcosa che ti rimetta a posto…”   
“Pillole per l’eutanasia?”   
“Spiritoso. Basterà un’aspirina. E poi ti faccio un caffè bello forte, di quelli che fanno resuscitare pure i morti.”   
“Buona idea,” l’aveva sentito mugolare, prima che si raggomitolasse contro il cuscino. In momenti come quelli Tetsuya riusciva persino a dimenticare che il suo cantante aveva quasi trent’anni ed era un cretino.   
Indubbiamente la vita prevedeva soluzioni compromissorie molto curiose.  
  
Tetsuya guarda l’orologio e fissa poi l’attenzione sul viso disfatto di haido.   
Sono le cinque e mezza di un ventitre novembre molto lontano dalla notte assurda che si sono appena raccontati, ma nel gioco della memoria e dei rimandi tutto finisce anche con l’essere incredibilmente vivo, quasi il tempo non sia che una menzogna inventata per celare la naturale incuria con cui si gestiscono i rapporti.   
Tetsuya pensa che Hideto è il tipo con cui continuerà a sognare, a litigare e a condividere tutto fino alla fine del tempo, perché sono così diversi da essere complementari. E poi, dopo dieci anni, in fin dei conti, può anche capitare di volersi bene non per un gioco di convenienze, ma per inevitabilità.   
Comunque sono le cinque e mezza. L’unica sigaretta richiesta è diventata un mezzo pacchetto abbondante, ma da qualche parte Ogawa ha letto che la nicotina ha un effetto distensivo e forse pure un po’ analgesico – quindi, tutto sommato, va bene. Soprattutto haido è loquace e questo è strano da parte sua, perché da che lo conosce, haido è sempre stato uno che affidava tutto alle canzoni o ai gesti, quasi mai alle parole. Dice che non sa fare nessun discorso serio o che non è bravo a esprimersi, ma Tetsuya pensa solo che è un po’ di timidezza, un po’ di pigrizia, un po’ l’ombra dei complessi che Tokyo regala a chi viene dal Kansai e, all’improvviso, diventa il più grande di tutti.   
Comunque questa notte – che ormai non è più tale – haido ha parlato e pure tanto. E non solo del fantasma.   
Tetsuya pensa che hanno parlato soprattutto di loro stessi, di come sono, di come anzi si sono specchiati reciprocamente, equivocando o intendendosi a un primo sguardo. Nel complesso pensa che la loro è una bella amicizia, di quelle rare nell’acquario troppo luminoso di stelle e stelline e puttanieri ambiziosi. Proprio perché sono amici, però, Tetsuya pensa pure che sia meglio ora haido si dimentichi un po’ di quello che ha dietro le spalle per guardare avanti. Anzi, che chiuda gli occhi e non pensi a niente, perché anche vivere in uno stato di allerta perenne non fa meno male di qualche botto fenomenale. E haido, che è stanco, sta male e forse – anche se non lo ammetterà mai – ha fumato troppo (al punto che ora respira peggio di prima), una volta tanto non si oppone: senza lasciare la sua mano, reclina un po’ il capo e abbassa le palpebre. Tetsuya, invece, che soffre di insonnia da secoli – e se si spegne per tre o quattro ore per notte si reputa già soddisfatto – continua a metabolizzare dentro di sé quel relitto frammentario di una storia che ha vissuto, ma ha letto attraverso un fuoco profondamente diverso, distante, come diverso e distante gli sembrava haido. Tetsuya tenta anche di ricordare quand’è che Takarai ha cambiato pelle per l’ennesima volta, mostrandogli una maschera sconosciuta, oppure un volto più vero ancora. Tetsuya è quasi convinto che sia accaduto davvero appena un pugno di giorni dopo quel pomeriggio, quando per premiare la buona volontà con cui era sopravvissuto alla sbronza, aveva portato ancora haido ad Aoyama non per ubriacarsi, ma per mangiare una terrificante zuppa di maiale che poteva piacere solo a un pozzo senza fondo come il vocalist. Già.   
Poi c’è stato il Music Station – e Takarai è stato grandioso. Poi le sessioni fotografiche… Le bizze perché voleva pattinare sul piazzale degli elicotteri – sì. Faceva anche cose come quelle... Insomma: era tornato talmente haido che Tetsuya aveva smesso di farsi domande.   
Eppure, all’improvviso, era apparsa _lei_.   
Una ragazza comune, come piacevano a un bravo figlio di mamma. Una ragazza talmente anonima da sembrare quasi bruttina, rispetto a quello scricciolo dal viso bellissimo e dalla carica infernale.   
Tetsuya sospira un po’ e pensa che no, proprio non ricorda quand’è saltata fuori, com’è successo e, soprattutto, perché non ha funzionato fino in fondo, se haido era così innamorato e raggiante e felice da essere quello che neppure ricordava più.   
Ogawa pensa a Megumi, che è a Tokyo e non sa che stanno parlando di passato e, soprattutto, dell’unica donna abbia osato resistere a haido fino in fondo. Che abbia preso a calci la troia, stracciandone le pretese e l’orgoglio. La donna che, cercando forse solo un bravo ragazzo del Kansai, alla fine ha rifiutato anche quello.   
Tetsuya pensa che la vita è strana e segue un disegno tutto suo: che la Oishi è una donna meravigliosa e di sicuro è tutto quello che serve a haido. Per questo, forse, è un bene lasciarlo parlare e fargli vomitare il passato fino in fondo, esattamente come ha vomitato ansie e frustrazioni e dolore quella notte.   
haido è fatto così: ogni tanto ha bisogno di resettarsi per far funzionare a dovere il cuore.   
Il suo grande dono, però, è che ci riesce sempre, e i sentimenti che esplodono ogni volta sono tanto intensi da rendere ragione dell’arco per cui tutti hanno ipotecato il loro futuro.   
Tetsuya per primo: e non se n’è mai pentito.


	12. Giuro di dire tutta la verità

Hideto Takarai respira lentamente, ma sente il dolore e la nausea crescere in ondate costanti, tanto ravvicinate e violente da non dargli la benché minima tregua.   
Gli è accaduto qualcosa di imprevisto, di grave, di fastidioso, eppure lo sorprende la forza con cui riesce a focalizzare il tutto dall’esterno, come se si osservasse agire e vivere dall’alto. Da un altro fuoco. Da un altro corpo. Da un’altra prospettiva.   
Gli è capitato in un’altra circostanza e Hideto sa che non vuole ricordarla. È qualcosa con cui non è mai riuscito a convivere e a cui si è legata la peggiore depressione della sua non lunghissima – ma neppure più tanto breve – vita. È un altro dei milioni di segreti che divide con tetsu e, sospetta, un’altra di quelle verità che Tetsuya non riuscirà mai del tutto a perdonargli. O forse sì, perché haido sa di avere un vantaggio su Tetsuya e quel vantaggio si chiama ‘ _carisma_ ’.   
Hideto ormai ha trentadue anni e non è un ragazzino. Probabilmente non lo è mai stato, perché non diventi haido con la favola dell’innocenza, diventi haido solo se sei una troia fatta e finita in ogni sfumatura del tuo essere. Resta il fatto che la vita è costruita su una quantità di variabili imponderabili e anche a lui ne è toccata una quota non piccola. Anche a lui è toccata la parte del perdente e di quello che si è trovato a piangere. Tanto. Forse persino troppo.   
haido ha una percezione molto vaga di quel lontano febbraio millenovecentonovantasette, ma ricorda per contro molto bene la spinta con cui Sakura l’ha chiuso nel bagno del proprio appartamento quando la polizia è entrata, perché sputasse quello che aveva appena infilato sotto la propria celebre lingua, perché scaricasse nel cesso la sua dose di colpa e non finisse nella stessa merda in cui aveva lasciato cadere una delle persone che più amava al mondo.   
Una persona che chiamava ‘ _amico_ ’.   
Una persona che era stata protettiva e fedele e leale persino con una troia idiota.   
haido si irrigidisce anche se non vorrebbe. Il manager ringhia qualcosa a un povero autista che non ha nulla da rimproverarsi; non sono le sue costole e non è neppure l’auto il problema o il traffico di Tokyo o il pensiero che non tornerà a casa, perché non ha il coraggio di farsi vedere da Megumi ridotto così, a pezzi, dentro e fuori. Più dentro che fuori, però.   
haido non sa perché all’improvviso gli sta capitando tutto questo, perché gli sembra d’essere caduto all’Inferno e di dover vivere i gironi di tutti i suoi peccati. Non sa perché all’improvviso tutto è tornato nitidissimo come un film che non vuole vedere e che potrebbe farlo piangere milioni di volte più di uno stupido cane di cartapesta. Pensa solo che è troppo e troppo poco, in fin dei conti, ma sopportarlo è intollerabile.   
Hideto si lascia scivolare senza forza e senza opporre la minima resistenza contro lo sportellone blindato, con gli occhi chiusi sotto le lenti scure. Il manager gli chiede ancora qualcosa. Mente, mentre risponde che ha bisogno di dormire un po’, quando invece cerca silenzio e forse un’assoluzione che non arriverà.   
Megumi è una brava ragazza e sta per sposare uno stronzo. Quasi non riesce a crederci, come non riesce a credere al fatto che il Giappone ce l’abbia con lei e non con lui. Che sia pronto a rovistare nella pattumiera inesistente dei passati immacolati delle sue donne, quando invece è la sua storia a essere punteggiata di cumuli di merda. Cumuli in cui è affondato scientemente per prendersi la soddisfazione di arrivare al cielo.   
Ha fatto quello che i suoi genitori – genitori di cui era orgoglioso – non hanno mai osato: ha preferito rinunciare a tutto (pure ai sogni) , pur di raggiungere traguardi che, a ben vedere, dovevano essere quello. Una chimera. Un ideale. Un sogno.   
_Un cazzo_.   
No, non è vero neanche quello. Hideto non è del tutto così, ma oggi è l’ennesima giornata storta e si odia per quel pensiero fisso che gli è arrivato addosso e che non riesce a stornare in nessun modo. Vorrebbe che Tetsuya fosse accanto a lui, come fino a un pugno di ore prima. Come ha fatto da quasi dieci anni a quella parte. Rumoroso o silenzioso o polemico o severo o stronzo, ma c’è sempre stato. A tenerli insieme. A tenerlo insieme per davvero.   
E Tetsuya non gli ha mai rinfacciato quella cosa.   
Tetsuya se l’è presa con Sakura, recitando alla perfezione un copione che il batterista ha scritto anche per salvare lui, e Tetchan forse non ha capito nemmeno perché Hideto non riuscisse a smettere di piangere quel giorno. Non ha capito che non era solo desolazione e disprezzo, ma anche un incommensurabile sollievo. Perché Hideto con Sakura non divideva solo una bella amicizia, no. Hideto con Sakura divideva un’altra cosa. Ma haido non era sacrificabile, Sakura sì; e poco importava che fosse stato Yasunori a lasciargli intendere che se aveva problemi a concentrarsi e a scrivere e lavorare, aveva pure la cura giusta. Non importava, perché era stato haido ad accettare e a ingoiare pasticche e fumare e a non dormire finché c’era stato il collasso, il day hospital e forse Ogawa si era fatto pure l’esame di coscienza e si era detto che lavorava troppo.   
_Un cazzo_.   
Quel giorno c’era anche lui assieme a Sakura, era accanto a lui fino a un secondo prima, sdraiato sul suo divano, a fumare le sue Seven Star, a chiedergli se aveva ancora qualcosa, visto che il _4th_ incombeva e Tetchan rompeva troppo le palle per finire le registrazioni.   
haido aveva quasi del tutto rimosso quel _dettaglio_ , non perché fosse un vigliacco, no, e neppure perché così era più comodo. Era successo perché Tetsuya gli aveva fatto qualcosa che somigliava più al lavaggio della coscienza, che del cervello. Ogawa aveva tirato fuori quel cane di Char Aznable – Tetsuya doveva smetterla di prenderlo per un ragazzino e per un cretino. Non c’è bambino giapponese nato nel millenovecentosessantanove che ignori Gundam. Non può farlo – che covava dentro, si era messo davanti alla scacchiera, aveva soppesato le circostanze e detto che la batteria era rimpiazzabile, la voce no.   
Fuori Sakura.   
E poi tutti in Germania. In quarantena. Guardato a vista.   
Nessuno gli aveva dato del tossico, del criminale e dello spostato. Gli avevano dato della vittima e del _povero haido_ , quando il _povero haido_ si sentiva tanto Caino e si sarebbe tagliato le vene come nella tradizione delle rockstar e dei coglioni.   
Hideto ce l’aveva con Yasunori, con se stesso, con la Sony, con la vita.   
Ce l’aveva con Yasunori perché era un tossico, perché era debole, perché gli voleva bene anche quando gli faceva del male.   
Ce l’aveva con se stesso per la quota spropositata di potere che gli aveva messo in mano, perché haido sapeva benissimo che se Yacchan gli avesse offerto un buco, haido sarebbe stato il primo a scoprire le vene evidenti delle sue braccia bianche.   
Ce l’aveva con la Sony perché a quel punto era meglio che sbattessero fuori anche lui, lo facessero tornare a Wakayama, Kansai, a gestire l’ _Apple_ , a dimenticare tutte quelle luci che l’avevano abbagliato e poi ucciso come una falena combusta dalle sue stesse illusioni.   
Ce l’aveva con la vita, perché non ti avverte mai quando sta per arrivare il calcio nel culo, quello definitivo, tanto violento che non ti fa neppure male, no, ti spezza e basta.   
C’era solo qualcuno con cui proprio non riusciva ad avercela, e quello era Tetchan. Tetchan che non aveva mai fatto domande, neppure davanti alla sua faccia pallida e disfatta da spavento e astinenza insieme. Neppure davanti all’evidenza dei fatti: era con Sakura al momento dell’arresto; il fermo non era mai stato tradotto nell’atto definitivo perché Yasunori aveva detto ch’era capitato lì per caso.   
Sapeva Tetsuya che non fosse affatto un caso, ma fosse lì per farsi?   
Che ci fosse andato apposta?   
Tetsuya lo sapeva, ma aveva fatto finta di niente?   
_Forse_.   
Aveva fatto finta di crederlo una vittima delle circostanze e delle compagnie sbagliate e l’aveva sempre e solo apostrofato così, al punto che alla fine persino Hideto ci aveva creduto: aveva creduto che il suo rimorso e la sua vergogna fossero in realtà risentimento, quando il risentimento – se pure c’era – aveva una matrice completamente diversa – ed era arrivato, soprattutto, con l’insonnia e l’astinenza, quando aveva realizzato che non tutte le offerte a fin di bene ti aiutano sul serio; ci sono anche quelle che ti spezzano, e haido aveva accusato pure troppo.   
Oppure Tetchan credeva davvero alla sua buon fede? Era impossibile dirlo, perché un leader è tale nei suoi segreti, ne trae grandezza e forza.   
Tetsuya c’era per chiunque e non chiedeva niente a nessuno.   
Non aveva bisogno di nessuno di loro.   
Quando si era fatto ricoverare un paio di giorni per provare a ridurre quella miopia che lo stava rendendo cieco – per davvero. E non era una stronzata da manga – aveva chiesto una piccola pausa che tutti – compresa quella troia egoista di haido – gli avevano quasi rinfacciato ridendo.   
E poi aveva saputo la verità da Kaori.   
E si era sentito uno stronzo.   
Per simili circostanze, però, haido riusciva quasi a odiare Tetsuya. Lo odiava come l’avrebbe voluto lì, in quel momento, accanto a lui, proprio come quella notte, perché lo ascoltasse e lo assolvesse, fino in fondo.   
haido non credeva in Dio, ma credeva negli uomini.   
Voleva sposare Megumi e non gli importava se l’atto, in fin dei conti, non era che un volgare contratto. Per quel che lo riguardava, del resto, erano già marito e moglie. Lo diceva persino uno stupido anello che le aveva invidiato mezzo Giappone, quando mezzo Giappone doveva piuttosto invidiare lui per il fatto di averla trovata: una ragazza che era pronta a sfamarlo pure alle tre di notte, che non si lamentava se a furia di fare avanti e indietro con L.A. stava disimparando a togliersi le scarpe, che lo accettava nei momenti di scazzo, che tollerava le sue troppe assenze, la sua facciata (e faccia) da troia, le sue sigarette – e Megumi odiava il fumo – e lo lasciava dormire con la testa posata sul suo ventre magro e caldo, accarezzandogli i capelli come se fosse stato davvero un cucciolo innocente e non quello che era.   
Hideto non poteva fare a meno di pensare che invece, con ogni probabilità, in quel momento Tetsuya era accanto a Ken, lucido come sempre, malgrado la notte insonne, e pronto a ripartire le proprie attenzioni. Gli era stato accanto in quella lunghissima agonia e ora toccava al chitarrista. haido si sentiva tradito e geloso e puerile e stupido, non meno di quanto si sentiva male e preoccupato e ansioso per quello che sarebbe successo di lì a qualche ora.   
Il manager scandiva orari e frasi d’incoraggiamento e di circostanza come se fosse stato una specie di aibo in doppio petto. In un qualunque contesto, haido avrebbe almeno stirato le labbra e riso di quell’assurda immagine mentale; poi, all’improvviso, si era visto nel riflesso del vetro oscurato e aveva avuto solo voglia di non aprire più gli occhi.  
  
Nudo e sdraiato su un lettino chirurgico, Hideto ascolta la voce dei medici e si sforza di seguire le istruzioni, di respirare normalmente. Ma fa male, non ci riesce e forse la verità è che neppure ricorda troppo bene come si fa.   
Come si fa a ‘ _respirare normalmente_ ’?   
Com’è possibile quando ti sembra che tutti stiano anzi lì a guatare il tuo respiro, ogni alito, ogni accento, ti controllino e ti odino e ti venerino fino a fare di te un feticcio senza misericordia e senza speranza?   
Non ha più il piercing all’ombelico, i suoi anelli, i suoi bracciali. È nudo come quando dorme con Megumi e fa l’amore con lei. Nudo come si sente sempre nudo davanti a quegli occhi bellissimi e a quel sorriso disarmante.   
Se abbassasse le palpebre, forse, potrebbe immaginare una scena diversa e un sogno quasi felice. Potrebbe immaginare il momento in cui ha capito che le piaceva, non perché era un cantante famoso, un uomo ricco, una troia affermata, uno stronzo da copertina, no, ma perché era Hideto Takarai, nato a Wakayama.   
E sembra impossibile, perché invece Mei-chan è nata a Tokyo, Shibuya. E le ragazze di Tokyo Shibuya, con il nonno inglese che regala profumi costosissimi, possono interessarsi al ragazzo del Kansai solo in sogni destinati a non realizzarsi.   
O forse sì.   
haido ricorda che la sera del ventinovesimo compleanno di Tetchan è stata la migliore della sua vita, perché c’era anche Megumi e non è riuscito a imporsi di ignorarla, di assumere l’atteggiamento di superiorità della star affermata e dell’uomo di mondo, anche se quella maschera gli appartiene non meno di tutte quelle allineate nell’armadio della gloria e anche se quella maschera poteva salvarlo dal secondo, clamoroso volo – perché _lei_ , _l’altra_ è scomparsa da pochissimo, senza lasciare neppure la traccia del proprio profumo.   
Forse era un po’ brillo – haido non lo ricorda, ma pensa che in fin dei conti non è nulla di determinante. Hanno parlato tutta la sera. Hanno scoperto di avere una quantità di cose in comune. Megumi ha riso, quando le ha raccontato che Tetchan non voleva farlo pattinare sul piazzale degli elicotteri – chissà per quale motivo.   
Ha riso e gli ha detto che Tokyo è piena di magnifici posti per pattinare, posti che conosce benissimo. Forse, a ben vedere, si sono già sfiorati mille volte dalle parti del parco Yoyoji. haido ricorda che si è vantato un po’, perché sui rollerblade si sente sicuro, come quando è sullo snowboard ed essere piccoli e leggeri come lui non è più un handicap ma un vantaggio. Pensa anche che Megumi deve aver riso parecchio dentro di sé, ricordandosi d’essere una campionessa di pattinaggio – ergo di poter umiliare con niente le sue ingenuità da dilettante volenteroso – ma sa benissimo che non lo ha fatto, che non si è imposta, non è stata scortese, realista, prevaricatoria.   
E quando l’ha invitata a pattinare insieme ha detto di sì, senza problemi: con un bel sorriso.   
E si è presentata davvero.   
haido pensa che ne ha una nostalgia e una voglia tremenda e che forse, in questo preciso istante, non ha bisogno di farsi guardare l’anima da _Roentgen_ , ma di sentire il profumo di lei, le sue dita tra i suoi capelli.   
Il suono della sua voce.   
Ma non c’è.   
Megumi in questo momento non c’è da nessuna parte.   
La sua è una nudità diversa da quella dell’affetto e dell’amore. È una nudità indifesa e fredda, come è tutto troppo freddo e troppo asettico e troppo distante. Potrebbero dirgli che sta morendo e quasi se ne fregherebbe. È anzi convinto che _Roentgen_ possa attraversarlo senza trovare niente, perché haido è sterile e vuoto e sporco e in questo millennio che finisce forse è una delle cose da buttare e dimenticare.   
Ma non vuole.   
Qualcosa gli dice pure che desidera vivere, restare, imporsi e ridere e fare l’amore.   
È steso immobile sotto una stupida macchina che lo attraversa con i suoi occhi freddi da appena un pugno di istanti, ma gli sembra già un secolo. Il suo tempo interiore si dilata secondo geometrie non euclidee e neppure generose.   
Ha freddo. Il dolore monta in ondate sempre più insopportabili e tutto quel che sta accadendo smette di avere un qualunque valore.   
Perché è lì? Dov’è Tetsuya? Perché la notte non è durata abbastanza da fargli vuotare il sacco, vomitare la coscienza e ripulirsi abbastanza da trovare il coraggio di ascoltare di nuovo la voce di Megumi?   
Ha freddo. Ha fame. Ha la nausea. Non vuole morire.   
Forse non vorrebbe neppure essere haido.   
  
Tetsuya Ogawa cominciava ad accusare i suoi trent’anni – che come per haido non erano neppure più trenta, ma trentuno – la notte persa, la tensione delle ultime ore e pure di un verdetto che, in fin dei conti, già immaginava.   
Kitamura aveva due costole rotte e si era riservato di smadonnare qualunque speranza di finire in Paradiso – posto poi accettassero i fumatori (in quel caso Tetsuya sperava che esistessero salette riservate per chi aveva rifuggito quella pratica per tutta una vita).   
Kitamura misurava venti centimetri più di haido e per certo si era rimediato un colpo del volante del kart da un pessimo angolo, ma difficilmente, per quanto _pessimo_ , quell’angolo poteva tenere il confronto con la botta accusata da Takarai, venti centimetri e dieci chili in meno del chitarrista.   
E quello, per altro, era il profilo che inquietava più di tutto.   
Non era piacevole suonare la chitarra con lo sterno incrinato, ma suonare la chitarra e cantare pure?   
Tetsuya pensava alla scaletta del Dome, fosse solo per rimpolpare uno spavento ch’era sempre più autentico, sempre più consistente e sempre più motivato.   
Aveva guardato il suo coloratissimo swatch con la tacita speranza che il tempo mentisse.   
Erano le undici e trenta, invece. Alle sedici avrebbero dovuto affrontare il fanclub.   
Aveva fissato Yukihiro. Awaji gli aveva restituito un’occhiata che un cristiano avrebbe definito _da martire_ , il che gli lasciava pur sempre la consolante certezza avesse compreso al volo la situazione.   
Toccava a loro due immolarsi. In un modo o nell’altro, dovevano cavarsela lo stesso.   
Erano le undici e trenta. Ken, fasciato da una bendatura elastica che gli dava l’aria di un samurai, aveva già acceso la terza marlboro – accidenti a lui – e classificato tutte le infermiere del piano. I bodyguard avevano terrorizzato qualche poveretto che cercava forse solo di arrivare al distributore automatico, e consumato tutto il caffè liofilizzato disponibile.   
haido, scortato dal manager anziano della Ki/oon – neppure a mettere l’accento su chi fosse la gallina dalle uova d’oro della Sony – era dentro da mezz’ora e non dava notizie.   
Tetsuya sapeva benissimo quale fosse l’unica cosa giusta da fare, come sapeva che potesse classificarla come un’infrazione della rigidissima politica di sicurezza che li contornava, ma era giusto che Megumi fosse avvisata, come per proprio conto si era curato di chiamare Kaori e dirle di non preoccuparsi qualunque idiozia avessero sparato i giornali. Non c’erano morti né mutilati permanenti e _tetsu-the-best_ li aveva messi tutti in coda come al solito.   
‘ _Tetchan, cresci, per favore!_ ’ aveva riso lei, prima di tornare seria e chiedergli la verità, se cioè stava bene e non minimizzava tutto come al solito. Non aveva avuto bisogno di mentire. Non mentiva mai con lei: era l’unica condizione per stare bene con Kaori e con se stesso, anche se Tetsuya non era come haido; Tetsuya non sentiva il bisogno di fermarsi in una ridente e candida spiaggia. Tetsuya aveva voglia di nuotare ancora un po’.   
Era ancora immerso in quelle vacue elucubrazioni quando la porta della sala d’aspetto si era finalmente aperta. Per lasciar passare il manager, però.   
haido non c’era.  
  
Tetsuya non ha voglia di pensare a Gundam e ai suoi valorosi di carta, questa volta.   
Tetsuya legge nell’espressione di un manager abituato a far finta che tutto vada sempre bene – che tutto sia solo un alto-sempre-più-in-alto – qualcosa che si colloca agli antipodi.   
Da come si aggiusta gli occhiali, guarda l’agenda – per non guardare loro. Le sue galline dalle uova d’oro – e poi sistema una cravatta perfetta, Ogawa comprende tutto quel che quell’uomo non ha voglia di verbalizzare, perché se lo facesse sarebbe anche costretto a dire che è reale – ed esistono realtà che è più comodo ignorare.  
Ma Tetsuya è un po’ comandante, un po’ eroe e, soprattutto, un amico. È vestito come un ragazzo di vent’anni – e dunque interpreta se stesso, perché tutti i ventenni nipponici amano tetsu e la Candy Stripper – ma ne ha dieci di più e queste sono le circostanze in cui lo scarto si avverte. Il manager non può mentire proprio al leader del gruppo più importante della nuova musica giapponese, cede le armi e sgancia la bomba.   
haido ha rifiutato di farsi ricoverare.   
Il versamento pleurico ha reso le lastre confuse, sicché, come se non bastassero le quattro per certo rotte, niente esclude che non ci siano altre costole fratturate. Anche i suoi polmoni non stanno bene, per questo tossisce in continuazione. Non c’entrano nulla le Mild Seven. Non è, insomma, solo colpa loro.   
Però haido ha deciso da solo.   
Ha detto che non è niente di irreparabile e che non si tirerà indietro.   
La diretta dal Dome è troppo importante, come è importante tutto quel che la precede.   
Anche il servizio fotografico che l’attende tra ventiquattro ore.   
haido è un ottimista che spera, in ventiquattro ore, di aver cambiato espressione.   
Tetsuya cerca di metabolizzare le informazioni che all’improvviso gli esplodono contro; soprattutto cerca di immaginare la falsa tranquillità con cui Takarai avrà giocato e scherzato e fatto il coglione persino con un ortopedico e uno pneumologo intenzionati a trattenerlo, perché il dolore che continua a sentire è destinato a crescere e se le costole non si saldassero a dovere gli ricorderebbero la sua stupidità a ogni concerto.   
Tetsuya vorrebbe dirgli di ripensarci, eppure sa che al suo posto avrebbe fatto altrettanto. Soprattutto, all’improvviso, si chiede dove finiscano i sogni, quando il tuo sogno ti fa morire di dolore e di fatica, e uno zelante manager non firma una cartella clinica al posto tuo e ti ferma; ti costringe a ragionare e dire che sì, non puoi cavartela con un po’ di massaggi e di aerosol. Non sei fatto della carta patinata e non biodegradabile di una rivista da settecento yen.   
Sei fatto di carne e ne paghi tutte le conseguenze.   
Il manager sembra quasi sollevato da quel suicidio imminente, in ogni caso, tant’è che non impone a nessuno tabelle di marcia. Avvertirà quelli del fanclub di un piccolo ritardo, mentre haido smaltirà analgesici e antibiotici, e poi lo show continuerà come sempre.   
Tetsuya annuisce e sa che dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa per quell’acquiescenza, ma ha trent’anni e una visione molto chiara di tutto quel che è accaduto alla loro parabola.   
Sono arrivati: hanno smesso di avere i diritti degli esseri umani.   
Telefona a Megumi, tenta di tranquillizzarla, per quanto possa farlo una simile notizia; poi raggiunge haido, in una brutta camera di un posto peggiore ancora.   
Pensa che ha fatto male a imporgli di radersi, perché a vederlo così potrebbe passare per un fratello minore, invece ha quasi trentadue anni.  
  
“Adesso hai capito perché ti chiamo Doihachiro?” motteggia, inclinato su un fianco.   
haido stira le labbra in una specie di sorriso, ma è più la naturale evoluzione del suo broncio congenito, congelato su labbra bellissime. “Non infierire Tetchan. Va già abbastanza male così.”   
“Allora accetta il ricovero. Facciamo slittare le date. Non è la fine del mondo: al massimo un po’ di pubblicità.”   
“Gallo ci aspetta a L.A. Dobbiamo partire il nove.”   
“Siamo noi che paghiamo e tu che devi cantare.”   
“Voglio fare l’amore senza guardare l’orologio, Tetchan. Voglio fare l’amore con mia moglie. Voglio sposarmela, cazzo. E basta co’’sta storia della pubblicità che ci ha rovinato la vita!”   
Tetsuya pensa che haido ha proprio ragione e che gli fa pure un po’ pena.   
D’accordo, se l’è cercata, ma l’innesco che è seguito va molto oltre i castighi che sogna di infliggergli quando passa il limite. Perciò annuisce, stringe forte la sua mano senza anelli, una volta tanto, e gli promette qualcosa che va contro la natura di tutto, fuorché dell’amicizia: stavolta sarà l’arco a sostenere la chiave di volta.  
“Sei proprio un sentimentale, Tetchan. Tu dovevi cantare enka, non il rock.”  
  
… E poi, all’improvviso, Tetsuya si ricorda anche perché lo ammazzerebbe una volta al giorno, se non ci pensasse anche da solo.


	13. I sanguinolenti tramonti di Tokyo

Il dolore è uno stato mentale e fisico che l’uomo non riesce a tollerare. Non importa chi tu sia, quanto in alto ti collochi rispetto ai tuoi simili, quanto in basso tu possa cadere: al dolore non resisti. Ti pieghi e domandi perdono.   
Hideto Takarai, trentuno anni, quasi trentadue, evita di guardare lo specchio e, anche se riesce a curvarsi a stento, comincia a vomitare.  
Il dolore è il grande nemico della vita, la grande incognita del destino, il volto oscuro che attende dietro un angolo che arriva sempre troppo in fretta e spesso castiga. Per questo il dolore va combattuto. Con ogni mezzo. Tutto è meglio del dolore. Persino morire.  
Hideto Takarai, trentuno anni, quasi trentadue, evita di guardare lo specchio e, anche se riesce a respirare a stento, comincia a singhiozzare.  
Il dolore ha una grande risposta. Una risposta a buon mercato e carissima risonanza. Una specie di amica del cuore, che la società santifica almeno quanto teme, perché quel che spegne il dolore, spegne anche la risposta più fisiologica dell’essere in vita.  
Hideto Takarai, trentuno anni, quasi trentadue, evita di guardare lo specchio e, anche se non crede in Dio, ha tanta voglia di lasciarsi sfuggire una preghiera.  
Il dolore tenta qualche timida resistenza, ma poi arriva l’eroina dei sofferenti, con il suo nome rassicurante da figlia del sonno e dei lunghi silenzi. Morfina. Oh, morfina. Assunta in via sublinguale sono dalle quattro alle dodici ore di tregua. Quattro-dodici ore in cui riesci quasi a ridere, perché la sua è una carezza gentile che non solo spegne il dolore, ma solleva persino il morale.  
Hideto Takarai, trentuno anni, quasi trentadue, evita di guardare lo specchio e, anche se il suo braccio sinistro è rimasto lento e debole, sente le sue dita contrarsi fin quasi a rompere con le nocche la stessa carne.  
Chi però ha conosciuto la sua sorella fragile, la diamorfina, l’eroina vera, quella solubile e così delicata, preferisce la buprenorfina, che dura di più, si scioglie meglio sulla lingua e dà tentazioni pericolose. Il naloxone, infatti, non ti riporta sempre indietro.  
Hideto Takarai, trentuno anni, quasi trentadue, evita di guardare lo specchio e, anche se gli sembra di non averne neppure la forza, si china sotto il rubinetto aperto e tenta di sciacquarsi la bocca.  
Il dolore, però, è la vita stessa. È il suo sinonimo. Non puoi esistere senza provarlo. Non puoi respirare senza sentirlo. Non puoi avere la pretesa di occupare uno spazio, senza dividerlo con lui. Il dolore vince sempre. Torna sempre. E quanto più profondamente l’inganni, tanto più ferocemente paghi. E qualche milligrammo chimico, esaurito il suo artificiale percorso, si allea alla matrice originale e torna indietro: ti rovescia lo stomaco, arriva alla testa, ti massacra con la sua inopportuna, eppure naturale vendetta. Sì, naturale. Se hai provato a violare l’aurea legge del dolore, il dolore ti ripagherà. Sempre.  
E poi è scritto in ogni confezione di analgesici oppiacei: è un modo onesto, meno preoccupante e immediato, per parlare delle conseguenze della vita.  
Hideto Takarai, trentuno anni, quasi trentadue, fissa nello specchio un’ombra vagamente familiare e somigliante. E, anche se quella vista lo disgusta, ne ha paura e non sopporta neppure l’idea che sia quel che chiunque potrebbe cogliere di lui in momenti come questi, pensa che certe cose le sa. Le conosce benissimo. Non tanto da scherzarci, ma da convincerci appena un po’, be’, quello sì. Sopportarle, in ogni caso, è un’altra cosa. Sicché fissa le dita che artigliano un brutto lavabo da bagno di servizio e si sforza di immaginare non stiano tremando – come invece accade – come si sforza di immaginare che non gli appartenga quel viso emaciato, spigoloso e quasi giallastro, su cui i suoi occhi nocciola – bistrati da un trucco di scena ormai quasi sciolto – sembrano troppo grandi, impauriti, inopportuni. Vorrebbe non essere lì. Vorrebbe non essere haido. Vorrebbe non avere un fanclub. Vorrebbe non avere chili di cioccolata a San Valentino e parole d’amore e entusiasmi a poco prezzo. Vorrebbe una vita. Ecco. L’ha detto. Vorrebbe una vita vera, non fatta di pose e maschere e plastiche che non servono solo a rifarti i lineamenti, ma a ricostruirti la coscienza. Vorrebbe tornare a casa, tormentare il cane di Megumi, starnutire sul pelo dei suoi gatti – accidenti a loro e accidenti a lui, che è allergico proprio a uno dei pochi animali gli piacciano sul serio e non perché suonino tanto kawaii nel suo profilo – bere un the caldo, infilarsi sotto le coperte, spegnere l’interruttore.   
Invece non può farlo, perché è haido. Perché è un uomo. Perché è meglio che Megumi non sappia proprio tutto di lui, oppure potrebbe prendere la decisione più giusta, in fin dei conti. Potrebbe svanire nel vento come l’altra, svanire come tutte le cose belle, senza un perché, oppure per l’unica ragione plausibile: perché è haido.   
Prezioso unico complesso annichilente come i solitari di cui sproloquiava Tetsuya prima che si prendesse la briga di spiegargli cosa diavolo fosse un solitario.   
Un anello. Un gioiello. haido.   
Dovrebbe bruciare d’orgoglio e invece pensa che è Hideto Takarai, classe sessantanove, nato nel Kansai. Uno che ha fatto la pipì a letto molto oltre il lecito, che piangeva per niente, che aveva paura degli altri, che ha cominciato a capire l’aura legge delle troie a undici anni, che a dodici si è quasi ammazzato, perché non sapeva perdere. Uno che non è mai arrivato ai centosessanta centimetri, non è mai stato un chitarrista tanto bravo da essere ricordato per quello. Uno che si è trovato davanti a un microfono, a un milione di luci e, alla fine, a riempire uno stadio, senza quasi rendersene conto. Uno che ha venduto il suo migliore amico, distrutto la vita di una ragazza e che ora vorrebbe persino sposarsi, come se tutto questo non fosse niente.   
Hideto pensa che è un po’ presto per le crisi di mezza età e che nessuno l’aveva avvisato che esistesse una specie di depressione preconiugale, e gli viene quasi da ridere al pensiero che, se esiste, l’ha appena scoperta lui e ci è dentro fino al collo e pure oltre, perché non è abbastanza alto per contenere tutta la quantità imprevista e improvvisa di sofferenza che gli è arrivata addosso.   
haido sa pure che non recita e che non mente per niente, quando Tetsuya entra in bagno per vedere quello che sta combinando, e gli si getta al collo mormorando – come un secolo fa – ‘ _Posso venire da te, Tetchan?_ ’ perché l’unica scelta davvero sua, in questo momento, è quella tra vivere e morire, tra accettare il dolore e venirne a capo, oppure eluderlo e farsene seppellire. E per vivere e ingoiare morsi di veleno autentico, in fin dei conti, non c’è niente di meglio che affidarsi a un comandante Gundam che non gli ha mai detto di no. E non nega neppure questa volta.  
I tramonti di Tokyo sono polle di sangue rappreso. Da qualche parte ha letto che è semplicemente smog. Da qualche parte ha letto pure che sarebbe uno degli uomini più sexy del Giappone. Da qualche parte sarà pure scritta la verità, ma haido comincia sempre più a pensarla come suo padre, che leggeva poco, cantava molto e quando si era innamorato non aveva neppure più guardato in faccia la famiglia.   
Hideto pensa che se invece di diventare la principessa che voleva sua madre avesse scelto di vestire i panni del samurai che piaceva al suo vecchio, forse a quest’ora sarebbe stato miliardi di volte più contento di se stesso. Che poi suo padre non è vecchio per niente. Non ha neppure cinquant’anni. Quando lo ha detto a Megumi, per un attimo, gli è parso che il dubbio galleggiasse un po’ troppo a lungo nel suo sguardo da ragazza della Tokyo bene, dove le fughe d’amore sono classificate per quello che sono. _Una stronzata_.   
haido, invece, ha sempre pensato che fosse una cosa incredibilmente romantica. Meglio: ha sempre pensato che se c’era qualcosa di eccezionale e artistico in lui era proprio perché anche i suoi genitori erano eccezionali a modo loro. Megumi, però, viene da una famiglia di tutt’altro genere, sicché, quando ha provato a sdrammatizzare il tutto con una battuta, ha pure inanellato una gaffe di quelle che non sono da lui – o forse sì, ma non stanno bene sui giornali. Le ha detto che tanto lo conoscerà, prima o poi, e di non innamorarsene a tradimento.   
Megumi ha abbassato lo sguardo, come fa sempre quando si sente in imbarazzo e non vuole farglielo sapere, perché le parrebbe scortese – Megumi è una cresciuta in una famiglia come si deve. Quindi le hanno insegnato persino a essere adeguati alle circostanze più idiote. Quelle in cui di adeguato non c’è un bel niente – ricordandogli così quello che lei non ha detto, se non di sfuggita, e cioè che il padre di Megumi è morto.   
Non era troppo vecchio, non era uno di quelli da cui ti saresti aspettato una cosa del genere, ma haido non avrà mai nessuno cui dire quelle frasi da film melenso e importato tipo: ‘ _Ora mi prenderò cura io di lei_ ’.   
Al più ci sarebbe il fratello di lei: alto, bello, manageriale, con l’inglese pulito che un figlio del Kansai non avrà mai e il golf nel circolo da ricchi la domenica.   
haido non riesce a capire perché la sua maledetta, provincialissima nipponicità debba venire fuori tutta insieme quando entra in conto la famiglia di Megumi e non può fare a meno di immaginare l’imbarazzo dei suoi – che rappresentano il Giappone più modesto e campagnolo – e pure il proprio; perché, chissà per quale contorto motivo, all’improvviso essere una rockstar non gli sembra più questo granché – soprattutto, poi, quando che spera nessuno della famiglia Oishi se lo ricordi ai tempi di _Blurry Eyes_.  
I tramonti di Tokyo sembrano polle di sangue rappreso e ti inoculano tristezze assassine. Se le sente sotto le ciglia, malgrado le lenti scure. Se gli togliessero gli occhiali da sole, poco ma sicuro, devasterebbero quel nulla di identità fittizia che ha impiegato vent’anni a costruire. Sakura sedeva sul davanzale, accanto a lui, si accendeva un sigaretta e gli diceva che non ne aveva bisogno, _lui_. Che era stupido perdere tempo in un gioco che non si addice ai vincenti.   
Sakura sapeva fin d’allora che haido sarebbe sopravvissuto a tutto, oppure voleva fargli coraggio e basta?   
haido si accorge delle troppe domande che non ha mai fatto, per la superficialità e l’immaturità di non voler aspettare le risposte. Pensa che ha ascoltato poco, ha ascoltato male, che le sue canzoni sono vere e sono false insieme. Tranne le più rabbiose. Tranne quelle che scorticano le dita del chitarrista e spezzano i piatti della batteria e gli fanno uscire una voce ch’è un ruggito potente, scazzato e disperato. Quelle, forse, sono le parole del vero haido. Sono la voce di momenti come questi, in cui la testa gli scoppia e la voce non esce neppure a cercarla con le tenaglie. Neppure per sbaglio.   
Il vetro è freddo. È fredda Tokyo. Prima di diventare abbastanza famoso da permettersi di viaggiare fin quasi a vivere più sugli aerei che sulla terra ferma, Hideto pensa che la vecchia Edo gli pareva davvero la città più fredda del mondo. Più fredda di Wakayama senz’altro. A Wakayama e a Osaka non nevica mai, tranne in casi eccezionali.   
A Tokyo sì. Capitava anche a Natale.   
Ora che c’è Megumi accanto a lui pensa che non gli dispiacerebbe affatto vedere un po’ di neve il venticinque dicembre. Sarebbe romantico. Darebbe quasi più senso allo stare insieme. Poi pensa che il venticinque c’è anche quel cazzo di programma radiofonico e persino un live e gli viene da piangere per davvero.   
Farà appena in tempo a firmare un atto – che ormai pare un contratto – sperando che Megumi non ci pensi bene e glielo sbatta in faccia, perché davvero: dove finisce il romanticismo dello sposarsi sotto la neve il venticinque dicembre, se il venticinque dicembre quella troia di haido lavora come al solito?   
haido pensa pure che la storia della morfina che dura dodici ore è un’altra stronzata. Doveva sentirsi l’umore alle stelle, invece gli si è rovesciato lo stomaco, respira malissimo e ignora come sia riuscito a mettere in fila una sequenza ininterrotta di stronzate per le due ore dell’intervista del fanclub. E domani ha un servizio fotografico.   
Ahah. _Divertente_.   
Per le pompe funebri? E deve lavorare a un Self Portrait. Già. C’è pure quello. Faccia da haido e contorno di bestemmia. Stavolta è il minimo che meriterebbe il contesto – anche perché la morfina rende stitici, tra le altre cose.   
Ha tremendamente voglia di fumare, a questo punto. Di fumare, di due litri di caffè, di qualcosa che gli riempia lo stomaco fino a scoppiare. E di dormire un paio di secoli come un vampiro.   
Ma Tetsuya gli sta facendo un favore e, probabilmente, stanotte non scoperà per quel motivo. Sicché, se Tetchan resterà scapolo a vita, a ben vedere, qualcuno potrebbe pure dargli tutta la colpa, e dovrebbe prendersela per forza, visto e considerato che Hideto si sente molto più carino di Kaori, in fin dei conti, come è sempre stato più carino di una quantità di ragazze pronte solo a immolarsi all’Arco più famoso del Giappone.   
Pensandoci bene – anche se ne ha un ricordo molto sfocato – haido era più bello persino del _fantasma_. O meglio: era quello che le urlavano tutte, che scrivevano tutti, che sbraitavano tutti.   
Perché?   
Perché adesso lo fanno persino con Megumi, che è così carina e pulita da ispirare solo tenerezza?   
Perché Tetsuya ha ragione su tutto?   
Gli esce un grugnito che sembra quasi un miagolio strozzato. Tetchan smette di giocherellare con il cellulare per rifilargli un’occhiata molto eloquente. No. Non sta morendo e non si farà ricoverare, malgrado tutto. Ha deciso di dare un ordine alla sua vita e sa che se accettasse ora di perdere anche una sola sequenza non avrebbe più modo di recuperarle. Sarebbe costretto ad accettare l’ennesimo, inevitabile scacco. Sarebbe costretto ad arrendersi, ecco, dove per _resa_ si intende perdere anche la Oishi, forse.   
_E non ne ha voglia_.   
Eppure quei pensieri continuano a ondeggiare e a ondeggiare e a salire come onde di una marea che sembra pensata apposta per farlo annegare. È ancora quello stato strano di totale distacco e quasi apnea che precede le sue crisi peggiori. Pensandoci bene, somiglia quasi al mal di mare del post sbronza di un lontano febbraio nella stessa Tokyo: ancora con Tetchan, in balia di un tassista reazionario che li odiava e sembrava prendere malissimo le curve solo per fargli un dispetto – anche se a ben vedere faceva torto solo alla sua tappezzeria.   
“Ti ricordi, Tetchan?” gli sfugge.   
E tetsu ride e ride e ride e dice pure ridendo: “haido? È un modo carino per dirmi che devi vomitare?”  
E a quel punto l’autista li prende troppo sul serio e frena di scatto e nel crack che fanno le costole sotto il busto e nella bestemmia che erutta fuori come una spina di dolore, in qualche modo, anche quello stato quasi allucinatorio evapora, mentre il rosso nauseante e sanguinolento dei tramonti di Tokyo diventa rosa e bagnato in qualche lacrima pulita che scende in una specie di riso isterico e continuato, malgrado tutto.   
Vivo.   
Come la sofferenza e quello strano contrappasso per ogni respiro.   
Vivo.   
Come non è mai troppo e mai abbastanza.   
E Tetsuya capisce tanto e non capisce niente in momenti come questi, perché non è troppo stupido, ma forse troppo ‘ _normale_ ’, nella sua accezione peggiore e migliore insieme, per entrargli nella testa e capire tutto quello che c’è dentro e che c’è dietro.   
Forse pensa solo che gli hanno dato qualcosa di troppo forte e troppo sbagliato. O che gli ricorda l’haido troppo allegro del Kiss me Deadly. L’haido che aveva smesso di lamentarsi per tutto, anche se sembrava un bambino maltrattato, troppo pallido, con le occhiaie scure sotto il cerone e lo sguardo un po’ perso e un po’ allucinato. Come quello di Sakura, in fin dei conti.   
Un haido che Tetsuya non poteva sopportare, tant’è che l’aveva lasciato volentieri a Yasunori.   
Eppure, malgrado tutto, accanto a lui Tetchan c’è ancora. Forse vorrebbe ucciderlo, qualche volta. Forse, piuttosto, assolverlo: di sicuro i samurai sono più fedeli delle geishe.   
haido pensa che questa è proprio una di quelle situazioni da doujinshi e da fanservice di cui il pubblico non è mai sazio, o l’espressione di un rapporto che sembra esistere da un secolo ed è forse la cosa migliore che ha trovato sotto l’arcobaleno.   
Una specie di pentola d’oro che veste malissimo, d’accordo, ma a Tetsuya potrebbe perdonare persino la Candy Stripper.  
“Tetchan… Se muoio, come mi rimpiazzi?” mugola, sdraiandosi su di lui. L’autista fa finta di non vedere, ma di sicuro tra un po’ la penserà come quel vecchio tassista panzone: che non c’è più la musica di una volta e che hanno aperto le gabbie di Shinjuku ni-chome.   
E se fosse? Hideto pensa che un mondo senza bianco e nero – un mondo grigio, finalmente – gli sarebbe più congeniale. Un mondo senza troppi colori. Un mondo daltonico. Un mondo-haido. Suona quasi bene.   
“Recluto uno sciamano.”   
“E che ci fai con lo sciamano, Tetchan?”   
“Ti faccio cantare dall’altra parte.”   
Tetsuya è fantastico per momenti come quelli, perché riesce a dire certe cose con una serietà che ti lascia completamente spiazzato. È un buffone meraviglioso, perché alla fine ride anche lui. Di gusto. Ride con te e anche per te, quando non ce la fai. Tra un po’ gli ruberà la scena, perché i sorrisi veri fanno molta più breccia dei bronci.   
haido un po’ lo sa, perché Megumi si è innamorata del suo sorriso. Sembra strano, ma è così. Dice che lo rende dolce e che lo rende indifeso. Che lo rende tenero e vero. haido non sa bene cosa intenda, perché nel privato è sempre stato un disastro a fingere: per questo non vuole che ci entrino i giornalisti. Non vuole concedere a nessuno il potere di scoprirlo per quello che è. Se lo accettasse, del resto, nessuno lo troverebbe più carino. Forse neppure Megumi.   
L’appartamento di tetsu ora è proprio su Omotesando. Se volesse sperperare i suoi soldi in idiozie – come al solito – gli basterebbe prendere un ascensore. Senz’altro ha assediato la zona per mesi, pur di avere la sicurezza di farci il nido.   
Tetchan è un animale sociale: gli piace da impazzire la confusione e gli piace Tokyo e gli piace la moda e persino la passerella delle sfilate.   
haido è scappato, invece.   
Alla fine ha fatto il nido un po’ fuori, defilato – non discreto, quello no. Aveva una chiara idea di come doveva essere la sua vera casa e non si è tirato indietro – periferico. A Tokyo è rimasto l’appartamento di Shibuya, che gli serve quando lavora e non ha voglia di perdere la notte al volante. Ma la casa autentica – quella in cui vuole portare Megumi a vivere una vita diversa, non plastificata, non imbruttita da scatti improvvisi – non deve essere stritolata tra palazzoni e traffico e luci troppo forti. Comunque Tetchan preferisce rischiare l’assedio pure per uno spuntino veloce e haido può solo augurargli buona fortuna e sperare che nessuno noti troppo un’auto che sembra fatta per essere notata – una mercedes enorme e pure con la guida a sinistra. Da americano o europeo arricchito o rockstar, appunto – perché non ha la forza di sembrare haido e neppure di carta questa sera.   
Ma sono le dieci passate di un ventitre novembre qualunque, un po’ freddo, un po’ triste, un po’ deprimente e per niente adatto al fashion style del quartiere. A ben vedere, anzi, la cosa più fashion che gli capita sotto gli occhi è la terrificante cintura di Tetsuya, che sembra quasi uscito da un incubo bondage. Non dice nulla, comunque, perché Ogawa sarebbe prontissimo a rinfacciargli quel collier di filo spinato che gli piaceva tanto.   
Ora lo porta meno, però, perché a Megumi fa un po’ paura e un po’ impressione.   
L’appartamento di Tetsuya odora di pulito, di nuovo, di tecnico e della vernice ancora fresca dei suoi ultimi gundam. Forse anche un po’ del Kenzo della Mochida, ma Tetchan è molto più difficile da colonizzare e addomesticare di quanto non possa dire di se stesso.   
L’appartamento di Tetsuya parla sempre e solo di Ogawa, a prescindere dalla donna che lo accompagna. haido si guarda intorno e pensa che è un secolo che non capita più da quelle parti. A ben vedere tutta la sua vita sociale si consuma tra studios, alberghi e la sala d’incisione. A stento ricorda un modo diverso di stare insieme ed essere amici di qualcuno, se poi, a ben vedere, c’è riuscito del tutto.   
Non è una buona sensazione a trent’anni. Ti fa sentire molto solo e perdente.   
Tetsuya si muove nel suo luminoso acquario in modo coerente, bilanciato, efficace.   
haido pensa anzi che tutti i gesti di Tetchan sono calibrati e armonici, per quanto non sia sempre facile rendersene conto. Anche dei suoi si dice altrettanto, ma la verità è che gli occhi non bastano a leggere un carattere, quando adotti pure un po’ di eye-liner e tanto correttore a buon mercato per rifarti la personalità.   
haido respira un po’ dolorante, un po’ scoraggiato, senza saper bene cosa fare ora, o come riprendere il discorso che gli preme come uno strano nodo stretto attorno alla sua gola.   
“Cosa vuoi mangiare?”   
“Quello che va bene a te.”   
Lo scambio è faticoso, come è sempre ristabilire un contatto quando lo si è prima spezzato – senza volerlo, d’accordo, ma si è rotto comunque. Non sono più nell’auto e neppure nell’ottica da fanservice. Sono solo due amici che si conoscono da parecchio.   
Uno stanotte non scoperà e l’altro ha una paura folle di sposarsi.   
Più o meno, a spender l’essenziale, la situazione è questa.   
“Meglio. Non credo che il tuo stomaco reggerebbe maiale stasera.”   
“Il mio stomaco regge tutto, Tetchan. Pure te,” miagola con quella strana espressione dispettosa che gli ha portato fortuna. Ogawa gli mostra il medio, per concentrarsi poi sul cordless e il relativo ordine.   
“Che hai da bere?”   
“Niente. E tu non bevi.”   
“Che palle, Tetchan! Sembri una nonna!”   
“E tu un cretino. Vuoi essere il terzo per davvero?”   
“Come il terzo?”   
“Lo so che ti hanno dato. E berci dietro è la via più diretta per finire dall’Altra Parte. Me lo dici dove lo trovo uno sciamano in due settimane?”   
“Non ci avevo pensato.”   
“Tu pensi troppo e a troppe cose sbagliate. Lo sai?”   
Touché. Tetsuya vince sempre, in fin dei conti.   
“Ai tuoi ordini, _tetsu-the-best_!”   
Tetsuya socchiude gli occhi, come fa sempre quando deve metterlo a fuoco dentro – e ci riesce. “Non ti metti comodo?”   
“Come, Tetchan? Se mi siedo, giuro che piango.”   
“Saresti quasi carino, lo sai?” ridacchia, ma poi torna con un plaid e un paio di cuscini, come fosse davvero una vecchia nonna, che sa sempre cosa fare.   
“Se resti al caldo, il dolore ti passa. Fidati.”   
“Io mi fido di te, Tetchan. Se non ci fosse Megumi, ti sposerei.”   
“E cosa ti dice che sono tanto disperato da volerlo?”   
“Non mi vuoi bene, Tetchan?”   
Tetsuya ride perché sa che la situazione sta evolvendo in modo decente, se non altro. Visto l’esordio, forse era stato il primo a perdere del tutto la speranza. Si alza, per rispondere al citofono e all’ordine puntualmente eseguito, come uno si aspetta da un quartiere perfetto ed elegante.   
haido si allontana i capelli dal viso e pensa che è vero: ora che è al caldo, anche il dolore pare lontano. _Per fortuna_.  
“Tetchan?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Posso continuare?”  
“Secondo te perché avrei detto a Kaori che stasera avevo da fare?”  
“Il bustino è molto sexy, vero?”  
“Dovevo lasciarti bere. Tu non meriti proprio di vivere, Doihachan.”


	14. Quello che cucina bene il curry

Era un inverno rigido, di piogge continue e vento tagliente. Neppure Osaka ne era stata risparmiata, a quel ch’era dato di vedere dallo spumoso ribollire del mare – che non poteva scorgere, però – e da quelle raffiche improvvise che ti sorprendevano alla schiena fin quasi a rovesciarti del tutto.   
Kitamura l’aveva afferrato per un lembo del giaccone più di una volta, in operazioni che somigliavano a un fortunoso ancoraggio. “Dovresti mettere su un po’ di carne, Tetchan. Se mi distraggo un attimo, chissà dove finisci,” l’aveva sentito ghignare, prima di accendere la solita sigaretta per cui – prima o poi – l’avrebbe ucciso.   
“Molto spiritoso,” aveva replicato, procedendo a testa bassa verso il piccolo pullman che li avrebbe riportati in albergo. In un qualunque contesto, a dirla tutta, sarebbe stata mera routine: salire e scendere da treni, aerei, auto di servizio gli riusciva ormai naturale come usare la carta di credito senza interrogarsi della liceità dell’atto o riconoscere la propria faccia su uno schermo al plasma. Ma Osaka era Osaka: lì era nato, aveva imparato a stringere i denti e lavorare sodo, a riconoscere i diamanti e a inseguire i sogni. Era lì che l’Arcobaleno aveva rubato alla vita i colori. Non bisognava essere sentimentali per provare un brivido di incredulità e piacere nel trovare la Tower Records piena di ragazzi troppo entusiasti, festosi, calorosi per non sentirsi attraversati in egual misura da fastidio e orgoglio.   
Tetsuya era uno che sapeva esser grato, all’occorrenza, ma era consapevole di possedere una squadra che gli somigliava fino in fondo, persino nei piccoli, innocui sentimentalismi.   
A Osaka, Tetsuya aveva una famiglia che gli voleva bene e che era fiera di quel figlio che sembrava non aver voglia di combinare nulla, finché non aveva mostrato la caratura di un altro brillante. Ora nessuno avrebbe più snobbato le due sorelline Ogawa perché non avevano un fratello abbastanza famoso. C’erano anche loro, ovviamente: così donne e così belle e così lontane dai tempi di una marinara indiscreta che faceva capolino al momento sbagliato in una camera ingombra di brutto trucco di scena e abbozzi di canzone, da farlo sentire nostalgico e vecchio. Abbracci e baci e complimenti e battute in un backstage che era diventato una specie di pic-nic, perché ricordavano persino che haido odiava gli snack.   
Era stata una sensazione curiosa di déjà-vu e rimpatriata, come la vita ne offriva sempre più di rado. Persino Ken era parso rilassato e contento, benché sapesse che pure se tutta Osaka avesse occupato la Tower Records per ascoltarli, la sua famiglia sarebbe mancata lo stesso.   
haido, raffreddatissimo dal lunedì, anche grazie alle illuminate trovate di quelli di Pop Beat – che avevano pensato a un set fotografico all’aperto proprio con quel clima da cani – aveva mormorato rauco qualcosa al truccatore, in proposito al fatto che avrebbe tenuto gli occhiali da sole. Tetsuya non aveva potuto fare a meno di ringraziarlo, visto e considerato avesse un’espressione tremenda. La verità era che Takarai contava davvero sull’ipotesi di avere almeno mezza giornata per Wakayama, i suoi e pure gli _amichetti del cuore_. Invece la produzione gli aveva rifilato un pollice verso – e haido detestava non essere assecondato su tutto.   
Considerando la mole inumana di lavoro che dovevano affrontare, nonché il fatto che non si fosse più tirato indietro su nulla – dal giorno della sbronza famosa – Tetsuya aveva pensato pure che avesse ragione e anzi fosse ammirevole lo sforzo che stava facendo per non piantarli lì con una bizza da prima donna. Bizze, in ogni caso, che haido non aveva mai fatto, persino ora che il suo potere sulla produzione stava crescendo vertiginosamente al pari di una popolarità senza eguali.   
Takarai, comunque, aveva inforcato gli occhiali, ingoiato un’aspirina e sospirato, prima di darsi in pasto a un pubblico che dei Laruku avrebbe sempre visto e ricordato solo lui.   
La conferenza stampa era stata tanto simile alle migliaia d’altre già affrontate, che tutti s’erano chiesti perché non se ne potesse fare una registrazione circolare. Erano tutti stanchi, tutti annoiati, tutti costretti a recitare e quel pubblico all’improvviso così vivo e così partecipe sembrava quasi un indice puntato ad accusare l’ipocrisia delle loro mille maschere.   
haido aveva riso poco, ma Tetsuya sapeva che fosse solo lo stato di tensione persistente che gli veniva dal dover affrontare un centinaio di persone a pochi metri. Il palco era un’altra cosa, perché nessuno avrebbe potuto toccarlo o raggiungerlo davvero. Comunque fosse, anche quel giorno era andato.   
_Male_ , a ben vedere, perché di ritorno nel camerino, haido si era accorto di aver perso il suo terrificante anello di Lucifero e aveva avuto quasi una crisi isterica.   
Anzi: forse era meglio togliere il _quasi_.   
Non poteva tornare a casa, si era raffreddato per l’ottantesima volta in due mesi – malgrado l’avesse fatto vaccinare pure contro Ebola – e ora perdeva persino quell’orrore inguardabile che, poco ma sicuro, gli aveva consigliato Inoran: per il cocco di mamma Takarai era un chiaro segno la fortuna l’avesse abbandonato.   
Tetsuya non poteva fare a meno di pensarlo e riderci su, mentre scortato da Ken tornava al pullman.   
haido, funereo, stava già anticipando loro il proprio pessimo umore stravaccato sul sedile migliore. A quel punto neppure Alex Streeter in persona avrebbe potuto rassicurarlo con un’intercontinentale da New York.   
“Vedrai che l’hai lasciato in albergo. Come arriviamo, ti aiuto a cercarlo.”   
“Non l’ho lasciato in albergo. Non sono così stupido.”   
“Sei distratto.”   
“È il mio portafortuna. Non la prendo così alla leggera.”   
“Infatti la stai facendo troppo pesante, uh? Che ne dici?”   
“Dico che se ti secca tanto ascoltarmi, potresti evitare di rompere e basta,” era stata la replica tutt’altro che incoraggiante, prima che si raggomitolasse contro lo sportello e chiudesse la comunicazione.   
Tetsuya aveva sentito il prepotente bisogno di scaricarlo come l’autista avesse ingranato la quinta e per sfuggire a tale impellente bisogno si era seduto tra Yukki e Ken, impegnati piuttosto a decidere quale locale meritasse di chiudere quella giornata, con una cena degna di questo nome. Il bello di essere a casa – e di condividere il piacere con almeno un altro conterraneo – in fin dei conti, stava proprio nel poter litigare sul miglior ristorante della prefettura, finché il tutto non si fosse ridotto a una specie di morra cinese che li avrebbe portati a finire nel peggiore e più caro in assoluto.   
Tetsuya lo sapeva, ma temeva che spezzare quell’orrenda jattura significasse un po’ rompere uno dei magici equilibri della sua iride. In fin dei conti tutti gli artisti erano superstiziosi, anche nelle più piccole sfumature.   
“haido che dice? È lui quello che deve crescere,” aveva ridacchiato Kitamura, con la noncuranza di ha la ferma consapevolezza di venti centimetri di vantaggio sulla vita.   
“È rimasto orfano di Lucifero e ora il suo stomaco è in lutto,” aveva replicato con finta partecipazione, sperando di provocare qualcosa di più vitale di uno stupido grugnito. Takarai, per tutta risposta, aveva sollevato il braccio sottile e mostrato loro un medio che si notava appena dalla spalliera del sedile.   
“Peggio per te. Non sai che ti perdi!” gli aveva replicato senza troppa cura, assorbito com’era dall’infinita opulenza dell’ospitalità di Osaka.   
   
“Qui dice che ci sono _geiku_ autentiche, però!”   
“Domani dobbiamo registrare, Ken.”   
“E allora?”   
“La chitarra si suona con il plettro, non con un paio di mutande. Mangiare sì. Altro no!”   
“Sai che c’è, Tetchan? C’è che sei proprio rompipalle, eh!”   
haido, abbandonato contro il vetro, lasciava che il proprio sguardo vagasse opaco su di un paesaggio che gli pareva vecchio e nuovo al tempo stesso. Conosceva bene Osaka. Aveva cantato in tutte le live-house, dalle più squallide a quelle che persino i Laruku avrebbero accettato di animare. Era una strana città. Non bella, ma accogliente. Molto meglio di Tokyo. Gli era sempre piaciuta di più.   
Alle sue spalle, le voci di Tetsuya, Ken e, più raramente, Yukki si sovrapponevano le une alle altre, come in una specie di naturale colonna sonora di quell’ennesimo giorno. Non erano fastidiose e gli tenevano compagnia, però a volte lo facevano sentire molto estraneo e molto distante. Forse perché non era nato ad Osaka, ma a Wakayama. Un po’ più a sud. Un po’ oltre il confine dei loro ricordi.   
haido, soprattutto, non poteva fare a meno di fissare la sua mano all’improvviso così nuda e sentire un nodo salirgli in gola. A guardare la situazione dall’esterno, non pareva altro che un capriccio da bambino piccolo e scemo che aveva perso il suo palloncino. Ma le situazioni non erano solo esterne: le situazioni erano anche e soprattutto interne e così andavano viste.   
Hideto sapeva fin troppo bene cosa gli facesse più male di quella perdita e della sensazione di ineluttabilità che ne era seguita: il fatto che _lei_ gli avesse detto che fosse molto particolare e molto elegante, in quel suo gotico modo. E haido aveva quasi sentito il desiderio di sfilarselo e metterglielo al dito. Così, come in quegli atti gentili e puerili che ai bambini riescono solo all’asilo, finché sono talmente innocenti da ignorare le metafore feroci e le rispondenze sinistre e le cattiverie gratuite.   
Hideto non aveva detto a Tetsuya di averla rivista. Pensandoci bene, gli aveva parlato pochissimo di _lei_ , perché non avrebbe saputo che dirgli. Non la conosceva e non comprendeva neppure come da un giorno all’altro fosse entrata nel suo spettro visivo così atipico e ci si fosse allocata come un’immagine fissa e persistente, da cancro alla retina.   
Sapeva solo che saltava fuori all’improvviso. Inaspettata.   
Un arcobaleno dopo la pioggia.   
Un fantasma della memoria.   
Era inconsistente come nebbia, ma quando le aveva preso la mano aveva scoperto che era morbida e calda.   
Era accaduto il cinque febbraio, quando la giornata era ormai alla fine e i postumi di quella sbronza terrificante si erano involati da un pezzo. Tetsuya era stato di parola e l’aveva fatto ingozzare di ramen e maiale proprio come un porco. Ogawa diceva che il suo stomaco era un mistero della natura, perché sembrava che non riuscisse a riempirsi in alcun caso. Una battuta abbastanza scontata, che sapeva di vecchio, di dolce e d’amaro.   
Era quello che dicevano sempre a Sakura, quando andavano a mangiare ramen insieme.   
‘ _Certo che la tua ragazza ne ha di fame, eh?_ ’  
 _La tua ragazza_.   
Era stato la _ragazza_ di Sakura per tre anni; pensandoci bene, era stato anche il suo rapporto più lungo.   
Troppo: era riuscito a sfregiarlo del tutto, al punto che si fustigava con un simile ricordo persino davanti alla prospettiva di cambiare pagina una volta per tutte.   
Comunque l’aveva incontrata di nuovo: immobile, davanti alle vetrine di un’agenzia immobiliare di Shibuya. Erano le sette della sera, Tokyo esplodeva di un miliardo di luci e della vita caotica di ogni tramonto, eppure, in quelle luminarie false, in cui si muoveva circospetto e sbilanciato, _lei_ era più nitida di ogni altro dettaglio.   
L’aveva soppesata sulla distanza. Poteva essere una _office lady_ o una segretaria di alta categoria o una studentessa universitaria: per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, non gli riusciva di classificarla. Era una nota stonata o un gorgheggio perfetto, qualcosa, in ogni caso, che prescindeva dal coro.   
Forse era quello ad attrarlo più di ogni altro profilo: il fatto che paresse una gemella ritrovata in un sistema di conî condivisi da tutti, eppure preclusi.   
Si era avvicinato lentamente, pieno di quella strana e persistente paura di vederla svanire per l’ennesima volta. _Lei_ gli aveva sorriso dal riflesso della brutta vetrina, riconoscendolo malgrado gli occhiali scuri e il cappello abbassato fin quasi a togliergli aria.   
Riconoscendolo forse proprio per quello. Hideto non prestava poi molta attenzione ai propri abiti – non era come Tetsuya, che poteva abbinare le mutande agli occhiali: finiva con il mettersi sempre le stesse cose. Andava bene così, in fondo.   
“Questo quartiere è davvero troppo caro per me,” aveva detto all’improvviso, volgendosi nella sua direzione. “Del resto dovevo immaginarlo, visto che tu abiti qui, no?”   
Era una ragazza davvero strana: immediata e quasi violenta, intensa, istintiva e sagace. Hideto non avrebbe sopportato che lo apostrofasse con un registro di formalità e distanza solo perché… Solo perché…   
“Ti stanno bene i capelli corti. L’ho immaginato dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto.”   
“Non li ho tagliati, però…”   
“Era il ventitre agosto millenovecentonovantatre. Non tanto lontano da qui. _Shibuya Public Hall_.”   
“Ah.”   
Aveva riso. Tanto. Aveva un modo buffo di farlo. Quasi contagioso.   
“Di sicuro starai pensando che sono una di quelle terrificanti fangirlche fanno la posta ai propri idoli, vero?”   
“Perché dovrei?”   
“Perché sei arretrato di due passi e ne avresti tutte le ragioni del mondo?”   
“…”   
“Ti rassicuro. Me lo ricordo perché lo _Shock Age_ è stato il primo concerto cui sono stata con quello che sarebbe diventato mio marito.”   
“Capisco…”   
“E non mi chiedi perché proprio tu?”   
“Non penso che siano fatti miei.”   
Hideto cominciava a sentire l’onda dell’imbarazzo montare come la nausea di quella notte di alcool e note e nostalgia. _Lei_ si era inclinata di lato, soppesandolo con lo sguardo.   
“Diceva che era proprio un peccato che tu fossi un maschio… Che non esistevano ragazze così femminili e così carine. Ero molto perplessa e molto gelosa, a dire il vero.”   
“Non è un gran complimento.”   
“Hai ragione. La musica non deve avere un sesso, no?”   
“Mi riferivo ad altro.”   
Aveva abbassato le palpebre. “Io no. Mi piacciono le tue canzoni. A volte sono le parole che non trovo,” l’aveva sentita considerare, prima che guardasse l’orologio e scrollasse il capo.   
“Per me è tardi. Per te la giornata è appena cominciata, immagino.”   
Aveva un bel sorriso. Caldo e triste. “È strano, sai? Uno si convince quasi che siate fatti di carta. Invece esistete davvero.”   
Le aveva sorriso a propria volta, inchinandosi un poco.   
“Non volevo prendermi gioco di te. Ho solo pensato che la vita fosse assurda e noi ci somigliassimo un po’.”   
“In che senso?”   
“Che eravamo fuori fuoco e nella cornice sbagliata. Tutti e due. Mi sono sentita meno sola.”   
Hideto avrebbe davvero desiderato dirle con sincerità sfacciata e languida che aveva provato la stessa sensazione, ma il nodo irrisolto della sua timidezza congenita gli aveva mangiato la lingua nel momento meno opportuno e nel modo peggiore.   
“Ma in fondo è un’idea un po’ patetica, no? Tu sei haido, in fondo. Sei speciale.”   
“Perché?”   
“Ti ho ascoltato ieri notte. Non pensavo di trovarti. Volevo dimenticare un po’ i miei guai nel modo peggiore. Poi è arrivata la tua voce e mi ha svegliata, in un certo senso. Probabilmente dovrei trovare le parole per ringraziarti. Alle persone _normali_ non riesce. Essere _speciali_ vuol dire questo. Far ridere e far piangere e far sentire meno soli gli sconosciuti, no?”   
Aveva un modo curioso di chiudere ogni discorso. Frasi secche, brevi e quella specie di retorica graziosa e musicale a completare la cornice.   
Hideto aveva respirato in profondità, trastullandosi con uno dei lacci del giaccone. Voleva trattenerla e sentire tra le dita qualcosa di diverso dall’ombra di un’assenza e di un sentimento irrisolto.   
“Sono tanto speciale che ho vomitato fino alle sette su un marciapiede, ho quasi rifatto la tappezzeria di un taxi, sono stato scambiato per uno di Shinjuku ni-chome e, cosa ancora più grave, hanno preso Tetchan per il mio amante.”   
_Lei_ era rimasta incerta per un pugno di istanti, prima di ridere di nuovo, senza trattenersi, in modo aperto, continuo, quasi isterico.   
haido aveva pensato che fosse una gran fortuna non vi fosse abbastanza luce per cogliere fino in fondo la forza prepotente del suo disagio.   
“Davvero?” aveva singhiozzato, asciugandosi le palpebre.   
Hideto aveva sollevato le spalle e le aveva regalato una smorfia un po’ buffa, un po’ maliziosa.   
“Davvero. E non mi sembra molto _speciale_.”   
“A me sì. Sei una persona davvero carina, haido.”   
   
Per la prima volta Hideto pensa che kawaii, in fin dei conti, non è una parolaccia, ma anche un modo per dire di lui, senza scuse e facili prevaricazioni.   
Un modo che forse gli somiglia, indiretto e ambiguo. Per questo si lascia sfuggire qualcosa che ha masticato e inghiottito da un lustro a questa parte – e forse anche prima: la sua identità.   
“Mi chiamo Hideto. È un nome abbastanza stupido, oppure è _speciale_ anche questo per te?”   
“Chissà… Ora devo andare, però. Il prossimo treno non partirà prima di un’ora.”   
“Posso accompagnarti io.”   
“Cosa?”   
“Puoi cenare con me e poi posso riaccompagnarti a casa.”   
“Cosa?”   
haido scruta l’espressione di una strana ragazza, che forse sa tutto di lui, ma non glielo fa pesare, e si sente ancora più disorientato e sbilanciato. Esattamente come nel pensare che _lei_ abbia sempre saputo di haido e non ne sia stata affatto colpita.   
Al contrario.   
Il suo nome pare comunicarle una familiarità spontanea e calda, per la quale si sente quasi debitore, eppure resta divertita, sospesa e incredula, in quel suo sbilanciarsi improvviso e, per l’ennesima volta, fuori fuoco.   
“È un no?”   
_Lei_ sorride, questa volta. Non gli ride in faccia, ma sorride e si avvicina. Deve chinarsi per guardarlo in viso, anche se non indossa tacchi. Hideto ne ignora il motivo, ma le donne che incontra sulla sua strada sono sempre troppo alte per lui – a ben vedere pure la Yoshikawa, che con dieci anni di meno sembrava sua madre.   
“È diverso. Tu sei _speciale_. Io no. Io sono una trovata all’angolo di una strada, come un randagio. Anzi. Mi sento proprio così. Non penso che sia una buona idea.”   
haido la guarda e si accorge che ha gli occhi lucidi e che qualcosa deve essere andato storto, perché il suo ultimo desiderio non era davvero quello di farla piangere. Voleva un po’ di compagnia, tutto qui, perché in fin dei conti è il primo a essere solo, sempre solo e a intristirsi quando vede la sua stupenda, immacolata cucina e pensa che sia inutile sporcarla per sé.   
“Io sono Hideto. Abito qui vicino e so cucinare per davvero. Ti piace il curry?”   
Lo dice tutto d’un fiato, senza pensare e senza interrompere il flusso improvviso del suo bisogno e di quel suo strano istinto di desiderio e sopravvivenza.   
“Sì. Mi piace il curry,” dice _lei_ , e Hideto trova il coraggio di stringerle la mano. Una mano che è piccola e calda e non si dissolve.  
   
“Dai, Doihachan! Non fare il guastafeste! Davvero non vuoi farti una mangiata di quelle che piacciono a te?”   
La voce di Tetsuya era perfetta per spezzare il languido torpore del ricordo, ma non abbastanza per indurlo a quella specie di suicidio che sarebbe stato fingere per l’ennesima volta – per l’ennesimo circo – di essere una troia felice. haido non si sentiva per niente contento, invece, e non solo per il fatto di avere il raffreddore o di aver perso l’anello.   
haido rifletteva piuttosto sul calendario e sull’incubo di una lontananza che si protraeva e si protraeva e si protraeva ancora.   
Fino al venti febbraio non avrebbe rimesso piede nella Capitale, ed era lì che abitava _lei_. Qualcosa di curioso aveva deciso impunemente come ripartire i sentimenti: gli amici e la famiglia dal Kansai, ma l’amore, quello assoluto e quello vero, sembrava davvero non riuscisse ad allontanarsi da una maledetta torre – che odiava, perché sembrava un cazzo puntato contro il Rakuen, contro un cielo troppo pulito per tutta quella ferraglia.   
_Lei_ era di Ueno, o meglio era lì che viveva la sua famiglia e dov’era tornata dopo il matrimonio. Aveva una voglia assassina di parlare di quel fallimento, persino se le faceva male. haido l’aveva realizzato a pelle, per quella strana empatia che nasce da storie troppo simili e troppo diverse al contempo, ma non le aveva fatto domande, sperando di non riceverne. Non le aveva chiesto neppure il suo nome, anche se a proprio modo l’avrebbe avuto – qualche ora dopo, magari, ma l’avrebbe avuto.   
haido si era impegnato come non capitava più da una quantità di tempo. Gli ingredienti giusti e la luce giusta e pure il vino adatto, europeo, costoso, buono. A Hideto cucinare piaceva e non solo per le cretinate da fanservice, che lo volevano in crestina e grembiulino per Sakura. Quello non c’entrava proprio nulla.   
Hideto amava cucinare perché gli piaceva mangiare bene e perché c’era una specie di ordine nell’allineare i coltelli, nel sezionare il pesce o saltare le verdure fino al punto perfetto di cottura. Anche se Tetchan non ci avrebbe mai creduto, anche a Hideto l’ordine non dispiaceva per niente, ma era diverso da quello di un comandante gundam. Non ricordava di cosa avessero parlato, forse perché l’aveva fatto soprattutto lei, ma non era nulla che lo riguardasse troppo da vicino. A un certo punto si era sorpreso a pensare con fastidio che era vero: quella ragazza conosceva hyde eppure se ne fregava alla grande di trovarselo davanti.   
Forse perché la sua versione cartacea era migliore? Forse perché dal vivo lo fissavano tutti con un’espressione strana, come se la sua normalità fosse uno schiaffo al buonsenso?   
Quel pensiero l’aveva intristito parecchio; poteva anzi dire che gli avesse rovinato la serata e fatto quasi provare una brutale nostalgia per quella che l’aveva preceduta: alcool e luci e una troia in pasto a tutti. Desiderata da tutti. Non tanto anonima. Non tanto invisibile da non potersi aggrappare alle luminarie di un nome.   
Poi l’inaspettato era esploso all’improvviso, forse senza neppure un perché. “Pensavo che fossi molto fotogenico, invece da vicino sei molto più bello.”   
Hideto ricordava benissimo quel momento, perché doveva essergli uscita un’espressione idiota, del tutto adatta al disastroso nomignolo che gli aveva affibbiato Tetchan.   
“Che?”   
Era già stata una fortuna che si fosse ricordato di inghiottire il boccone che ora lo stava soffocando. _Lei_ aveva riso di nuovo, si era alzata e gli aveva allungato qualche colpetto sulla schiena, come si faceva con i bambini. Era stato uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della sua vita.   
“Non dirmi che non te l’ha mai detto nessuna?” aveva sogghignato, senza sapere che in fondo era vero: lontano dal palco, nessuna l’aveva mai trovato attraente, o speciale, o fantastico. Nessuna aveva visto in Hideto tutto quello che trovava in haido, anche se Hideto e haido erano la stessa cosa, con un quintale di cerone a buon mercato di mezzo.   
Per questo, però, haido aveva sollevato il viso, le aveva accarezzato le guance e l’aveva baciata. Sulle labbra e a occhi chiusi.  
   
“E poi siete finiti a letto.”   
“Non metterla così. È squallido.”   
“Ma è vero.”  
“Allora sì. Siamo finiti a letto. E io non volevo più uscirne.”


	15. Per non restare soli

haido pensa che non aprirà più gli occhi, perché non potrebbe accettare di perdere anche questo istante.   
Le labbra di lei sono morbide e calde. Sanno d’inverno e vino e sukiyaki e spezie. Sanno di tutto quello che più gli piace al mondo, rende giusta e buona la vita, gradevole persino una giornata tetra e un po’ triste come questo cinque febbraio millenovecentonovantotto.   
haido pensa che non riesce a credere che solo un anno prima la felicità fosse un singolo mai uscito e troppe sigarette e niente sonno e un po’ di sballo finito male. Così male.   
haido pensa che questo bacio può salvare tutto. Può salvare le migliaia di circostanze in cui doveva sentirsi un dio e invece è crollato. Le mille cose che voleva mostrare a se stesso e agli altri – agli altri, soprattutto. haido non sa perché, ma al dunque gli pare che tutti dipendano dalle opinioni di chiunque altro, fuorché delle proprie – senza raggiungerne e glorificarne neppure mezza.   
Può salvarlo, soprattutto. Ora e adesso. Ora e subito. Ora che si sente troppo leggero e troppo sbilanciato e perfino orribile come mai uno come lui dovrebbe ritrovarsi allo specchio, sospeso nel vuoto ad annaspare in un’aria troppo leggera per sostenerlo e troppo indifferente per tendergli la mano.   
La pelle delle guance di questa ragazza così inattesa e così preziosa è morbida, calda, sottile sotto le sue dita: piena di una consistenza fatta di ossa, muscoli e suggestioni che nulla hanno da dividere con il fantasma che credeva di vedere.   
_Lei_ non è un fantasma: _lei_ è un profumo naturale e buono, di sapone, di pulito, di bambino, di nostalgia. È dita fragili, che all’improvviso accarezzano i suoi capelli e affondano in quell’ebano lucido con la familiarità di un gesto ripetuto mille volte.   
haido non crede in Dio e pensa che il karma sia un’invenzione vigliacca per chi non è fuggito come lui, da Wakayama, Kansai, per far innamorare le ragazze di Tokyo. Eppure, in questo momento, pensa pure che sarebbe meraviglioso se esistesse sul serio e gli parlasse di un’appartenenza autentica. Gli dicesse, cioè, che la sente tanto in sé – e che, al contempo, rappresenta altrettanto per la sua anima affamata – perché è già stato scritto e deciso e disposto. Perché non è suo un destino di solitudine, ma di vita e amore.   
Già. _Amore_.   
Quello che sta cercando in questo istante eterno di autentico abbandono.   
Perché haido non ha pensato prima di baciarla e non riesce a farlo adesso, quando pure non gli viene da spezzare il ritmo senza credere che quell’atto sembrerebbe quasi una bestemmia.   
haido pensa che è una vita non baci solo troie – Kiyoji, Ino: tutte troie – ma donne vere. Pensa anche che da quando è diventato haido ha sempre frequentato pochissime ragazze, bruciato dal lavoro e dal sospetto che nessuna cercasse Hideto Takarai, che a conoscerlo davvero, anzi, gli avrebbe riso addosso. Invece _lei_ lo ha fatto, ma per tutt’altra ragione.   
Lo ha fatto perché ha creduto fosse una persona carina, fosse vero, fosse gentile: e ha detto la verità, perché haido è proprio una persona carina e gentile, solo che le circostanze lo esasperano fino a tirare fuori il peggio.   
Il vigliacco. Lo stronzo.   
haido sa di non essere così. Sa di non aver venduto nessuno, di non aver dimenticato nessuno e di pugnalarsi ogni giorno con i ricordi, e non perché l’aiutino a scrivere sentimenti di plastica, no.   
Il cuore di _Heart_ è il cuore di Hideto, ma non se ne accorgerà nessuno, perché nessuno, forse, ha mai ascoltato la sua musica per quello che voleva dire davvero. Una buona musica. Piena delle parole giuste per chi sa capire davvero. E forse è _lei_ quella persona. _Lei_ , con la sua consistenza nebbiosa, il suo riso spontaneo e la generosità con cui non gli ha dato una spinta da schiacciarlo contro il tavolo, ma lo ha assecondato. E non perché è haido, in fondo, ma perché anche _lei_ è una persona gentile e triste. Un randagio trovato all’angolo della strada, che non sa neppure di somigliargli.   
Ha detto bene: fuori fuoco e disarmonici e inopportuni in una cornice che doveva far pensare a tutt’altro, ma è come se i bei pensieri fuggissero via molto più in fretta delle nubi, senza tornare mai al mittente.   
_Lei_ serra lentamente la sua piccola bocca umida. Ha un modo gentile per dire ogni cosa: anche che quel bacio non ha senso, in fin dei conti, perché è stata onesta. È stata una delle poche a mettere le carte in tavola – quelle giuste. Quelle che haido vorrebbe vedere da una vita – ha detto che le piacciono le sue canzoni. Non lui. Di Hideto non ha detto proprio niente.   
All’improvviso è una spina nel cuore, come quelle dita contro la sua bocca, delicate, ma ferme. Dita che spezzano il loro contatto e, forse, anche quel suo cuore così fragile – un cuore così fragile che chiunque potrebbe spezzarlo.   
Apre gli occhi. Quelli di lei somigliano a lucida ossidiana. Hanno una forma molto carina, elegante e decisa.   
“Scusami,” sussurra, ma vorrebbe non averlo fatto. Avrebbe preferito continuare in eterno e fingere che il tempo e i sentimenti e persino la carne smettessero di essere anche vuoto e distanza. _Lei_ non sembra infastidita, però. Sorride impercettibilmente, ancora vicina. Ancora vicina lo bacia sulle guance, sulle palpebre, sui capelli, tenendolo stretto contro di sé. Come un pulcino o come un bambino.   
haido è confuso, perché sembra che non gli riesca di tenere le redini del gioco – e haido, malgrado l’apparenza, è uno che non perde mai la presa su nulla. In nessuna mano e in nessuna circostanza. È quella la sua forza: la bellezza delicata e innocente delle piante carnivore.   
“Perché ti scusi? È stato dolce.”   
È destabilizzante. Se haido dovesse definirla non potrebbe che usare quella parola. _Destabilizzante_. Per la prima volta si trova davanti a qualcosa che non comprende. Non riesce a decifrare neppure la più piccola sfumatura di questa strana donna, randagia, ma, soprattutto, libera come dispera di poter essere.   
haido pensa che si somigliano davvero tanto. Meglio: che somiglia all’haido morto nel febbraio del millenovecentonovantasette o forse persino prima. Forse fin dal Natale solitario con la febbre e la bronchite e neppure un essere umano a cui fregasse davvero di quello che gli stava capitando.   
haido ha tirato troppo la corda, troppo troia, troppo opportunista, e alla fine venduto.   
Un tempo non era così. Un tempo Hideto cantava e si sentiva felice. Libero e felice. Forse _lei_ ha voglia di piangere sul suo fallimento, su quel matrimonio finito – e haido ne è contento, perché ora i possessivi potrebbero essere leciti – ma il fatto stesso che riesca a farlo è indice della sua forza e del potere della sua autodeterminazione.   
haido non è più libero neppure nella sua sofferenza e nei suoi scazzi. haido si sente sempre più come se gli puntassero una telecamera alla gola, per vedere s’è poi vero che anche il cuore sanguina. Il suo sta cadendo a pezzi, eppure batte di nuovo: in quel momento è vigile e vivo.   
Non riesce ad abbassare lo sguardo. Non riesce neppure a ricordare di essere timido e di aver sempre evitato i contatti così ravvicinati.   
Non gli piace farsi toccare dalle persone e dalle circostanze, eppure non trova la forza e la voglia di lasciare quella mano. Non ha senso, ma è così: nella luce di quel momento, nel loro stare insieme, nell’idea che chiunque, sulla strada, potrebbe immaginare una vita oltre le tende pesanti del suo appartamento, all’improvviso gli pare di ritrovare il senso e lo scopo di tutto. Della perdita, del senso disperato di insoddisfazione e rabbia e mancanza e anche scacco che ha segnato un intero anno.  
“Perché mi hai fermato, allora?”   
A terra, in ginocchio, l’uno davanti all’altra. haido adora quella posizione. È sempre così che guida il gioco, dal palco e nella vita. In ginocchio la statura diventa irrilevante: contano gli sguardi, i bronci, l’aura individuale. Conta tutto quello che sa di possedere al meglio. Anche in quel momento – dolce e spaventoso insieme – haido scommette e non smette di guardarla, cercando nel riflesso di quegli occhi quasi neri la troia irresistibile che deve soccorrerlo.   
È un’urgenza e un bisogno insopportabile.   
È tutto quello che può chiedere al Dio in cui non crede.   
“Perché è sbagliato, in fondo. Un bacio non è qualcosa che si regala così.”   
haido deglutisce. Sa che è vero, come sa che non c’è una briciola di razionalità in tutto quel che ha fatto da che Tetsuya ha lasciato il guinzaglio. Tetsuya non ne ha bisogno. Tetsuya si vede con Kaori Mochida e nessuno se ne stupisce.   
“Non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Mi piace la tua bocca,” le dice.   
La sua voce non trema. Tenta di restare il più possibile presente a se stesso: così non si farà soffocare dalle emozioni. Soprattutto non arrossirà.   
C’è qualcosa che desidera disperatamente dalla vita e non vuole perderlo. Non è neppure una questione di prese, ma di principio. _Lei_ ride nervosa.   
Qualcosa nello specchio gelido e morbido di quell’identità che non capisce dev’essere stato scalfito. _haido-la-troia_ esulta. È la stessa emozione che ha provato quando ha capito che era il preferito di Yacchan.   
C’è qualcosa di morboso e malato nel suo bisogno d’imporsi su tutti. Lo sa, ma non saprebbe tornare indietro.   
“Tu sei molto carino. Sei davvero la persona più carina e gentile io abbia mai incontrato… Ma…”   
“Ma?”   
“Io sono ancora innamorata di mio marito. Del mio ex marito. Sei dolce, ma io non provo nulla per te.”   
È come uno strappo: delusione e rabbia e mortificazione e umiliazione e sconfitta. _Lei_ ha davanti haido e la forza di dire che non prova nulla. È l’imponderabile, per non dire l’impossibile. È la risposta sbagliata della vita, che all’improvviso decide di deriderlo e basta. Senza pietà.   
Per contro, Hideto si sente all’improvviso sollevato. Non felice, ma sollevato. Ormai sono rari gli esseri umani che riescono a vederlo per quello che è. Forse i suoi genitori o gli amici che l’hanno visto crescere – poco. Tetsuya, senz’altro, ma quasi nessun altro. Tutti gli preferiscono haido e forse hanno ragione. Ma sotto il trucco c’è un’altra anima che ha bisogno di carezze e affetto. Forse, anzi, è l’unica parte del suo essere che ha davvero l’esigenza di cibarsi di calore.   
Quella ragazza, all’improvviso, diventa una sorgente d’inesauribile nutrimento. Lo ha rifiutato, a dirla tutta. Lo ha ferito, eppure ha scrostato la maschera senza fargli male. Ha messo a nudo il suo cuore e ha baciato labbra di carne e non di carta brutta e patinata.   
“Va bene.”   
Si sforza di sorridere: di mostrare presenza di spirito e solidità e la forza kakkoi del cantante di rango. Si sente sull’orlo delle lacrime, in verità, e non è che sia così facile per lui. Assai meno facile di quel che credono.   
“Forse è meglio che vada. Faccio in tempo a prendere l’ultimo treno,” sussurra lei, prima di rialzarsi. Ora i loro ruoli sono nuovamente sbilanciati, divisi da distanze fisiche e schermi e imbarazzi. Ora la consapevolezza di aver perso in modo inequivocabile è più forte che mai. Ora l’onda insopportabile del dolore e della solitudine comincia a montare e finirà per soffocarlo.   
haido ne è tanto consapevole che vorrebbe morire in questo istante, ma non accade, perché la vita non è solo una scommessa e un sussurrare al vento e uno sperare incessante: è soprattutto il volere, lo stringere, il gridare, il mordere.   
haido non si muove, ma allunga il braccio e stringe il polso di lei. Lo stringe con forza – perché haido, anche se non sembra, è piuttosto forte. Le sua braccia sono un fascio di muscoli e di volontà – la stessa con cui vorrebbe impedirle di provare sentimenti diversi dal bisogno di stargli accanto.   
“Finiamo di cenare, almeno. Ti riaccompagno io.”   
“Non penso che sia una buona idea.”   
“Non voglio mangiare da solo.”   
_Lei_ resta immobile a guardarlo. È quasi impossibile capire quel che sta pensando: se le fa rabbia o pena o le ispira qualcosa di ancora diverso. È il brivido dell’incertezza e della vita. Un brivido che non prova più, a ben vedere, dal momento in cui, steso sul divano di Sakura, ha visto Yasunori spingerlo dentro il bagno e dirgli di sputare tutto quello che aveva preso.   
_Tutto_.   
Forse anche la loro amicizia.   
“Tu non hai fame. Tu non vuoi stare solo, vero?” mormora alla fine: ed è ancora quel suo modo particolarissimo di volgere domande in chiusura d’ogni discorso, con una grazia strana, sovrannaturale e incerta.   
haido solleva il capo, concentra tutto quel che resta del suo orgoglio nel proprio sguardo e annuisce – il cuore che credeva rotto palpita con velocità dissennata.   
_Lei_ si piega di nuovo. Fronte contro fronte, vicini e distanti anni luce solo pochi istanti prima.   
“Neppure io voglio stare sola. Non più.”   
Chiude gli occhi.   
haido non cerca più parole. Non servono. Sono arrivati al momento in cui l’aria serve solo per respirare e sospirare. La lingua per accarezzare e per godere. Non c’è un solo centimetro libero per razionalità, rispetto, distanza. Non una sola briciola di buonsenso e controllo e allerta totale. Sono sulla soglia proibita che divide l’amicizia dall’orgasmo, ma non si conoscono quasi, dunque c’è una scelta obbligata ed è per certo la migliore.   
_Lei_ si stringe contro di lui.   
haido sente il peso fragile di un corpo sottile. La pressione rassicurante di due seni appuntiti – troppo acerbi per essere di quelli che piacciono a Ken – contro il suo petto.   
Braccia delicate sulle sue spalle. Il viso di lei contro l’incavo che un taglio evidente sfigura. Chiude gli occhi e smette di ascoltare e di ascoltarsi. Non è il momento; non è nulla di urgente o determinante: non quanto usare le proprie labbra e le proprie dita, affondare in capelli neri e lunghi poco più dei suoi, respirare l’odore di una pelle diversa, più morbida e più fragile.   
Cautamente, dapprima, poi con la consapevolezza dell’assenso, solleva la lana leggera del maglione che la veste. Le sue dita sono calde come la forza del desiderio che le muove, ma avverte egualmente il moto inaspettato e sorpreso con cui la pelle di _lei_ si increspa appena al suo tocco.   
La sente ridere: un risolino leggero, vacuo, perso. Leggero, vacuo, perso come quel momento. Lo lascia fare, partecipando con emozioni che non si esprimono ancora, se non nel soffio leggero che avverte contro il proprio lobo. Poi, mentre con studiata lentezza palpeggia e trattiene tra le dita la punta reattiva e turgida di un capezzolo ancora invisibile, _lei_ decide di unirsi al gioco.   
È un piccolo, inaspettato brivido.   
“Ti piace?” mormora.   
haido non risponde, perché mentre la ruvida lingua di _lei_ percorre la curva del lobo, qualcosa comincia a crescere e indurirsi, sino a far quasi male.   
Non l’accompagnerà a casa. Non vuole lasciarla. Non ora.   
Forse non proverrà mai altro che il desiderio di stringerla e respirarla e possederla.   
Chiude gli occhi, ma è quasi se cercasse di cogliere meglio quanto lo circonda. Un punto di vista diverso sulla realtà, sulla vita, sulle proprie stesse emozioni – che sono troppe e troppo forti.   
Le sfila il maglione. Si lascia spogliare. Non ricorda neppure se ha acceso il riscaldamento, perché la sua pelle è rovente e quel che la accoglie brucia quasi di più.   
Cerca di nuovo le sue labbra. È un bacio diverso, questa volta. Un bacio destinato a non interrompersi.   
Il gioco eterno di due lingue e di due desideri.   
Non resteranno inappagati.   
haido si alza come un sonnambulo. _Lei_ , supina e languida sul pavimento immacolato, lo fissa con espressione indecifrabile.   
Forse ha capito tutto e starà al gioco.   
Le tende la mano e riceve una presa decisa. Per mano, scalzi e dimentichi di tutto – delle troie e dei divorzi e delle luci del palco e degli uffici rumorosi e del Kansai e di Tokyo – lasciano alle proprie spalle abiti e relitti d’identità. Sono quasi completamente nudi quando raggiungono la camera da letto: nudi perché è quasi aleggiasse il tacito accordo di ignorare quel che rappresentano. Una violazione dell’ordine, in un certo senso. Un sogno, un miracolo, un’infrazione.   
_Un cazzo_ , pensa haido, mentre la scopre nella sua totalità tiepida e accogliente. _Lei_ gli accarezza indolente i capelli, mentre, chino su quella femminilità ancora inesplorata, ne solletica e sollecita gli umori più segreti. E si eccita, sentendo in punta di lingua il respiro di un orgasmo che forse non sarà sincrono, ma sta arrivando.   
_Inesorabilmente_.   
Lo sente da come la carezza diventa più serrata e stretta e prevaricatoria e quasi dolorosa.   
Gli sfugge un mugolio.   
_Lei_ dice: “Scusami” e questa volta è una scusa di troppo, perché non vuole assolverla e non vuole lasciarla e non vuole perdonarle nulla, solo prendersi una rivincita sul desiderio e sulla vita e sull’amore e sulla solitudine.   
Riesce solo a pensare che questa notte non dormirà solo. Meglio, che non dormirà affatto e non sentirà il bruciore cauterizzante e mortale del rimorso e del rimpianto.   
Mordere. Subito. Tra i denti e con la lingua la stuzzica e la bacia e l’accarezza nella sua bocca più segreta.   
_Lei_ geme e ride e infine mugola un’oscenità inaspettata, tendendo ancora le braccia e spingendolo con una forza che suona quasi violenta contro di sé.   
A dividerli è solo la sua frangia troppo lunga, che rende irreale e infantile il ruolo improvviso di dominatore e di amante.   
Non importa.   
Questa notte haido si sente libero d’essere quello che vuole, senza maschere e senza schemi e senza ruoli assegnati in partenza.   
Amante, figlio, troia: _tutto_.   
“Sei dolce.”   
È come un sussurro lontano.   
“Sei dolce.”   
Soffia ancora mentre la penetra, senza memoria e senza esitazioni.   
“Sei dolce.”   
Non è un tempo definito dalla gloria, dagli orologi, dalle agende. Non è un tempo naturale o sensato o razionale. Non sono neppure undici minuti. È il tempo del sesso e un sesso senza tempo. haido non lo dirà mai, ma somiglia quasi già all’amore.   
“Sei dolce.”   
Stretto contro di _lei_ , in lenzuola che un tempo profumavano di niente e ora somigliano a un nastro inciso con un’armonia universale, haido pensa che sta bene, finalmente. Che si sente bene. Che quel vuoto strano, disperato e immenso, poco a poco, si sta colmando. Una cancrena rimarginata. Una specie di miracolo. Un miracolo senza nome.   
“Come ti chiami?”   
È stupido, ridicolo, grottesco: si ricorda solo ora di domandarle quel che avrebbe dovuto precedere tutto. Ma a _lei_ sembra non importare; lungo il suo fianco, quelle dita non smettono comunque di accarezzarlo e farlo sentire desiderato e vivo.   
“Dammi tu un nome.”   
“Cosa?”   
“Chiamami come vuoi e come mi immagini. In questo modo saremo pari.”   
haido pensa che in fondo va bene: le troverà un nome come lo ha trovato a un altro se stesso. In quel nome sarà sua e di nessun altro, perché nessun altro potrà chiamarla così. E quel nome è in qualcosa che ha già scritto e immagina che _lei_ possa ascoltare molto presto, senza riuscire a dimenticarlo.   
“Anata,” sussurra.   
Un bacio suggella quel battesimo empio e strano, irreale come quella notte interminabile, eppure finita troppo presto. Oltre le tende, un’alba fredda e invernale li colpisce, restituendoli alla brutalità di un tempo che non si misura più in palpiti e ansiti, ma impegni e tabelle di marcia.   
haido lo realizza dal suo cellulare che suona e suona e suona e alle sei di mattina non può che essere Tetsuya, pieno di energia da subito. Pieno di vita e così indipendente da tutto che haido vorrebbe odiarlo, ma sa di non poterlo fare.   
_Lei_ si stira al suo fianco e ride, mentre insonnolito risponde e lo manda pure a cagare, perché le riprese per Music Station non cominceranno prima di mezzogiorno e nessuno – a meno di non essere insonne e sadico – potrebbe aver voglia di ricordarglielo con un simile anticipo. haido interrompe la comunicazione e si china nuovamente a baciarla, ma qualcosa dell’incanto notturno si è spezzato. Non sa se è la luce in cui possono ora cercarsi e leggersi, oppure l’inevitabilità del buonsenso che segue ai colpi di testa peggiori, ma si sente di nuovo incerto e fuori fuoco.   
“Mi lasci andare, ora?” sussurra _lei_.   
“Perché non resti qui?”   
“Cosa?”   
“Non c’è bisogno che ti cerchi un appartamento. C’è questo. È troppo grande per me. E non ci sono quasi mai.”   
_Lei_ inclina la testa e poi gli accarezza i capelli, indugia lungo il suo viso, gli sorride. “Sei proprio una persona carina, haido. È per questo che non posso accettare.”  
  
Era finita così. Se n’era andata senza lasciare altro che l’impronta leggera del proprio profumo. Aveva fatto appena in tempo a darle un numero per cui mezzo Giappone sarebbe stato disposto a donare un organo fondamentale, ma non l’aveva mai usato.   
Il cellulare serviva solo a ricordargli che Tetsuya non lo perdeva d’occhio e neppure la Sony. Che era haido, aveva un ruolo importante e nessun luogo in cui radicarsi davvero: in cui far riposare il cuore, almeno.   
In momenti come quelli, davvero, non aveva più voglia di aprire gli occhi.   
Aveva sospirato un poco, anche se era tanto raffreddato che persino qualcosa di così banale gli riusciva malissimo: un gorgoglio disgustoso, che di poetico non aveva neppure l’ombra – ed era così il novanta per cento della sua vita, alla faccia delle maschere e delle luci e del trucco di scena.   
“Doichan, ma davvero non vuoi?”   
Ogawa si era sporto per la milionesima volta dal sedile, con un intento che non sapeva classificare. Forse voleva fargli prendere un esaurimento nervoso? Improbabile, ma in fin dei conti la reazione più fisiologica e immediata a quella specie di invasione non autorizzata del ricordo suonava così.   
“No. Mi sento male e voglio andare a dormire. Posso?”   
“Ma ti sei offeso? Stavo solo giocando.”   
“Senti, Tetchan, sono abituato a essere preso in giro. Abituati tu a tenere le distanze. Ok?”   
“D’accordo, ma poi non dire che ti lasciamo sempre solo.”   
  
_Vaffanculo, Tetchan.  
_   
   
   
“Sì, questo me lo ricordo bene. Però mi ricordo pure che alla fine ti è passata.”  
“Qualche volta pure i cellulari fanno il loro dovere.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Aveva lei il mio anello. Me lo scrisse il giorno prima di San Valentino.”


	16. Quello che sognava di morire

Tetsuya Ogawa aveva respirato con profondità meditativa e quasi buddista, tentando di focalizzare in modo consapevole il significato recondito del lungo, articolato, untuoso e perentorio discorso del manager anziano.   
Il fatto che tale relazione giungesse alle due del mattino di un gelido tredici febbraio, del resto, lo invitava a non sottovalutarne le infinite, sensate e ragionevoli implicazioni. Peccato che di ragionevole e sensato non ci fosse nulla: com’era possibile che haido si fosse raffreddato _ancora_? Com’era possibile che attirasse un bacillo orbitante nel raggio di qualche milione di anni luce?   
D’accordo il suo fascino e il suo essere _kawaii_ , ma di quel passo si arrivava alla conclusione che gli stafilococchi fossero femmine e con una discreta passione per una sottospecie di cerbiatto.   
Ken, a saperlo, un po’ ci sarebbe rimasto male e un po’ ci avrebbe quasi goduto.   
Tetsuya Ogawa era rimasto impassibile, insonne e impaziente a sorbirsi la tiritera, ben sapendo quali sarebbero state le conclusioni.   
Poteva il signor Ogawa assicurare che _comunque_ non vi sarebbero stati ritardi sul nuovo singolo e che l’episodio di Fukuoka non si sarebbe ripetuto?   
Tetsuya aveva riepilogato la settimana e verificato l’allusione – la registrazione del nove febbraio era saltata perché Takarai era più che afono – prima di rassicurare quella specie di sarariman stipendiato perché vigilasse come un angelo custode dittatore, a ricordare le ingiunzioni di _Padreterno-Ki/oon_.   
Sì: il signor Ogawa poteva garantire che tutto sarebbe stato in ordine e pronto per la scadenza. Anzi, che avrebbero avuto persino il solito margine per definire le ultime strategie di marketing e sistemare il relativo merchandise.   
In qualunque Paese civile avrebbe potuto togliersi la soddisfazione di mandarlo anche a cagare, perché – per la santissima miseria – erano ancora esseri umani, dopotutto, ma erano in Giappone ed erano major: abbastanza per colpevolizzare persino un raffreddore.   
Tetsuya, completamente sveglio – e ormai certo che non avrebbe chiuso occhio neppure per un quarto d’ora – si concedeva nondimeno quella pena per altri pensieri, di un tenore tetro e sgradevole. Non era normale che haido avesse ripreso ad ammalarsi così; non gli era successo neppure in Germania, quando a stento arrivava a quaranta chili ed era quasi freddo pure d’estate.   
Ricordava solo un altro contesto dominato dalla stessa iattura ed era un contesto che _non_ voleva ricordare. All’epoca si era complimentato con se stesso per come aveva gestito la situazione, evitando l’irreparabile.   
haido era ancora _abbastanza_ pulito, malgrado tutto, e la Sony aveva comprato – e fatto sparire – le analisi d’allora. Tetsuya era certo di averlo tenuto lontano da tentazioni e compagnie pericolose, ma se tornavano a ripresentarsi le stesse coincidenze si sentiva legittimato a provare qualcosa che odiava, perché turbava l’ordine delle sue convinzioni.   
_Paura_.   
Quello che era capitato a Yasunori era triste e tremendo, d’accordo, ma _non_ poteva toccare a haido.   
Takarai non era sacrificabile, neppure se avesse voluto farla finita con le proprie stesse mani. Ogawa non voleva verbalizzare quella verità, ma era del tutto consapevole di quanto realistica e sgradevole suonasse al contempo: Tetsuya lo considerava una sua proprietà a tutti gli effetti.   
Erano quasi dieci anni e non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Non avrebbe permesso alla situazione di mutare. L’unico mezzo che possedesse per tranquillizzarsi, in ogni caso, era affrontare direttamente Hideto, e poco importava se sulla scala delle priorità del vocalist dopo il cibo veniva il sonno – ed erano comunque le due, anzi quasi le tre, del mattino – voleva guardarlo in faccia e leggere su quel musetto impunito la verità – nel caso fosse innocente, anche consigliare un esorcismo, perché a quel punto si tornava a monte del problema e bisognava trovare un rimedio per blindargli la gola.   
Il fatto che i sondaggi dessero il vocalist al novanta per cento delle preferenze delle giapponesi tra i quindici e i venticinque anni con un look da minorenne di terza media non aveva granché agevolato la sua ispezione, anche perché nel privato Takarai era molto poco carino, molto poco fashion, molto poco minorenne e molto poco ordinato.   
Gli aveva aperto la porta – su cui aveva bussato con discreta energia – un giapponese basso persino per la media nazionale, con venti centimetri di capelli davanti agli occhi – o meglio gli occhiali, visto che le lenti le lasciava per il pubblico – una peluria incolta – già classificabile come barba – sulle guance e l’attitudine amichevole di un serial killer.   
“Perché Ken non ti porta a puttane, Tetchan? Hai idea di che ore sono?”   
“Siamo rientrati poco fa. Volevo sapere se stavi meglio.”   
La cosa migliore di haido era che adorasse sentirsi al centro dell’attenzione. Bastava spostare il baricentro dal dovere ai suoi bisogni perché cambiasse espressione e t’invitasse persino a entrare come avrebbe fatto qualunque persona normale ed educata.   
“Ho preso un’aspirina, Tetchan. E volevo dormirci sopra. Quello che stavo facendo prima che arrivassi tu, almeno,” era stata la replica seccata.   
Tetsuya si era guardato intorno registrando ogni dettaglio e constatando che sì, in effetti era quel genere di disordine che potevi aspettarti nella stanza di uno che usava l’albergo per dormire e nient’altro.   
“Hai trovato l’anello?”   
haido si era diretto verso un piccolo tavolino d’angolo, aveva sfilato una Mild Seven dal pacchetto mezzo vuoto e l’aveva accesa con un gesto distratto.   
“No. Non c’è. Da nessuna parte,” aveva commentato laconico, tirando una lunga boccata e tossendoci dietro.   
“Non mi sembra una buona idea fumare, se stai male.”   
“Non mi sembra una buona idea colonizzare la vita degli altri.”   
Quando Takarai metteva su quell’aria, Tetsuya era tentato dall’ipotesi di aprire una delle larghe finestre dell’albergo e buttarlo di sotto. Al contempo c’era qualcosa di nuovo e di più nitido nei gesti del vocalist da qualche settimana. Come se quel senso di sfocata intermittenza che durava da quasi un anno si fosse attenuato fino a sparire. Si notava sempre qualcosa di ambiguo e infantile nei suoi sguardi e nei suoi vezzi, ma il modo di leggere quel che aveva intorno era adulto e ancorato.   
“Sono abituato all’ordine, Doihachan. Non sei un habitat adatto a me.”   
haido aveva riso, chinando il capo. “Com’è stata la cena?”   
“Passabile.”   
“Quanto vi hanno spillato stavolta?”   
“Abbastanza perché senta il bisogno di un prestito o della tua collaborazione.”   
“Insomma senza di me non sapete proprio come cavarvela, eh?”   
“Sinceramente, se c’eri anche tu mi giocavo l’appartamento. Non avrei mai detto che Osaka potesse diventare tanto cara.”   
“Merito nostro, no?”   
L’aveva visto ciccare con indolenza, mentre le sue dita allontanavano la frangia dagli occhi.   
“Siamo un monumento nazionale. Più o meno.”   
Aveva pronunciato quelle ultime parole con un tono neutro. Era molto difficile capire cosa intendesse davvero. Tipico di haido strutturare obliquo ogni discorso, costringendoti in una posizione passiva e attiva insieme: _ascolto_ e _interpretazione_.   
“Saresti carino al posto di Hachiko.”   
“Non sono così fedele, Tetchan.”   
haido aveva sollevato di nuovo lo sguardo e l’aveva fissato in modo incomprensibile. “ _Lo sai_.”   
Le conversazioni notturne avevano sempre un sapore curioso, per il modo particolare con cui fendevano il silenzio e per il peso che assumevano le parole: Ogawa ne era consapevole e quella contestualizzazione placava l’ansia che sino a poco prima era stata divorante e disperata.   
Davanti ai suoi occhi non c’era un estraneo alterato da qualcosa di obbrobrioso e illecito, ma il _solito haido_ : _solito_ nel suo essere _insolito_ , lunatico, sorprendente, poeta e ambiguo.   
“D’accordo. Ora ti lascio dormire. Domani abbiamo una riunione per le nove. Te lo ricordi?”   
“Sì. Ho messo anche la sveglia, s’è per questo.”   
“Pensi di farcela?”   
“Non è la domanda corretta, Tetsuya. Ma grazie per la delicatezza,” l’aveva sentito sogghignare, mentre liberava l’ultima boccata prima di schiacciare il mozzicone.   
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Che _devo_ farcela. Tutto qui. Devo stare bene, devo avere idee e devo sorridere all’obbiettivo. Da quanto va avanti questa storia? Cinque anni? Ormai ho capito da solo l’antifona. Non sono così tardo.”   
Aveva sospirato un poco, prima di cercare una mediazione accettabile. Non avrebbe mai detto che il ruolo del leader fosse davvero strategico e quasi militare, invece la storia aveva deciso di metterla proprio in quei termini e Ogawa sapeva di avere le qualità adatte.   
“Ah, e devo radermi, vero? Così non sta bene.”   
“No. Se non ti va, non devi farlo. Non c’è niente che devi fare se non ti va. Se non ti va, non c’è neppure nulla che ti riesca bene, no?”   
“Be’? Hai bevuto troppo Tetchan?”   
“È un discorso serio, haido. Un discorso che prescinde da tutto il resto. Dal gruppo, dalla musica, dai concerti e dall’album. Un discorso che riguarda te. Se questa vita non ti interessa o ti pesa al punto da viverla più come una condanna che una sfida, forse è il caso che lasci perdere. Per te, per la tua salute e per la tua felicità. D’accordo?”   
L’aveva visto dargli le spalle e scostare la tenda pesante che copriva la grande finestra dell’albergo. Osaka era un mare di luci immerso nella più completa oscurità. Scintille basse, soffuse, più discrete e diluite di quelle di Tokyo.   
“Non è una condanna. Ci sei tu. Ci sono Ken e Yukki. Mi piace questa vita. Malgrado tutto, penso che sia proprio quello che volevo fin dall’inizio. Quello che non va dipende da me. Da quello che c’è qui dentro.”   
Si era portato la mano alla tempia. Un gesto stilizzato e quasi tragico, come di una pistola puntata. “E per liberarmene, in fin dei conti, posso solo scrivere. Scrivere, scrivere e cantare. Posso chiedere a tutti gli altri di dirmi come sono queste sensazioni. Forse anche dividerle con me o subirle al posto mio. Ecco: posso costringere tutti gli altri al mio posto. È sbagliato, Tetchan?”   
“No. È talento. Solo quello, haido. Per farlo ci vuole talento. Ci vuole talento, carisma, voce. Ci vuole haido. Servi tu.”   
“Sì. Ho già sentito questa storia.”   
“Non me ne stupisco.”   
“Dovresti, in un certo senso. Perché tu sai che non sono così. Non sono _solo_ così.”   
“Sei meglio e sei peggio insieme. Perché sei vero, Doihachan. Adesso spegni il cervello come quella sigaretta e dormi. È l’unico consiglio che posso darti.”   
“E un bacino non me lo dai?”   
Aveva riso di quell’espressione all’improvviso di nuovo vacua e superficiale e controllata: quella dell’haido rassicurante quanto più era falso. Quella dell’haido da fanservice e da copertina. Quella dell’ haido che non aveva neppure mai un raffreddore, uno scazzo, un momento di vuoto: un haido che non c’entrava nulla con l’originale e che pure nasceva dai suoi stessi sogni.   
Takarai era l’espressione più originale e viva del dio che veneravano tutti: la musica, con la geometria fredda e il genio sregolato e caldo di un riff improvviso, per questo non poteva smettere di ammirarlo e di essere suo amico. Per questo gli piaceva contraddire le sue leggi e recitare il proprio ruolo.   
I Laruku non avevano un leader, solo una legge haido-centrica e irrinunciabile come una costante gravitazionale. Andava bene così, perché era il segreto del loro successo e della loro sopravvivenza.   
“No, perché sei raffreddato, spettinato e brutto, Doihachan. E puzzi pure di fumo.”   
haido gli aveva mostrato il medio, riso in faccia e poi gli si era piazzato davanti: piccolo, magro, dispettoso, anonimo e unico al tempo stesso.   
“Io sto bene, Tetchan. Davvero. Smettila di preoccuparti, oppure dico a Kaori che la notte vieni a trovarmi in albergo. _In quel senso_.”   
“Ma che stronzo!”   
“Già, proprio così.”  
 _  
   
_ haido stenta a riprendere sonno. Tetsuya ha svegliato di nuovo pure il raffreddore e fumare in camera non è stata per niente una buona idea. Può prendersela solo con se stesso, a questo punto, come in tutte quelle circostanze in cui sa di sbagliare e non se lo impedisce. Non sa perché si comporti in modo così stupido, per quanto pure abbia una sua teoria.   
Gli fa piacere calamitare l’attenzione degli altri e trattenerla su di sé. È un vezzo che ha da quando è nato e che non perderà mai. Con la carriera che ha scelto, per altro, è più probabile che peggiori addirittura. Comunque parlare con Tetchan lo ha tranquillizzato molto più di quanto non lo abbia fatto mangiare solo in albergo e rimuginare sul nulla prima di prendere un’aspirina inutile.   
Ne ha ingoiate talmente tante che sospetta non gli facciano neppure più effetto. Non hanno mai guarito il problema fondamentale, comunque.   
Ora che è sveglio, del resto, non può fare a meno di pensare a _lei_ , al fatto che c’è stata una notte d’amore che non riesce a classificare e un’assenza persistente che gli fa male.   
È incredibile constatare come la fama possa modificare i conti in banca, ma non le debolezze degli esseri umani.   
Hideto ha un disperato bisogno di schedare chi lo circonda, perché ha sempre avuto questa strana e totale e paralizzante paura della gente da nascondersi dietro lenti scure e faccia da troia. Se non capisce con chi ha a che fare, preferisce ignorare il contatto.   
Ma _lei_ è un’altra cosa ancora.   
_Lei_ gli è entrata dentro, anche se nel sesso era umida, accogliente e calda.   
_Lei_ non è la sua ragazza. Non è sua amica. Non è niente. Non ha nemmeno un vero nome, quanto una sua emozione e una sua fantasia.   
haido vorrebbe riuscire a innamorarsi come Tetsuya: con il cervello e con il senso modaiolo e definito degli abbinamenti, così potrebbe trovarsi la sua Mochida e smetterla d’interrogarsi sulla liceità delle maschere. Invece gli piacciono ragazze con i visi puliti e l’aria semplice e distratta di quelle studentesse che non lo guardavano mai, perché c’era sempre qualcuno più alto o più bello.   
haido sa di poter fare tutto il sesso che desidera, ora, ma si ostina a cercare vendetta per Hideto: è una contraddizione talmente infantile e talmente grottesca che non c’è neppure la più vaga speranza di venirne a capo. Non ne può parlare con nessuno, del resto.   
Tetsuya è troppo solido, Ken è troppo intelligente – e gli darebbe una risposta che non capirebbe.   
Yukihiro forse è abbastanza sensibile da ascoltare e dire qualcosa di giusto, ma Yukki suona la batteria e haido ha paura di ascoltare i consigli che vengono dal tamburino di turno. È più forte di lui: è una ferita troppo crudele e troppo fresca.   
Hideto preme il viso contro il cuscino e si sforza di trovare una posizione in cui chiudere gli occhi e sprofondare in quelle cinque, sei ore scarse di sonno che gli restano. Sono già un lusso e lo sa bene, perché in certi periodi non ne ha più di quattro a disposizione.   
Il suo organismo si è adattato un po’, ma non sarà mai come quello di Tetsuya, sicché, se ne ha la possibilità, ancora gli piace passare la notte a sognare.   
Ma spesso non succede niente. Da un po’, anzi, non capita quasi più.   
Non ha dormito granché neppure la notte che ha passato con _lei_ , ma c’erano ragioni diverse e non ha accusato affatto. C’era quel corpo caldo accanto al suo e la sensazione quasi nostalgica di un equilibrio e di una persistenza, non più un filo sospeso sull’abisso, ma una bella strada di campagna.   
haido pensa che questa è una belle immagine e che forse dovrebbe fare lo sforzo di alzarsi e annotarla da qualche parte. La sua vita è sempre stata fatta di impressioni improvvise e immagini rubate al caso. Persino _lei_ somiglia a uno di quegli istanti, non perché avesse espresso il desiderio di una donna, no, solo perché aveva domandato un contatto che suonasse di reciproca comprensione. Una carezza o un complimento come _lei_ ha saputo trovare.   
_Sei una persona carina, haido.  
_ Non avrebbe mai detto di potersi contentare di qualcosa di così semplice e così pulito e così banale, persino, ma l’amore è sempre banale.   
Però sono proprio le cose più miserevoli e scontate quelle che ti uccidono.   
Nell’oscurità della notte, mentre si siede e a tentoni cerca l’interruttore – che dovrebbe essere da qualche parte sopra la testa di uno più alto di lui, sicché gli tocca stirare il braccio in modo complicato e sgraziato – qualcosa attira la sua attenzione.   
haido era convinto di aver spento il proprio cellulare, perché ha già parlato con i propri genitori e non aveva proprio voglia di scusarsi con qualcun altro per una stupida vita e una stupida carriera che gli impediscono di passare almeno un giorno da essere umano con le persone cui vuole bene – e che gli vogliono davvero bene. Ma se lo schermo lampeggia lattiginoso e vacuo nel buio deve dedurre d’essersi distratto al dunque per l’ennesima volta.   
La sua è un’attenzione che va e viene come e peggio di un pendolo. Si alza con indolente pigrizia e lancia uno sguardo miope e distratto, ma è un’impressione momentanea, sostituita da un sentimento strano, convulso e assurdo. Forse è felicità, e un miliardo di farfalle galleggia nel suo stomaco.  
 _Credo di avere qualcosa di tuo. Anata  
_ Sono poche, pochissime parole, non fraintendibili.   
Non c’è nessuna offerta secondaria o nascosta. Niente di affettuoso, solo poche parole.   
haido legge e legge e legge fino a dimenticare l’immagine e il potenziale haiku di poco prima. Diciamo pure che di quell’haiku non gli importa più niente, perché la poesia vera è la vita compiuta, che si dispiega ora come opportunità e come voce.   
Come la voce di _lei_.   
Vorrebbe risponderle che lo sa. Sa benissimo che stringe qualcosa che gli appartiene: il suo cuore, la sua felicità.   
Ma sa pure che _lei_ si riferisce a quella sua mano all’improvviso nuda e fragile, senza sapere che è una metafora per intendere tutto il resto.   
Comunque si sente felice, non solo per il fatto di sapere che il suo anello è in buone mani – nelle mani giuste, senz’altro – ma è soprattutto per quel messaggio inaspettato e per la speranza che a esso si lega.   
Speranza di rivederla. Speranza di respirare ancora il suo odore o ascoltare il suo modo particolare di ridere e farlo sentire nudo e buffo e finalmente carino.   
_Il diciannove sono a Tokyo. Sono libero. Potremmo vederci in quel caffè. Ti prometto che non dirò neppure una parolaccia. Hideto  
_ Respira a fondo e preme quel piccolo, insignificante pulsante, che pure all’improvviso sembra poter decidere di tutto il suo futuro.   
Trattiene il fiato.   
Il display dell’orologio segna le quattro. Un orario improbabile, fluorescente e sinistro. Eppure è un’attesa breve, perché il cellulare pigola di nuovo – ed è come se la risata di Anata riempisse di nuovo lo spazio che lo circonda.   
_Ci sarò. Ma non credo alle promesse degli uomini. Neppure di quelli carini. Anata  
_ haido si sente tanto un adolescente eccitato e cretino, con quella scatoletta tra le dita e il cuore che batte per conto proprio, ma pensa pure che è la sensazione migliore del mondo; che _Hideto-adolescente-cretino_ era così libero e felice senza saperlo che poterlo riesumare suona come una fortuna inaspettata.   
San Valentino è dietro l’angolo e pare davvero, una volta tanto, che quel santo di cioccolata abbia deciso di regalargli uno schifo di miracolo come si deve.   
A Hideto i dolci non piacciono, ma questa volta sente quasi di poter fare concorrenza a Yukki, se si tratta di rendere grazie. Corre felice e si tuffa di nuovo sotto le coperte, stringendo forte il piccolo telefono contro il suo petto. Vorrebbe chiamarla e farla parlare direttamente con il suo cuore: è quasi sicura che potrebbe sentirlo.   
Ma per questa notte basta. È felice così. E poi la sveglia suonerà di nuovo e non ha voglia di cominciare con il piede sbagliato quelle che si preannunciano come giornate perfette.  
  
haido si era interrotto all’improvviso. Da come l’aveva guardato aveva intuito fin troppo bene cosa volesse dirgli e persino la risposta giusta. L’unica plausibile.   
“No. È fuori discussione che ti lasci fumare. Se pensi che sia il caso di interrompere, perché hai già detto abbastanza, fallo. Ma non mi renderai complice di un suicidio.”   
Takarai, allungato sul suo divano, dolorante e disfatto da quella che suonava già quasi come un’astinenza, era rimasto a fissare il soffitto in silenzio. Ogawa sapeva che non sarebbe durato per sempre, ma era incerto sull’interpretazione finale. Sperava solo che non gli passasse il testimone, perché quella era una storia di haido e alla haido: troppo complicata per il suo ordine mentale.   
“Ti ricordi il quattordici febbraio di quell’anno, Tetchan?”   
“Sì. Alla perfezione. Eravamo ad Akita. Hai parlato tutta la notte. Sembravi posseduto. Non hai mai detto così tante stronzate tutte insieme quasi da sobrio.” “Potresti anche metterla in termini _leggermente_ più gentili, non ti pare?” “È solo la verità. Ero felice di vederti così. Ma ero pure perplesso. Tu non hai mai…” “No, non è proprio così. Con Sakura lo facevo. Parlavamo di tutto e di niente. Per un sacco di tempo.”   
Tetsuya aveva annuito, perché lo sapeva. Non era vero che dormisse sempre: qualche volta era anzi stato tentato dall’idea di alzarsi all’improvviso e zittire quei due deficienti senza il minimo rispetto per i sogni di gloria altrui, ma poi si era sempre trattenuto, perché haido era più tranquillo da quando c’era qualcuno che lo capiva e che lo ascoltava. O meglio: qualcuno che riteneva più adatto del solito Tetchan rompiscatole. Faceva un po’ male, ma si sopravviveva comunque.   
“Invece quella notte c’eravamo noi,” aveva detto.   
haido non aveva commentato. Non erano in gioco confronti, né ripicche della memoria. Il significato riposto di quella notte era altrove e conduceva direttamente a _lei_.   
“Ero felice. Non vedevo l’ora di tornare. Eppure al tempo stesso avrei voluto che quella sera durasse per sempre. Era sospesa su tutti i miei desideri. Non erano né veri né falsi in quel momento. Eppure erano davanti ai miei occhi.”   
“… E hai preso ancora freddo. E il giorno dopo avevi trentotto e mezzo.”   
“Tanto era il day-off.”   
“Tu hai una logica fatta davvero a modo tuo.”   
“È sbagliato, Tetchan?”   
“No. Irritante.”   
“Poi siamo tornati a Tokyo. L’ho incontrata davvero.”   
“Dopo quanto si è trasferita da te?”   
“Due giorni.”   
“E tu?”   
“Ero così felice che sognavo di morire.”


	17. L'importanza di un nome

haido fissa il biancore accecante del soffitto che lo sovrasta e sente l’onda della nausea e del dolore sommergerlo per l’ennesima volta.   
Non è questione di posizione o controindicazioni – non almeno di quelle farmacologiche.   
La sensazione disturbata e disturbante che avverte è il suo stesso ricordo, perché è consapevole di essere arrivato al punto di non ritorno, di rottura e di verità.   
Alla fine, insomma: e sa pure che se lo dicesse a Tetsuya, forse tetsu gli riderebbe in faccia e gli direbbe che non può già esserci arrivato, se la storia non è nemmeno cominciata.   
Peggio: se la storia non esiste che come ipotesi di parole sospese e troppo belle per non sembrare soltanto un haiku di quelli che a volte diventano canzoni.   
O forse tetsu già sa tutto, per questo finge di disinteressarsi a quel che segue. Per questo gli ha detto che potrebbe tranquillamente fermarsi, perché l’assoluzione è già lì davanti.   
Lo assolve sempre, Tetsuya.   
L’ha assolto quando ha tradito il gruppo e tradito Sakura.   
Lo ha assolto quando gli ha fregato la scena e pure la ragazza.   
Forse Ogawa ha un suo piano. Forse è una persona migliore di lui. Forse avere fratelli ti cambia davvero la vita, ma haido non riesce a dirlo, definirlo, comprenderlo, perché non ha mai avuto fratelli, né qualcuno che dividesse con lui la strana avventura di stare al mondo. Si è sempre sentito un pezzo unico. Gli è piaciuto finché non ha cozzato contro i naturali corollari. E il naturale corollario, prima di tutto, è che quando un pezzo unico si rompe – poco da fare – non esiste ricambio, solo soluzioni accidentali, che somigliano a scelte di convenienza e omissioni vantaggiose.   
Comunque Ogawa conosce abbastanza bene il resto della storia, perché l’ha vissuta.   
Ogawa è una delle certezze – poche – che ha per dire che Anata non sia stata solo un fantasma, una strega, una visione.   
Tetsuya l’ha conosciuta: e haido vorrebbe quasi chiedergli di cambiare pelle e cambiare ruolo, di mettersi al suo posto e raccontargliela. Raccontargli Anata e pure haido; dirgli com’era quella specie di Paradiso che, a un certo punto, si è trasformato in un buco nero.   
Tetsuya si stira pigro, allungato sul tappeto.   
I capelli di Ogawa – di un castano rossiccio e artificiale – spiccano con evidenza contro il nero morbido dei pantaloni della sua tuta. Vorrebbe toccarli, per avere la certezza che sia vero anche questo momento. L’unica cosa certa, invece, è che non gli riesce neppure di piegarsi o sedersi in modo decente.   
In verità non è una sensazione nuova. È solo un blackout come tanti.   
Hideto ne ha collezionati una quantità in quei due anni.   
Poi è arrivata Megumi e gli ha insegnato un complicato giro rovescio sui rollerblade – che sarebbe orgoglioso di mostrare anche ai ragazzi, se solo non fosse certo che Tetchan comincerebbe a gridare: ‘ _Ti fai male, ti fai male, cretino_ ’ finché probabilmente il tutto non si tradurrebbe in una triste verità.   
Soprattutto gli ha insegnato a respirare di nuovo. Con più calma. Con più consapevolezza. Con Megumi haido pensa di aver ritrovato un po’ d’ordine, ma è abbastanza onesto per dire che è proprio questo a terrorizzarlo. Perché anche _lei_ era stata un’ancora e all’improvviso la marea si è levata così forte da spazzarli via tutti e due.   
Tetsuya spia il suo silenzio, si siede e si volta nella sua direzione.   
haido sa di esser fatto più di silenzi e gesti lenti che non parole. Quelle escono solo a tratti, come il riso o le lacrime. Escono con le persone giuste, all’improvviso.   
Anche Tetchan è una di quelle, perché conosce persino le sue pause. Non se ne lascia sorprendere: le viola poco a poco.   
Le dita di Ogawa sono lunghe e sottilissime. tetsu è un vero stecco, eppure riesce a stare piantato in terra molto più di lui. Meglio di lui. È freddo. È resistente.   
“È meglio se dormi un po’. Ti accompagno a letto, forza,” suggerisce. Non ha bisogno di misurare le parole, perché sa sempre cosa dire e come dirlo.   
Sa sempre trovare la risposta perfetta persino per qualcuno imperfetto come lui.   
Ma questa notte haido ha deciso di finirla: il dolore è infinitamente peggiore della morte e ne prova abbastanza per non credere neppure di poter vedere la mattina.   
Ha bisogno di una verità. Sola. Inequivocabile.   
Ha bisogno che qualcuno gli dica perché si è venduto, perché ha tradito, perché Anata è scomparsa e perché ha così paura che Megumi, prima o poi, lo veda per quello che è davvero, colga tutti gli squallidi tumori biografici del suo essere un bravo figlio di mamma che ha calpestato chiunque, pur di vincere – e ha perso proprio per questo.   
Ha perso l’unica cui volesse davvero bene: non per calcolo e non per haido. Per davvero.   
Tetsuya non commenta: scompare in cucina e torna con un bicchiere d’acqua. Quel semplice gesto gli basta a intendere che ha capito tutto. Ha capito che vuole continuare, anche se ora quella storia assurda contiene contorni ancora più incredibili, inconsistenti, sfumati. Anche se ora haido sa di non poter ricostruire neppure una trama: solo lampi di luce e sensazioni e pelle contro pelle e carezze e sussurri e bugie e lacrime. Tutto insieme, come in uno di quei suoi ritratti in cui haido svanisce inghiottito da se stesso e dai colori, perché haido sa che quella storia è stata proprio quello: un Self Portrait. E se uno lo spia un po’, mentre si guarda allo specchio o si disegna, capisce subito quanto disprezzo Hideto Takarai nutra per il se stesso che trova dall’altra parte, perché haido non è una persona né facile, né carina, né dolce, né indifesa.   
haido è una pianta carnivora, e alla fine, quando ha aperto la porta del suo muro d’oro, si è trovato davanti l’abisso e la solitudine.   
haido spera che Tetsuya abbia una memoria coerente, perché senza l’aiuto di un altro non ricorderebbe proprio cosa ha combinato in quei giorni; giorni in cui pensava solo al soffiato della voce di lei contro il suo orecchio, all’odore della sua pelle, alla sensazione di onnipotenza data da qualche scopata sublime.   
Cazzo. _Sublime_.   
Hideto tenta la via della cronologia, ma non sono che flash discordanti, psichedelici, da trip mal riuscito.  
Diciannove febbraio. La caffetteria è sempre la stessa, l’orario più o meno quello. Stesso cappello, stessi occhiali scuri, stesso deserto dei tartari. _Lei_ seduta al tavolo d’angolo. Lui ordina un tost. _Lei_ si volta e gli sorride. Lui si sfila gli occhiali, il cappello e se ne frega di tutto – anche perché il suo posto non dà sulla strada e quel cazzo di gestore non gli farà mai il piacere di riconoscerlo. _Lei_ si alza e fa per sedersi. L’unica variazione rispetto al copione originale è che si china per baciarlo sulla guancia. Lui – che è sempre stato bravo nell’intuire i movimenti degli altri – l’anticipa e mira alle labbra. Contro la sua gola cozza qualcosa di duro. Tra le palpebre semichiuse, l’empia stella che orna l’ambra di Lucifero occhieggia complice.  
“Tienilo tu. Ne compro un altro.”   
Glielo lascia. Non vuole un portafortuna da qualche centinaio di dollari: vuole un amore e una carezza e un sorriso. Vuole la scintilla perplessa e felice di quegli occhi. Occhi quasi neri. Occhi impenetrabili come altri che pure erano buoni e dolci e lo capivano troppo bene.  
Venti-venticinque febbraio. haido. Il professionista. La troia. Carino. Simpatico. Sorride, si affaccia dal balcone degli studios, compensa il suo pubblico, parla d’amore a Nanako Fujisaki. Poi si pente.   
_Non ascoltare la radio. Non accedere la TV. Non sono io. È quell’altro. Hideto  
_ Lo scrive senza pensarci, senza sentirsi stupido, senza sentirsi in colpa. Lo scrive e ci crede. haido non gli rovinerà tutto questa volta. haido non ha capito quanto tenga a _lei_. Quanto _lei_ sia diventata insostituibile e vitale e quasi più vicina all’ossigeno che non a un essere umano. Non gli importa del fatto che la canzone triste e tetra pensata per descrivere gli stati di corrosione inevitabile del suo stesso spirito e del suo equilibrio, sia stata scelta per Godzilla. Non gli importa di nulla. Vuole liberarsi di quella vecchie pelle malata e troppo fotografata per tornare da _lei_.  
Ventisei febbraio. Interviste. Interviste. Interviste. Sempre le stesse domande. Sempre le stesse risposte. Non ne può più. Tanto non sono le domande giuste e anche le risposte sono tutte sbagliate. Tutte completamente sbagliate.   
“Cos’hai, Doihachan?”   
Risponde che gli manca l’aria. È vero, ma Tetsuya pensa che sia una specie di crisi di panico, perché sono coperti da folle e impegni. È anche quello, ma gli manca l’aria. Soprattutto l’aria. Soprattutto lei.  
Una sera qualunque alla fine di febbraio. Un’auto troppo costosa lo accompagna fino alla soglia di uno stabile ancora più lussuoso. Se lo chiedesse, farebbe persino lo sforzo di lasciarlo davanti alla porta di casa, dopo una ventina di piani. È stanco, scazzato e la voglia di tentare quella richiesta ci sarebbe pure, ma muore all’improvviso perché _lei_ lo guarda dall’altro lato del marciapiede e allora tutto svanisce, persino il buonsenso – e il semaforo è rosso e per fortuna che haido corre veloce e non c’è traffico. È una specie di abbraccio, sbilanciato e teso e infantile e gioioso e incredulo.   
“Sei qui.”   
“Ho acceso la TV. Sembravi stanco. Stai bene?”   
“No.”   
“Lo immaginavo.”   
“Hai trovato l’appartamento?”  
“No.”   
“Allora resta. Ti prego, resta.”  
Resta. Anata resta.  
E poi l’oblio. Totale. Completo. Lavorare senza voglia e con più voglia e lena ancora, perché per quanto tardi possa trascinarsi nell’appartamento, _lei_ è là. Un bel sorriso. Una carezza tra i suoi capelli. Frasi da nulla, cui risponde sempre presente.   
_È stato divertente?  
Hai mangiato bene?   
Vuoi qualcosa da bere?   
_ È come una specie di cucciolo, cui non è allergico e a cui non deve badare. È _lei_ che pensa a tutto.   
Hanno fatto il bagno insieme. La vasca all’occidentale è piena fino all’orlo di schiuma. C’è qualcosa di infantile e lezioso persino nel modo svogliato con cui si immerge per lasciarsi coprire da quella nuvola impalpabile di bianco. Brucia gli occhi, ma non la voglia.   
Inconsistente e liquido come quella massa vischiosa e calda le lecca il sesso senza paura di annegare. Non è questione di saper nuotare o meno – haido sguazza, al massimo. E preferisce tenersi lontano dal mare, se può – in quei momenti potrebbe persino volare. _Lei_ ride del suo riso inconsistente, gli solleva il mento tra le dita e lo bacia.   
Carino. Dolce. Carino.   
Non gli dice mai altro che questo.   
haido ha l’umore alle stelle e non si raffredda più.   
_Lei_ lo ha guarito da tutto. Non gli importa di lavorare e non dormire. Non gli importa di non poter fumare quando ne ha voglia, di dover affrontare la folla, di dover affrontare il se stesso che lo fissa dall’altra parte dello specchio.   
In un qualunque contesto il PV di _Dive to blue_ gli avrebbe fatto nascere cattivi pensieri e prosaici desideri – un bel tuffo nel nulla. Un fiore sull’asfalto - ma ora no. Ora l’alto-sempre-più-alto è _lei_. Che lo aspetta. È il porto, l’identità, la meta.   
Tetchan esce con Kaori Mochida e ormai lo sanno tutti. haido pensa che può dirlo, come l’ha già detto ai suoi amici più vecchi e più veri.   
‘ _Ho una ragazza. Non la lascerò mai_.’ haido non dice ti amo.   
Neppure nei testi delle proprie canzoni.  
Sesso. Qualche ora o mezza giornata. Mezza giornata di coccole, carezze, baci. Leccami. Toccami. Entrami dentro. Io ti adoro, ti venero, ti voglio. Ti masturbo e tu masturbi me e siamo insieme anche senza sfiorarci. Lo vuoi? Lo senti anche tu? Senti il mio cuore, ascolta il mio cuore. Io ascolto il tuo e me ne sazio. Forse potrei persino mangiarlo, Anata. Forse sono un vampiro e tu sarai con me nell’eternità della vita, della morte e dell’amore.   
Carino. Dolce. Non è vero, ma è una bugia a buon mercato. Una bugia generosa.  
Diciassette marzo. Un giorno memorabile e da cancellare.   
Vista da vicino è talmente bella che vorrebbe indossare gli occhiali da sole. Occhiali per non guardarla, farsi guardare e arrossire così. Dietro le quinte ridono tutti e Tetchan è quello che si diverte di più: del suo imbarazzo, della sua voglia di esserci e pure di sparire.   
L’ha detto per scherzo, ma lei è lì sul serio: intimidita, carina, si inchina.   
Ha un bel sorriso ed è così alta che haido è molto contento di trovarsi seduto e non leggere l’espressione interdetta e divertita che si dipinge sul viso di tutte le donne che lo conoscono, piccolo e kawaii come un animaletto.   
Ha quasi trent’anni, è un uomo ed è sempre più dura ingoiare il fiele delle prime impressioni. La Oishi, comunque, è dolcezza allo stato puro.   
Qualcosa dentro si scioglie, poi torna a _lei_ e vetrifica: resuscita _haido-la-troia_ , _haido-l’uomo-di-spettacolo_. Non ha né il tempo né il modo di essere qualcosa di diverso – comunque la produzione ha organizzato una cena per loro due ed è evidente che non potrà sottrarsi.   
Pensa ad Anata e al fatto che le impedirà di guardare Utaban a ogni costo. Lì non c’è Hideto. Lì non c’è l’animaletto vero, dolce e carino con cui fa l’amore. Sotto i riflettori c’è haido-la-troia. Non deve permettere le faccia del male. _Lei_ è vera. È importante.   
Megumi è bellissima, colta, interessante, persino simpatica, ma Hideto ha già scelto e non ha intenzione di tornare indietro. Un po’ gli dispiace, però; quando la saluta e respira il suo profumo vorrebbe solo averla incontrata quel giorno di freddo e nubi. Probabilmente avrebbe scelto lei: quella delle previsioni del tempo, che somiglia a un arcobaleno – e le iridi hanno segnato la vita di Hideto, dai Laruku a Niji.  
Anata ha una crisi di pianto. È la prima volta che accade e Hideto non capisce. Si siede accanto a lei, sul divano. La stringe, la consola, lecca le lacrime che colano, colano, colano e hanno un buon sapore. Salato e triste. Vorrebbe chiederle perché, poi individua stralci di brutti articoli, di brutti giornali e parole più crudeli ancora.   
È talmente furioso che le dita gli tremano troppo persino per farli a pezzi. Stronzate. Sono tutte stronzate. La lascino in pace. Li lascino in pace. Non hanno fatto del male a nessuno. Sono adulti e sono innamorati. Se la prendano con tutti gli altri.   
haido non vuole restare solo; non sopporta nemmeno l’idea che Anata sia così indifesa davanti al suo mondo, e non gli riesca di difenderla almeno un po’.   
“Io non sono una persona carina. Tu sì. Tu sei la persona più carina che conosco. La più vera e la più importante.”   
La stringe. La bacia. _Lei_ lo ricambia. Non si lamenta neppure della barba malfatta. Non lo trova mai trascurato o brutto o insignificante. _Lei_ usa sempre due parole.   
Dolce. Carino.   
È come rivedersi ancora seduto al bancone dell’ _Apple_ a disegnare, accanto a sua madre, con il juke-box fisso su _All you nee is love_ , quando ancora ne ignorava il significato, ma si affidava alla verità del ritmo. Accanto a lei è così: puro passato e nostalgia.  
haido non si sofferma a pensare che Anata non lo porta mai a guardare al futuro. C’è solo il prima e il presente. È una sensazione strana, ma preferisce chiudere gli occhi, per poi riempirli di _lei_. _Lei_ soltanto. “Partiamo per le Hawaii. Parti con me.”  
Tetchan non ha pensato neppure per sbaglio di trascinarsi dietro Kaori e Ken ha divorziato: tutti guardano con diffidenza la ragazza che tiene per mano persino davanti al fanclub.   
“Non è una mossa intelligente per il mercato,” lamenta Ogawa, come lamentano tutti i manager. Anata si stringe e si fa piccola piccola alle sue spalle – e ce ne vuole per usarlo come schermo. Non ha uno sguardo felice, forse si sente sola.   
haido non riesce a capirlo. haido avverte soprattutto il bisogno egoista di non staccarsi da lei, il bisogno di ritrovarla in albergo, di baciarle le palpebre se sta già dormendo, di portare quelle dita fragili e fredde contro la sua pelle bruciata dal sole.   
“Odio il caldo. Perché finisco sempre con il trovarmi in queste situazioni?”   
Anata ride, nuda tra le lenzuola fresche che profumano di sole. Gli accarezza i capelli e gli dice che è tutto perfetto. Non può essere altrimenti.   
Non è solo.   
La routine non ha lo stesso sapore. Dimentica persino quello stronzo di fotografo che lo vuole per forza in mezzo all’acqua, quando tutti sanno che non sa nuotare e che è troppo piccolo persino per approfittare delle secche – ma non ha senso lamentarsi più di nulla: si addormenta contro il seno di Anata e spegne ogni recriminazione.  
Il Paradiso non dura in eterno. Il Giappone e il lavoro incombono, ma non è più un trauma, in fin dei conti. In Giappone, comunque, si spettegola su Megumi Oishi, perché il quattordici Aprile è andato in onda quello stupido programma.   
È un peccato che non sia tutto vero e va bene così. Non è solo, in ogni caso. Si sente accolto e si sente capito e si sente amato. Forse è persino felice.   
La Sony ha parlato chiaro, anche se haido ha il sospetto che dietro ci sia il solito Tetchan – e deve trovare il modo per ringraziarlo. Alla stampa è stato detto di tacere; di tacere e di lasciarlo in pace. Non è più minorenne da un pezzo, lavora come una bestia e come un professionista, fa la troia per il gusto di tutti: imparino a rispettare la sua vita privata. Imparino a capire che a quasi trent’anni uno vive con la donna che vuole, si innamora della ragazza che gli piace e scopa lontano dalle luci.   
A Hideto non sembra vero: è come se gli restituissero tutta l’aria che gli hanno rubato in cinque anni di trucco e gloria. Finalmente quel morso feroce di un dualismo imposto si è sciolto, tutto è più semplice e fluido e lineare. Tornano le idee, tornano le immagini e una sensualità nuova e strana, perfetta per il palcoscenico.   
_Honey_ : è il miele della vita che anche _lei_ gli ha insegnato a rubare, con sapienti e ripetuti e ostinati colpi di lingua. _Honey_. Carino e dolce. Sì, per _lei_ può essere questo e molto altro.  
Diciassette Aprile. Tetsuya lo aspetta in sala di registrazione con un’aria strana, un’ansia curiosa e l’espressione che Hideto ha sempre immaginato possa avere il medico che sta per diagnosticarti un cancro. haido ha quasi paura, ma Ogawa procede sempre in modo adeguato alle sue capacità di risposta, perciò non sentirà alcun male. Non sa perché si sforza di concentrarsi su un pensiero così puerile e così infantile, ma se non lo facesse morirebbe davvero – o soffrirebbe a morte, il che è la stessa cosa, a ben vedere.   
“Registriamo dopo. Adesso c’è un discorso che dovremmo fare. Ci sono anche quelli della Ki/oon.”   
haido si è svegliato felice e caldo accanto ad Anata, pensando che tra un po’, da qualche parte, fioriranno i ciliegi e sarebbe bello guardarli insieme. haido ha a volte fantasie quasi scontate, incredibilmente semplici. haido non è nella disposizione adatta di affrontare niente, neppure il più piccolo, stupido, insulso discorso serio, ma le sue gambe si muovono e il suo capo mima a prescindere il suo assenso da bravo operaio.   
haido si odia, perché sa che è il condannato che cammina verso il plotone.   
Quelli della Sony sono in grigio e sembrano tutti suoi nonni potenziali, invece almeno due pezzi grossi sono stronzi della Todai più giovani di lui e meglio inseriti nel Giappone-che-conta. Di sicuro non ascoltano neppure i Laruku, ma sono felici che ci siano tanti imbecilli che si assumono l’onere in vece loro.   
Tutto è rapidissimo: talmente rapido che somiglia alla fucilata che aspettava.   
Quei rettangoli troppo colorati sono lì, sparpagliati davanti a lui. I suoi occhi leggono gli ideogrammi, ma il cervello non li registra. Non riesce a farlo. Tetsuya non allontana di un solo centimetro il braccio che gli cinge protettivo le spalle. Magari crede che possa cadere a terra da un minuto all’altro, invece haido ha già trovato la soluzione: forse sono proprio quei signori così tetri e così adatti e così responsabili ad avergliela suggerita.   
Non sarà come con Sakura. Non sputerà nel cesso pure quell’amore: haido è cresciuto e stavolta vuole dettare le proprie condizioni.   
“La sposo,” scandisce fermo. “La sposo e chiudiamo la questione.”   
Quelli della Ki/oon lo fissano increduli e pensano forse che è un irresponsabile imbecille. A haido non importa.   
Ogawa dice: “Ne sei proprio sicuro?”   
Risponde: “Prima o poi capita, no? Sto diventando vecchio, Tetchan. E pure tu. Sbrigati a sistemarti.”   
Ma non si sente bene: c’è di nuovo quel _qualcosa_ in gola che lo opprime e lo soffoca, un sentimento di paura e di estraneità, che si rinnova istante dopo istante.   
Non riesce a resistere: vuole tornare da lei. Vuole spiegarle tutto, prima che accada di nuovo, prima che veda le sue lacrime e le brutte parole e le falsità obbrobriose.   
Non prende neppure l’ascensore: macina quei venti piani di corsa, mettendo alla prova polmoni e gambe e cuore. Lo stesso che quasi si ferma, quando apre la porta e si ritrova nel vuoto.   
_Lei_ non c’è.   
Lo capisce prima ancora di cercarla, affannato, angosciato, distrutto. Spinge poltrone, apre porte, rovescia cassetti: non c’è un minimo di coerenza nei suoi gesti, perché non è quello cui potrebbe appellarsi ora.   
Dov’è?   
Non riesce a chiamarla. Gli manca l’aria. Di nuovo: gli manca l’aria ed è come se non avesse più terra sotto i suoi piedi.   
Come nel PV di _Dive to Blue_ , solo che un altro, probabilmente, si starà lavando i denti mentre cade e muore. Cade e muore. Cade e muore. Cade e muore. Cade e muore. Cade e muore.  
Solo.  
Solo. Solo. Solo.  
Cazzo.  
Solo.  
Il giorno – troppo lungo, troppo inutile – muore in uno di quei sanguinolenti tramonti che sembrano ricordare la bontà di ogni suicidio, ma haido non ha la forza neppure di anticipare hide in un’uscita di scena che shockerà il Giappone. Se ne fotte di tutto, anche se forse aprirsi la gola sarebbe un buon passo avanti verso la libertà.   
Seduto a terra considera il vuoto in cui è precitato. Su un tavolino, Lucifero brilla della luce che non porterà nessun mattino questa volta. È scesa la sera. È scesa davvero. L’alba non arriverà mai, però: _lei_ se n’è andata e non ha voluto neppure il suo anello. Non ha trattenuto nulla con sé, forse neppure il suo ricordo.   
È Anata a essere svanita, ma è haido a sentirsi invisibile. A sentirsi inutile. Buttato via.   
_Dolce. Carino_.   
Eppure non è bastato. Non lo era abbastanza. Ha fallito ancora. Ha perso ancora. Ha la Terra ai suoi piedi e non terra sotto i suoi piedi.   
È un controsenso atroce.   
Si piega su un fianco e spera di morire, oppure di essersi sbagliato e vederla tornare.   
Chiude gli occhi. È buio e ora il buio gli fa paura, perché sa che quando avrà la forza di aprirli di nuovo, tutt’intorno non sarà cambiato niente.   
Sarà sempre haido. E sarà sempre e comunque solo.  
  
Hideto aveva gli occhi lucidi e il fiato sempre più corto.   
Tetsuya era impressionato dalla forza spropositata che aveva tirato fuori nel chiudere il cerchio e raccontare _tutta_ la storia: le dolcezze e i dettagli penosi, gli entusiasmi e le brutalità orribili di una vita di plastica.   
haido aveva ragione nel pensare che conoscesse quel canovaccio pietoso; Ogawa, in fin dei conti, prima di essere un amico era anche e soprattutto il suo bassista, il che voleva dire una specie di appendice obbligata.   
Quel che tuttavia Takarai non poteva conoscere era la reale portata dei sentimenti che avevano attraversato Tetsuya, quando Hideto non aveva più dato notizia di sé, perché quello era accaduto: una segreteria telefonica che scandiva a vuoto un messaggio banale e un interfono sospeso sul nulla. Non c’era ancora stato il cadavere eccellente – hide avrebbe scelto di impiccarsi solo il due maggio, per fortuna – ma era inevitabile che i pensieri scivolassero per la china peggiore e sbagliata. Sicché Ogawa aveva fatto l’amico e il comandante Gundam insieme: non aveva sfondato la porta, ma si era fatto dare le chiavi dal portiere.   
Non aveva trovato un bello spettacolo, ma era quel che si aspettava, in fin dei conti, come sapeva quel che doveva fare: ripetere il copione di un anno prima; abbracciarlo, infilare un pugno di vestiti in una borsa, leccargli le ferite finché il dolore non fosse passato almeno nel suo strato più superficiale.   
In ginocchio, davanti a lui, l’aveva spinto contro di sé.   
“Ti piace ancora il maiale, Doihachan?” gli aveva chiesto con la voce che gli tremava appena. haido aveva annuito e aveva cominciato a piangere.   
“Va bene. Fatti una doccia e poi andiamo a farci una bella mangiata ad Aoyama.”   
Era finita così. Si era ripreso abbastanza in fretta, almeno in apparenza. A volte il suo sguardo era ancora un po’ spento e un po’ perso. Lavorava troppo e non si lamentava più.   
Il Light my fire era partito benissimo. haido era biondissimo, pieno di carisma, di talento e di emozioni. Cantava sempre _Anata_ , come cantava sempre _Niji_ : una specie di rivincita sui troppi tradimenti.   
L’autunno era arrivato in fretta, come i suoi ventinove anni. A differenza di haido non ne aveva paura e neppure ne sentiva il peso. Kaori gli aveva regalato una Asuka special edition talmente bella e porca che l’avrebbe quasi sposata su due piedi, perché una ragazza che ti regala la Langley Gothic Loli solo per farti contento, è probabilmente la donna della tua vita.   
Hideto sembrava il solito e forse si sarebbe sbronzato, assieme a Ken e Ino, che gli davano troppa corda e non c’era mai volta avessero un’influenza almeno decente. Poi c’era stato una specie di miracolo, perché Takarai aveva posato il bicchiere, si era sistemato il collo della camicia e aveva smesso di fare il coglione con Kiyoharu e con il resto delle troie sue pari – Tetsuya non poteva non ringraziare il Dio in cui haido si rifiutava di credere.   
Megumi Oishi l’aveva salutato con un bel sorriso e avevano parlato fitto tutta la sera. Quella volta haido non si era sbronzato per niente, non aveva vomitato sul primo marciapiede disponibile o sulle sue scarpe. Non aveva avuto bisogno di lui, né si era fatto odiare da un tassista della vecchia Edo. In quell’alba ottobrina e nebbiosa, Hideto sembrava un bel ragazzo europeo, decisamente basso, ma decisamente ricco, che riaccompagnava a casa un’affascinante donna giapponese, persino famosa. Il tassista, nei fatti, come Hideto gli aveva raccontato, aveva chiesto l’autografo a Megumi, non a lui.   
In compenso aveva molto gradito la sua carta di credito.  
Ma questo era successo _dopo_. Questo era al contempo il futuro e il presente di Takarai. Questo era il tempo in cui doveva riportare haido, chissà per quale maledetto motivo caduto invece in un buco nero di passato e brutti ricordi; perciò Tetsuya gli aveva asciugato le palpebre e si era preparato a fare quel che haido gli aveva chiesto: assolverlo e dargli anche la risposta che non era riuscito a trovare da solo.   
Doihachan a volte si perdeva in un bicchier d’acqua.  
“Se n’è andata perché ti amava davvero, perché pensava che fossi una persona carina e gentile e non voleva farti del male. Se n’è andata perché sapeva di non essere abbastanza forte per sopportare quello che sarebbe accaduto e non poteva tollerare l’idea di danneggiarti. Amava profondamente Hideto Takarai, e proprio per questo non ha voluto nulla per sé. Ti basta?”  
“E Megumi? E se capitasse ancora, Tetchan?”  
“Megumi ha un nome, haido. Non è così facile da cancellare.”


	18. Anemoni tra la neve

Tetsuya Ogawa si sente fuori luogo, traditore e sporco. Non è abituato a convivere con una simile emozione, ma ne ha provate tante in questi giorni. Ne ha provate _troppe_.   
La colpa – per quanto sarebbe più giusto parlare di responsabilità, perché suona più coerente e più corretto – è ancora di haido, ma non solo. In fin dei conti Takarai gli ha fatto solo rivivere qualcosa che odora di passato, ma parla molto bene di quello che sono – presenti e futuri, persino.   
È rimasto da lui. Si è addormentato sul divano. Durante il servizio fotografico l’hanno dovuto riprendere dall’unico lato che riusciva a muovere senza contrarsi.   
“Ti sta bene, Doihachan,” gli ha detto.   
haido non si è arrabbiato. “Il bustino è molto sexy e mi tocca nasconderlo, Tetchan. Peccato.”   
E gli ha lanciato un bacio.   
Ogawa ha capito perché il mondo sarà sempre e solo ai suoi piedi. Ha lavorato al Self Portrait, metodico e tranquillo. È stato sempre tranquillo e metodico, dopo, come un professionista – come un uomo di trentadue anni.   
Si perde in un bicchiere d’acqua, Doihachan: prima o poi qualcuno dovrà insegnargli a nuotare.   
La tosse non è migliorata. Non ha voluto chiamare Megumi. È andato avanti a massaggi e aerosol. Avanti per modo di dire.   
Il tre dicembre si è sentito male davvero. Hanno dovuto spezzare il concerto più del previsto, malgrado una scaletta insolitamente breve – diciannove tracce. Non sono poi moltissime per un gruppo al loro livello.   
Ha stretto i denti e ha chiuso comunque. L’ha costretto a chiamare Megumi, ma non è tornato indietro. Il day-off è arrivato al momento giusto. L’ha lasciato dormire dodici ore. Hanno comprato un surrogato dell’apparecchio con cui lo ossigenano in ospedale. Altri massaggi. Per il cinque dicembre sembra l’haido di sempre: ha una voce che fa tremare il Dome.   
È un successo e un delirio insieme. Il peggio sembra passato, ma quando tornano nel backstage Hideto non accende la solita sigaretta e si tocca di continuo la gola. Non respira bene.   
Torna la tosse, come prima e peggio di prima.   
È la quinta notte quasi consecutiva che passa in ospedale.   
_Meno uno, Tetchan_ è il suo unico commento.   
È stupido, testardo, incosciente: è una vera star.   
È sul palco anche il sei dicembre – con gli occhiali scuri fino a metà della prima parte, perché stavolta ha dovuto fare il pieno di morfina e se la telecamera dovesse riprendere le sue pupille dilatate sarebbe uno scandalo intollerabile, ma senza non riuscirebbe neppure a camminare.   
È travolgente, incontenibile, osceno. È una rockstar ed è una delle sue performance migliori. Tetsuya non sa perché, ma sembra quasi un testamento, come se volesse lasciare ai Laruku il meglio di sé, prima di guardare da un’altra parte.   
Accadrà, è già nell’aria, ma Tetsuya non gli porterà mai rancore e gli augura anzi buona fortuna, perché Ogawa non smette di seguire i sogni e sa pure cosa vive in quelli di Hideto.   
“Andiamo a pattinare, Mei-chan?”   
È sconnesso e difficile da capire, ma è questo che ha mormorato qualche momento fa.   
haido sogna gli anemoni e Ogawa nuove note. Sta cominciando un nuovo millennio: è giusto cambiare e buttare via un po’ di passato.   
Solo quello peggiore, però. I bei ricordi si tengono stretti.  
“Ciao, super leader*. Siete forti davvero, ma avrei bisogno di un po’ di carica dal vivo per una persona. Sei libero domani?”  
Megumi Oishi, quieta, composta, perfetta, come tutte le ragazze di Tokyo Shibuya e del Giappone perbene, si era volta contro una finestra illuminata dalle prime luci dell’alba, chiedendo a se stessa come fare per non piangere; domandando soccorso alle mille donne che il passato aveva voluto al suo posto – geishe e madri e moglie e amanti – donne chiamate ad ascoltare, a conservare, a subire, a curare.   
Volta contro l’aurora inquinata e malata di Tokyo, Megumi si era resa conto troppo tardi della forza con cui i denti erano affondati nella curva delicata delle sue labbra fragili, intaccandole fino a renderle sulla lingua il sapore familiare del sangue.   
Meglio il sangue delle lacrime? Non ne era convinta.   
Tetsuya si era alzato e con pochi passi frettolosi, distratti, ragionati in misura di quel momento, aveva ricostruito una strana e protettiva distanza: una linea difensiva e impenetrabile per l’eccessiva nitidezza di tutti i sentimenti in gioco. Soprattutto dei suoi.   
Megumi Oishi aveva guardato con le ciglia umide il viso addormentato e pallido di haido, chiedendosi se fosse davvero il proprio il volto giusto per accoglierlo al risveglio. Se fosse davvero il suo desiderio riposto e non, crudelmente, una specie di egoista sostituzione.   
“Non ti ho raccontato tutta la storia perché dubiti di lui.”   
La voce di Ogawa l’aveva sorpresa ancora, come la sorprendeva sempre quell’uomo che sembrava un eterno ragazzo, che costruiva modellini da bambino, ma al dunque combatteva come un soldato. Megumi si era sempre domandata come potesse essere amico di uno come haido, ma Megumi ora sapeva pure che la storia era sempre molto complicata e le maschere talmente spesse da non poterle scrostare senza spezzarti le unghie.   
“Hideto non dimentica e non sostituisce. Costruisce soltanto qualcosa di nuovo ogni volta.”   
Megumi aveva chinato il capo e reso un assenso di circostanza. Le faceva male il cuore e non era tanto ipocrita da negarlo. Aveva voluto con tutta se stessa scavare nel giardino segreto dei ricordi più preziosi e più dolenti dell’uomo che amava. Aveva aperto lo scrigno riposto al riparo della memoria e vi aveva trovato brillanti dal valore ignominioso, ch’erano però solo le sue lacrime già interamente spese. Ora sapeva che haido non avrebbe mai detto di amarla e forse non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ora sapeva tutto quello che una donna non avrebbe dovuto neppure sospettare: il fatto, cioè, che le si concedesse solo un ingresso secondario nella serra opulenta dei sogni e delle passioni.   
Megumi Oishi aveva stretto ancora i denti e raccolto un’inutile debolezza – l’ennesima lacrima umiliata e sconfitta – prima che fosse troppo manifesta. Non aveva mai mostrato a Hideto sentimenti eccessivi o sbilanciati o incontrollati. Non gli aveva mai pianto davanti e si era sempre chiesta fino a quanto potesse spingersi nel gioco.   
Non somigliava ad Anata. Non aveva nulla di tutto quello per cui haido sarebbe stato disposto a rinunciare a se stesso. Megumi era una brava ragazza giapponese, educata nella famiglia e nelle scuole giuste. Una brava ragazza giapponese immobile e composta come una kokeshi. Megumi era consapevole del peso della sua maschera, ma non era haido. Non era un uomo: non poteva recriminare, né buttarla via.   
Tetsuya, con timida cautela, le aveva accarezzato le spalle, senza violare la sua intimità, ma senza darle l’impressione atroce di essere completamente sola. Eppure sapeva pure che quello fosse il punto: era _sola_ in ogni senso.   
Sola e spaventata e indifesa davanti a un turbine di sensazioni incontrollate, proprio come lo era stata nelle ultime due settimane, sapendo che haido era a Tokyo, stava male e non per questo la voleva al proprio fianco.   
Perché?   
Megumi aveva una gran voglia di gridargli in faccia che non erano quelli i presupposti per costruire qualcosa: un matrimonio, una famiglia e pure un figlio. _Perché no?_ Ma Hideto – che esauriva la propria sensibilità nelle canzoni – non si era neppure sentito in dovere di negare che i bambini gli davano fastidio.   
_Perché piangono_.   
Era stato – Tetsuya avrebbe anche detto che ‘ _era rimasto_ ’ – piccolo e frignone anche lui.   
E allora?   
A Megumi sarebbe piaciuto proprio, invece, sentirsi dentro una vita più fedele e più dipendente e più affettuosa; sarebbe stata disposta a sacrificarle tutto, persino la sua bellezza.   
Ma haido fingeva di non capire. _Fingeva_ , ne era quasi sicura, perché haido riusciva talora persino ad anticipare i suoi desideri e a farla sentire la donna più amata e fortunata del mondo.   
Megumi era stanca, confusa, nervosa e gelosa di un fantasma; stupida e puerile come non aveva più l’età per essere.   
Ma esisteva un’età per controllare i sentimenti? Non era affatto certa.   
“Va tutto bene?”   
Nella voce di Tetsuya c’era tutta l’incertezza colpevole che il momento richiedeva, per quanto pure, a ben vedere, non avesse colpa di nulla. Era stata la prima a domandare; Ogawa aveva articolato il proprio racconto con molta sensibilità, regalandole, in fondo, l’ennesimo frammento di qualcuno che disperava ormai di poter conoscere, e sapeva di amare per lo stesso motivo.   
Megumi si era asciugata le ciglia senza abbandonare le dita di haido: malgrado tutto non aveva alcuna intenzione di sciogliere quella presa, né di arrendersi, né di abbassare il capo.   
Megumi era anche una dura e una che sapeva farsi rispettare. Era una ragazza di buona famiglia e fama non altrettanto rassicurante, quando frequentava l’High e già posava come modella per la divisa del suo liceo.   
Megumi ricordava pure la strana espressione di haido quando gliel’aveva raccontato, e quello che aveva aggiunto, senza accenti di troppo – come si commenta quel che fa più male.   
_Per fortuna ci siamo conosciuti dieci anni dopo._   
Megumi non era una stupida e si era sentita a disagio, perché anche quella era una verità; perché le ragazze di Tokyo Shibuya guardavano troppo in alto per i ragazzi del Kansai che neppure arrivavano ai centosessanta centimetri. Però Megumi avrebbe pure desiderato che tutto quello smettesse di pesare così.   
Non si erano conosciuti dieci anni dopo: si erano conosciuti al _momento giusto_.   
Quel pensiero all’improvviso così lucido e così inatteso, così vero e così rassicurante le aveva dato l’impressione di respirare di nuovo e svegliarsi; aprire gli occhi su una realtà che non era senz’altro delle migliori possibili, ma apparteneva loro in quel momento, come nell’intreccio serrato e invincibile delle loro dita.   
Megumi aveva respirato in profondità e si era detta che aveva il farmaco adatto a guarirla, perché l’avvelenamento della memoria non si curava con la morfina, ma con lo stesso coraggio del ricordo che tradiva. Aveva inghiottito brani di veleno e verità, aveva bevuto le lacrime di Hideto e realizzato che a ben vedere non era neppure Anata quella di cui doveva ingelosirsi, ma Tetchan, che in fin dei conti era sempre stato quello da cui haido correva a farsi leccare le ferite in ogni tempo.   
Le era sfuggito un sorriso e aveva così trovato la disposizione più adatta per amministrare il proprio esorcismo; per trasformare _Anata_ in _Anemone_ : l’invocazione nel porto sicuro, l’aspirazione nella terra ferma. Perché era quello che forse Tetsuya cercava di dirle, che Megumi Oishi era la terra sotto i piedi di haido.   
La terra che gli avrebbe impedito di cadere ancora ancora e ancora.  
Megumi socchiude gli occhi e sente che sta arrivando; l’ha persa per quasi due settimane e temeva di doversi rassegnare al dolore, invece l’onda buona e calda delle sue certezze l’avvolge e inanella una spirale che la trascinerà via dal labirinto traditore e oscuro delle risposte non date, dei fantasmi e dei buchi neri.   
Megumi è pronta a raccontare la sua storia d’amore con Hideto.   
Una storia pulita e semplice, arrivata al momento giusto, in un luogo ben illuminato, accogliente e caldo come un sorriso vero. Megumi ricorda e ricorda e sorride al pensiero di Utaban, perché nella registrazione non si è piaciuta un granché. Si è vista vecchia, e il famoso haido sembra un bambino delle elementari – ma il famoso haido è davvero così carino e indifeso e ha un sorriso così bello, che Megumi si è guardata bene dal parlarne a Daisuke.   
Del resto con Dai non parla quasi più, e alla fine ha pure capito il motivo.   
Hideto è un ragazzo davvero timido, per essere pure uno così famoso. Megumi non ne è rimasta colpita in modo particolare, se non per quel dettaglio: è stato galante e gentile, ma senza la spalla della produzione che ha organizzato tutto, a ben vedere, Megumi pensa che non sarebbe mai riuscito a cavarsela.   
All’epoca Anata c’è ancora – se ci pensa un po’, forse qualche dettaglio nel modo di muoversi di Hideto lo svela. Ma non è Anata la protagonista: ora è Mugumi Oishi che solca la scena.   
Quella sera sono stati a cena insieme; non è stato un appuntamento, non è neppure nata un’amicizia, a dirla tutta, però Megumi sa che l’ha trovato carino da subito e che può aspettarsi altrettanto.   
È un buon punto di partenza, in fin dei conti: Megumi sa quando deve essere ottimista. Ha ancora una specie di buffa caricatura che le ha regalato in quell’occasione. È stato allora che le ha detto di aver fatto una scuola d’arte.   
“Perché non hai continuato?”   
“Tanto non potevo permettermi l’Università. Non ero neppure abbastanza bravo.”   
Megumi ricorda che è rimasta molto colpita da quella strana ammissione di modestia – anche perché haido è abbastanza egocentrico e presuntuoso come indole; non è abituato a ridimensionarsi. Quando vuole farlo arrabbiare, Kitamura dice che ci ha già pensato la natura.   
haido è molto carino in momenti come quelli, perché si offende davvero. haido è una persona carina, a suo modo, non lo pensa solo un _fantasma_.   
Megumi Oishi se l’è detto da subito, poi ha cominciato ad ascoltarlo, e ha capito che possiede un dono eccezionale e che forse è stata superficiale e sciocca a dargli l’idea di averlo sottovalutato.   
Megumi, in verità, si è sentita un po’ in imbarazzo al pensiero di rivederlo a un party ufficiale e importante; a rivederlo dopo un tour come il Light my fire, spettacolare, coinvolgente, perfetto – come spettacolare, coinvolgente perfetto è stato haido.   
E biondo le ha fatto un’impressione strana.   
Forse ha cominciato a guardarlo in un altro modo, perché Takarai ha deciso di rovesciare le carte alla sua maniera. L’ha costretta a riscoprirlo, in un certo senso. Il biondo non lo invecchia, ovviamente – Megumi si chiede se c’è qualcosa riesca nei fatti a invecchiare haido, tranne la barba – ma lo proietta in una dimensione che non è più concreta e alla portata di Megumi.   
È altro ed è molto più in alto.   
Megumi non sa come spiegarselo, ma il cuore le batte fortissimo, quando si accorge che la sta guardando, che si sta muovendo nella sua direzione e che lo vedranno tutti. Non è l’incredulità e l’ambizione di una stellina sorpresa dal caso: è l’oggettiva emozione di una donna che si sente scelta da un uomo che l’attira in modo totale, magnetico.   
_Inevitabile_.   
Megumi non riesce neppure a domandarsi il perché e a darsi una risposta, che il gioco è già cominciato: una seduzione unilaterale, a cui sa di poter cedere e basta.   
Hideto ha un modo molto particolare di parlare, di guardare, di ridere, di scherzare. Forse si sottovaluta.   
haido non è la maschera fittizia delle grandi occasioni: è solo la generosità di concedersi e un umore migliore.   
Comunque Hideto non parla di Anata, quella sera. Parla di rollerblade e di Tetsuya che rompe e porta male e dei manga e dei film che gli piacciono. Discutono di Biohazard come due maniaci. Scoprono di avere una quantità spaventosa di cose in comune – e quelle che non sono in comune, fatalità, sono complementari.   
Megumi pensa che il suo cuore batte talmente forte che potrebbe scoppiarle e che la notte è troppo breve per la bellezza di un simile sogno.   
All’alba haido la riaccompagna a casa. Non c’è un solo gesto di troppo, sbilanciato o prevaricatorio; non le trattiene la mano, non chiede baci e non fa nulla che la sua buona educazione di ragazza borghese possa qualificare come _scorretto_.   
Pensandoci bene, Megumi ne è quasi delusa.   
_Quasi_ , però.   
Non ha pensato che haido è Hideto Takarai e mantiene la Ki/oon con i suoi polmoni; uno come lui non ha bisogno di chiedere. Deve solo di prendere l’iniziativa.   
È un fax un po’ scemo, a ben vedere: “Andiamo a pattinare?”   
Suo fratello non approverebbe, come non approverebbe nessun uomo diverso da Daisuke. Attraente, sportivo, ordinato.   
haido è biondo come un teppista e sembra che si diverta a terrorizzare il manager-ombra con evoluzioni ai confini del lecito e del buonsenso. Si diverte come un bambino: a Megumi i bambini sono sempre piaciuti, anche quando hanno trent’anni e un sorriso malizioso dietro l’apparente innocenza.   
Accanto a lui si dimentica di dove è nata, delle buone maniere, della famiglia Oishi, di suo padre che giocava a golf e l’avrebbe voluta al braccio di un dirigente d’azienda. Megumi si adegua a quella strana infanzia rinnovata, e corre e salta sui pattini con haido e meglio di haido.   
Si prendono per mano all’improvviso, come farebbero due compagni delle elementari. Non sembra un gesto affrettato, né eccessivo. È tutto talmente facile e naturale che sembra già scritto.   
Megumi è convinta che sia così: tutto quel che accade sembra darle ragione.   
Giocano – perché nei fatti è quello che fanno e nessuno immagina sia proprio _quell’ haido_ il cretino che la sfida a saltare una panchina con dei poveri pensionati – per un paio d’ore.   
Megumi pensa che siano state le migliori della sua vita, le più divertenti, almeno.   
Non ha mai avuto un amico maschio: Hideto è tremendo e travolgente e carino da impazzire. Non le importa più sapere cosa pensa di lei; ora sa cosa pensa di lui.   
È un batticuore che smette di fare paura.   
I Laruku sono sempre impegnati e l’inverno incombe.   
Megumi studia e recita e canta. Ce la mette tutta, perché ha _qualcuno_ cui piacerebbe dimostrare che non è brava solo sui pattini. Quel _qualcuno_ la invita ancora a cena fuori.   
La prima volta è molto formale, il locale è elegante e si presenta con un completo scuro che gli sta senz’altro bene, ma gli calamita addosso gli sguardi di mezza sala. Hideto non capisce il perché e Megumi evita di dirgli che ha pure un collier di filo spinato e i capelli platino. Se non l’hanno riconosciuto come haido, senz’altro non l’hanno preso in simpatia. Al tempo stesso sa ormai che è inutile resistere, perché non puoi non innamorarti di uno così.   
C’è poco da fare.   
Megumi è soprattutto invaghita da quel loro rapporto davvero inconsueto; da quel bruciare le tappe per nulla sensuale o sessuale, eppure è un sentirsi sempre più vicini.   
Ormai i fax sono diventati un’abitudine, e i disegni e i commenti idioti di Hideto li rendono più gradevoli.   
Uno sgorbio con il nasone e due stecchini al posto delle gambe sarebbe Ogawa.   
_Tetchan ha detto che mi spara, se pattino ancora in corridoio. Ma fuori fa freddo. Andiamo a mangiare il maiale?  
_ Messaggi infantili, innocenti, mirati: haido sa quello che vuole, ma è come se le stesse chiedendo di volerlo con lui, di costruirlo insieme.   
Il primo bacio arriva dopo un paio di mesi dal loro primo incontro ‘ _vero_ ’. È il venticinque dicembre del millenovecentonovantotto, nel backstage del solito spettacolo troppo chiassoso e troppo illuminato.   
Megumi pensa che è il bacio migliore della sua vita, anche se quel maledetto collare da maniaco l’ha quasi tagliata.   
haido ci resta un po’ male e per rimediare le lascia un succhiotto che neppure due dita di cipria riescono a coprire.   
“Hai un uomo?” domanda critica sua madre.   
Suo fratello le lancia un’occhiata obliqua e sua cognata la fissa con imbarazzo palpabile. Certi segni non sono eleganti e non sono decenti, in fin dei conti.   
“Sì. Mi vedo con una persona,” replica senza farsi intimidire.   
“So chi è?”   
Da quando è morto il capofamiglia, suo fratello si è fatto pure troppo presente. Quasi opprimente. “Non credo. È un mio collega.”   
Megumi minimizza, anche se vorrebbe alzarsi e dire la verità, che lo conoscono senz’altro, perché non c’è nessun giapponese che ignori chi sia la voce dell’ Arcobaleno; ma è stato solo un bacio: Megumi è confusa e non sa neppure quali siano i termini concreti della sua relazione con haido.   
I Laruku, del resto, forse non hanno neppure il tempo di pensare all’amore.   
Nuovo fax. Questa volta è una specie di diavolo in K.O. E un numero di telefono.   
Il suo manager è interdetto, perché quella firma è inequivocabile.   
Tra loro c’è un rapporto confidenziale, quasi paterno, ed è quasi paterno il consiglio che le viene dato: non deve farsi coinvolgere. A quelle altezze, del resto, un uomo si sente autorizzato a pretendere e ottenere tutto. Mei-chan è una ragazza pulita ed è meglio che resti tale.   
Mei-chan ha venticinque anni e non è una stupida.   
Quando un uomo vuole _quella_ cosa, non ti manda fax degni di un bambino di cinque anni e non ti chiede di insegnargli evoluzioni sui pattini che un altro manager lo scongiura di non tentare, perché è rimasto l’unico Hideto della musica in circolazione.   
Sicché Megumi fa buon viso a cattivo gioco: si mostra giudiziosa e irreprensibile, poi annota un pugno di numeri apparentemente innocui.   
Chiama dal proprio appartamento, dopo una doccia calda e in perfetto relax. Lo specchio le restituisce quello che definisce ‘ _un brutto muso da scimmia_ ’, con un paio di orribili occhiali da vista. Si ripromette sempre di cambiare montatura, poi se ne dimentica, perché usa le lenti a contatto.   
Il telefono squilla a lungo senza alcuna risposta. È pronta a riagganciare, quando haido risponde. È talmente rauco che lo riconosce a stento.   
“Sei cattiva. Non t’importa se muoio?”   
Potrebbe ridere fino a morire in quello stesso momento, come è intenerita e sorpresa e attratta da quegli infantilismi improvvisi e spiazzanti. Realizza che l’appartamento più segreto del Giappone è a meno di un isolato dal suo e replica di conseguenza.   
“Puoi allungare l’agonia di un’altra mezz’ora?”   
Ed esce.   
Senza fronzoli inutili, trucco e lenti a contatto.   
Anche haido porta gli occhiali, ha la barba lunga – che contrasta in modo evidente con i capelli troppo biondi – e il raffreddore. Probabilmente non sono mai stati tanto orribili l’uno davanti all’altra, del tutto distanti e incompatibili con l’immagine che troppe luci promuovono; eppure c’è quasi una specie di sollievo nel capire che non importa, che sono perfetti lo stesso. Che si piacciono lo stesso.   
E fanno l’amore.   
Così brutti e così sciatti e così poco patinati e falsi e anonimi, ma l’amore è universale proprio perché non ha nome. Non appartiene a nessuno. Non ha neppure bisogno del trucco di scena.   
haido è caldo, morbido, dolce. È magro, ma ha le braccia forti. Megumi riconosce il senso di protezione e piacere che viene dalla stretta di un amante. L’odore è diverso, però, come lo sono i sentimenti. Persino il sesso.   
A volte Hideto pare non averne mai abbastanza, e si è guadagnato l’ennesimo nomignolo.  
Megumi pensa solo che ne è innamorata. Innamorata. Innamorata. Anche se fuma troppo e ama il curry. Anche se è allergico ai gatti. Non importa. Quando abbandona quel letto – ed è ormai giorno fatto – sulla sua retina rimane impresso un viso infantile e maschio al tempo stesso, e ha la sensazione che non se ne libererà facilmente.   
haido si allunga nella sua direzione. Mormora: “Te vai?”   
“Veramente volevo preparare la colazione. Cosa ti piace?”   
Sorride, si stiracchia come un gatto e come un gatto, felpato ed elastico, si spinge fino a lei. Un bacio a fior di labbra.   
“ _Tu_ mi piaci.”   
haido non dice ‘ _Ti amo_ ’, ma sa come fartelo capire.   
  
Megumi ne è convinta, e quando apre di nuovo gli occhi, la carezza rassicurante di quella verità non l’ha abbandonata.  
  
haido batte più volte le palpebre, assonnato e incerto. Le sue iridi, velate e un po’ opache, parlano di stanchezza, fatica, malattia, di un lungo black-out farmacologico, ma anche di un ritorno.   
Dal modo con cui ora ricambia la sua stretta e stira le labbra in una specie di sorriso, Megumi avverte pure il senso di rassicurazione e di appagamento che nasce da una presenza attesa anche se non richiesta.   
haido: fatto di gesti, silenzi, sorrisi, nevrosi, debolezze, delusioni, meschinità. Un essere umano. È l’uomo di cui è innamorata, più di qualunque fantasma, più di chiunque altro.   
Per questo non si lascia spaventare da niente. Per questo non le importa d’essere quella delle previsioni del tempo, se il suo essere quella delle previsioni del tempo significa portare il sole nell’arcobaleno.  
Gli allontana i capelli dal viso. Lo bacia a fior di labbra.  
“Il bustino è molto sexy, vero Mei-chan?”   
Le viene da ridere, perché alle sue spalle il “Dipende da chi lo porta, disgraziato!” di Tetsuya ha un tempismo perfetto. Non spezza affatto l’armonia delicata e tenue di quel momento, la rende solo più completa.   
Il cuore batte meglio quando è in compagnia, e la terra resta ben salda sotto i tuoi piedi.  
“Sei ingiusto, Tetchan! E mi tratti sempre male!”   
Megumi sorride. Non svanisce, né si dissolve. Come un anemone, conserva in sé il calore del sole estivo e fende persino la neve di gennaio. Non può negare a se stessa l’ansia e la paura. Non può negare le attese e il dolore e l’autocommiserazione, a tratti, ma è abbastanza forte per affrontarli. Lo vuole. Ne è certa.  
  
   
 _haido ha smesso di cadere.  
_   
   
   
Non sarebbe durata a lungo, perché il nove dicembre sarebbe volato a L.A., eppure Megumi aveva provato una felicità strana nel ritrovarsi di nuovo in quell’appartamento.   
Erano rimasti a Tokyo, là dove tutto era cominciato, perché haido potesse continuare la fisioterapia sino alla nuova partenza. Neppure tre giorni, a bene vedere, ma Megumi sapeva che non avevano mai molto di più per sentirsi davvero una coppia. Eppure quel legame era vivo e scaldava in ogni momento, persino se gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo che non l’avrebbe portato a pattinare, non perché Tetsuya gli avrebbe sparato, ma perché ci avrebbe pensato lei, al primo tentativo di fare qualcosa che suonasse scemo o pericoloso.   
haido aveva tirato fuori la lingua, per non venir meno al proprio ruolo, ma Megumi era certa che fosse stato molto felice d’essere stato placcato, perché non aveva né l’energia né la voglia di fare qualcosa di diverso da mangiare o dormire.   
No, c’era una terza cosa altrettanto importante, ma al dunque avevano perso talmente tanto tempo a trovare la posizione giusta che l’atmosfera si era fatta abbastanza ridicola.   
“Insomma ‘sto bustino non è sexy, eh?” l’aveva sentito ridere, prima che si allontanasse i capelli dal viso e la baciasse di un bacio vero, di quelli che mancavano da troppo tempo o che suonavano troppo frettolosi e distratti.   
Aveva di nuovo la barba un po’ troppo lunga, ma gli stava bene. Megumi sapeva di amare tutto di lui: l’uomo e il bambino che saltava fuori all’improvviso. Il cantante e il ragazzo del Kansai. haido-la-troia e il giovane-Holden. Aveva sbagliato a porsi tanti perché e a porre tanti perché: aveva tradito se stessa, aggiungendo dubbi là ove i suoi sentimenti erano invece puliti e lineari.   
L’amore e la felicità, del resto, non erano mai tortuosi come volevano renderli gli stupidi e gli ingrati.   
haido era rimasto a letto, pungolandola con il suo persistente bisogno di attenzioni di bambino viziato: occhiali, playstation, sigaretta, manga, cibo, affetto, amore, un bicchiere d’acqua.   
Una richiesta a “Mei-chan?” fin quasi all’esaurimento nervoso.   
A volte Megumi si chiedeva se non fosse stato proprio quello ad avere impedito a Ogawa di innamorarsi di lui: era un dittatore insopportabile.   
Era uscita a fare la spesa, non dimessa, né brutta come l’avrebbero voluta forse le troppe fanatiche di Hideto: solo Megumi Oishi, una bella ragazza di ventisette anni, piuttosto magra e piuttosto alta. La meta era il solito negozio in cui anche haido – raramente, ma poteva capitare – faceva la spesa. La ragione era semplice: un negozio non era mai affollato quanto un supermercato, dava l’impressione di una minore alienazione dalla vita e dal buonsenso, non riportava alla mente brutti ricordi – come l’agguato del millenovecentonovantanove, quando stavano insieme da un nulla e già li volevano sposati – e non era mai gestito da persone interessate ai Laruku o alla musica rock.   
Quel caso, però, era ancora diverso, se non unico: la proprietaria, per uno strano scherzo del destino, era una grassa e gioviale signora di Wakayama, Kansai, che sapeva benissimo chi fosse, ma non gliel’aveva mai fatto pesare. Conosceva persino di vista i Takarai, perché era poco più vecchia della madre di haido. A volte parlavano in Osaka-ben – sempre, se entravano altri clienti o le figlie della signora, due terrificanti adolescenti ganguro, iscritte a Le Ciel, ma troppo legate alle copertine ufficiali per vederlo davvero.   
Megumi non riusciva a capacitarsene e forse anche haido si chiedeva se fosse poi così diverso dal vivo. Su quel punto, però, aveva ragione Anata: si arrivava a credere che fossero fatti di carta, sicché, a vederli davvero, ti domandavi come mai fossero esseri umani.   
Aveva perso un po’ di tempo in chiacchiere, ma era stato piacevole e molto normale. Quotidiano, soprattutto.   
“Oh, sì, l’ho visto nella diretta dal Dome – non tutto però, eh? C’era Terajima Susumu via cavo. Conosce Terajima, signorina Megumi? Un così bell’uomo. Fa brutti film in cui sparano troppo, ma è così elegante! Certo, anche Hideto, a suo modo... Dicevo! Le mie ragazze hanno occupato il kotatsu per vedere sul digitale Sky perfect – io non ci capisco niente, ma loro sono giovani. Sono passata a dare un’occhiata perché stavano litigando. Alla piccola piace Ken Kitamura, sa? Quello alto che suona la chitarra. Voleva guardare solo lui – con quell’affare si può fare. Alla grande piace il suo fidanzato, invece… Non si preoccupi, però. È una cosa da niente. Alla fine hanno messo il canale unico e sono state buone. Com’era vestito male, però, Hideto! E che brutta cera! Non si può dire ai pezzi grossi di trattarli un po’ meglio ‘sti ragazzi?”   
A Megumi era venuta voglia di ridere più di una volta, ma non aveva osato, perché forse la signora avrebbe creduto di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, di inopportuno o di ridicolo. Invece Megumi aveva pensato che a essere ridicola era la vita stessa: lavoravi per anni anni e anni, ingoiavi i rospi peggiori, cantavi persino se non ti tenevi in piedi per arrivare, alla fine, a implorare una considerazione che, a dirla tutta, non valeva l’affetto di circostanza e buonsenso di una grassa signora di mezza età.   
Era decisa a riferire davvero a haido tutte quelle chiacchiere, parola per parola, dal pellicciotto al famoso bustino, dalla brutta cera all’apprezzamento per il fondoschiena di Kitamura, ma quando era rientrata si era accorta che non fosse affatto solo.   
Era rimasta sorpresa e incerta, forse imbarazzata e quasi intimidita, come sempre davanti agli amici di haido – a Tokyo, in fin dei conti, gli amici di Takarai erano tutte star.   
Era molto alto, capelli neri come i suoi abiti. Le era familiare, in un certo senso, ma sul momento non l’aveva riconosciuto: aveva il viso segnato e sembrava molto più vecchio di haido, invece aveva quasi un anno di meno e un sorriso molto più dolce di come l’aveva sempre immaginato.   
“A Yacchan il bustino piace. Ha detto che è molto sexy,” aveva miagolato Hideto.   
Aveva gli occhi lucidi e felici, come quelli di un bambino.   
Puliti e chiari come la neve che lascia sbocciare gli anemoni.  
Una felicità dai colori tenui, lontana dall’arcobaleno.   
Una felicità, però, che non aveva bisogno né di pioggia né di lacrime.  
 **  
   
   
** * _Super-leader_ è l’appellativo che aveva Yasunori Sakurazawa nella band **ZIGZO**.


End file.
